Dear Diary
by Iknowyoulovemexoxo
Summary: What Stephanie McMahon wants Stephanie McMahon gets and there is only one thing she wants right now, Paul Levesque aka Triple H.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_I've never been one to write in a diary but sometimes a girl just needs a way to let off some steam and let out her emotions in a controlled manner. Hopefully this diary will help me to lay down my thoughts on paper and express what I'm feeling so I don't go crazy bottling it up._

_My name is Stephanie Marie McMahon, many people say I am a spoiled little Princess but the truth is I just know what I want and go and get it._

_People think that being the 'spoiled Princess' that I am I don't have to work but I actually have to work harder than you'd imagine, it takes a lot of work and effort to look this good._

_My morning routine takes me a good hour and a half just to look presentable but if I want something and I'm going to get it then it takes me a good two hours to get ready and to make sure everything is perfect because I do not take no for an answer._

_Right now I know what, or should I say 'who', I want, I just have to go and get him. It doesn't matter to me that he has a girlfriend and is supposedly happy with her, as soon as I start working my magic on him he will soon be leaving her and begging to be with me at which point I will obviously play hard to get, I don't want to make things easy on him. I've got to make him work as hard to get me as I will work to get him._

_Before I have the chance to start working on the man I have my eye on I have to get my Daddy to listen to what I say which shouldn't be too hard, just flutter my eyelashes here and pout there and he will be putty in my hands because my Daddy loves me very much and will do anything to keep his little Princess happy._

_I already have a plan all set up and knowing how much the guy I like loves the business he will hopefully make my life ten times easier and do most of the work for me with my Dad._

_I'd better run to get to the meeting to set my plan in motion._

_Steph xx_

Stephanie shut her diary before she tucked it into her bag and then stood up smoothing down her skirt and checking her make-up in the mirror. She put her bag on her shoulder before she walked out of the locker room and headed for the conference room to attend the production meeting for the show.

She slipped into the room taking a seat at the end of the table and near the door so she could watch people walk in, she hoped he came.

Paul was very concerned about what was happening with his character so he also went to the production meeting to see what was planned for the show and so he could have a little input on where they took his feud with Vince as this was his career.

Not wanting to be left out Paul's girlfriend joined him at the production meeting and they took a seat almost directly across from Stephanie. As she sat down Joanie whispered, "have you seen Vince's daughter? She looks like a slut."

He lifted his head to actually look at Stephanie for the first time today, he personally didn't see much wrong with what she was wearing even if it wasn't to his taste but he knew better than to disagree with Joanie so he gave a non-committal response, "yeah."

The meeting was quickly called to order and everybody sat back to listen to what Vince had to say. As the meeting progressed and different story lines were brought up Vince finally touched on the one storyline Stephanie had been waiting for, "so Stephanie and Andrew let's talk about your Wedding in a few weeks."

"About that Daddy, I don't think it will work. I don't think the fans want to see Stephanie and Test live happily ever after, they want something more interesting to happen, something they wouldn't expect." With that she fluttered her eyelashes at him hoping he'd agree with her.

Joanie shook her head at Stephanie's action whilst a light-bulb seemed to go off in Paul's head, "I should marry her."

Everyone's head snapped to look in his direction accompanied by a chorus of people saying, "What?"

Everyone but Stephanie was surprised, she just smirked softly to herself not having thought of that but so happy that he had.

Vince rubbed his face wearily, "what are you suggesting Paul?"

"Well my character is feuding with yours, Stephanie is Daddy's little girl who is the apple of his eye so what better revenge for my character than to marry your daughter and corrupt her."

Joanie looked at her boyfriend like he was crazy whilst Vince mulled the idea over, "you might be on to something. What do you think Stephanie?"

She pouted, "I don't know Daddy, why would my character just up and marry Triple H when she is oh so in love with Test?"

Vince rubbed his chin thoughtfully, they both put forward excellent arguments, "why don't the two of you put your heads down together and see what you can come up with as I like Hunter's idea and I want to see if between the two of you you can make it work. I want you both to report back to me in a couple of hours with what you have come up with."

Stephanie smirked to herself, "yes Daddy."

Paul was pleased that Vince liked his idea and he was going to try his damnedest to make it work.

On the other hand Joanie was less than impressed with the thought of Paul spending time alone with Stephanie, "do you have to be alone with her Paul? Can't I come?"

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, I just don't trust _her_."

"I'm a big boy Joanie and anyway, I hardly think Stephanie is going to attack me."

"It's not that I think she'll attack you, I just think she's got no standards and no morals and will be all over you like a rash."

He just shook his head and rolled his eyes at his overly dramatic girlfriend as the meeting was brought to a close.

Stephanie had watched Paul and Joanie talking and she could see Joanie was positively unimpressed at the idea of Paul being alone with her, she just thought it was funny that she was oh so worried when she would tell anybody that listened how happy they were together, "shall we go back to my locker room Paul?"

"Of course."

Paul turned to Joanie and kissed her softly before he got up and followed Stephanie out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** All mentions of Test aka Andrew Martin are purely fiction and for the purposes of the story and in no way reflect my personal opinion on him nor the person that he was. RIP Andrew.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_So I managed to work my magic on my Dad and now Paul and I have to be alone together in a locker room "discussing" the future of my storyline. It's a hard life sometimes working for the WWE when you have to spend time locked in a room alone with one of the sexiest men on the roster._

_I think between the two of us we can come up with a good plan for the storyline, one that involves working together long term so I can get him away from his girlfriend slowly and steadily without me having to throw myself at him and coming across like a whore._

_I should wrap this up quickly before he returns and catches me._

_Steph xx_

Stephanie sat on the couch with her legs crossed as she waited for Paul to return with their drinks, he was such a gentleman and had insisted that he got the drinks and she did nothing.

Paul walked into the locker room kicking the door shut behind him, "one coffee for you, one water for me."

She smiled softly as she took the drink from him, "thank you. Do you ever drink anything but water?"

He was stunned she'd noticed what he drank, "uh yeah, occasionally. I just like to drink water as it keeps me hydrated with all of the working out, travel and wrestling I do. Do you drink anything but coffee?"

She laughed, "of course, when I'm not running on three hours sleep that is. The perks of being the bosses daughter."

"I can beat you, I only got two hours sleep."

Stephanie made a face, "ewww, too much information."

He was confused, "huh? I don't know what you think I meant but I only got two hours sleep as I was travelling and there was an accident that backed up the highway which delayed my journey by hours."

Her eyes dropped to the floor, "oh, I'm sorry."

Stephanie mentally smacked herself for actually bringing this up but decided seeing as she'd practically mentioned his girlfriend she may as well go all out and fully mention her, "I couldn't help but notice that Joanie didn't seem overly impressed with you having to spend time alone with me."

"It's not like you think."

"You mean she doesn't think I'm some man-eating whore who has no morals?"

Paul's mouth opened to respond but he quickly shut it again as he suddenly found his water bottle very interesting.

"Cat got your tongue Paul?"

"We should discuss these plans as we only have a few hours before we have to present them to your Dad."

Stephanie swapped the way her legs were crossed over pushing her short skirt up a little higher exposing more thigh as she ran her hand through her hair noticing the way he changed the subject, "go on all Mr. Know-it-all."

He was taken aback by the sudden bitchy attitude she threw at him, "who said I had an idea? The only thing I came up with was on the fly and that was that my character married yours, you're the one that said you didn't think it would work."

"Well it doesn't really make much sense does it? My character is deeply in love with Test."

"Rat face."

She couldn't help but snort at his comment, "that's not very nice."

"You mean you've not noticed?"

". . ."

"Ha! You **have** noticed that he looks like a rat."

"I can neither confirm nor deny that accusation."

"You're a McMahon through and through."

Stephanie stood up defensively, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Whoa there, slow down. I didn't mean that as a bad thing but your Dad is a diplomat and you're apparently very diplomatic too. Don't be so defensive Princess."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "don't call me Princess."

She was suddenly getting a headache so she turned around and bent over to retrieve some painkillers from her bag well aware her every move was being watched by him.

As she popped a couple of them out of the bottle and put them in her mouth taking a sip of her coffee to swallow them with she was surprised when Paul said, "that's it!"

She coughed as she nearly choked on the painkillers as he had scared her. Wiping the coffee from her chin she turned around to face him, "Thanks for trying to kill me."

He smiled sheepishly, "sorry about that but you gave me an idea."

Perching herself on the arm of the couch she looked at him sceptically, "I'm listening."

"You say your character loves Test right?"

"Uh huh."

"Well what if you didn't willingly marry me?"

"That would happen how exactly?"

"Simple. I, well my character, drugs you and marries you without your knowledge. I'm not sure where we would go with the storyline after that though."

Silence fell over the room as they both clearly mulled over the idea and where they could go with it until Stephanie broke the silence, "what if it was made to look like you married me without my knowledge and permission but truthfully I wanted this as much as you did?"

"You mean your character marries my character as revenge for what your Father has done to you?"

"Exactly."

Paul was actually impressed with the business brain she had, he had never imagined that somebody who acted like her and dressed the way she dressed would actually have such an amazing brain for the business, "I think I like it . . ."

She noticed as he fell silent seemingly mid thought, "is there a but in there somewhere?"

"Not technically, I was just thinking how I never realised that you had such an amazing brain for the business."

Stephanie shrugged, "it's what happens when you grow up around the business, you just know these things."

He shook his head, he knew that was complete rubbish as he'd been around second and third generation wrestlers who had no clue how the business worked.

She stood up smoothing down her skirt, things had gotten far too comfortable between them, she needed to build those walls back up, "if you'll excuse me I have things to do before the show. I'll let you go and tell my Dad what I came up with for the storyline."

With that she turned her back on him going to her suitcase and searching through it willing him to walk out of the door.

Paul did just that, he grabbed his water bottle from the floor and walked out of her locker room thoroughly confused by who the real Stephanie was.

Once he had left Stephanie ran her hand through her hair, this was not how she acted with people she was interested in, she didn't know what he did to her but she wasn't sure she liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what happens to me when I'm around Paul but he makes me drop my guard and I get far too relaxed and comfortable with him. I can't get comfortable with people like him because he'll just hurt me if I do so and allow myself to drop my guard around him. The best thing I can do in life is to use people and then drop them before they have chance to drop and hurt me._

_My earlier plan to get Paul to agree to doing a storyline with me worked so now as long as my Dad agrees I will be working with Paul but before that actually begins I need to sow a few seeds of doubts in Joanie's mind._

_I've got to go now and live up to her impression of me that I'm a whore with no morals._

_Steph xx_

Once Paul had left Stephanie picked out her outfit for the show before she fixed her make-up to get some lunch.

Paul had spoken to Vince who had agreed with their storyline idea and now he was sat in catering with some lunch waiting for Joanie to arrive to get interrogated.

Joanie sat down across from Paul placing her lunch on the table, "so what did she try with you?"

His eyes widened as he stared at his girlfriend across from him, "she didn't try anything. I told you Joanie, we were only discussing the storyline, nothing more and nothing less." Strictly that wasn't true as they had strayed slightly from the storyline but it was nothing she needed to know about.

She raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend, "don't cover for her Paul, I know what girls like her are like."

Stephanie walked into catering looking around to see if Paul was there to see what her Father had said but as she spotted him she also heard what Joanie said so if that's what she thought she'd play up to it.

Paul wished the ground would open up and swallow him at that point as he swore Stephanie must have heard her as she walked into catering.

Joanie saw the pained look on Paul's face, "what's your problem now?"

He rubbed his temples as he saw Stephanie walking towards them, "behind you."

Joanie spun around in her seat to see Stephanie walking towards them, "whatever."

Stephanie smiled sweetly at Joanie, "thank you for letting me borrow your boyfriend."

She walked around the table so she was stood next to Paul before placing her hand on his shoulder, "he was such a gentleman and gave me everything I needed."

Joanie's eyes widened as she looked at Stephanie, "you little . . ."

Paul quickly jumped in not wanting to deal with Vince, "Joanie!"

She shrugged, "what?"

Stephanie smirked at Joanie before she bent down and whispered in Paul's ear, "it's okay. I'm used to people thinking I'm a slut just because of how I dress." She then stood up and winked at Joanie, "So what did my Dad say?"

Paul kept his eyes straight ahead really not sure what was up with the way she was acting, "he liked the ideas, he said he thinks they'll work really well and he'll talk to us after the show tonight about it."

Joanie rolled her eyes, "great, working another late night I see."

"You don't have to come to the meeting with my Dad Paul if it will make things with your _girlfriend_ difficult."

Paul shook his head, "no it's okay, I will be there."

Stephanie patted his shoulder gently, "I'll see you tonight then."

She walked off leaving Paul to face the music with Joanie.

As soon as Stephanie walked away Paul glared at the woman sat in front of him who was increasingly becoming like a stranger to him, "you know this will be important for my career, why can't you support me like any normal girlfriend would? Why do you have to complain and start shit with the bosses daughter because it suits you."

"It's not that it suits me Paul, she's a whore and is only looking to get into your pants."

"Really? Come on Joanie, I thought we'd gotten over the whole jealousy thing. What is between Stephanie and I will be work and just work. It's nothing for you to be jealous about."

She was angry at his accusation, "so you think I'm just being a jealous girlfriend? You don't actually take my concerns seriously?"

"Of course I take your concerns seriously but I just spent half an hour alone in a locker room with her and not once did she flirt with me or even hint that she is interested in me like that."

"Then what was the whispering in your ear about?"

He rolled his eyes, "you really want to know what she said? She said it was okay that you nearly called her a whore, she was used to it. She's actually nicer than you give her credit for."

She rolled her eyes, "whatever."

Stephanie glanced over at them whilst she was getting her lunch noticing that they seemed locked deep in an intense conversation, "working perfectly."

Once she had her lunch she headed back to her locker room to do some work as she ate.

Deciding to take a break from the work to get a coffee she grabbed her plate to head back to catering stopped along the way by her Dad, "Stephanie, can we talk?"

Slowly she turned around to face him, "sure, what's up?"

Vince frowned at his youngest, "in my office."

Sighing heavily she followed him into his office before flopping down on the couch, "what now?"

"I've had a complaint about your conduct."

"Let me guess, Joanie right?"

He was slightly taken aback, "how do you know?"

"She was less than impressed that me and Paul had to spend some time alone together discussing the storyline and she was equally as unimpressed about the meeting after the show."

"She neglected to tell me that. I'm sorry for hauling you in here then Princess so don't let me hold you up any longer."

Stephanie stood up and hugged her Dad, "thank you Daddy, I love you." She then made her way out of the office impressed with the way she managed to spin things with her Dad to avoid getting herself into any trouble whatsoever but managing to drop Joanie in it, "this is too easy."

She left her Dad's office and took her plate back to the canteen before she grabbed a coffee and headed back to her locker room to work more and plot ways to wind Joanie up before the meeting later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** All mentions of Test aka Andrew Martin are purely fiction and for the purposes of the story and in no way reflect my personal opinion on him nor the person that he was. RIP Andrew.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_So Joanie thought she was being smart and clever by going to my Dad to complain about my "conduct", whatever the hell that is meant to mean. It's really not my problem if she doesn't trust her boyfriend to stay faithful to her and quite frankly I wouldn't blame him for cheating but he actually seems like a decent guy who wouldn't do that, much is the pity. I'll find a way for him to see me as the better option._

_The way Paul's shoulder felt under my hand at lunch it makes me want to touch the rest of him to see how hard the rest of his body is but that will come in time, I can't rush things because slow and steady wins the race._

_I should probably get changed now for the show._

_Steph xx_

Stephanie put her diary safely away where nobody would find it during the show and got out her conservative clothes for the show changing before wiping off her make-up and reapplying it so it was soft and gentle as that is what fitted the character best.

She looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head, without her make-up she felt naked, she didn't have the confidence that she had when she was wearing it but she had to do what she had to do. She grabbed her script from the couch and went in search of her brother to run lines before the show.

Stephanie found Shane hanging around the guerilla, "Shane, do you want to go over things for later?"

Shane looked up from what he was doing and smiled at his sister, "sure thing. So I hear you're not making friends around here."

She rolled her eyes, "Dad told you about that?"

"Yeah he did. What the hell did you do to her?"

She shrugged, "talk to her boyfriend. I don't know Shane but she sure is insecure and slightly crazy."

He laughed and bumped Stephanie's shoulder with his, "you do know she could probably snap you in two like a twig right?"

"Your point? I'm only speaking the truth, you have to have noticed."

"Well . . . even if it is true Steph you can't say that sort of stuff around here, it will really get people's backs up."

"Fine fine, whatever. Let's just go over these lines."

As much as Shane loved his sister sometimes he wondered where she got her attitude from as neither of their parents were like it. She had grown up as such a lovely girl if not an annoying brat sometimes but then it was almost an overnight transition to a crazy bitch, he missed the old Stephanie.

The two ran some lines before the show began at which point things got crazy and they didn't have time to breathe.

After the show was over Stephanie was standing around whilst Shane and Test discussed work being utterly bored as she only had a couple of things to discuss with Shane but she had to wait as Test had gotten to him first. Everything about Test bored her senseless and she swore she wore a bored expression on her face as she waited for them to finish.

Paul had been on earlier in the evening so he had already showered and changed ready to go back to the hotel after the meeting which he was now en route too but before he got to Vince's office he came across Stephanie, Shane and Test and he couldn't help himself. He walked up behind Stephanie and whispered in her ear, "having fun with rat face?"

Stephanie was lost in her own little world so didn't hear it when Paul came up behind her so when he whispered in her ear she jumped a mile spinning around quickly to face whoever it was that had tried to scare her, she was quite relieved when she saw it was just Paul, "it's only you."

He wore a smirk on his face as he looked at her before leaning in closer to her again whispering, "so are you having fun with rat face?"

He pointedly looked over her shoulder at Test as she slowly turned her head to look at what he was looking at trying to hold back the laughter but the minute she looked at Test she couldn't help it and she dissolved into a fit of giggles as at that exact moment he did look like a rat.

Shane turned to look at his sister who was now laughing hysterically with Paul stood beside her with a smirk on his face, "Stephanie control yourself will you. What the hell did you say to her Paul?"

"I can't tell you that, it's between me and her." He turned to walk away but before he did he smirked at Test, "See ya Test."

Stephanie bit her lip to try and stifle her laughter, "I'd better go and change for the meeting, bye Shane."

Shane watched as Stephanie practically ran off and he shook his head, "sorry about that."

She quickly walked into her locker room and shut the door leaning against it as she tried not to laugh again at the images that were now ingrained in her brain of Test looking like a rat. After a minute she felt fully composed and pushed herself off the door and went to change into something more comfortable, something more her.

Once she was changed she hurried back out of her locker room to her Fathers makeshift office so she wasn't late for the meeting.

Vince was sat in his office with Paul less than impressed with his daughters timekeeping, he was about to give up on her when she burst through the door, "about time young lady."

"Not another lecture, I've already had one from you today about my 'conduct' as somebody ratted me out."

Paul sniggered when Stephanie said 'ratted' causing Vince to give him a strange look before he turned back to his daughter, "I already told you I was sorry about that, Joanie didn't give me the full facts."

Paul was shocked, "Joanie? What did she do?"

Vince shook his head, "it doesn't matter what she did, this is about Stephanie. If you are going to be in such a high profile storyline then I fully expect you to act professionally and not drag Paul down."

She flopped down in a chair, "yes Dad, I'm sorry Dad. I promise next time I will be on time."

"Right, good. So about these ideas, who came up with them?"

At the same time she said, "Paul" and Paul said, "Stephanie."

Vince looked between the two of them, "who is telling the truth?"

Stephanie glared at Paul, "I am."

Paul shook is head not content to take the credit for this, "I refuse to take responsibility for this, it was all Stephanie's idea."

She crossed her arms and huffed, she didn't want to be given the credit for it.

Vince was confused by his daughters behaviour, she wanted to be in the business but yet she wasn't willing to take the credit for anything, "well whoever came up with the idea I applaud you, it is a fantastic idea and I think it will work and is exactly what we need to spice the show up. We are in Vegas at the end of November so we will arrange the wedding to Test for that week and we will shoot the stuff we need over the weekend. Do you both agree?"

Stephanie and Paul both nodded, "okay good. You can both leave now and I will see you at Smackdown tomorrow."

They both got up from their chairs to leave the office.

As they got outside the office Stephanie smacked Paul on the arm, "did you have to call Test rat face when he was right in front of me? My brother thinks I've completely lost my mind."

He shrugged and smiled innocently, "I didn't do anything, it's not my fault if it's easy to make you laugh."

"Urrgghh whatever, you are such a guy, blaming the woman for your own shortfalls."

He was a little taken aback by the venom in her comment, "I'm sorry?"

"Whatever."

She then turned to walk away from him not able to be around him right now but before she could leave he grabbed her arm, "listen Stephanie I am sorry. I'm sorry about this and I am sorry for whatever Joanie said to your Dad to get you into trouble, she shouldn't have done it."

She sighed and slowly turned around to face him again taken aback by the genuine remorse she saw on his face, "it's okay. I'm sorry for blowing up at you, it's not your fault and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

He smiled softly, "you're forgiven. Friends?"

She nodded slowly, "friends."

Joanie was killing time waiting for Paul to finish his little meeting with Vince and the Princess before they could go back to the hotel so she was wandering the halls, she stopped when she heard voices down a corridor and took a look. She wasn't surprised when she saw the two of them stood there talking and was actually quite relieved when she saw the anger on Stephanie's face as hopefully it would mean that the storyline had been cancelled but she felt her anger slowly start to bubble when she saw him grab her arm halting her movements, "how could you Paul?"

Looking past Paul Stephanie saw Joanie stood at the end of the corridor looking rather angry at which point she looked down and saw his hand was still on her arm.

When he saw Stephanie looking down Paul followed her gaze and realised he was still gripping her arm, "sorry, I didn't mean to hold you prisoner."

She looked over his shoulder once more before smiling softly and leaning up to kiss his cheek, "it's okay."

Stephanie then walked past him down the corridor until she reached Joanie and then she smirked, "night Joanie."

She carried on walking with a satisfied smile on her face, that woman made it far too easy for her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I planned to seduce Paul slowly at the beginning but he's making it so hard to go slowly when he's being so ridiculously hot and funny and makes me want to spend time with him._

_It's funny how Paul's making one part of the plan difficult but his supposed girlfriend is making the other part progress with very little effort. I thought I really would have to work hard to get her to act like a crazy psycho girlfriend but she's acting like that with very little help from me so it's actually making my life easy, I really should thank her for that._

_Crawling into bed sounds so good right now, I just want to make sure I avoid Joanie when I leave because boy that woman looks like she wants to eat me for dinner._

_Steph xx_

Stephanie packed her diary away before tidying up the room putting everything back in her suitcase and zipping it up before heading for the door to go out to the limo and wait for her Dad to finish.

When Stephanie had left him to go back to her locker room he headed in the other direction to take the scenic route back to his locker room to clear his head because after finding out Joanie had talked to Vince about Stephanie and lied he wasn't in the best of moods.

Eventually he returned to the locker room pushing open the door frowning seeing Joanie sat on the bench with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face, "what now?"

"Is that any way to greet your girlfriend?"

"I don't know, is lying to the boss any way to behave at work?"

Joanie looked at him shocked, "that little bitch just had to spill the beans. I did it for your benefit."

He rubbed his temples, "**my** benefit? Don't you mean **your** benefit? I know you don't trust her Jo but you should trust me."

She rolled her eyes, "you're not doing much to prove I can trust you."

"Not here Joanie, not now. I'm really not in the mood to deal with this. Find your own hotel room tonight."

He grabbed his gym bag and left the room before she could argue with him over it.

Stephanie reached the parking lot only to find that the limo driver was nowhere to be seen. Sitting her suitcase on the ground next to the limo she leaned against the trunk to wait for him to return.

Paul was searching through his gym bag for the car keys as he walked to the parking lot eventually finding them right at the bottom, that was one hurdle down with one to go as he now had to find where he parked the car.

Walking out into the parking lot he spotted Stephanie leaning against the limo, "driver gone missing?"

Stephanie lifted her head at the sound of his voice, "something like that. Are you and your girlfriend stalking me or something? Everywhere I turn tonight one of you is there."

He smirked at her, "keep dreaming, you're not that special."

She stifled a yawn, "well I wish I was dreaming right now. Between the driver and my Father I don't think I'll get any sleep tonight."

He looked at his watch and seeing it was well gone midnight he contemplated offering her a lift but he knew if he did and Joanie found out it would be one more thing for her to argue with him over. Deciding the argument was worth it to hopefully impress the boss and further his career he decided to take the plunge, "I can give you a lift back to the hotel if you want? That is if you're not staying at some five star hotel across town."

Stephanie was taken aback by his offer, "are you serious?"

"Yes, but as I said it only stands if you're not staying somewhere across town."

She shook her head, "I'm staying anywhere that has a room. At this point in time I don't actually have a reservation."

"Well I know my hotel has a lot of spare rooms going so if you want you can text your Dad and let him know I'll take you back to the hotel with me and then I will make sure you get to your room safely and I will even drive you to Smackdown tomorrow if you're really lucky."

She laughed at him, "sucking up are we?"

"Damn, was I that transparent?"

"Yeah you were. You really need to work on that."

He smiled softly, "seriously though I'm not sucking up, I'm just trying to avoid Joanie."

She opened her mouth to reply but he put his hand up to stop her, "not a word. If you take up my offer you are not allowed to mention her name."

"Deal. Can we please go now though? I might end up just sleeping on the trunk of this limo otherwise."

He nodded before grabbing her suitcase before she could protest, "let's go, well when I find where the hell I parked the car anyway. You'd think in a pretty empty lot it would be easy to find the car but they all look the same."

Stephanie laughed at him, "you're useless. Give me your keys."

Paul reluctantly handed over his keys watching as she took them from him before pressing the alarm button and spinning around until she saw the car with the lights flashing, "bingo. We're over here."

He followed behind her as she led him to his car.

Once they reached the car she handed him back his keys and he popped the trunk placing her suitcase and his bag inside before he opened the passenger door for her.

She climbed into the car relieved to be sat down somewhere relatively comfortable and hopefully the drive would be short so she could crawl into a bed and go to sleep.

Once Paul got in the car and started the engine she took out her phone and texted her Dad.

What neither Paul nor Stephanie saw as they sat in the car was Joanie staring at them looking furious, "bitch needs to keeps her hands off my man."

When they arrived at the hotel Paul turned to Stephanie, "you go in and get yourself a room whilst I park the car and then I'll grab the bags."

"Paul you don't have to do that, I can take my suitcase and manage to get to my room all by myself."

He shook his head, "not happening. I will get your suitcase and I will make sure you get to your room okay, no arguing."

"Fine, whatever you say."

She shook her head as she got out of the car to see if they had a spare room, she really hoped they did.

By the time Paul walked into the lobby of the hotel Stephanie was stood there waiting for him key in hand, "ready slow coach?"

He rolled his eyes, "let me get my key and then we can be on our way."

Quickly he got the key to his room before they walked to the elevator, "what floor are you on Steph?"

"Three, you?"

"Three too."

As they got on the elevator she leant against the wall, "thank you for this, I really appreciate it."

Paul shrugged, "it was nothing. It's about a two hour drive to Smackdown tomorrow so I was going to head off about 9, is that okay with you?"

Stephanie nodded, "I'll leave whenever you're planning to leave, I'm not going to put you out."

He smiled at her, "great."

The short ride up to the third floor was quiet as they were both ready to crawl into bed and forget the day that was.

When they reached the third floor Stephanie went to take her suitcase from him but he shook his head, "not happening. I will not let go of this suitcase until you have your room door open and I know you're safe."

"Paul there is really no need for that, we're both staying on the same floor."

"I don't care. Vince would kill me if anything happened to you so as I would prefer to live to see tomorrow you will just have to deal with it."

As much as his chivalry was a turn on for her she hated being treated like a precious doll that could break at any moment, far too many men had treated her like that in the past and she did not like it.

She looked at her key card and then at the numbers on the door as she walked along before finally she reached her room. Pushing the card in the slot she waited for the light to turn green before she turned the handle and pushed the door open, "this is me. Can I please have my suitcase now you've seen that my door opens?"

Paul nodded and handed her suitcase over, "there you go. I will see you about 9 in the morning, sleep well."

Smiling softly she nodded her head, "Thank you Paul, for everything. Goodnight."

Slowly she walked inside of her room shutting the door behind her allowing Paul to walk to his own room to get some much needed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Diary,_

_I should be in bed asleep right now but for some reason I just can't relax._

_Paul was such a gentleman tonight, he gave me a lift back to the hotel and even carried my suitcase for me but that annoyed me. I am a big girl, I don't need anybody to carry my suitcase for me especially because whenever anybody does me a "favour" inevitably they expect some form of payment for it and if I don't give them the payment they expect then I pay for it, metaphorically speaking._

_Tomorrow I have a two hour drive in his company which should be fun, me and him in an enclosed space with no escape might give him an excuse to pry into my personal life or he might use it as an excuse to talk about work the entire drive._

_I suppose I should crawl into bed and try and get some sleep before tomorrow._

_Steph xx_

Stephanie crawled into bed and closed her eyes but sleep just wasn't coming easily to her tonight so she tossed and turned for a long time before eventually drifting off to sleep.

Paul on the other hand dumped his gym bag as soon as he entered his room and stripped off before crawling into bed and spreading out right across it taking up every inch of the bed and loving it, "there are definite perks to kicking my girlfriend out." He quickly drifted off to sleep as soon as his eyes shut.

By 6:30 the next morning Stephanie was wide awake so she decided to just roll with it and get up earlier than she planned and get some breakfast and a lot of coffee before she was stuck in a car with Paul for two hours. She had a quick shower before putting on her make up and heading downstairs just about 8 o'clock.

Eyeing a sheltered table in the corner of the room she got herself a strong cup of coffee and a bowl of fruit before going to sit down far away from anybody else so she wouldn't be bothered.

Paul groaned as his alarm went off at 7:30, he was definitely not ready to be awake right now. Rolling out of bed he went to have a nice long hot shower to wake himself up and soothe his aching muscles before he went to get breakfast and then he would wake the Princess up if she wasn't already up as he didn't want to be late getting to Smackdown.

Walking into the dining area at 8:15 he headed straight for the food piling his plate nice and high before getting a bowl of fruit to go with it. Turning around to get a bottle of water he spotted Stephanie sat all alone in the corner of the room so he decided to go and join her and keep her company.

As he got to the table he placed his food down before taking a seat opposite her waiting to see what her response would be.

Stephanie was focussed on her coffee and fruit not paying attention to any one or any thing around her until her solitude was shattered by somebody putting their stuff on her table, all ready and willing to rip them a new one she lifted her head, "what the hell . . . oh it's you."

He smirked at her, "yes it's me. Who did you think it would be?"

"An uninvited guest, oh wait, you're uninvited too."

He put his hand over his heart, "you wound me Princess."

"Do **not** call me Princess or I will shove my fist down your throat."

Maybe threatening to punch him was not the right way to make friends and play nice with him but the last guy that called her Princess made her feel so small and ripped every shred of confidence she ever had away from her that whenever she thought about it or she was called 'Princess' it made her blood boil.

After her little outburst Paul picked up his spoon and pushed his fruit around the bowl not sure whether he should just get up and leave her alone or risk his life and stay here.

She watched him intently as he played with his food obviously feeling uncomfortable now and it was all her fault, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't take my anger out on you."

He shrugged, "what is it about the word Princess that makes you so damn angry? I swear I was worried for my balls for a second there."

He flashed her a killer grin that she returned with a small smile of her own before replying, "it . . . it's just not my favourite word."

He raised his eyebrow not really believing her but not knowing her enough to be able to tackle her on it, "oh okay, sorry again."

She sighed, "Will you quit saying sorry please? If you say sorry once more I'm stealing one of those pancakes."

"Sorry." The realisation hit him of what he had said, "shit."

She smirked and reached across the table and grabbed a pancake from his plate, "thank you."

He laughed, "it's my pleasure I suppose. I'm actually surprised to see you awake and down here eating before 9am, I thought for sure I would have to wake you up."

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to just get some breakfast and try not to hold you up too much."

Ripping the pancake apart in her hands she enjoyed the taste of it and regretted not getting some for herself when she got her breakfast.

Paul watched her eat as he tucked into his fruit, "how come you've just got fruit for breakfast?"

She shrugged, "I didn't really fancy much else, or at least I didn't until I started eating your breakfast."

"They do say other people's food tastes better than our own so I'm glad I could assist you. Are you still going to travel with me to Smackdown?"

"If you'll have me please. My Dad will have already left by now and well you did offer last night."

"I know but I just wanted to make sure you still wanted to."

"I do, I get to avoid work."

He laughed, "I'm not so sure about that, I mean technically we could use the opportunity to brain storm some more ideas for the storyline."

"Do we have to? That stuff is boring."

"You really think so?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "it can be when you listen to some people talk about it."

He laughed at her as he truly felt the same, "well you're right about that but that's only when they don't know what they're talking about and what works and what doesn't and you know what you're talking about but I can't talk for myself as that's for you to judge so for me it won't be boring."

"What about if we compromise? We'll do some talking about business and the storyline but not the entire journey. Will Joanie be joining us?"

"No chance, I've not seen her since I left her at the arena last night and I'm not planning to change that any time soon to invite her along with us."

"You're a terrible boyfriend."

He shrugged, "That just means that I'll make an even worse husband. You'll have your hands full with me around."

Stephanie laughed as they fell into a comfortable cycle of teasing each other, "I won't be such a great wife you know."

With that she reached across the table and snatched another one of his pancakes and with a smirk on her face she took a big bite out of it.

Instinctively when she reached for the pancake he went to slap her hand but he just missed, "get your own."

She shook her head, "nah, I much prefer yours, they taste much nicer than my own would and anyway, I don't know that I want any more."

Poking her tongue out at him before taking another bite of the pancake she relaxed and turned her attention back to her own breakfast sat in front of her and he did the same as silence fell over the table as they ate.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Diary,_

_The more time I spend with Paul the more I realise that there is so much more to him than a hot body, he is smart and funny and has the cutest smile. Not that any of that changes anything, I want him, I'll use him and then I'll drop him and the way things are going right now it will be like taking candy from a baby._

_I think I'll use our little car ride to find some more out about Joanie because he seems to prefer not to talk about her for whatever reason and that reason I am going to find out if it is the last thing I do today._

_I've got to go so I don't hold him up._

_Steph xx_

Once they'd both finished their breakfast Paul walked Stephanie back up to her room as they decided to leave a little earlier than planned and she needed to pack.

When they reached her floor they separated with plans to meet in the lobby in ten minutes.

Paul only had to tidy up a bit as his bags were packed as he hated disorganisation so as soon as he was satisfied that the room was in a decent state he grabbed his things and headed downstairs to check out.

Once he was checked out he placed his bags on the floor and took a seat in one of the chairs to wait.

Stephanie looked at her watch as she quickly put her things back in her suitcase, she had approximately five minutes to finish packing and get checked out before they were meant to leave.

In record time she managed to put all of her things away and with one last sweep of the room she made sure she had everything before she headed out of the door and took the elevator down to the lobby.

As she stepped off of the elevator Paul smiled at her and got up from his seat to get her bag, his Mom had always to be polite and to carry the bags for the lady so he was going to do just that.

She frowned as he went to grab her bag, "hands off, it's mine."

"I'm only trying to help."

"Yeah well I don't want or need your help."

Paul was taken aback by her bad mood, "I'm sorry, my Mom always taught me to carry a lady's bag and that is what I was trying to do."

She frowned, "oh, I see. I thought you were just doing it because you wanted something."

"God no, if I ever tried that my Mom would kill me as she brought me up to have good manners and to be respectful so I'm pretty sure if she found out I was offering to help only to get something in return I'd be dead."

"If only more men were brought up to treat women like you do."

His eyebrow raised and his mouth opened to respond but she seemed to have drifted off into her own little world as she let go of the handle of her suitcase and walked over to the front desk.

Paul grabbed hold of Stephanie's suitcase and carried it over to where his bag was before he picked that up ready to leave as soon as she was checked out.

Once she was checked out she silently joined him letting him lead the way to the car.

As they reached the car Paul put her suitcase on the floor digging the keys out of his jeans pocket turning the alarm off before he unlocked the car and popped the trunk placing their bags inside.

Turning around after slamming the trunk shut he frowned seeing Stephanie just stood there so he opened the passenger door for her, "care to join me on the ride?"

Shaking her head free of cobwebs Stephanie nodded, "thanks." She climbed into the car leaving Paul scratching his head not sure what was going on with her or where her head was at today.

Walking around the car he climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine and turned the radio on hoping some music would bring her out of her funk, "you can choose the station."

She smiled softly at him, "thanks but you may regret this."

Fiddling with the dials on the radio she went through the stations one by one until she came across one that played oldie music so she sat back and relaxed, "told ya."

He shrugged, "this music doesn't bother me that much. It's classic music not some cheesy pop trash. It may not be my usual type of music but I can handle it."

With that he reversed the car out of the spot and headed for the exit and the highway.

The first fifteen minutes of the drive were done in silence with Stephanie staring out of the window in her own little world again.

Paul nudged her gently with his elbow, "so shall we talk business now or later?"

She turned her head to look at him contemplating his question, "later I think please, I want to ask you a kind of personal question."

Surprised by her interest in his personal life he had to admit he was intrigued, "go on."

"why doesn't Joanie like me?"

"It's not that she doesn't like you bu . . ."

"Liar!"

"Hey! That's not fair."

Pursing her lips she gave him a gentle glare, "come on Paul, I'm not stupid."

Sighing heavily he responded, "okay fine, she does kind of hate you but only because she doesn't understand you."

She couldn't help but laugh at the diplomatic way he put it, "you really expect me to believe that it's because she 'doesn't understand me'? Come on, people don't fear us McMahon's for nothing."

"Fine, you really want to know? It's not you as such, it's every single woman I come in contact with and you're her current obsession because you're beautiful and confident and we're going to be working closely together."

Stephanie was shocked, had he just called her beautiful?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the shock on his face and he realised what he had just said, "Sorry Steph, I didn't mean for that to come out."

Her head snapped to look at him, "you don't think I'm beautiful?"

Paul gulped realising he had just put his foot in it, "no no no, I didn't mean it like that. All I meant was that I didn't mean to say it out loud and make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable, just surprised that you think I'm beautiful as I thought everybody within the WWE thought I was some sort of whore."

Paul wasn't sure how exactly to answer that without getting himself in trouble, "I'll plead the fifth."

"Baby."

"You're damn right I'm a baby. I've already called you beautiful which is probably a fire-able offence so the last thing I want to do is incriminate myself further by either confirming or denying how the locker room views you." He breathed a sigh of relief hopefully having got away with it.

Stephanie saw this as the perfect opportunity to probe him to get more answers out of him regarding Joanie to hopefully use towards her plan, "calling me beautiful won't get you fired. If you don't want to talk about the locker room tell me more about Joanie's problem with me because if we're working together I need to know what exactly I am letting myself in for because she's like twice the size of me and as Shane told me she can probably snap me in half like a twig."

"Trust me when I say you're not the problem because you're not, she is. Joanie's major problem is she's so insecure that she thinks I'm going to run off with any woman I come in contact with and so I live with constant accusations that I'm having an affair. The case with you is a little different as she thinks you hit on me at every given opportunity and your main goal in life is to take me from her or something so every time I spend any time with you she's accusing you of hitting on me." He didn't know why he opened up to Stephanie so easily but she made him feel so relaxed it just happened.

"Wow."

"I'm sorry for piling all of that on you."

Quickly she jumped in, "don't be sorry, it's what friends are here for. I'm always here for you Paul if you need to talk, I can handle Joanie."

If he felt comfortable enough around her to open up like that then she would be able to get every single detail of his relationship out of him as time went on.

He sighed heavily, she was being so kind to him and all he'd given her in return was trouble with her Dad because of his girlfriend, "I'm glad somebody can because I'm not sure I can for much longer. Do you mind me asking what she told your Dad about you? I feel terrible about her doing that and I am sorry she did."

"My Dad wouldn't tell me exactly what she told him only that she had complained about my conduct."

Paul drummed his fingers on the steering wheel with irritation, "she gets worse."

"I don't really know you and I definitely don't know Joanie but this relationship hardly seems healthy if she has this little trust in you."

"I do love her, or at least I did. I don't know who she is any more. Enough about me though, tell me about you. Have you got a boyfriend?"

Stephanie didn't want to talk about herself or her past with him so she wanted to swiftly change the subject, "no. I was thinking about the storyline and about my character. If we're going to run with my character wanting to be married to you and becoming like a wild child then I think what we should do is us to marry but me to pretend I don't want to be married to you and am pissed off to draw my Dad into a match and at some point during the match I reveal that I actually want to be married to you and then I undergo a massive image overhaul."

He looked at Stephanie quickly completely surprised that had just come out of her mouth, it was such an amazing idea, "wow."

"What? What did I say?"

"Everything and nothing, that idea is pure genius. I had seen a small part of how much of a head you had for the business but I had no idea to the extent of it and I'm just amazed."

"Whatever Paul, it's nothing that nobody else would have thought of."

"Oh please, it would have taken the team of writers a month to come up with something so brilliant."

She rolled her eyes, "you can stop sucking up to me, it won't win you any brownie points with my Dad."

He was confused, she swung from nice to bitch in the blink of an eye, "I'm not trying to score brownie points with your Dad, I'm just being honest."

"Well I don't need your honesty, let's just talk business."

And business they did discuss for the next hour and a half until they pulled up to the arena, "you go in Steph and I'll bring your bag for you once I've parked."

"You don't have to, I can take it myself."

Paul looked at the back door of the arena where Vince was stood, "no I really think you should go now, your Dad looks like he's about to blow a blood vessel."

Sighing heavily she undid her seatbelt, "okay well thank you and thank you for the ride."

With that she climbed out of the car slamming the door behind her before heading over to her Dad to face the inevitable music for not travelling to the arena with him.

Once she had shut the door Paul found a parking spot and put the car in park before he pulled out his phone to check if he had any messages as he liked putting it on silent when he was driving so he didn't get distracted. As he looked at the screen of his phone he shook his head seeing the notification that he had thirty seven missed calls, after a couple of clicks his missed call list came up and he sighed as he scrolled down seeing every single one was from Joanie, "this is getting old now."


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Diary,_

_The car ride with Paul wasn't actually that bad, I found out more about his relationship with Joanie and we did talk some business which was kind of fun. The one thing that wasn't fun was turning up to the arena to get shouted at by my Dad for being lazy and apparently avoiding doing any work because he didn't believe me when I said me and Paul were talking business on the journey._

_Men suck and are only good for one thing and that one thing sure as hell doesn't involve them opening their mouths and words coming out._

_Steph xx_

Stephanie rubbed her temples as she sat there listening to her Dad go on and on and on about how unprofessional it was for her not to ride with him and the rest of the writers in the limo and how she needed to buck up her ideas if she wanted to stay in the family business.

When her Dad eventually took a breath Stephanie decided to jump in and try to defend herself, "but . . ."

"No but's Stephanie, you should show a better example to the other employees and work hard."

"I **was** working. We spent most of the drive here talking business and what way to take the storyline and what we could do the angle to make it most believable but of course you wouldn't believe me about that."

With that she got up from the couch and walked out of his office slamming the door in frustration behind her.

Paul stared at the thirty seven missed calls on his phone from his girlfriend and slowly one by one he deleted them, once they were all gone he found that he had a voice mail message also. Removing the keys from the ignition he dialled up his voice mail as he stepped out of the car and balanced the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he popped the trunk to get the luggage out.

_Where the hell are you and why the hell aren't you answering your phone? Are you with that whore? Call me when you get this._

He sighed heavily as he put his phone in his pocket and muttered, "she knows I put my phone on silent when I'm driving and she wonders why I'm not answering?"

He pulled his bag and Stephanie's bag from the trunk of his rental car before he shut it and locked the door making his way inside to drop her bag off before he went to work out in the ring for a bit.

After asking for directions to Stephanie's locker room he knocked on the door and when he didn't get an answer he slowly pushed the door open to see that the room was empty so he walked in and placed the suitcase by the couch before he got a scrap piece of paper from his bag and a pen that he used to jot down storyline ideas and wrote her a quick note:

_Thanks for keeping my company on the drive here, much appreciated. Here's your bag, I just hope you can't tell I went through it to find out what type of underwear you wear._

_Paul_

_P.s. Kidding about the underwear thing, I don't want you to kill me._

He placed the note on top of her suitcase before he left to go to his own locker room and change.

As she turned the corner to go back to her locker room she could have sworn she saw Paul walking in the other direction but she called his name and he didn't turn around so she must have been wrong.

Stephanie pushed the door to her locker room open and stepped inside with her eyes immediately settling on her suitcase and the apparent note sat on top of it. With a few steps she was stood in front of the suitcase and the note was in her hand. She wasn't quite sure how to take his note, was he flirting with her or was he joking around? Screwing the piece of paper into a little ball she tossed it into her handbag before she lay the suitcase down to open it and see if he had been through it.

Once Paul reached his locker room he walked in focussed on getting changed and getting out to the ring so took no notice of his surroundings as he threw his bag onto the bench and pulled his phone from his back pocket to put away safely when from behind he heard a voice, "you decided to show up then?"

Spinning around on his heel he came face to face with his girlfriend, "Joanie."

"Oh you remember who I am do you? The little bitch Princess hasn't completely brainwashed you to make you forget me entirely."

Paul rubbed his temples as he tried to process what she said but failed, "what?"

Joanie was pacing in front of him, "you know what I'm talking about Paul. I saw you give her a lift last night and then I heard you had breakfast with her and drove her here. Did you also share her room and her bed last night or doesn't she give out so quickly?"

He was outraged at her behaviour and the way she was talking, "Joanie! I can't believe you're saying this shit. I am your boyfriend and have been for years, I have never cheated on you and I wouldn't ever cheat on you so I don't know how you can stand there and accuse me of this stuff. Yes I drove her to the hotel, yes I had breakfast with her and yes I drove her here but that is all that happened. I don't see why I have to justify my actions to you, you are not my keeper."

"No, I'm just your girlfriend and I clearly mean less to you than she does."

His patience was wearing thin, they were going round and round in circles, "Oh for fucks sake Joanie, what do you want me to say to you? Would 'I'm sorry that my Mom brought me up to be such a gentleman' defuse some of this anger?"

"If you were just being a gentleman why didn't you answer the phone the few times I called."

"The **few** times you rang? I had **thirty seven** missed calls from you Jo. You need to relax and trust me, I am with you and nobody else."

Silence settled over them for a brief moment before she spoke up, "marry me."

Paul's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, "what did you just say? I'm sure I didn't hear you say what I think you said."

Joanie shook her head, "I said marry me. If we get engaged then you will prove your commitment to me and show that bitch that you love me and want to be with me and not her."

His mouth opened to respond but he quickly shut it again not sure exactly how he was meant to respond to that, "I'm going to go and change in another locker room."

With that he grabbed his bag and walked past her and out of the locker room completely baffled by her behaviour.

Instead of going to one of the other men's locker rooms Paul found himself just wandering the corridors in the arena before he came to a stop outside one specific locker room. Lifting his hand to knock on the door he left his hand hovering there as his mind was in two, to knock or not to knock. After a brief moment of contemplation he changed his mind and turned to walk away but stopped upon hearing the voice behind him, "Paul?"

Turning back to the now open door he smiled softly, "hi."

Stephanie was confused by his actions, "did you want me for something?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean I don't know."

Stepping aside she gestured to her locker room, "you can come in and talk if you want, you can even come in and hide if that is what you want to do."

He laughed softly, "sounds good to me, thanks."

Stepping past Stephanie he walked into her locker room and dropped his bag on the floor before flopping onto the couch at which point he noticed her suitcase wide open with clothes strewn everywhere, "did a bomb go off in here?"

She laughed and started tidying things away, "not quite, I packed things too well when I put my stuff away this morning and I couldn't find my clothes for tonight."

"Are you sure you weren't just checking to make sure I hadn't been rifling through looking for your underwear?"

"That thought did cross my mind but that was secondary to my need to find my clothes for tonight so my Dad doesn't rip me yet another new one today. So what has you walking the hallways looking like somebody is chasing you with a sledgehammer?"

Paul reached for his bag and started to look through it, "mind if I use your bathroom to change so I can work out in the ring?"

She was confused, really confused, "I thought you had your own locker room?"

"Long story, it's best not to ask about that one. So can I?"

Shrugging her shoulders she waved her arm in the direction of the bathroom, "be my guest."

Paul got up from the couch with his trunks and track pants in hand and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Once Paul was in the bathroom Stephanie pulled her diary from her bag and began to write.


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not sure what is going on with Paul or why he turned up at my locker room looking like he was being followed by somebody with a sledgehammer but I would hazard a guess that it has something to do with Joanie, I just need to find out what it is._

_As Paul is using my bathroom in preference to the men's locker room I have to be careful about when and where I change, the last thing I want him to think is that I'm hitting on him because that's his job not mine._

_Steph xx_

Stephanie was so focussed on writing in her diary that she failed to hear the bathroom door open and Paul emerge.

Once he had changed into his trunks and some track pants he walked out of the bathroom to change his t-shirt which was when he noticed that Stephanie seemed to be completely lost in her own world writing in a little book. Walking over to his bag to grab a t-shirt he touched her gently on the shoulder, "what are you writing?"

When she felt a hand on her shoulder she jumped quickly slamming her diary shut, "huh?"

He took a step away from her, "I asked what you were writing?"

Shaking her head she reached to put her diary back in her bag, "nothing, doesn't matter."

He couldn't help but be intrigued by the way she was acting, "is that your diary?"

Violently shaking her head she was quick to deny it, "it's none of your business what I was writing. Why do men have to know **everything** a woman does?"

Putting his hands up in defence, "I was just curious as you seemed so engrossed in it, that's all. I honestly didn't mean to offend you or make you think you had to tell me. I'm sorry."

Quickly pulling his t-shirt off and swapping it for one more suitable for working out in he headed for the locker room door to give her space and to go and work out.

Once the locker room was shut behind him Stephanie sighed heavily, she didn't mean to take her anger out on him but he seemed to have a knack of just saying that one thing that would take her back to a time in her life she'd rather forget.

Sighing heavily she stood up from the couch and smoothed down her skirt, "guess I owe him an apology for the millionth time this week."

He headed down to the ring just as they finished off tightening the ropes, "all yours Hunter."

Paul laughed softly, "thanks Charles."

Charles Robinson nodded as he jumped down from the apron and made his way backstage again giving Paul free reign to use the ring.

Climbing into the ring he started to use the ropes to stretch and test out how much bounce they had in them. He was so completely focussed on the task at hand and on clearing his head so much so that the world around him disappeared.

Stepping out onto the top of the stage Stephanie stopped briefly to admire him as he stretched before she walked down the ramp towards the ring stepping over a variety of tools as she went.

Once she reached the ring she silently walked up the steps until she stepped onto the apron slowly making her way across to the middle to catch his attention but what she didn't bank on was him not looking and just starting to run the ropes.

Paul's mind was so caught up with Joanie and her proposal that they got engaged that he failed to see Stephanie climb onto the apron as he leant against the rope and running across to the other side with his head bowed to keep his focus on what he was doing. As he hit the ropes on the other side he bumped right into Stephanie and throwing her from the apron and crashing to the floor.

She watched him bounce off the ropes and come running towards her but she assumed he was just teasing her and would stop before he reached her, by the time she realised he wasn't stopping it was too late to move and she just had to brace herself for the fall.

As he pushed her off the apron she managed to land on her feet on the floor but quickly rolled her ankle crashing to the ground clutching it, "ahhhhhhh."

It wasn't until she screamed that Paul realised that somebody else was actually in the arena, upon hearing the scream he stopped running and turned to see where it was coming from when his eyes settled on Stephanie on the floor clutching her ankle.

Shaking his head he climbed through the ropes and jumped to the floor, "serves you right for wearing such high heels around here."

She looked up at him incredulously, "you did not just blame this on me did you? You big clumsy oaf this is all your fault."

His eyes widened as he dropped to his knees, "what did I do? I was busy working in the ring."

"**That** is what you did. You were so focussed on running the ropes you failed to see me standing in the middle of the apron wanting to talk to you."

Paul removed Stephanie's hands from her ankle before he stretched her leg out and gently undid her boot and removed it, "I'm sorry, I had a lot on my mind and I honestly didn't see you." He started to manipulate her ankle to see how badly it was hurt.

"Yeah I worked that out for myself when you crashed into me."

As he twisted her ankle to the side she flinched, "ouch, do you have to continue to inflict pain on me?"

"I'm sorry Steph, I honestly didn't mean to hurt you. I think you should get this ankle checked out by the trainer. It is probably just a twist or a sprain but I would feel better if you would."

Rolling her eyes she shook her head, "fine whatever. I can't be bothered to fight with you because I only came down here to say I'm sorry for snapping your head off again but this is how you repay me."

"I'm sorry Steph, really I am."

Stephanie just smirked, "I'm just pulling your leg, it must be pretty serious stuff on your mind. Want to talk about it?"

Paul just stood up with her boot in hand before he scooped her up off the floor causing her to squeal, "Paul! I can walk."

"Not happening. I refuse for you to do more damage to your ankle before we know what it is."

She slapped his chest lightly, "you're such a pain in the ass sometimes. Whatever will your girlfriend say if she sees this?"

His face turned stony and he marched up the ramp with Stephanie in his arms watching the people working on the staging as he passed them.

The two of them did get some strange looks as they passed a few wrestlers but luckily for them the trainers room was right nearby so turning his back to the door Paul pushed it open and walked inside before he placed her on the free table, "Chris can you take a look at her ankle please?"

Chris the trainer looked up from the paperwork in front of him, "sure give me two seconds, I just need to document the work I've done on Kane so if it helps he can have it done again at home."

Stephanie looked at Paul who was stood there waiting with her, "you don't have to stay, I don't need to be babysat."

"No I'm staying, if I did serious damage to your ankle I'd like to know first before your Dad kills me over it."

Rolling her eyes she just shrugged and shuffled back up the table as he took a seat next to the bed.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the arena Chris Irvine was talking to Kurt Angle, "dude did you hear about Paul carrying Stephanie McMahon in his arms? Apparently they were seen going into a locker room that wasn't hers or his."

Kurt's eyes widened, "no way man. I wonder if Joanie knows?"

Just then Joanie came walking up behind them, "have you seen Paul? I thought he would be in the ring but he wasn't there and I'm looking for him."

Before Chris could open his mouth Kurt jumped in, "he was seen going into a locker room with Stephanie."

Her jaw clenched and if you looked hard enough steam could be seen coming out of her ears, "McMahon Stephanie?"

Kurt just nodded discreetly taking a step back.

Taking a step towards him she said, "which locker room Kurt?"

At this point Chris jumped in, "it was the second closest to the guerilla."

Chris turned to Kurt as they watched Joanie storm off and he slapped him upside the head, "are you completely brain dead? She is going to kill them."

After a minute of completing the paperwork the trainer walked over to Stephanie, "okay so what is the problem here?"

She glared at Paul, "he knocked me off the apron and when I landed on the floor I rolled my ankle and now it is quite painful so Mr Overprotective demanded I had it looked at."

"Well I hate to say this but he's right, if your ankle is painful then you should have it looked at because it could be injured."

Rolling her eyes and crossing her arms she waited for him to examine her ankle.

Chris gently started to press along the inside of her ankle before moving to the outside and watching her face for any indications of pain.

Once he was satisfied that it felt okay he gently gripped her foot with one hand and her ankle with the other and slowly started to move it up and down before he moved it side to side when from behind the door swung open with such a force it slammed into the door scaring all three people in the room which caused Chris to jerk Stephanie's ankle hard and her to let out a yelp of pain.

Joanie had gone storming through the arena until she reached the locker room and not caring to knock and warn them of her presence she just pushed the door open storming in expecting to find them in a compromising position.

Paul jumped as the door slammed against the wall, he looked up to see his girlfriend stood there and he sighed heavily, "go away Jo, just go the hell away."

Joanie glared at him, "I want to know what you and the Princess are doing together and why you are carrying her around like some invalid."

Chris spun round to face Joanie not happy with the way she had just stormed into his 'office' and interrupted him, "if you don't mind I am actually in the middle of something here. Can you just leave and sort this out after please so I can access the injury?"

He then turned back to Stephanie, "I'm so sorry about that."

Stephanie ignored Chris and glared at Joanie, "do as he said and get the hell out of here before I have you suspended." Muttering afterwards, "for being a bitch."

Paul got up from his seat and gently pushed Joanie out of the room, "outside now!"

As soon as they were outside Paul shut the door, "what the hell did you think you were doing? What were you expecting to find Jo?"

"I heard you were carrying her around and the two of you went into a locker room together that wasn't yours or hers and assumed . . ."

"Wrongly, you assumed wrongly. I don't have to justify myself to you but for your information I knocked her off the apron by accident and she hurt her ankle, I was carrying her as I didn't know what damage had been done and I didn't want any more to be done."

Joanie frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise."

He shook his head, "of course you didn't, you expect the worst of me and listen to any and all gossip and believe that over me. Just go away and give me some space right now."

With that he turned around and went back into the trainers room shutting the door behind him.

As soon as Paul entered the room again he looked at Chris, "what's the verdict? Will she live?"

Stephanie couldn't help but need to lighten the mood, "barely, apparently I have a million fractures in my ankle and foot and will need surgery and everything."

Paul's eyes widened, "what? You're kidding right?"

She giggled as Chris shook his head, "she's kidding. It's just a moderate sprain and I recommend flat shoes and lots of rest including icing of the ankle for a few days."

"She will Chris, don't worry."

Stephanie glared at him, "you're not my boss."

He smirked, "no but I know somebody who is. Do as Chris tells you or I'll tell your Dad."

Rolling her eyes she slid off the table and grabbed her boot from the floor, "you suck."

With that she hobbled past Chris and out of the door with Paul hot on her heels.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Diary,_

_Instead of being sexy and desirable I am hobbling around thanks to Paul's clumsiness. Nobody will find me sexy like this, especially not him so thank God after tonight I'm going home and won't see him until Monday. _

_The only good things to come out of a bad ankle are the fact that I can get out of running around for my Dad now seeing as I'm meant to be resting my ankle and because of Paul's chivalry his girlfriend went from zero to crazy in 0.3 seconds pissing Paul and the trainer off at the same time, I'll have to ask Paul what was going on later._

_Steph xx_

Stephanie collapsed onto the couch before propping her leg up on the coffee table willing the pain to go away before the show.

Paul made a detour from his trailing of Stephanie to get some ice for her ankle because he knew she wouldn't do it. Once he had the ice he headed to her locker room to make her rest her ankle. Knocking gently on the door before he pushed it open to see her sat on the couch with her foot on the coffee table, "that's a start but really you need to lay on the couch so your ankle is higher up."

Her head snapped around when she heard his voice, "and then where would you sit?"

"The coffee table? The floor? Really I don't care as long as we get that ankle taken care of."

Reluctantly she spun around on the couch putting both feet up on the other arm, "happy now?"

Placing the ice over her ankle before he sat down on the coffee table, "now I am. You need to lay there and just rest your ankle, I will talk to your Dad and explain things."

"You don't have to do that, I'll go and see him myself."

"What part of 'you need to rest your ankle' is so hard for you to understand? Are you always this disobedient?"

Before she had chance to answer the door opened and her Dad walked in, "I hear you've been getting yourself into trouble again."

Stephanie frowned, "I did not get into any trouble. I just rolled my ankle and sprained it but I'll be fine in a few days."

Vince shook his head, "this is what you get for wearing high heels."

She sighed heavily, "why does everyone assume it's my shoes? Why can't it be a simple case of me losing my balance and falling off something?"

"You fell off something?"

She nodded, "yeah, I lost my footing and fell off the apron."

Paul frowned as he was confused by her determination to let everyone else take the positive and any negative she had to take herself, "Steph, come on."

She shook her head, "no Paul don't, just let me do this my way."

Vince's head went between the two of them, "do either of you care to tell me what's going on?"

Stephanie glared at Paul to keep him quiet, "it's nothing, it's just Paul being silly."

Vince frowned, "if you say so. Anyway have you had your ankle looked at?"

"Yes Dad, I saw Chris and he said to ice it and rest it which is what I am doing."

Vince smiled softly, "well I will leave you to rest. Don't worry about anything you just rest your ankle until the show."

Vince then walked out of the room leaving Stephanie and Paul alone together again.

Once Vince had left Paul turned to Stephanie, "care to tell me what's going on? Why will you not allow good things to be because of you it has to be somebody else but anything bad that happens it's never anybody else's fault it is always yours?"

She opened her mouth to respond but closed it again because she hadn't realised she did it and there was simply no explanation for it.

He watched her trying to gauge what was going on but he really couldn't tell anything especially as she now seemed to have drifted off. Reaching across he touched her hand gently, "there has to be a reason for it."

Her head snapped up to look at him, "oh there's a reason for it alright but it's one I would rather not get in to."

"Oh I see, I'm sorry for asking. I'm going to go and get some food, what do you want me to bring you back?"

Stephanie shrugged not feeling all of that hungry, "I don't really care, I'm not that hungry."

"Okay then, I'll see what is on offer." Paul then stood up and made his way out of the locker room leaving her with her thoughts.

After Paul had left Stephanie ran her hand through her hair thinking more about what he had said and trying to work out where it had all begun because she knew she never used to be like that.

A few minutes of reflection later and it all started to add up for her, ever since her last boyfriend Joe everything about her attitude had changed and that was one of the major things that had changed about her. Angrily taking the ice from her ankle and throwing it across the room before she pushed herself up ignoring the pain in her ankle and hobbling out of the room to go anywhere but here.

He was just returning to the locker room with food for them both when he saw Stephanie hobbling out of the room, "Steph, what are you doing?"

She spun around on her heel to face him immediately regretting that decision as she'd spun on the wrong foot, "fuck. I'm going anywhere but staying alone in that locker room."

"What? Why?"

Needing an excuse and quickly she said the first thing that came to mind, "I need some fresh air or something."

"Well I was bringing your food to you so I may as well follow you and we'll both eat outside."

She shrugged, "just don't ask questions, I can't deal with them."

He nodded, "you have yourself a deal."

Paul then followed a hobbling Stephanie out to the back of the arena.

Once they were outside she took a seat on one of the folding chairs that was outside as he placed the food on the floor before positioning another chair at her feet, "foot up."

She opened her mouth to protest but he just gave her a look and she lost all fight so put her foot up before he handed her her lunch.

Moving another chair closer he sat down beside her, "I hope you like that."

"Yeah it's fine thanks." She wasn't actually eating the food just pushing it around the plate with her fork taking a mouthful every now and again.

Paul finished his food quickly, once he had he put his plate down and turned to look at her, "are you okay?"

Dropping her fork onto the plate with a clang she nodded, "fine, everything is all sunshine and roses."

He turned in his seat to look at her leaning his elbows on his thighs, "I may not know you all that well but I'm not stupid and I know when somebody is lying to me. Did I do something wrong?"

Wearily she rubbed her face, "it's complicated."

"More complicated than my girlfriend proposing we get married so she can stake her claim on me?"

Stephanie's eyes widened, "what?"

"Yeah exactly. You can't tell me your life is more complicated than that?"

"Oh I think I could. The pain in my ankle from the actual sprain and from where Chris jerked my ankle thanks to Joanie bursting through the door isn't exactly helping my mood though so I won't unload onto you."

Reaching across he touched her hand gently, "you can unload onto me if you want, if it will help. It's not like you don't let me unload onto you so it's only fair I return the favour."

"I'm fine, I'll be fine once this damn pain goes away."

Sighing softly he shook his head, "well if it'll make you feel better the reason Joanie burst into the trainers room is because word had gone around the locker room that I'd been carrying you and we went into a locker room together and she put two and two together and got four."

Stephanie couldn't help but snigger, "she thought we were having sex?"

"Ludicrous right? I mean like you would see anything in me." And he forced a laugh.

Ignoring his statement she pushed further, "Is she trying to get me fired or is she just that crazy?"

"She's just that crazy. The locker room of men is worse than a group of old women for gossiping but naturally she believes them and assumes the worst of me."

She felt almost bad for what she was doing and the way she was playing them because he genuinely seemed to be feeling under pressure, "I'm sorry this whole thing is causing problems at home for you, when you suggested the storyline I never thought they would make things so complicated for you."

He just shrugged, "it's been coming for a long time. I suppose it's a good thing that it is all coming to a head now before the storyline actually starts."

"So you can pull out?"

He looked at her like she was crazy, "no, so when the storyline does officially start I can put all of my focus into that and making it the best it can be."

Neither of them had heard Vince walk out of the arena until he was stood behind them, "that's what I like to hear."

Both Stephanie and Paul jumped at the sound of his voice, "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Paul, Dwayne is looking for you to go over your match later."

Paul smiled as he stood up, "thanks Vince, I'll go and catch up with him now. Steph are you done with that food?"

She nodded, "yes thanks, I told you I wasn't hungry."

He laughed as he picked his empty plate up from the floor before he took hers from her lap, "take care of that ankle and I'll check up on you later."

"You don't have to do that."

"Well my stuff is in your locker room and I figured saying I was checking up on you would sound better than saying I was using your locker room to change."

She smiled a really warm genuine smile, "well you know I don't mind you using my locker room so you didn't have to say anything."

"Thanks." Paul smiled and nodded at Vince as he walked past him and back into he arena.

Once Paul had left Vince sat down in the seat he had vacated, "I wanted to catch you alone to have a word."

Stephanie sighed heavily and rubbed her face wearily, "please don't have another go at me, I'm tired and in pain and I really can't deal with it today."

He shook his head, "I'm not here to have a go at you. I had a phone call from Joe earlier, he's worried about you because he says he's been unable to get hold of you in a few weeks."

Her head snapped around to look at her Dad angrily, "why does he have your number?"

"I don't know, I assumed you gave it to him."

"Like hell I gave that asshole your number. Why do you think I changed my number?"

Vince was a little taken back by her attitude, "what's going on Steph? Joe seemed like such a kind man when I spoke to him on the phone."

"I broke up with the prick weeks ago and I want nothing more to do with him so I would appreciate it if you hear from again you tell him that."

"Bu . . ."

She put her hand up to silence him, "I don't want to hear it. This is my life and my decision, end of discussion."

Pushing herself up from the chair she angrily headed inside ignoring the pain in her ankle.


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Diary,_

_It looks like things between Paul and Joanie have taken a nose dive, can't say I'm surprised with the crazy way she's been acting lately. He's a genuinely nice guy and I do feel sorry for him having to deal with her on a daily basis but she must have some redeeming qualities somewhere but that doesn't stop me wanting what I want._

_I would feel happier about my achievements with the two of them if my lying cheating scumbag of an ex-boyfriend wasn't sniffing around again. I guess me telling him it was over and then ignoring all of his phone calls was too subtle for his thick head, where's a sledgehammer when I need it?_

_Steph xx_

Angrily Stephanie wiped at the solitary tear that ran down her cheek as she slammed her diary shut and put it away just as Paul walked back into the room, "sorry."

She lifted her head from looking in her bag to see him stood in front of her, "for what?"

Perching himself on the arm of the couch he briefly stared at her trying to work out why she seemed so off to him, "for just walking in, I should have knocked."

Standing up from her seat on the couch she just shrugged, "it's your locker room as much as mine tonight, there's no need to knock."

Reaching for her clothes for the show she turned to walk into the bathroom but stopped as he gripped the clothes too, "are you okay?"

Sighing she turned her head to look back at him with her defence mechanism back at full strength, "I'm fine, everything is just peachy."

He dropped his grip on her clothes, "I don't entirely believe you."

Angrily she spat back, "I don't care what you believe." She then proceeded to hobble her way into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

He stared at the closed bathroom door behind which she was now hiding, he did think about going through her bag to see if he could find what he believed to be her diary to try and shed some light on what caused her to switch from nice to bitchy so often and with no warning but then his Mother's voice haunted him by telling him how wrong it would be.

He fisted his hands in his hair in frustration at his entire life, everything with Joanie had gone from bad to ten times worse and for some reason he seemed to be caring about what was wrong with Stephanie, it was all just making his head hurt.

Sliding from the arm of the couch into the actual seat he lay down and buried his face in the leather trying to hide from the world and escape everything that he perceived to be wrong.

Stephanie opened the bathroom door and laughed seeing him laying on the couch, "now is not the time to take a nap."

Lifting his head he playfully glared at her, "for your information I'm not napping, I'm hiding."

Rolling her eyes she threw her clothes into her bag before she sat on the coffee table to put her boots on, "well hiding makes it so much better and doesn't make you sound completely insane or anything."

"Hey! If you had to deal with my girlfriend and you you would be hiding too."

She couldn't help the hurt that she felt, "I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you."

Standing up from her place on the coffee table she stormed out of the locker room brushing off his arm as he tried to grab her arm to stop her.

It wouldn't be long until the show started so she made her way towards her Dad's office to hide there but as she pushed the door open she came face to face with her brother, "what's wrong with you?"

Throwing her arms up in the air in frustration, "leave me alone."

She spun around on her heel and stormed back out of the office and made her way through the maze of corridors backstage until she found a dimly lit corner to sit alone and cry.

Paul had reached for Stephanie's arm as she walked passed him but she brushed him off. Quickly sitting up he attempted to try and follow her but as he walked out of the locker room she was nowhere to be found so he turned left to look for her but she had actually gone right.

After walking around and asking after he Paul was nowhere closer to finding her so he went to the only place he could think of, Vince's office.

Knocking gently on the office door he pushed it open when he was invited in but frowned seeing just Shane, "oh, it's just you."

Shane frowned and looked down at himself before looking back at Paul, "excuse me? What the hell have I done to people today? First Steph nearly throws a fit seeing me here and now you're all 'it's just you' about me being here."

Paul ran a hand through his hair, "sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I was actually looking for Steph to apologise, I unintentionally offended her."

Rolling his eyes Shane shook his head, "easily done these days. I don't know what has gotten into her lately but she's a grade one bitch."

"I don't know about that . . . entirely anyway."

Shane looked at Paul strangely, "what aren't you telling me?"

Paul was quick to try and put Shane off the scent of things, "it's nothing."

"Bullshit. Tell me what's going on Paul." As annoyed as Shane was by his sisters behaviour he knew there was a reason behind it but he just couldn't get close enough to her these day to find out what it is.

Pacing in front of the door Paul tried to think of how to approach this with Shane, "you know I don't know your sister really well right?"

Shane was unsure of where exactly this was going, ". . . uh huh."

"Okay well over these past two days I've kind of started to get to know her and I have noticed two, well three, major things about her. When she thinks of a really good idea she passes it off as somebody else's, when something goes wrong and it isn't her fault she takes full responsibility and, and this is the most important one because it just makes no sense, she has the worlds biggest downer on men."

Shane nodded, "I had noticed her disdain for men but I had not noticed the other two. Why do you feel the need to apologise to her though? What did you do?"

"I was joking with her but it didn't quite come out as jokey as I meant it to be and she took it the wrong way and I hurt her."

Shane shrugged, "I wouldn't worry about it, she'll come around eventually."

Paul looked at Shane like he had three heads not believing that the man in front of him seemed to have no worries about his sister at all, "well I'm going to go and keep looking for her."

"What about the show?"

Paul shrugged, "she'll be back for the show so I will be too."

With that Paul walked out of the office and continued his search for her.

After thirty minutes sat alone in a back corridor crying her eyes out she had no more tears left to cry. Wiping away the tears on her cheek and taking a deep breath she stood up and quietly made her way back to her locker room keeping her head down so nobody could see the tear stains on her cheeks as she walked by them.

Once back in her locker room she closed the door tightly and leant back against it taking a few deep breaths to compose herself before she pushed herself away from the door and went and sat down in front of the mirror to fix her make up.

Paul was giving up looking for Stephanie and decided to just go back to the locker room and wait until he was needed for the show. As he walked through the door he was both angry and relieved to see Stephanie there, "where have you been?"

Focussing on her make up she kept her eyes off of Paul, "around."

"Well I wanted to say so . . ."

She quickly cut him off, "don't say it, you don't mean it."

He was both shocked and confused, "what? Of course I mean it."

"No, no you don't so just don't say it."

Walking over to where she was sat he knelt down on the floor next to her chair, "please look at me."

Reluctantly she turned her head to the side which is when Paul saw the tear stains on her cheeks and the broken look that was in her eyes and it broke his heart, "listen to me but more importantly believe me when I say this. I **am** sorry for what I said and I didn't mean to hurt you with my words, I was only joking but I guess my frustration with Jo made it sound less jokey than I meant it and for that I am truly sorry Steph."

She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the mirror putting the finishing touches to her make up by covering the tear stains, "whatever, it doesn't matter to me whether you meant it or not."

With that she stood up and walked out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

_Dear Diary,_

_I want him but I don't need him, I love him but I hate him, he makes me happy but he makes me cry. A joke should not make me feel this bad about myself, maybe I do feel so bad about myself though because I have had far too many jokes done at my expense. It's all my fault he made the joke to begin with and it's all my fault I let it affect me so badly._

_I think I need to take a few steps back from Paul and focus on building my protection back up so the small portion of my heart he has entered I can try and remove him from._

_Steph xx_

Paul watched Stephanie leave completely confused by what had just transpired, why was she so adamant he didn't mean it when he said he was sorry? Why did one joke that wasn't even that harsh cause her to cry so much that her face was red and her eyes were puffy? Why did she look so broken?

Getting up from the floor he sighed and went to finish getting ready for his match.

When Stephanie left the locker room she went to the guerilla knowing that she could avoid talking to people. Taking a seat in the corner she put in a pair of headphones to listen to what was being said and took in the show through the monitors.

She watched the show begin and as the wrestlers filed out for their matches and then watched them return. As she watched Joanie's match finish she sighed and pulled the headphones off to go and find Andrew for their segment before she came back through the curtain but she wasn't quick enough as Joanie walked through the curtain as she pushed her chair back.

Joanie walked through the curtain and seeing Stephanie stood there she snarled, "keep your hands off my man."

Rolling her eyes Stephanie glared at her, "I've not touched him, if anyone can't keep their hands off the other it's him off me."

With that she walked off with her head held high grateful that the painkillers she had taken had kicked in. She knew that comment would inflame things for Paul when she was planning to keep her distance but she didn't care because Joanie asked for it.

Upon seeing Andrew talking to her brother Stephanie sighed, "you ready Andrew?"

Shane turned to see his sister stood there and looked her up and down, there was something wrong and he couldn't put his finger on what it was, "you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just want to get this done and get out of here."

"You're leaving straight away?"

"Don't know, maybe? I need some space to clear my head."

Shane was taken aback by the attitude, "clear your head over what?"

She simply ignored him, "Andrew, ready?"

Andrew just nodded and silently followed her not wanting to get in the middle of a family argument.

Paul watched Stephanie's segment on the monitor, you could just see on-screen that she was not herself but hopefully nobody would pick up on it. His match followed straight after her segment with Andrew so hopefully he would catch her afterwards and they could talk it all out.

As soon as her segment with Andrew was over Stephanie went straight to her Father, "Dad I'm going to head off. Chris wants me to rest my ankle as much as possible so I'm going to make my own way home and take good care of my ankle. Is that okay?"

Vince wasn't stupid, he knew she was avoiding somebody and after hearing about her strange behaviour and what she had said to Joanie he was pleased to get her out of the arena and away from everybody, "that's fine, you go and take care of that ankle of yours."

She just nodded and quickly hurried off to pack her things up and get out of there by the time Paul's match ended.

As she finished packing her things she glanced at the monitor in the corner of the room and saw his match was just ending so she quickly did up her suitcase before she slung her bag over her shoulder and hurried out of the door to the exit as fast as her ankle would allow her to.

He finished his match before heading backstage reluctantly stopping to talk to Mick as he reached the guerilla. Excusing himself from Mick Paul walked back to the locker room he was sharing with Stephanie and pushed the door open to see her stuff nowhere to be found. Turning around he walked back out of the door to find out where she had gone.

Making his way back to the guerilla he spotted Shane talking with Vince off to the side, "Vince, have you seen Steph?"

Vince turned his head to look at the younger man, "she's left, why?"

"She's left?"

Vince frowned, "yes she has, she's gone home to rest her ankle. Why? Is there a problem? If there is you know I can probably help."

Shaking his head Paul was quick to dismiss the concern, "it's nothing, I was just hoping to talk to her a bit more about the ideas we bounced around on the drive here this morning."

"Well you will either have to catch her at the office tomorrow, next week at the shows or if you have her number you can try her at home."

Paul didn't have her number much to his irritation, "I don't have her number, I don't suppose you could give it to me could you please?"

Before Vince had chance to answer Shane jumped in, "if she wants you to have her number she can give it to you herself."

Paul frowned but nodded understanding him being protective over his sister, "I'll catch her next week then."

As Paul walked off Vince turned back to Shane, "what the hell was that about? You know she probably wouldn't have minded us giving him her number."

"I'm not so sure."

Shane left that cryptic comment hanging in the air as he walked off.

Stephanie had left the arena before grabbing a cab to take her across town to the airport, she had managed to get a seat on a plane back to New York that left in an hour so it was a race against time to get there on time.

She didn't allow herself to relax until she was sat on the plane at thirty thousand feet, she didn't even know why she was so anxious to get away from Paul but she just knew she had to.

After finding out that Stephanie had left the building and gone home Paul slowly walked back to the locker room contemplating his life and his future with Joanie. Right now the only person he thought about was Stephanie, the only person who he cared how they felt was Stephanie, he had only properly known her two days and already he felt an instant connection to her.

Almost in a daze like state Paul grabbed his towel from the top of his bag in the locker room and made his way into the bathroom to wash away the sweat and hopefully his troubles too.

As he walked out of the bathroom he groaned as he saw his girlfriend sat on the couch, "the Princess not in there with you?"

"No Jo she's not, she's gone for the night."

"Well isn't she lucky, some of us actually have to stay until the end of the show before we're allowed to leave."

Running his hand roughly through his hair he shook his head, "drop it would you? She's gone home to take care of her ankle because **somebody** aggravated it when they burst into the trainers room because they thought I was having sex with her."

Joanie stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, "how was I to know you weren't?"

He looked at her like she had three heads, "by trusting in me that I wouldn't cheat on you?"

"Well she says differently."

"You know what Jo I don't want to hear any more of this. I am tired, I am aching and I am really not in the mood to listen to you accuse me of cheating or looking at other women. I'm going to go home to my parents for a few days to catch up with the family."

She perked up at the sound of that, "that would be nice Paul, it would be good for us to get away together."

He shook his head, "no Joanie, I said **I** am going to my parents for a few days not **we **are going. I think we need the space."

"But Paul that is a bit drastic isn't it? You can't break up with me over that one thing."

"I never said I was breaking up with you, I said I was going to visit my family."

"Oh okay then. I guess the time with your family will give you chance to think over my marriage proposal. I will see you at the house shows on the weekend."

With that she walked over and kissed his cheek before she headed out of the door.

As soon as Joanie had left Paul collapsed onto the couch rummaging through his bag looking for his phone. Once he found it he flipped it open and ignoring the fact that it was nearly eleven at night he dialled a number listening to it ring before it was picked up, "yeah it's me, I'm coming home for a few days if that's okay?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Dear Diary,_

_It is five am and I can't sleep. I am currently sat on the couch with some mindless programme playing on the TV and my foot up and being iced. As much as I am trying not to think about Paul I can't help it after Shane sent a text saying he was looking for me after I had left to discuss the storyline. I have exactly three weeks and four days to build my walls back up to keep him out of my heart._

_I suppose whilst I can't sleep I should do some work on my laptop so at least I have done something productive with my time._

_Steph xx_

Stephanie tossed her diary onto the coffee table before she picked up her laptop and proceeded to write out her ideas for the storyline with Paul and also threw in some storyline ideas for other wrestlers too.

It was 8am by the time she had finished the storyline ideas and actually felt sleepy so having achieved something she sent the ideas to her Dad before she sank down further into the couch to take a short nap.

It was just before 10 when Paul turn up at his parents house, he had managed a couple of hours sleep before he had to be at the airport so instead of crawling into bed he was going to manage to spend some quality time with his family.

Before he even had chance to knock the door the front door was flung open, "Paul, it's so good to see you."

Paul dropped his bag on the floor and hugged the older lady stood in front of him, "it's good to see you too Ma. I see you were looking out for me."

From behind his Mom Paul's Dad laughed, "she has been up since 7am cleaning and she's been looking out for you since 9."

Paul laughed softly and picked his bag up off the floor, "you didn't have to clean on my account, all I want is a bed to sleep in and to spend some quality time with my family."

Patricia nodded, "uh huh. So why isn't Joanie here?"

Paul didn't get to respond because his Dad jumped in, "leave the poor boy alone, he hasn't even walked through the front door yet."

She frowned and walked back into the house allowing Paul to follow her and hug his Dad before he got to sit down.

Once he had sat down Paul's Mom looked at him expectantly, "so?"

He groaned, "you don't give up do you?"

"No. I am your Mother, I know when something is wrong and something is wrong right now."

"Truth be told I needed a break from her."

She immediately sat down in the chair and waived his Father out of the room, "go and get some groceries for dinner tonight, the list is on the fridge."

Paul's Dad shook his head, "Paul if you don't like the advice she gives you then when I come back I will give you some **real** advice."

Patricia glared at her husband, "just go!"

His Dad laughed but did exactly as his wife asked, he figured Paul could do with a proper chat with his Mom anyway.

Once his Dad had left the house Patricia looked at her son pointedly, "so care to tell me what's going on? I have known for a while that you aren't happy."

Paul's eyes widened hearing his Mom say that, "I've not been unhappy."

She looked at her son incredulously, "are you seriously going to sit there and try and tell me you're not unhappy? I'm your Mother, I can hear these things in your voice so don't try lying to me."

His head fell forward and he looked at the floor, he hadn't realised it was so obvious how unhappy he was, "it's not that I'm unhappy per se, I've just been happier."

"So tell me what's going on."

"Joanie has pretty much zero trust in me and accuses me of having an affair with any woman I come in contact but this week has been the worst. On Monday I proposed the idea that my character marries Stephanie McMahon's character."

His Mom quickly interjected, "that is Vince's daughter correct?"

He nodded, "yeah she is. Anyway Steph has a bit of a reputation around the locker room only because of how she dresses and Joanie thought she was immediately going to hit on me when we had to spend time together to discuss the storyline and ideas on how we can make it work."

"Did she?"

Paul shook his head, "not in the slightest bit. So after I spent some time with Steph on Monday Joanie and I had a bit of an argument because she was being so rude and accusing me of all sorts and I told her to give me some space. I ended up giving Steph a lift back to the hotel Monday night and then yesterday morning we had breakfast together and I gave her a lift to the arena so we could discuss the storyline further but then I ended up getting into a massive argument with Jo when I got to the arena because she saw me give Steph a lift and heard I ate breakfast with her and accused me of spending the night with her."

"Are you serious?" She knew her son and knew he wasn't the cheating kind so she couldn't get her head around the fact that Joanie, who he had been with for years, didn't seem to trust him at all.

He sighed heavily, "yeah I'm serious but that's not the best bit. Towards the end of the argument she asked me to marry her because it would prove to Stephanie my commitment was to Joanie and I wasn't interested in her. My head was messed up and I was working out in the ring and wasn't focussing and ended up knocking Steph off the apron when she tried to apologise to me and she injured her ankle so I carried her to the trainers room and word got around that I was seen carrying her and Joanie burst into the trainers room expecting to see me and Stephanie having sex."

Patricia couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous it all sounded, it was like something out of some weird romance novel.

Paul was slightly offended by his Mom's reaction, "it's not funny."

"It is so ridiculous it **is** funny Paul. So what was the catalyst that made you want to come home?"

"I ended up sharing Steph's locker room and after the show I came out of the bathroom to find Jo sitting on the couch and as soon as she saw me she asked if Stephanie had joined me in the shower. I don't know what to do Mom, my life is so fucked up right now with Joanie's paranoia getting worse by the day. Please don't say to just not hang around with any women because that's impossible, I **need** this storyline with Steph to further my career."

His Mom looked at him like he had three heads, "I would **never** suggest you just didn't hang around with women, what exactly would that achieve?"

He just shrugged, nothing anybody said to him any more made any sense to him.

"You can't live your life by Joanie's insecurities, you can't try and eliminate women from your life because it just wouldn't work and is totally impractical and it is ridiculous to even think it."

"What **can** I do then? I can't go on living like this."

"Does Joanie make you happy?"

Paul's eyes widened and he looked at his Mom, "I guess?"

She shook her head, "no guessing Paul, really think about it whether she truly makes you happy because if she doesn't then there is only one thing you can really do."

Patricia then got up and left the room to give him some time alone to think about it.

After doing some thinking Paul went to find his Mom, he didn't want to spend the few days he had here wallowing, "so is Lynn coming over?"

She laughed at her sons question, "oddly enough yes. Don't you want her to?"

"Of course I do, I want to see my nephew and niece."

"Well they're all coming over for dinner tonight."

"Good, I can't wait. Is there anything I can do to help?"

She shook her head, "not just now thank you, I have it all under control. Why don't you tell me about Stephanie? I've seen her on TV but what you see on TV is not always what you get in real life."

"She is actually a lot like her character but then she's also quite different depending on what mood you catch her in and what you say to her."

Intrigued by his answer she pushed further, "how so?"

Leaning against the work top he shrugged his shoulders, "she tends to swing from nice to bitch in like a split second depending on what you say to her which is definitely not like her character but there is a soft and gentle side to her like her character but she hides it behind the clothes, the make up and the attitude."

"You know this from just two days?"

He laughed softly, "I know more than that. I know that she doesn't take credit for anything good she does or comes up with and anything bad that happens whether it has anything to do with her or not she takes the blame for it."

Patricia had been watching her son intently the more he talked about Stephanie, "do you like her?"

"Uh . . . yes? She is practically my boss after all. I'm not entirely sure what you mean."

She shook her head, her son could be so dense, "no I mean do you _like_ her?"

He was quick to shoot his Mom down, "of course not." He crossed his arms defensively over his chest at her questioning.

Quickly putting her hands up in defence she shook her head, "I only asked, don't shoot me for asking the question."

She dropped the subject as her husband returned with the shopping and Paul left to help him bring it in but it didn't mean it would be dropped forever as she had a feeling there was more to his feelings for this Stephanie than he was letting on.


	14. Chapter 14

_Dear Diary,_

_Being woken up from my nap by the phone ringing was definitely not the highlight of my day and it only got better when I found out I was being summoned to the offices to talk with my Dad. Please let this conversation have nothing to do with Paul or Joanie ._

_I'd better shower and head to the offices because I don't have long._

_Steph xx_

Stephanie sighed as she hobbled into the offices, she had only managed three hours sleep so was exhausted and could have really done without this. Smiling politely at people as she hobbled by making her way to the elevator and then up to her Dad's office.

Knocking softly on his office door she opened and went to walk in but stopped seeing the head writer there, "sorry I didn't know you had company, I thought you wanted me to come straight in."

Vince nodded motioning to the other chair in front of his desk, "I did want you to come straight in."

Sitting down she eyed the two men warily, "Oookay."

"Steph I read the ideas you e-mailed me this morning."

"Yeah I know they sucked but it was five am when I was writing them out." She waved her hand dismissively, "I don't see why you needed to bring me in to tell me this."

"That is far from the case Stephanie."

Rolling her eyes she stood up, "thanks for that vote in confidence. I'm leaving now."

"Stephanie Marie McMahon, sit your ass back down as I am not done yet."

She bit down on her lip to keep her emotions in check until she was alone as she turned to walk out of the room but she stopped hearing her full name being used by her Father. Reluctantly she sat back in her chair with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face, "what?"

Vince sighed as he looked his daughter up and down, "that is far from the case because they were actually quite brilliant. Maybe you should let people finish what they are trying to say before you jump down their throat."

"What's your point? The ideas far from sucked but they were mostly Paul's anyway."

Raising his eyebrow he looked at his daughter quizzically, "how many of the ideas are we talking of when we say 'mostly Paul's'?"

She shrugged, "most of them."

They weren't really Paul's but he wasn't here to actually say anything so she could get away with putting it all on him.

Vince stood up from his desk, "excuse me one moment."

He then walked around his desk and out of the room, something wasn't adding up because normally if Paul had an idea he went to him directly with it.

As soon as he was out of the office Vince pulled out his cell phone scrolling down until he found Paul's number to find out the truth from the horse's mouth.

Paul was having a good time at home with his parents just hanging out and hearing all of the local gossip when his cell phone rang. Reluctantly he removed the offending object from his pocket and looked at the caller display confused when he saw Vince's name there, quickly accepting the call he put the phone to his ear, "Vince?"

Vince smiled hearing the young man's voice, "Paul, thank you for picking up as I know it's your day off."

"Yeah it's nothing. I'm confused as to why you are ringing me though, is there a problem?"

Perching himself on the edge of his secretary's desk he sighed, "not really but I need something clarifying for me."

Paul's brow knitted in confusion, "umm okay then, I will do my best."

"Did you ask Stephanie to send me storyline ideas?"

"What? Why would I do that? You know if I have any ideas I come straight to you."

Frowning Vince rubbed his temple, "that's what I thought. What do you know about these ideas for your storyline that Stephanie wants to be married to you but she pretends like she doesn't and then her character is to undergo a major image overhaul once it is revealed she did want to be married to you."

Paul breathed a sigh of relief, "oh that. Yeah Steph suggested that on our car ride to the arena yesterday morning when we were throwing ideas about for the storyline."

"Wait, so you really were discussing business? Did you say she suggested this?"

Paul stood up and went and stood in front of the window looking out over the road, "yes we really were discussing business. What else were we going to do? She really did suggest it though, it was all her and has nothing to do with me and if she said any different then she's ly . . . avoiding taking the credit."

Vince quickly felt a headache developing, "I see. Thank you Paul and sorry for interrupting you on your day off."

Before Paul had chance to answer Vince ended the call and stormed back into his office and threw his cell phone down onto his desk, "care to tell me the truth now Stephanie? Paul knows nothing of these storyline ideas and he said you came up with the ones for your storyline with him."

She sighed heavily knowing she was backed into a corner, "okay fine the truth is that yes the ideas were all mine but I thought you would take them more seriously if I said they were Paul's."

Completely ignoring the fact that she didn't think he would take her ideas seriously he shook his head, "well thank you for wasting ten minutes of my day by lying to me but this is exactly what I suspected as you are your Father's Daughter inasmuch as you are too smart for your own good. I want you to start working with the writing team starting today. You will shadow Bruce over there for a few days to see how it all works and then starting next week I want you to begin actually writing things for the show. Now I don't want to hear any arguments and I want you both out of my office right this second."

Reluctantly Stephanie got up from her seat and followed Bruce out of her Dad's office to shadow him.

After Paul had put the phone down from Vince he decided to go and get a work out in at the local Gold's Gym to clear his head.

Once he had had a nice workout he headed back home and smiled seeing his sisters car in the driveway.

Pushing open the front door he smiled when he was attacked by his nephew, "miss you."

He laughed and dropped his gym bag to the side and picked his nephew up, "I missed you too Peter."

Carrying the little boy into the lounge he smiled at his parents as they cooed over his niece before he took a seat next to Lynn, "did ya miss me sis?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "maybe a little. Did you miss me?"

"Eh I suppose."

He laughed when she whacked him on the arm, "Peter your Mommy is being mean to me."

Lynn rolled her eyes, "oh shush, don't corrupt my son and turn him against me. So where's the girlfriend?"

Ignoring the question Paul stood back up, "hey Peter, shall we play some football in the garden?"

Peter was quick to jump off the couch, "yeah."

As soon as the two of them were out of earshot Lynn turned to her Mom, "what did I say?"

Patricia sighed heavily, "Paul and Joanie are having some problems."

"Good."

Patricia was quick to scold her daughter, "Lynn, that's not very nice."

The younger woman just shrugged, "he could do much better than her, somebody who actually treats him properly and makes him happy."

"Yeah."

Lynn eyed her Mother suspiciously, "what do you know but you aren't telling me?"

Her Father shook his head, "don't say it Patricia, you don't even know if you're in the right state let alone the right ballpark."

Eyeing her parents suspiciously Lynn pushed further, "tell me."

Patricia shrugged in her husbands direction, "I think he has feelings for Vince's daughter."

Paul Sr jumped in, "he has only known her two days."

"But his face visibly lights up when he talks about her." Patricia was getting agitated with her husband, "you can't tell me that his face lights up when he talks about Joanie."

"They are having problems, you can't expect his face to light up when he talks about her. Stephanie could just be an escape, anything he thinks he feels for her he may not if he wasn't in the situation that he is in."

Lynn looked between her parents, she knew they both wanted to see Paul happy and she honestly had never seen them act like this about him before, "well I will talk to him and see what I can get out of him."

Time passed and Peter and Paul came back in from the garden which gave Lynn the perfect opportunity to talk to her brother so she gave her parents a pointed look and they excused themselves to the kitchen taking Peter with them.

Once her parents had left Lynn picked her infant daughter up from her carrier, "do you want to hold her?"

Paul smiled warmly at his sister and nodded, "I would love to."

She carefully placed her daughter in his arms before she sat back on the couch next to him, "so how are things? I noticed you avoided my question about Joanie earlier."

He sighed as he stared down at his niece, "things are really bad between us Lynn. You know how insecure she has been right?"

She nodded, "yeah, you've told me about it a few times on the phone."

"Well think that, times it by a thousand and you'll see how badly she has been acting lately. I'm going to be going into a storyline with Vince's daughter and we've had to spend some time together discussing it and she's accusing me of doing all sorts with her, she burst into the trainers room thinking I was in there having sex with Stephanie and she even suggested we get engaged so that Steph knows I'm committed to Jo and am not interested in her."

"Are you serious?" Lynn couldn't believe what she was hearing, she knew Joanie was a little crazy sometimes but that was ridiculous.

"I'm deadly serious. It's wearing me down, that's why I'm here and she's not."

She hated seeing her brother in such turmoil, "I'm sorry Paul. So tell me about this Stephanie, I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting her yet."

He smiled softly, "she's great, sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Yeah sometimes." He laughed softly, "she has little trust in men, she takes the blame for everything that goes wrong even if it isn't her fault, anything good that happens that is her doing she says is somebody else's doing and she has a habit of going from zero to bitch in a millisecond."

Lynn laughed, "and you still want to work with her?"

She studied his face as he nodded, "honestly as long as you're careful with what you say around her she's so easy to be around, she has the most amazing mind for the business and she is so easy to talk to."

She'd not heard her brother gush this much over a woman in a long long time, "do you fancy her?"

Paul's head snapped around and he looked at his sister like she was nuts, "I have only known her for two days, I have a girlfriend, why would I like her?"

She shrugged, "I only asked the question. It sounds like she's been hurt by a man or maybe a few men in the past so be careful Paul, you're a good guy and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't get hurt, there's no possibility of me getting hurt because I don't like her like that."

Lynn stood up, "you keep telling yourself that."

She then walked out of the room leaving Paul alone with his niece and his thoughts.

Once his sister had left Paul lifted his niece up a little and kissed the top of her head, "your Mom's right, I do like her but you won't tell anybody my secret right? I hardly know the woman."


	15. Chapter 15

_Dear Diary,_

_Since Wednesday morning I have spent it working non-stop with the writers trying to learn everything I need to know about the creative side of the company. Wednesday night I walked in from the office and went straight to bed I was so tired, I had no idea that even the writers were worked so hard by my Father. Saying this about the writers though I loved getting my teeth stuck into this side of the business and keeping my mind off of a certain blond wrestler._

_I'd better go as I have a plane to catch for Raw and about a million things to do before the show._

_Steph xx_

Stephanie packed her diary in her bag before tossing her purse in on top with her brush because her suitcase was already packed at the bottom of the stairs.

Once her purse was packed she put it on her shoulder and headed downstairs and out of the door as her Dad was waiting for her.

Paul sighed as he zipped his bag up, Vince had ended up giving him the weekend off so he had spent nearly a week with his family and it had been great and just what he needed but now he had to leave again.

As he walked down the stairs with his bag he felt dread pool in the bottom of his stomach, he dreaded to think how Joanie was going to act when he saw her because last time he had seen her things weren't exactly pleasant between them.

Seeing his Mom stood there he plastered on a smile, "well this is me. I'll call you after Raw tonight as usual and I promise I'll be back again soon."

Patricia smiled at her son, "promise me you'll be happy? The longer you've been here at home the more I've seen the old you return, I miss that part of you."

He sighed heavily, "I miss being the old me too but sometimes you have to grow up and change and that is what I am doing."

"You were grown up Paul. Don't change who you are for a girl, if she doesn't like who you are then she is not worth your time."

Before Paul could respond his Dad jumped in, "you know how much I hate saying this but your Mother is right Paul."

Paul nodded, he knew both his Mom and Dad spoke sense and they were right, if he changed for her he would only end up miserable and resenting her, "I've got to go, I'll call you later."

He hugged both of his parents before he walked out of the door to head to the airport to hop on a plane and make his way to Raw.

Stephanie groaned as she walked into the arena as she was quickly accosted by a member of the ring crew as there was a problem with the lights and she walked in before her Dad. Dumping her bags in her locker room she decided to sort the problem out herself instead of passing it off to her Father to prove she could take responsibility for these things.

As soon as the problem with the lights was sorted out she made her way back to her locker room to head to the production meeting which was due to start in ten minutes and she needed to get her script and the notes.

Picking up a bottle of water on her way through she made her way back to her locker room and quickly grabbed her stuff before walking out back out and towards the conference room. As she was walking with her head in the script she thought she heard Paul calling her name but decided to just ignore it and focus on the job at hand so she didn't get distracted and lose her place.

Staring at his watch as he walked into the arena Paul groaned, he was running behind as his flight was delayed and he had very little time to dump his bag and get to the production meeting. Seeing who he thought was Stephanie in front of him he called her name a few times but she didn't acknowledge him at all but her head was bowed so he figured she must have been busy and couldn't apologise that he was going to be late to Vince on his behalf.

Quickly throwing his bag into his locker room he ran down the corridor to take a seat before the meeting began so he wasn't late.

Walking into the conference room he noticed it was full and there was just one spare seat opposite Stephanie so he quickly took it as Vince was just about to call the meeting to order.

Stephanie gulped as she noticed Paul sit opposite her, this was not what she had in mind for her first time seeing him this week. Turning her head to look at her Dad she kept her eyes between him and the papers on the desk for the entire meeting avoiding eye contact with Paul completely even though she felt his eyes on her a number of times.

Looking over at her on occasion throughout the meeting Paul was surprised when she did not meet his gaze once, she really seemed to be avoiding him now and he wasn't sure why or what he had done.

As soon as Vince dismissed the meeting he waited for the throngs of people to disperse before he attempted to talk to her.

Walking around the table he made his way towards her, "Steph, can we talk?"

Stephanie was finishing off her notes on the script when she heard him say her name and her body stiffened as she thought he had already left. Looking over her shoulder she acknowledged him, "yes?"

"Have you got a minute to talk?"

Sighing softly she put her pen down, "not really. I've got this stuff to go over before there's a writers meeting in half an hour and I've somehow got to get some lunch before then."

His face fell, "oh, I see. I'm sorry for bothering you." With that he walked off.

Her eyes followed his retreating form having noticed the way his face fell which gave her hope that her plan was working and he was falling for her but she did notice he looked a little hurt and she felt bad. Shaking her head she hit it gently on the desk a few times repeating, "no no no no no."

Vince had watched with interest his daughters interaction with Paul and even though he was not the most perceptive of people he could see that something was going on, "anything wrong Steph?"

Lifting her head from the desk she was surprised to see her Dad stood there, "nope, not at all."

"If you're sure. I only asked as hitting your head on the desk is not normal."

"I'm just stressed, trying to juggle everything at the same time is going to prove to be difficult until I get used to it."

He smiled at his daughter, "well if it gets too difficult you know I can always take something off of you."

She shook her head, "no it's fine, I can handle this. I'd better go and grab some lunch and look through these notes, I'll see you at the meeting in half an hour."

Gathering up her papers she walked out of the room.

As he left the conference room Paul sighed, he didn't know what he had done to make Stephanie act so cold with him or maybe it wasn't something he had done, maybe Joanie had done something?

Walking away from the conference room he walked back to his locker room to change and to get a workout in.


	16. Chapter 16

_Dear Diary,_

_My first time seeing Paul today went well but he looked hurt when I said I was too busy to talk to him. I shouldn't care if his feelings are hurt but I know he cares if my feelings are hurt and I just can't help myself caring about him just a little. _

_Oh well, I don't have time to dwell on his feelings as I have a list of things to do before the next meeting._

_Steph xx_

Stephanie felt like she was being pulled in a million different directions as she was yet to work out a proper work schedule for herself as this was her first day at a TV taping working with the writing team alongside being on TV.

Throwing her diary into her bag she finished up making notes on her copy of the script and on her notepad before she looked at her watch, "okay five minutes to spare, I think I can inhale a sandwich in that time."

With that she gathered her papers together and raced out of her locker room to get her sandwich and try to eat it before the meeting began.

Paul walked back into his locker room and sighed softly seeing Joanie sat there waiting for him, "Joanie."

Joanie stood up to greet her boyfriend giving him a warm hug, "Paul, how's the family?"

He nodded, "they're good thanks, Peter is growing like a little weed."

"I bet, hopefully next time you visit them I can come with you. Are we okay now?"

He looked at her incredulously, "are we okay now? Did you seriously just ask me that?"

She frowned, "Paul what has gotten into you? You're not the man I fell in love with and it is all because of that stupid little Princess."

Silence fell over the room as Paul tried to process what she had just said but failed to understand her logic, "**I'm** not the same man you fell in love with? You're not the woman I fell in love with Joanie, you don't trust me at all, do you know how much that hurts?"

"You hurt? Are you fucking serious? Seeing you drooling over that little whore Princess hurts me more than I could have ever hurt you."

Paul rubbed his temples at her raised voice, "quiet down Joanie, the whole arena doesn't need to hear your opinion on Stephanie."

Shrugging she didn't care, "they all think it anyway so what does it matter?"

As Stephanie passed Paul's locker room it was hard not to notice the raised voices coming from inside and she stopped to listen in.

Pacing back and forth Paul really couldn't believe how his girlfriend was behaving, "I thought the time apart this week would give you time to think and realise how unreasonable you're being. Nothing is going on between Stephanie and I, we are just working together for cripes sake. Can we please move on from this ridiculous jealousy and get back to being a regular couple please?"

Joanie grunted a response that Paul didn't catch but assumed it was an agreement, "okay good. I am going to change and go and work out in the ring for a bit."

With that he grabbed his things and walked into the bathroom.

As soon as Stephanie heard Paul say he was going to work out she made a hasty retreat from outside of the locker room back to her Father's office where the writers were meeting as she didn't have time to get a sandwich now.

As soon as he was changed Paul left the locker room and went down to the ring where he met a few of the other wrestlers and they all worked out together.

Stephanie sat through the writers meeting giving her opinion here and there taking a ridiculous amount of notes because she wanted to be sure she was thorough and didn't miss anything that was said no matter how insignificant it seemed.

Before she knew it the meeting and she made her escape and headed straight for the canteen, she was absolutely starving at this point and would be having a working lunch.

Setting her papers down on a table she went over and got a nice big plate of food before walking back over to the table setting her food down before she sat down and spread the papers out across the table to look between them.

Between each mouthful of food she cross referenced her notes with the corresponding part of the script completely focussed on the task in hand.

Paul had just finished his workout in the ring with the boys and was heading back to his locker room to get a shower but first he needed to make a detour to get a banana as he was hungry.

Walking into the canteen he noticed that Stephanie was sat eating and working and he felt himself being drawn towards her. Grabbing a bottle of water and a banana he walked over to where she was and pulled a seat out beside her and turned it around before he sat down straddling it, "you do know working and eating at the same time is a recipe for heartburn right?"

Lifting her heard from the papers she turned her head to look at him, "are you my Mother? I'm having a working lunch if you must know."

"You're always working, you need to relax."

She rolled her eyes at him, "again, are you my Mother? I don't need to be told what to do. For your information though I have only just started to work with the writing team so I'm trying to get up to speed on how these things work because somebody in this room has a big mouth." She looked pointedly at him.

He faked innocence putting a hand over his heart, "me? I have no such thing. I only answered the question put to me and I refuse to take the credit for something I knew absolutely nothing about."

Stephanie couldn't help but glare at him almost playfully, "urrgghh, you wouldn't would you?"

Wrapping a sweaty arm around her shoulder he pulled her closer playfully, "you love me for it really."

Her nose wrinkled in disgust and she pushed him away from her, "ewww, you need a shower and fast, you stink."

Paul laughed as he let his arm drop to the side, "I prefer to call it a manly smell rather than saying I stink because I have just finished working out."

"Well whatever you call it please have a shower before the production meeting as we don't want people passing out from the overwhelming stink your body odour produces."

"You know if it came from anybody else but you I would be offended but I know you're just saying it to your future husband out of love."

"Yeah love for my sense of smell."

He sniggered before pushing himself up from the chair, "I can take a hint, a man knows when he's not welcome. Seriously though, can you squeeze me into your day at some point to discuss the storyline please?"

After the banter they had just shared she knew it would be a terrible idea, "I really can't. I need to focus on getting this new part of my job down before our storyline begins and I have no time for anything. E-mail me or write me a note with what you want to discuss and we can just pass e-mails or notes back and forth when I have time to even if it is in the middle of the night."

"You're nuts."

Stephanie shrugged, "I'm dedicated, if that makes me nuts then so be it."

Placing his hand on her shoulder he smiled softly, "you're not nuts, honest."

With that he turned and walked off only to come face to face with Joanie, "you just can't help yourself from flirting with her can you?"

Paul shrugged sick of hearing the accusations from her, "I didn't know that joking between two friends was now considered flirting, you learn something new every day."

With that he walked past her and went back to his locker room.

As soon as he was out of ear shot Joanie walked over to Stephanie, "listen you little Princess. Keep your filthy hands off my man because if you don't we will have a problem."

Lifting her head from her work Stephanie looked at Joanie strangely, "excuse me?"

"You heard me you little bitch."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "yeah I heard you but I didn't understand you because I never touched Paul, it was all him. Maybe you should keep your man on a tighter leash instead of making me the scape goat because you can't keep him happy."

With that she gathered her papers together and picked up her plate to take it back to her locker room to eat in silence.


	17. Chapter 17

_Dear Diary,_

_After my run in with Joanie just over three weeks ago I kept a distance from Paul, as childish as it sounds if he walked my way I would walk the other way. We have been e-mailing back and forth over this time discussing storyline ideas, especially for the beginning but I think he's taken the hint to leave me be for a little bit._

_Once I properly start working with Paul I will put my plan back into action because the time apart has allowed me to get a perspective on things again. Speaking of starting to work with him properly tonight we're filming the Bachelorette party and him marrying me, I can't say I'm looking forward to being stuck in a car with him for however long it takes but I guess it can't be too bad._

_I'd better go and get ready as we start shooting stuff in an hour._

_Steph xx_

Placing the pen neatly by the side of her diary she stood up and straightened out her skirt, she had butterflies in the pit of her stomach as this was a huge deal for her and with the input she had had into the storyline it had to be just right.

Walking over to the bed she picked up the clothes she had laid out and went to have a quick shower and change.

Paul was stressed, he hadn't properly spoken to Stephanie about the storyline in about a month, things with Joanie had actually gotten a little better as he hadn't been spending time with Stephanie but the lack of trust was still there and she had thrown a massive fit about tonight as he had told her he didn't want her around and not to fly out with him.

Looking over at his phone at the sound of it ringing he frowned seeing Joanie's name scroll across the screen, "Joanie."

Joanie smiled hearing her boyfriends voice, "Paul, I'm glad I caught you."

"Yeah you did, I've got another hour or something until I've got to go."

"Well I just wanted to wish you luck and if that little bitch tries anything let me know and I will snap her in two."

He groaned, "Joanie! That sort of talk isn't helpful. Stephanie and I are only working together, everything stays professional between us and that is that."

She snorted, "oh please, like that bitch knows what professional is. She's just trying to lure you in so she can get into your pants."

With everything he already had on his mind Paul had heard enough and he just ended the call and turned his phone off.

Sitting down heavily on the bed he put his head in his hands, he had more than enough on his mind without having to worry about Joanie wanting to snap Stephanie in two for just being a female and daring to work with him.

Getting up from the bed he decided to go down to the bar and get a drink, no alcohol but he could make himself believe it was to relieve some stress.

Once she was showered and dressed again Stephanie looked at herself in the mirror and sighed seeing the bags under her eyes and quickly set about hiding them with make up.

As soon as her make up was done and her hair was brushed and looked presentable she headed downstairs to have a small drink to steady her nerves.

Seeing Paul sat at the bar as she walked in she deliberately walked to the other side away from him and ordered a small drink. Once she had her drink Stephanie picked it up and turned around to find a seat somewhere in the corner.

Paul was nursing the water in his hands when he thought he saw Stephanie but whoever it was had her hair hiding her face, it wasn't until she went to turn around that he saw who it was, "Stephanie?"

Stopping upon hearing her name she slowly turned around, "hi. I did see you there but you seemed lost in thought so I thought I would leave you alone."

He shook his head and patted the chair besides him, "no it's okay, come and join me. Misery always does love company and you look pretty miserable."

Laughing softly she went and took a seat next to him, "I'm not miserable, just pretty scared. This is a huge deal for me and the first thing I've really had any input into and I just want it to go right."

Placing his hand over hers on the bar he squeezed it gently, "you'll do great, this whole thing is going to be perfect."

Stephanie pulled her hand out from beneath his, "you really shouldn't do that, you don't know who's watching."

He looked at her oddly, "sorry, I was only trying to comfort you. Whatever though you'll be fine, everything will be fine. This storyline is going to be fantastic and the best thing that has happened to the company in a long time."

Laughing softly before taking a sip of her wine she shook her head, "you're insane but thanks for this, I needed the laugh."

Paul pouted kind of offended by her words, "thanks?"

The two fell silent both focussing on their drinks.

After some time passed with them both sat in silence he turned to look at her, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what harm can it do?"

Playing with the label on his bottle he had lost his nerve slightly as he had expected her to say no.

His silence was irritating her as he had asked the question, "come on Paul, I don't have all night."

Biting the bullet he decided to just come out with it, "why have you been avoiding me for the past three weeks?"

Knowing what he meant but not actually wanting to answer it she brushed off his question, "I've not, I replied to every single e-mail you sent me, okay sometimes it took a while but I've been busy."

Shaking his head he sighed, "I didn't mean that and you know it. When we were both at the arenas you went out of your way to avoid me and even went as far as to turn and walk the other way when you saw me walking towards you."

"It wa . . ."

Luckily for Stephanie at this point her phone went and she flipped it open relieved to see a text from her Dad:

_Where the hell are you?_

Swivelling around on the stool she climbed off, "I've got to go as my Dad is looking for me, I'll see you later."

She went to walk away but he grabbed her arm, "please tell me what I did wrong."

Dropping her head to look at the floor she sighed, "I have to go."

"You can go, just tell me what I did wrong first please?"

Looking at the pleading look in his eyes she ignored it, "I have to go Paul, my Dad needs me."

"Please Steph and then you can go."

Sighing heavily she pulled her arm free, "ask Joanie."

She started to walk away from him but he called after her, "ask Joanie what?"

Spinning around to look at him she simply said, "ask her why I've been avoiding you."

With that said she left the bar and went to find her Dad.


	18. Chapter 18

_Dear Diary,_

_I've got a ten minute break whilst my Dad and the camera guys talk logistics on how to film myself and Paul "getting married" so I thought I'd take five minutes to myself._

_Filming the Bachelorette party was fun especially with Mae as she's like your crazy drunk Aunt at a Wedding._

_What wasn't so fun was my conversation with Paul before I went to film it, he just wouldn't let it go about why I had avoided him so I had to tell him the truth, well part of the truth anyway and I don't know how he took it as I haven't seen him since. I guess this will all change in about five minutes when we go and film the "wedding"._

_I'd better go and see how close we are to filming now._

_Steph xx_

With that she slammed her diary shut before hiding it away in her suitcase, she wasn't sure why she felt the need to do that but she wanted to. As soon as her diary was sufficiently hidden she left her hotel room and went back downstairs.

As she walked into the main reception area of the hotel she laughed, outside of the window she could see her Dad gesturing wildly to the camera guys.

"Doesn't look like it's going well does it?"

Jumping Stephanie spun around to find the owner of the voice frowning when she saw Paul sat there, "Jesus, were you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Standing up from his chair he shrugged, "I didn't know you hadn't seen me."

"Yeah well thanks for that."

Walking out of the hotel she came smiled softly at her Dad who stopped gesturing wildly upon her appearance, "everything okay Dad?"

Vince nodded at his daughter, "everything is fine, we should be ready in about a minute if you would care to get Paul and both get in the car."

Turning around she went back into the hotel, "they'll be ready in like a minute so we need to get in the car apparently."

Paul nodded and followed her back out of the hotel again.

Climbing into the car she shifted around in the seat, "well this is more comfortable than I expected."

"Only the best for DX." Climbing into the car he took his seat, "oh this really is comfortable, let's hope that's not because we're going to be stuck in this car for hours."

She made a face at him, "say that again and you will regret it."

"Let's hope that's not because we're going to be stuck in this car for hours."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "you are really asking for it tonight."

"And you are really cranky tonight."

Rubbing her temples she sighed softly, "sorry, I'm just on edge."

Reaching over he put a hand on her thigh, "well relax, everything is going to be fine."

She stiffened when he put his hand on her thigh, sure she had trousers on but she was still nervous in case it was seen by somebody and got back to Joanie, she wasn't going to be the other woman as she knew how that felt.

Seeing her body stiffen he removed his hand, "sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Before she could reply Vince walked up to the car, "okay I want you to drive to a block away from the wedding chapel and then park up okay?"

Paul nodded and started the car and they drove off in silence.

When they got to their destination and parked up Paul turned the engine of the car off and undid his seatbelt turning fully to face Stephanie, "I have a question to ask."

Shifting in her seat to look at him she was nervous, "go on. I do reserve the right not to answer though."

"What did Joanie say to you that made you avoid me for the past three weeks."

Feeling uncomfortable with where this was going due to the fact that she was stuck in a car with him she decided to just get out of it, "I lied in the bar, she didn't say anything to me."

Shaking his head in disbelief, "you can be a bitch sometimes but you're not **that** much of a bitch to make something like that up."

"You don't even know me."

Without thinking he quickly replied, "but I want to."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him, "really?"

Shrugging he nodded, "sure, why not? You're not a serial killer are you?"

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh at that, "if I was trust me you'd be safe."

"Thanks . . . I think."

"You're welcome."

Silence fell over them briefly before he continued on at her, "so what did she say?"

Rolling her eyes she pursed her lips as she looked at him, "you're like a dog with a bone."

"A cute dog that can be a rottweiler too."

Sighing heavily she knew she was backed into a corner, "if I tell you you promise not to tell her I told you? I would like to live please."

He shrugged, "considering she's not high on the list of people I actually want to talk to right now I'd say you're safe."

"Okay, well I think her exact words were something like ' listen you little Princess. Keep your filthy hands off my man because if you don't we will have a problem' but I could be wrong. I wasn't exactly polite to her in my response but she deserved it as she pissed me off."

Paul's interest was piqued, "what did you say?"

Her eyes looked everywhere but at his face, "oh you know, something about it being all you. Sorry about dumping you in it Paul but I was angry."

He shrugged, "it could have been worse. I mean you could have admitted it was all you and then she really would have been mad, not that she won't be now seeing as I hung up on her."

Stephanie's eyes widened as she looked at him, "you hung up on her? Jesus Paul, are you looking to get dumped?"

Opening his mouth to respond he quickly shut it, now was not the time or the place to actually be honest with himself about that but luckily for him Vince walked over and they could get the filming of their "wedding" underway.

As soon as the "wedding" was filmed and they got back to the hotel Stephanie was going to go straight to the bar and just get drunk to forget this evening even happened because come Monday she was confident she would be dead.

Arriving back at the hotel she climbed out of the car, "well thanks for not getting us killed."

Paul laughed as he handed the keys to the valet, "you're welcome. Next time I can try and arrange that if you'd prefer?"

"No it's okay thanks, I kind of value my life. I'm going to go to the bar and get drunk now, I'll see you at Raw."

His face fell slightly, "oh okay then, I'll see you at Raw."

With that she walked off, being so close to him was playing havoc with her heart.

He watched her walk away before he made his way through the lobby and up the elevator to his room collapsing onto the bed as soon as he entered.

After laying on the bed for ten minutes thinking about what she had said Paul pushed himself up off of the bed to go back downstairs to the bar, she may not want his company but a lone woman in a bar getting drunk was not the safest of situations so he would just sit with her and escort her back to her room when she had had enough.

As he entered the room he wasn't surprised to see her sitting at the bar but the fact that she was downing shots did surprise him, clearly she wanted to get drunk and fast.

Walking across the bar until he was stood behind her he shook his head, "slow down or you'll make yourself sick."

Spinning around on her seat so fast she nearly fell off only stopped by Paul's quick reflexes, "you're not my Father."

Frowning he took a seat next to her, "no but I do care about you."

Snorting she downed the next shot wincing as the liquid burnt her throat, "don't bullshit me, no man cares about a woman, if they did they wouldn't cheat on them."

Raising his eyebrow he ordered a drink from the bartender, "I've never cheated on a girlfriend so not all men cheat. Why do you say they do? Have you been cheated on?"

Waving her hand dismissively she mostly ignored the question, "look at my Dad, he says he loves my Mom but he cheated on her."

Taking a sip of his water he looked at the sight in front of him, the woman he was sat with was a far cry from the woman at the shows, "some men just can't help themselves."

"Excuses, excuses. Men are pigs, end of story."

Ordering a fresh round of shots she looked at him, "want some?"

"No you're okay, I'm happy with my water thanks."

"Suit yourself."

She turned back to her shots and downed another round before she ordered a whiskey.

As he sat there nursing his water Paul kept a close eye on Stephanie for signs of her having too much to drink and he was quickly getting to the point where he felt she had had too much, "okay Steph, I think that's enough for tonight."

He reached out to take her arm but she shrugged him off almost falling off the stool as she did so, "I'm still awake, more."

Frowning he caught the bartenders eye and mouthed, "no more."

The bartender nodded his acknowledgement, "Miss your friend is right, you've had too much to drink and I refuse to serve you."

Glaring at Paul accusatory she simply said, "well I'll go elsewhere then."

With that she pushed herself up from the stool and quickly fell onto the floor.

Reaching down Paul picked her up from the floor, "yeah you're not going anywhere but your room. What number are you in?"

She knew she was defeated seeing as she couldn't even put one foot in front of the other, "712."

He wrapped her arm around his neck and he wrapped an arm around her waist holding her up as they walked to the elevator.

The ride up to her floor was done in silence apart from her shooting him death glares every few seconds.

When they reached her floor he walked her to her, "where's your key?"

"Dunno."

Groaning Paul leant her against the wall and gently patted her pockets until he felt it in her back pocket so slowly and carefully he reached in to grab it, as he did she smirked, "if you wanted to feel me up you just had to ask."

Rolling his eyes he decided to just ignore her comment so he put the key into the slot and waited for the light to turn green before he put the key in his pocket and grabbed her arm leading her into the room.

Once they were safely inside the room he kicked the door shut before walking her over to the bed and sitting her down on the edge bending down to take her shoes off. As soon as her shoes were off he watched as she shuffled up the bed and climbed under the covers as the alcohol really started to take effect.

Turning around and putting her room key on her desk he moved to walk out of the room but as he did the images of exactly how much she had drunk flashed through his mind and as much as his back would hate him for it he felt obligated to stay with her in case anything were to happen tonight so having eyed a chair in the corner of the room he shrugged off his jacket rolling it up to use as a makeshift pillow as he sat down and got comfortable in the chair to spend the night.


	19. Chapter 19

_Dear Diary,_

_I have woken up this morning with a thumping headache which is no surprise but what is a surprise is that I woke up to find Paul sleeping in the chair in the corner of my room._

_I'm glad I hid my diary before I left last night because as much as I trust Paul I don't know that he wouldn't look at my diary if he had a chance._

_Oh shit, got to go._

_Steph xx_

Shutting her diary quickly Stephanie stuffed her diary beneath the sheets before racing into the bathroom and promptly emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Paul was woken from his sleep by the sounds of her being sick, rubbing his eyes he straightened his neck and back immediately wincing and rubbing the sore areas after the way he had slept.

Slowly walking towards the bathroom he peeked around the door to make sure she was okay and seeing her still hunched over the toilet bowl he moved to the sink and ran a face cloth that was on the side under cold water before kneeling down beside her pulling her hair back from her face and running it over her forehead and then the rest of her face as she turned to look at him.

Once her face was clean he set the cloth back in the sink before he brushed the hair behind her ears, "how are you feeling?"

She nodded, "better thanks."

Standing up he helped her back to her feet, "I would say it serves you right but I don't think it would help any, I think your body is putting you through enough punishment right now."

"Thanks for that, I think. I'm going to get a shower a minute if that's okay?"

He shrugged, "it's your room, you can do as you please. If you don't mind though I am going to stick around until you're out of the shower to make sure you're okay."

"Knock yourself out, I won't be long."

With that he turned and left the bathroom shutting the door behind him so she could shower in private.

As soon as the bathroom door was shut Stephanie turned the shower on and whilst she waited for it to warm up she undressed before climbing in once it was warm.

Whilst she was in the shower Paul sat back in the chair in which he had slept and looked out over the city, it was a magical sight to behold.

Fifteen minutes later and she was walking out of the bathroom with a towel around her hair and wearing the hotel robe, "well I feel better now."

Looking over at her he laughed softly seeing a bit of colour in her cheeks, "you look it too. Now you're safe and out of the shower I'm going to head back to my room, take care of yourself.

Meanwhile downstairs Joanie was close to throwing a fit at the reception desk, "tell me what room my boyfriend is in please."

The receptionist was trying hard to stay calm and explain it to her but it wasn't working, "ma'am we really can't give out that information, it's confidential."

Before Joanie could harass her any more another receptionist came through from the back, "okay I'm off now."

Joanie turned her attention to the receptionist who had clearly finished for the night, "you! Can you tell me what room my boyfriend is in?"

The second receptionist looked at her, "depends on who he is."

"Paul Levesque, tall guy with long blonde hair normally tied back in a ponytail."

"Oh him, yeah I don't know what room he's in I only know I saw him with his arms around a pretty brunette and they headed up to the seventh floor."

The first receptionist turned to look at her colleague, "too much information." She then turned back to Joanie, "ma'am I would be happy to contact him and tell him you're here if you wish."

Joanie just waived her hand dismissively, "no it's okay, I'll just go up to the seventh floor."

"Ma'am, ma'am you can't do that."

"Watch me."

Joanie then turned taking purposeful strides over to the elevator slamming her hand against the button calling it to go up.

Paul slowly opened Stephanie's hotel room door, "I'm just going to work out and hang out in my hotel room today so if you need anything give me a call and please try not to get drunk tonight."

Stephanie laughed and shook her head, "don't worry I am not planning to get drunk now, I got it all out of my system yesterday."

"That's good, I think."

She leant against the door frame, "it is good for you. I hope I didn't embarrass myself too bad last night."

He shook his head but quickly winced and grabbed his neck rubbing it softly, "no, you were the model drunk once you got past your rant about all men being cheats."

Neither of them noticed the elevator doors ping open and Joanie walk off.

Having noticed him wince she was quick to question him, "are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm just grand, I slept in the chair last night and hurt my neck and my back but I will be fine."

Reaching up she snaked her hand behind his neck and rubbed it gently, "I'm sorry Paul, I really am."

Realising what she was doing she pulled her hand away, "sorry."

He chuckled, "don't worry about it, it's my own fault for choosing to sleep there."

Joanie was watching the interaction with interest and was fuming, whoever this bitch thought she was better keep her hands off her man before she made her.

Stephanie smiled at him softly, he was such a sweetheart and as much as she was trying to keep her distance she just kept being drawn back in, "well how about I take you out to dinner tonight to make up for it?"

"Dinner sounds good actually, really good. Are you sure you want to be seen out with me?"

"Yeah that's a good point actually, I don't want people getting the wrong idea." She smirked, "only teasing, if you can handle being seen out with me then I can handle being seen out with you as long as your girlfriend won't mind."

Paul shrugged, "I don't really care if she does, free food."

Stephanie laughed and took a step forward and hugged him gently, "if I didn't like you so much I would take offence at that."

Whilst she was hugging him her eyes locked with Joanie's.

Pulling back from the hug he smiled at her, "you love me."

Snorting she rolled her eyes, "yeah you keep telling yourself that, you were the one who chose to stay with me last night, I didn't make you. I think the truth is you lurve me."

"everyone loves you right?"

"You bet they do and if they don't then I make their lives a living hell."

He pouted, "awww well I love you so please don't make my life a living hell."

Leaning up she kissed his cheek, "don't worry you're safe, I'll be nice to you."

Pressing a hand to his cheek he pretended to swoon, "awww, I feel so special. I'll call you later to discuss dinner, bye Steph."

"Bye Paul."

With that he turned around and came face to face with Joanie and he was shocked, "Joanie, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my boyfriend, why else do you think I'm here?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, we didn't exactly end the conversation last night on a good note."

"That is why I came, I wanted to make things right between us but by the looks of it you've already moved on to Princess Whore. I heard all about the two of you being all over each other in the lobby and judging by the fact that you just left her room and she was wearing just a robe I would say you had stayed the night. How could you?"

Paul really didn't think it was the right place to have the conversation as they were in the middle of a corridor of the hotel where anybody could walk by, "I'm not doing this here. If you want to talk civilly like adults then we can do so in my hotel room."

With that he walked past her towards the elevator to go down a couple of floors.

As he walked past her she turned to face him, "you're not denying you were all over her or that you spent the night I see."

Spinning around on his heel he glared at her, "didn't I just tell you I'm not doing this here? I mean it Jo, I am not having this conversation here. I will be in Room 501 if you decide you want to discuss it like adults."

He turned back around and continued to the elevator slamming his hand on the button in frustration and anger to call it to go back to his room.

She glared at his back watching as he climbed onto the elevator, she wanted answers and she was going to get those answers by any means necessary.


	20. Chapter 20

_Dear Diary,_

_There is no way that working so closely with Paul I am going to be able stop myself falling harder for him. I just get drawn to him no matter how hard I try and it doesn't help when he does nice things like sleeping in a chair just because he was worried that I had consumed too much alcohol._

_I'm supposed to be taking him out to dinner tonight but with Joanie's turning up that probably won't be happening now, maybe it's for the best._

_I'd better go as somebody is trying to hammer down my door, probably Paul having forgotten something. They say blonde women are ditzy but sometimes he can be worse than any blonde I have ever know._

_Steph xx_

Stephanie shut her diary before sliding it back beneath the sheets and getting up off the bed as the hammering continued, "alright alright, I'm coming."

Swinging the door open she rolled her eyes, "what did you forget this time?"

It was only when she had finished speaking that she realised it wasn't Paul stood in front of her but Joanie, "oh, it's you."

Joanie pushed past Stephanie into her hotel room, "yes it's me."

Spinning around to face Joanie Stephanie's nostrils flared as her anger rose, "what the hell do you think you're doing? This is my hotel room and you can't just barge your way in."

"I will if I want to."

Crossing her arms over her chest Stephanie let the door fall shut, "do you **really** want me to tell my Father how you've been threatening me and barging your way into my hotel room? Daddy won't like that."

Joanie rolled her eyes, "**Daddy** probably wouldn't like you spending the night with an engaged man who is also one of his wrestlers."

Stephanie's eyes widened, "you're engaged? Paul never said anything."

"Yeah well he knows what you're like and probably didn't want to."

Sighing heavily Stephanie shook her head, "is there a point to this little visit? Right now I'm not seeing one and I have more important things to do today than stand here and listen to your insane ramblings."

The other woman's anger flared, "I am not insane."

"Well crazy ramblings then."

Joanie glared at here, "I am not crazy either."

Without missing a beat Stephanie replied, "I beg to differ."

Neither of them were getting anywhere so Stephanie opened the hotel room door for her, "you can leave now."

Standing her ground Joanie shook her head, "not until you tell me what happened last night."

As tempted as she was to lie Stephanie just couldn't be bothered as she wanted her out of the room as fast as possible, "I got drunk, he escorted me back to my room and then he slept on the chair as he was worried about the amount I had had to drink."

Joanie glared at the younger woman, "I don't believe you."

"You wouldn't but right now I don't care whether you believe me or not, all I do care about is that you get out of my room right now before I call security."

After a few grumbled protests Joanie walked past Stephanie and out of her hotel room.

As soon as Joanie had left Stephanie slammed her hotel room door shut and went and collapsed onto the bed before reaching for her phone and quickly writing out a text.

_Joanie barged into my hotel room. Bitch is crazy because she doesn't believe nothing happened last night._

Satisfied that he knew what was going on she threw her phone onto the bed beside her and just closed her eyes relieved that she had gotten his number from her Dad.

Paul was stood pacing his room waiting for Joanie to make an appearance when he heard his phone beep, pulling it out from his jacket pocket he flipped it open and saw it was from a number he didn't recognise, opening it without a second thought he read it and frowned realising that Joanie had gone and harassed Stephanie just pissed him off.

Quickly saving the number to his address book he got up placing the phone on the bed he went over to his gym bag to change to get a workout in.

Just as he was about to walk into the bathroom there was a knock at the door, opening it slowly he frowned seeing Joanie stood there, "you want to talk about it like adults now do you?"

She frowned, "yes, I just needed to let off some steam first."

"So you class harassing Stephanie as letting off steam now do you? Lovely."

Glaring at him she put her hands on her hips, "that bitch has a big mouth."

"Actually you have a big nose. I appreciate her telling me about it because you sure as hell wouldn't have."

"I would have Paul, I mean she did admit that the two of you slept together so of course I was going to bring it up."

This was true, she did admit that they slept together but not in the way Joanie was insinuating.

Paul raised his eyebrow as he looked at her, "she did huh? That's funny because she said you didn't believe her when she told you nothing happened, which for the record is the truth. Now who do you think I believe right now Jo?"

"You believe that bitch don't you? Can't you see what she's doing to us Paul?"

His head was ready to explode, he didn't know who this woman stood in front of him was any more, "Stephanie hasn't done anything to us, it's all you."

Joanie could see he was slowly slipping away from her, "I'm sorry Paul, really I am. I promise I'll change."

Sighing heavily he shook his head, "maybe it's too late for that."

Quickly closing the gap between them she reached and took his hands in hers, "I'm sorry, I really am. I will do anything to make it up to you."

Removing his hands from her grip he took a step backwards, "I'm going to go to the gym and get a work out in, you can stay here if you want."

He walked past her into the bathroom and changed before grabbing his key card and walking out of the room before he said something he regretted.

Walking into the gym he was surprised to see Dwayne there working out, "Dwayne, I thought you'd be with the family."

Dwayne turned and smiled at the blonde man, "I just brought them with me. How did it go last night?"

Paul nodded, "good, really good actually."

"Then why do you look so stressed?"

Rolling his eyes Paul shook his head, "don't ask. Could you spot me please?"

Dwayne just nodded happy to spot Paul so he didn't hurt himself because he didn't seem to be in a good frame of mind right now.

Stephanie was enjoying having a nice relaxing morning but when she started to feel a lot better she decided to go out and get some fresh air.

Undoing the towel around her hair letting the hair fall around her shoulders she slipped the robe off and grabbed some clothes from her suitcase quickly getting dressed before running a brush through her hair and tying it back in a ponytail she picked her key card up from the top before leaving the room.

After spending two hours working out Paul was starting to ache so he decided now was the best time to head back to the room.

Wiping the sweat from his arms and face with a towel he placed it around his neck before leaving the hotels gym to go back to his room and hoping Joanie had left.

As she walked off of the elevator Stephanie spotted Paul walking towards it, "have a nice workout?"

Paul lifted his head surprised to see Stephanie stood in front of him, "yeah it was okay I guess."

Stephanie noticed the distracted look on his face, "sorry, I'll leave you to it." She went to walk off but then stopped, "by the way, congratulations on the engagement."

His eyes widened, "what are you talking about?"

"Joanie said you were engaged. I didn't get why you didn't tell me but I just figured you were trying to keep things on the down low."

"So down low I had no idea."

Her eyes widened and she wasn't sure what to say, as much as she wanted them to break up she didn't mean to put her foot in it so monumentally, "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

Paul shook his head, "neither did I, neither did I."

With that he just walked off leaving Stephanie stood there somewhat dumbfounded by what had just transpired.


	21. Chapter 21

_Dear Diary,_

_I couldn't have planned this with Paul and Joanie better if I had actually tried. I never believed she was truly deluded enough to lie to me and not realise it would get back to him. I feel bad for Paul though, he seems so torn by his feelings for her and by what she is doing to him._

_Oh God my hangover must be frying my brain that I am actually bothered about his feelings. I really wish my brain would stop over thinking things that involved Paul, clearly the walk I had didn't do much to clear my mind._

_Steph xx_

Shutting her diary Stephanie played with the cover briefly contemplating writing further but decided against it.

Sliding off of the bed she went over to her suitcase and packed it away nicely before removing some of her more sexier clothes, now that she was feeling a lot better she wanted to make the effort to look how she normally looked. The jeans and t-shirt she had put on earlier did nothing for her confidence and she wanted to change that.

After changing her clothes she picked her make up bag up from the table and walked over to the bed sitting back down to put her make up on.

Paul had walked away from Stephanie and had taken the elevator back to his floor, the ride was slow and gave him even longer to stew over what Joanie had told Stephanie and by the time he reached his room his anger was at boiling point.

Angrily pushing his key into the lock he waited for it to turn green before he slammed the door open against the wall half expecting Joanie not to be there when he returned but like a bad smell she never did go away.

Hearing the door slam against the wall Joanie jumped and looked up to see Paul stood there looking very angry, "have a good workout?"

Cocking his head to the side as he looked at her almost sizing her up, "it was just _fabulous_ thank you."

It was hard not to notice the anger dripping from his tone, "what happened Paul? Did you get hurt?"

Starting to pace back and forth in front of her he stayed silent before coming to a standstill and turning to look at her, "it's funny that you should ask if I got hurt because I wouldn't have attributed that word to what I am feeling right now but I think it works quite well."

She was confused by his behaviour and even more so by his words so standing up from the bed she went over and placed her hand on his arm, "whatever it is I'm sure it will be fine."

He shook her hand from his arm before stepping back and looking at her incredulously, "I think it's gone past the point of being fine Joanie, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Paul, you're confusing me as you're talking in riddles."

Putting a look of mock pity and a pout on his face he answered her, "oh dear, poor ickle Joanie is all confused."

"Paul! I don't know what has gotten into you but you're acting like a child."

"**I'm** acting like a child? This is rich coming from the woman who doesn't believe her own boyfriend when he says nothing is going on between him and another woman and it is just work."

Throwing her hands up in the air she turned away in frustration, "oh for Christ's sake, we're back to that again are we? Can't you just move on from that?"

He snorted, "I would but somehow you find a way to involve Stephanie in our lives when she doesn't even ask for it."

Spinning back around to look at him her frustration was growing, "what the fuck are you talking about now Paul?"

Putting a hand to his chin he pretended to think, "hmm let's see . . . oh I know what it is, apparently we're getting married which is news to me."

Joanie's face fell, "oh."

"Oh? Is that all you have to say about it? You tell your love." For effect he made air quotes, 'rival' that we're engaged and all you can say is 'oh'?"

Stepping closer she grabbed his arm again, "I'm sorry Paul, I really am but it just slipped out. Long before that bitch came along I wanted to marry you and you know it so I don't see why we can't."

Before he knew what he was saying it just slipped out, "maybe because I don't love you any more."

Paul was shocked by what had just come out of his mouth but he wasn't as shocked as Joanie who stood there with eyes wide and mouth open, "what did you just say?"

His face softened as he looked at her, "I don't think I love you any more."

Her anger flared as she stood there in front of him, "after four years together you are throwing it all away because of the Princess dripping poison in your ear."

Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples he trued to keep his anger in check because this was as much of a shock for him as it was for her, "this has nothing directly to do with Stephanie and you know it. I've tried so hard for so long to just put up with things because I loved you that the love has just gone Joanie, it's over between us."

Gently he removed her hand from his arm as she continued to just stare at him, "I think it's best if you leave Joanie. I'm going to go and shower to give you a moment to gather your thoughts before you leave."

With that he gathered up his clothes and walked into the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind him.

As soon as he was safely in the bathroom Paul turned on the shower before he leant against the door and closed his eyes.

Once Paul had left the room Joanie sat down on the bed, his announcement had come completely out of the blue for her and she was genuinely shocked by it.

Having had a nice hot shower he walked back out of the bathroom a little shocked to see Joanie still sat there on his bed but he wasn't in the mood to fight with her any more, "I'm going out for a bit. Joanie please don't make this any awkward than it needs to be by still being here when I get back. I don't want to hurt you but we've still got to work for the same company and we want things to be civil for all."

Lifting her head she glared at him, "you mean you don't want me to make waves with Vince for you and the Princess."

Shaking his head he bent down and pulled his shoes from beneath the table and slipped them on quickly tying them up, "stop it Jo, there is nothing going on between me and Stephanie and you know it."

"Ha! So you say but it's funny you've suddenly become so unhappy since you started hanging around with her."

Grabbing his key card from the table he slid it in his pocket, "forget it, I am not getting into this argument for the thousandth time."

With that he grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and walked out of the door.

Stephanie was just finishing off her make-up when there was a knock at the door, almost reluctantly she put her make-up back in the bag and got up from the bed dropping the bag in her suitcase before opening the door surprised to see who was on the other side, "Paul? I thought you would be spending time with Joanie."

Shaking his head he tried not to scowl at the mention of the other woman's name, "I wondered if you wanted to go out for a bit and have dinner as planned and just do stuff outside of this hotel."

"I . . . I'm not sure Paul."

His face fell, "oh okay then, don't worry."

As he turned to walk away she couldn't help but feel like she had just kicked a puppy by his response, "hang on, let me just grab my bag and we can go."

Turning around she quickly grabbed her bag from the top making sure she had her phone and her key card before she turned back to him and walked out of her hotel room, "okay I'm all yours, let's go."

The two of them walked towards the elevator in silence quickly falling into step together.


	22. Chapter 22

_Dear Diary,_

_Paul turning up at my hotel room door was unexpected because I expected him to be spending the day with Joanie, or at least I did until he found out the truth about her. I did try turning him away but when his face fell I just couldn't say no to him, I owed him this much at least._

_Please keep your fingers crossed for me that Joanie doesn't come looking for him because if she does I'll be dead._

_Steph xx_

After hitting send on her Blackberry to send it to herself to actually write into her diary later she slid her phone back into her bag as they waited for the elevator to arrive, "so where are we going?"

Paul could only shrug because he didn't know where they were going as he just needed company and to get as far away from Joanie as possible.

Taking his shrug as a sign that he didn't really care she decided to whisk him away from the hotel, "we could 'borrow' my Dad's limo and head across town to find something to do and somewhere to eat if you want?"

"Sure that sounds great, thanks Steph."

She could only smile as the elevator doors opened and they climbed on to head to the lobby.

After a short ride down to the lobby and quick phone call as they walked outside they were soon inside the limo and heading across town.

There was an awkward silence in the limo with neither of them knowing what to say to the other. It was only broken when the limo came to a stop outside of a restaurant and Stephanie spoke up, "looks like this is us."

Paul could only silently nod his head as the door opened and Stephanie climbed out with him following behind her as she made her way inside of the restaurant and requested a table for two.

They were quickly seated and their drinks orders were taken as menus were placed in their hands for them to look over.

After making a decision on what she wanted Stephanie closed the menu and placed it on the table before looking over at Paul trying to gauge his mood and what could possible be on his mind.

Feeling her eyes on him he kept his menu up so he didn't have to talk about it. He had gone to her and he wanted to spend time with her, he just needed company without the hassle of having to talk about his problems or even thinking about them.

The waiter reappeared with their drinks placing them on the table, "are you ready to order?"

"I'm ready, Paul?"

Reluctantly Paul closed the menu, "I'm ready too. I'll have the steak medium rare please."

"I'll have a Caesar Salad please, light on the dressing."

The waiter nodded taking down their ordered and leaving them alone again.

As soon as the waiter had left Stephanie rested her forearms on the table, "care to tell me what's going on? You've been quieter than a mouse since we left my room."

He shrugged, "nothing much really."

Sitting back in her chair she crossed her arms over her chest, "tell me the truth or I'm out of here. I'm not going to sit here and let you bullshit me or give me the cold shoulder when you were the one who asked to spend time with me."

Taking a sip of his water Paul sighed heavily, she was a McMahon through and through, "I dumped Joanie."

"Oh." Reaching across the table she put her hand over his, "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean for that to happen when I told you about what she said."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Truth be told I haven't been happy for a while and I've been looking for reasons to dump her but we'd been together for so long it was hard but hearing she'd told you we were engaged was the final straw for me."

Pulling her hand away from his she looked down at the table suddenly feeling remorseful over her actions.

Paul reached across the table and grabbed her hand holding it gently, "don't look like that, it wasn't your fault, none of it was your fault. You have no idea how bad things have been for us for so long. Let's not think or talk about her though, let's just hang out and have a good time."

Shrugging her shoulders she didn't feel like arguing with him over nothing so she smiled, "your wish is my command. So what do you want to do after lunch?"

"Easy. Let's go to a movie and then dinner and then we can spend the night at a casino."

"Are you serious? Do you actually think I want to spend that long with you?" She punctuated the question with a devilish smirk as she was only teasing him.

Paul laughed at her, "oh I don't think you want to, I **know** you do. You see the thing is I am such a handsome guy that any woman is lucky to spend a minute in my presence and you know it."

Stephanie opened her mouth to respond but he was saved by their meals turning up so she shut it again and prepared to tuck in.

Throughout lunch they smiled, laughed and talked together and generally enjoyed each others company.

When it came time to pay Stephanie went to take out her card to pay but Paul shook his head, "no let me get this."

"But I owe you dinner."

He nodded, "I know but this is only lunch and dinner will be far more expensive."

Rolling her eyes in disgust she got up to use the ladies room before they left.

After Stephanie's visit to the ladies and once lunch was paid for the two got back into the limo and headed to the nearest cinema to watch a movie to pass some time before they headed to dinner.

Having enjoyed a lovely three course dinner Stephanie paid the bill before pushing herself up from her chair, "oh God, I'll never fit into that wedding dress tomorrow."

Paul just laughed at her, "I know a good way to burn some calories."

"Oh? Please tell me."

"Sex."

She groaned and hit him in the chest with her purse, "you're a pig."

All he could do was laugh at her as he couldn't believe she'd walked right into it, "you asked."

He quickly took a few large steps so he was in front of her to avoid being hit again but she just hit him on the back, "you're still a pig."

He turned around and grabbed her purse pulling her body close to his as she kept hold of it, "you don't mean that really."

She wanted to respond but the feel of his body so close to hers and the way he smelt rendered her speechless as they stared into each others eyes getting lost. Slowly he tilted his head to the side and leant in for a kiss but seeing it coming she dropped her hold on her purse and took a step back, "I wonder where the limo is?"

As if the driver had been reading her mind he turned the corner ready to take them to the casino.

Quickly climbing into the limo she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down after the close shave where Paul had leant in to kiss her, it wasn't that she didn't want him to kiss her but she wanted it to be on her terms.


	23. Chapter 23

_Dear Diary,_

_He tried to kiss me! He actually tried to kiss me! I've been working up to this moment for a few weeks but I didn't let him kiss me tonight, there's no way him kissing me the day he broke up with his long term girlfriend would look good for me. Not only that but come tomorrow he would regret it and things would be awkward between us._

_Steph xx_

Reluctantly Stephanie put her phone back into her purse after he had placed the purse back on the seat between them, there was now an intense atmosphere between them which was going to ruin the evening unless it got broken soon.

Silence continued to put a dampener on the evening until she broke it, "okay that's it. I've had it with the silence and the down in the mouth attitude you've had tonight. Cheer up or I'll have you dropped off minus your phone in the middle of nowhere."

Paul couldn't help but laugh, "you'd drop your husband off in the middle of nowhere the day before your big storyline just because I'm quiet?"

"Hell yes. You're not ruining my evening."

He pouted and gave her some cute puppy dog eyes, "I promise to be good."

She decided to give him one more chance so she just shook her head, "yeah you'd better be."

Luckily for Paul a couple of minutes later they pulled up at the casino which allowed him to slide out and take a few deep breaths to compose himself and to forget about what he tried earlier.

As Stephanie stepped out of the limo he held his elbow out to her, "care to join me madam?"

She laughed and looped her arm through his, "why thank you kind sir."

The two of them headed inside the casino for an evening of fun and frolics.

Paul wasn't much of a drinker but they were at a casino it was only right he had a couple of drinks so he joined Stephanie in having a few alcoholic beverages as they made a few bets and watched a few tables.

They'd only been at the casino about an hour when she heard her phone ringing so removing it from her purse she looked at the screen to see who it was, "oh shit, it's Dad."

Stepping to the side away from some of the noise she reluctantly answered it, "yes Dad . . . sorry Dad, I should have told you I was borrowing the limo . . . no Dad, I'll be back at the hotel soon . . . yes Dad I am fully aware what day tomorrow is . . . uh, where am I? I'm um just grabbing some dinner. Got to go, love you."

She quickly hung up her phone and turned it off before putting it back inside of her purse, "I'm so dead tomorrow."

Laughing Paul ordered her another drink, "don't panic, we'll be home before you have to leave for the arena in the morning. Let your hair down and have another drink."

Against her better judgement she listened to him and had another drink and a few more after that until she was pretty tipsy but they were having a good time together laughing, joking and generally being merry.

When 2am rolled around they were both a little worse the wear for drink so she leant on him as they walked back outside to the limo which was waiting for them and climbed in heading back to the hotel.

Leaning his head on Stephanie's shoulder as the limo took them home he looked up at her, "thank you for today, if it wasn't for you I probably would have done something that got me arrested and then you would have had to bail your husband out of jail."

She laughed, "I was nearly the one that had to be bailed out of jail as I was so close to killing you when you were sulking."

"It wasn't my fault she's a crazy bitch."

"That's what they all say."

Lifting his head he moved away from her, "fine then."

Reaching across she put her hand on his thigh, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Taking hold of her hand he pulled her closer, "I know you didn't but it doesn't mean it hurt any less. All women want to do to me is hurt me."

Feeling a pang to her heart as his words hit so close to home for her after what she was planning she pulled her hand free, "I'm sorry you feel like that."

Grabbing hold of her again he pulled her back to him, "I don't mean you, you're different and you're special."

"I'm your wife, you have to say that."

Frowning he just gave her a look that said 'I didn't mean that and you know it'.

She frowned right back at him keeping to her stubborn McMahon streak.

Neither of them noticed the limo come to a stop until the door behind Paul opened and he nearly fell out of the now open door. Quickly regaining his balance he dropped Stephanie's hands and turned to get out before reaching his hand in and helping her out.

Loosely holding his hand as they walked towards the entrance she stumbled and fell to the ground in her heels after being a bit unsteady due to the drink.

Bending down Paul picked her up from the floor and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, "I should not have let you drink."

She snorted and hit him, "please you're not exactly Mr Sobriety."

"But at least I can still walk without falling over."

She glared at him, "do you want to take a bet on that?"

Shaking his head he shut his mouth and led her over to the elevator to take her back to her room.

When they reached her room she took her key card out of her bag and opened her door pushing it open and stumbling inside.

Tossing her purse onto the side she bent down and slipped off her shoes before she turned back to see Paul stood in the doorway, "you coming in or staying out there?"

He laughed softly, "it's okay, I'll go back to my own room to see if Joanie has gone and I'll see you in the morning."

"Suit yourself. The key card's on the side if you want to take it if she's still there and you can crash here with me. If she isn't there just bring it back in the morning."

Picking the key card up from the side he slipped it into his pocket, "thanks Steph and good night."

She waved dismissively at him as he left and the door swung shut behind him allowing her to strip down to her bra and panties before sliding into bed and curling up.

Paul left Stephanie's room and made his way downstairs to his own room. Sliding his key card into the door he sighed heavily when he saw Joanie asleep in his bed. Quietly shutting the door again so as not to wake her he made his way back up to Stephanie's room.

When he reached her room he slipped the key card into the door and opened it quietly shutting it behind him incase she was asleep. Placing the key card on the side he slipped off his jacket and his shoes to sleep comfortably before he walked over to the bed and gently placed his hand on her arm, "hey it's just me, I'm going to sleep in the chair again."

Stephanie was asleep but stirred when he touched her arm and spoke to her but she was not fully aware of who it was or what was going on. Placing her hand over his hand she held his wrist and tugged it gently, "stay here with me."

He sighed softly, "I will be here with you, I will just be in the corner."

"No here."

She tugged on his arm again for emphasis unbalancing him sending him crashing onto the bed, "here with me."

Shaking his head Paul slid beneath the covers, "I'm here, I'm staying."

Seemingly satisfied with his answer she rolled over and cuddled close to him placing her head on his chest and wrapping her arm over his waist, "I miss you Joe."

Paul was confused, who was Joe? Why did she miss him? She had never spoken about a boyfriend and seemed pretty anti-men. Sighing softly he just held her gently and closed his eyes to go to sleep praying he didn't get killed by her when she woke up.


	24. Chapter 24

_Dear Diary,_

_I woke up this morning with a thumping headache and Paul in my bed. I don't know how, why or when he got into my bed but he was fully clothed so nothing could have happened between us. I didn't think I had drunk that much last night but I must have to be completely unaware of him joining me in bed._

_I'm currently sat in a robe watching him sleep making the most of the opportunity. Oh shit he's stirring, I'd better go._

_Steph xx_

Stephanie quickly stuffed her diary back in her suitcase and subconsciously tightened the robe around herself as he slowly woke up.

As Paul woke up he reached across the bed for Joanie but then remembered he'd broken up with her and had actually spent the night in Stephanie's bed. Looking around the room his eyes finally connected with Stephanie's across the room, "you're awake already? I thought you'd still be asleep."

Shaking her head she smiled softly, "nah, I've been up for a while."

"You should have woken me."

She smiled at him, "but you looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you."

He laughed softly and decided to tackle her on last night, "so how much do you remember of arriving back at the hotel last night?"

Casting her mind back to the night before she tried to remember, "umm, I remember falling over and then you helping me to my room and I remember offering for you to stay in my room if you needed to but that's about as much as I remember. Why?"

"I just wondered if you remembered inviting me to share your bed with you . . . or calling me Joe. Who's Joe?"

Stephanie had been feeling quite relaxed about everything up until that point, "I . . uh . . . doesn't matter. I need to shower."

With that she quickly stood up and rushed into the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind her.

All Paul could do was just sit there and watched her as she ran away from him, it was a perfectly legitimate question but one she apparently wasn't happy to answer. Sighing heavily he pushed the covers back and slid out of bed to put his shoes on, he had another woman he had to upset right now.

Almost reluctantly Stephanie turned the shower on and climbed in, she really wanted to just lock herself in the bathroom and not leave until he had but she knew there was no way she was going to be able to avoid him all day long so it would be best to just bite the bullet and deal with it now whilst they were alone.

Finishing off her shower she dried her body off with a towel before wrapping it around her body she then focussed on drying her hair continue to pat the ends dry as she left the bathroom she inwardly sighed seeing Paul sat on the end of the bed, deep down she had wished that he would have left, "still here?"

Lifting his head Paul's breath caught in his throat as he looked at her stood there wearing just a towel with no make up on and looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her before.

Shaking her head she used the hair towel to whip him gently in the leg with it, "I was talking to you."

Coughing nervously he smiled sheepishly, "sorry, I got distracted. I was going to leave now to kick Joanie out of my room, I just thought I would wait for you to get out of the bathroom first."

"Okay. I guess you can leave now."

Paul frowned, "what did I do? Was it because I asked who Joe was?"

"You didn't do anything, I'm just preoccupied. If you really want to know who Joe was he's an ex. Happy now?"

His face fell not realising it was going to be an ex or that she'd be so snappy, "oh, I'm sorry. I'll leave you to it and I'll see you at the arena later."

She nodded, "yeah okay. Let me walk you out."

Getting up from the bed he walked with her to the door forgetting his jacket on the back of the chair.

Opening the door for him she stepped to the side allowing him to exit. As he walked out of the door he turned back to face her, "thank you for last night, I really appreciate it."

Shrugging she leant on the door, "it was nothing, you couldn't stay in your hotel room with her. I wish you luck dealing with her now."

He groaned, "thanks for the reminder."

She laughed, "my pleasure. Seriously though Paul, good luck."

"Thanks, I need it."

He leant forward and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she didn't seem to be in a huggy mood, "I'll see you at the arena later."

With that he turned around and walked towards the elevator.

Getting off the elevator on the floor for his room Paul knew that he was going to face an argument not only for her being there but for him not going back at all the day before. Sliding the key in the door he opened it not surprised to see Joanie getting dressed, "you didn't do as I asked and leave then huh?"

Joanie spun around at the sound of his voice, "the hotel was full. Where were you last night?"

Shrugging he tossed the key card on the side, "it's none of your business where I was, you're not my girlfriend and you're not my keeper. If this hotel was full why didn't you go to another one? I specifically asked you to leave me alone."

"But I thought we could talk about it and sort it all out, it's just one big misunderstanding."

Pulling off his shoes he looked at her like she had three heads, "there was no misunderstanding. You have no trust in me and you deliberately lied to Stephanie for your own gain. I can't do this Joanie, we're over end of story."

She frowned at him, "but Paul please, we had four good years together, don't throw it away over one misunderstanding."

Rubbing his temples he could not believe her, "I'm not going to go round and round in circles with you Joanie, it was not a misunderstanding and we're through. Now get your shit and get out of my room, I will arrange separate rooms for us from here on out as soon as I get to the arena."

Knowing she wasn't getting anywhere Joanie quickly dressed and packed her things back in her bag before storming out of the room slamming the door behind her. The bitch may have won round one but she was going to make sure she won the match.

As soon as Joanie had left Paul went straight into the bathroom to have a shower before he headed to the arena, he wanted to be there nice and early to go over the footage from the weekend.

Once Paul had left her room Stephanie shut the door and walked over to her suitcase pulling out clothes looking for the perfect outfit stopping once she had found it and getting dressed. As she turned around to do her hair she saw his jacket on the chair and shook her head, "he'd forget his head if it wasn't screwed on." Taking it from the back of the chair she draped it over her suitcase so she didn't forget it later before she then did her hair.

After finishing off her hair she moved on to her make up before she headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

Walking into the dining room she bit her lip seeing her Dad sat eating with Shane and reluctantly she walked over to them, "room for one more?"

Shane sat back in his chair and smirked, "oh most definitely, I was just telling Dad about how you weren't in your room **all** day and night yesterday."

Reluctantly sitting down she frowned, "I was in my room last night."

"Sure you were, that's why I didn't get an answer when I dropped by at one am."

Frowning she glared at him, "why were you coming by my room that late anyway?"

Shane shrugged, "I was in the area and wanted to check up on you."

Stephanie went to respond but Vince put his hand up to stop her, "enough children. I have far too much on my mind right now to sit here and listen to you two bickering. The bottom line is Shane she's here now and looks alive so it doesn't matter what time she got in last night and Stephanie, I don't appreciate being lied to last night but as long as you were safe then I can deal with it as you are an adult."

She nodded, "I was safe Dad I promise, I wasn't alone."

Immediately Shane's ears pricked up, "you weren't alone? Who were you with? Not some Vegas hooker surely?"

Vince glared at his son, "Shane! Enough!"

Wincing he smiled sheepishly, "sorry. I'm going to get breakfast, do you want me to get you anything Steph?"

"I'll just have some fruit and some toast please. Do you want a drink?"

Shane smiled, "I'd love a coffee please."

She nodded, "I'll get the drink and you get the food."

The two of them then got up from their seats and separated leaving Vince with a smile on his face, nothing made him happier as a parent then watching the two of them getting on and working together even if it rarely lasted longer than ten minutes sometimes.


	25. Chapter 25

_Dear Diary,_

_I love my brother dearly but sometimes I have to resist the urge to strangle him. Seriously he asked if I was with a Vegas hooker because I wasn't tucked up in bed at 1am? Thank God Dad jumped in to so I didn't have to explain where I was last night._

_I need to finish getting ready and then head to the arena as I have a couple of meetings and I want to check out the footage they took Saturday night before the show starts._

_Steph xx_

Shutting her diary Stephanie sat there thoughtfully for a minute before she got up and tucked her diary away in her bag and then finished packing her suitcase placing Paul's jacket on the very top intending to give it back to him as soon as she arrived at the arena.

Once the suitcase was packed she zipped it up before grabbing her handbag slinging it over her shoulder and walking out of the room to meet up with her Dad.

Climbing off the elevator in the lobby she laughed seeing Shane looking bored, "I wasn't that long."

Vince shook his head, "don't provoke him. Just get in the limo will you?"

Not needing to be told twice she walked past her Dad and headed straight outside to get in the limo.

Once her suitcase was in the trunk she slid inside the limo and took out her script for Raw that was bound to change a hundred times before the show but just to look it over.

Climbing into the limo Vince was impressed by Stephanie's work ethic to see her with her head stuck in the evening's script, "you know that's not the final script right?"

Lifting her head she smiled at her Dad, "yes I do but I wanted a general idea of what to expect and how things will go for the wedding segment, I don't want to mess this up."

"You won't mess it up."

She just shrugged and put her nose back into the script for the rest of the journey to the arena.

When they arrived at the arena Stephanie went straight to her locker room and dumped her suitcase, she had to get her stuff together for the meeting in half an hour.

Once she had her things together for the meeting she opened her suitcase and pulled out Paul's jacket and placed it over her arm as she picked up the papers for the meeting but finding it hard to juggle everything she put the papers back down and put the jacket on, it was massive on her but at least now she wouldn't risk dropping anything.

Walking out of her locker room she headed in the direction of Paul's locker room to drop it off before the meeting, if he was there. Reaching the outside of his locker room she knocked gently on the door waiting for an answer but when she didn't get one she walked straight in to just leave it for him.

As she walked into the locker room she stopped dead upon seeing who was stood in front of her.

Paul was later than normal getting to his locker room because he had stopped by the production truck to see if the footage from the "wedding" at the weekend was ready so he could watch it but it wasn't quite ready so he had waited for a few minutes but they'd eventually told him to come back later.

Sighing heavily as he reached his locker room he had a feeling that the day was going to go from bad to worse for him but he didn't know why but he was soon about to find out why.

Pushing open the door he sighed heavily seeing Joanie stood there along with Stephanie who was stood there in his jacket.

Joanie glared at Stephanie as she walked through the door in Paul's jacket, "what the hell do **you** want?"

Rolling her eyes Stephanie glared at her, "I came to return Paul's jacket, what do you think I want?"

"What were you doing with his jacket anyway?"

Before Stephanie had chance to answer Paul pushed the door open, "it is none of your business why she has my jacket Joanie, we're done, remember?" He then turned to Stephanie, "thank you for bringing it back."

Stephanie smiled at him before placing the papers on the bench and shrugged his jacket off handing it to him, "you're welcome. It was that or leave it for the maids to find and put in lost property and I thought you'd prefer this."

He laughed as he took it from her, "thank you all the same."

"You're welcome. I'd better go as I want to see if the footage from the wedding is edited yet."

"It's not."

Stephanie laughed at him, "you've been harassing them already? They must love you."

Smirking he shrugged, "what can I say? I am very loveable you know. They actually kicked me out and told me to come back later so I was thinking of going back after the production meeting that's next. We can go together if you want?"

"That would be good, thanks Paul. I'd better go though before Shane thinks I've been abducted by aliens."

Raising his eyebrow at her he looked at her strangely and she just shook her head and laughed, "don't ask."

She picked up her papers and went to leave the room but stopped and kissed his cheek knowing it would piss Joanie off, "thank you for yesterday Paul. I'll see you after."

Leaving the locker room she shut the door firmly behind her before walking to the meeting room with her head held high.

As soon as Stephanie had left Joanie turned to Paul and glared at him, "I was going to ask if there was any chance we could talk civilly about things like adults do but I see you already moved on from me to that little bitch."

Paul dropped his bag onto the bench with a thud, "yes of course I have already moved on, I mean I couldn't possibly have been upset about the end of a four year relationship and just needed to blow off steam with a friend it must mean I'm already sleeping with her. Give me a few weeks and we can talk . . . maybe. I am making no promises but we'll see how things go once this storyline has started and I finally have some breathing space."

With that he hung his jacket up and walked out of his locker room heading straight for the meeting room.

Sitting down at the table Stephanie was focussed and buzzing, everything in her life was working out so well right now. Paul on the other hand sat down and was distracted, he didn't understand how his life had gone from perfect to a complete and utter mess in a matter of weeks.

As soon as meeting finished Paul was out of his seat and walked around the table to stand next to Stephanie, "please tell me you're nearly ready to go and see if they're done with the footage yet."

Looking up at him she smiled softly, "I think I can squeeze you into my busy schedule, as long as you won't shout at me later for having a working lunch."

He nodded, "I promise I won't, I just need to escape because the evil eye I'm getting from Joanie is giving me the creeps."

Smiling sympathetically she pushed her chair back and stood up sorting the papers into a neat pile, "come on let's go."

Just as they were about to walk out of the door Stephanie heard her name be called and she turned her head and frowned seeing her Dad stood there with Joanie, this was not going to be good, "yes Dad?"

"Where are you going?"

"Umm we're going to see if they're done editing the footage from Saturday night and then I'm going to squeeze in some lunch as I go through the notes, why? Is there a problem?"

Vince shook his head, "no, no problem at all. Have fun."

She laughed softly, "we will." She then walked out of the room with Paul and towards the production truck.

Once Stephanie and Paul had left Vince turned back to Joanie, "I can't do anything if she says she's going to be working but I will keep my eye on her. Thank you for letting me know about her not actually doing the work she's meant to be doing Joanie."

Walking into the production truck Stephanie sniggered seeing the one guy rolling his eyes, "what's wrong Phil?"

Phil gulped, "sorry Miss McMahon, I didn't realise you were behind Paul."

Paul turned his head to look at Stephanie, "he's just annoyed that I actually came back to watch the video."

Phil quickly shook his head, "I'm not I swear."

Stephanie smiled at him, "relax Phil, rolling your eyes at the biggest pain in the ass in this company won't get you fired because I agree with you. Call me Stephanie though."

Nodding his head Phil stood up, "thank you Miss . . . Stephanie. Paul you know how to use the equipment right?"

Paul nodded, "I sure do, I've used it enough."

"Okay great. The edited footage is set up for you in the corner so knock yourself out whilst I grab some lunch."

Phil walked past the two of them out of the truck shutting the door behind him as Paul led Stephanie over to the dark corner of the truck, "take a seat."

Sitting down Stephanie shuffled the chair forward a little to get a better view of the screen as Paul pressed a couple of buttons and the footage started.

Paul wasn't really watching the footage as he was more interested in watching Stephanie as she watched the footage. Looking at the screen he laughed as his fake female voice came on, "I am a terrible woman."

She couldn't help but laugh and turned her head to look at him, "yeah you were pretty bad but it could have been worse, you could have been J . . ." Stopping herself before she insulted Joanie again she bit her lip and turned her head away from him.

Watching her face as she spoke he frowned when she turned away from him and gently he turned her head back to him by hooking his finger under her chin, "you don't have to stop on my account."

Diverting her eyes away from his face she shrugged, "maybe I do."

"Why do you? Why can't you look at me? Steph what is happening between us?"

Looking at his face she gulped seeing emotion swirling in his eyes, she couldn't get drawn in by emotion, emotion was a terrible thing, "I am meant to be the boss, I can't insult the talent."

He shrugged, "when the talent is a bitch I don't see why you can't."

"I can't Paul, I just can't."

Paul moved his face a little closer to hers, "I won't tell if you don't."

Smiling softly she pulled back a little, "I should go and get some lunch and work on the notes."

Frustrated by taking one step forward and ten steps back with her he frowned, "watch it once more please?"

Sighing heavily she sat back, "once more and then I really do have to go."

This time Paul stayed leaning on the desk and watched the footage and was really impressed by it.

As soon as the footage was over Stephanie leant forward to get up but as she did he turned his head so their faces were millimetres apart and before she had chance to move away his lips were on hers.

He knew it was wrong but seeing her face so close to his he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her, the same urge that had come over him yesterday as they had left the restaurant. Lifting his hand to tangle in her hair as she started to kiss him back he was surprised when she pulled away from him, "I can't do this."

Before he had chance to do or say anything she had raced past him and out of the production truck.


	26. Chapter 26

_Dear Diary,_

_No no no no no no no, he kissed me, he wasn't supposed to kiss me yet, this is not part of the plan._

_I don't have time to do this now as I have work to do._

_Steph xx_

Tossing her diary back in her bag Stephanie sat back on the couch and put her head in her hands, things were spiralling out of control and she did not like it. The feeling of lack of power was all too familiar and she had to regain control again.

Picking up the papers she had tossed on the floor she gathered them all together before standing back up and leaving the locker room to go to catering so there would be plenty of people around so she could avoid Paul.

As Stephanie had left the truck Paul called after her but she didn't stop or acknowledge him so he contemplated chasing after her but decided to give her some breathing space so he re-watched the footage from the weekend again a few times.

Setting her papers down on a table Stephanie went to gather a plate of food before she went back to the table and spread out the papers around her plate starting to work away on them as she ate.

After leaving the production truck Paul made his way to her locker room to talk to her but when he got no answer he decided to try the one other place she normally was and that was catering, he hoped she was there as he really wanted to sort it all out before the show.

Shane walked into catering to talk to his sister but frowned seeing her sat at the table with papers all around her as she ate and worked at the same time. Walking over to the table he leant on the back of one of the chairs, "you need to relax a little and stop working so hard."

Without even looking up from the work Stephanie was quick to jump down his throat, "I don't need to relax, I am perfectly relaxed when jackasses leave me the fuck alone."

Taking a small step around the table towards her he reached to put his hand on her arm but she quickly snatched it away, "Steph I'm worried about you, please talk to me."

Looking up she glared at him, "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me. Just worry about not fucking up my big night."

Sighing heavily he shook his head realising now was not the time, "you know where I am if you decide you want to talk."

Before she could respond he walked away, he didn't want to deal with her anger any more because he had some place else he needed to be.

Walking towards the canteen Paul was going over in his head what he could say to her but stopped when he saw Shane looking rather worried, "everything okay Shane?"

Shane looked up at the sound of the voice and smiled briefly, "I was just going to come looking for you. Can we talk?"

Nodding slowly Paul motioned down the corridor, "my locker room is just down there."

Walking to his locker room in silence inside Paul was freaking out thinking Stephanie had told him about the kiss and he was about to read him the riot act.

Almost reluctantly he stepped into his locker room and spun around to face Shane as he entered, "so what's up?"

Shane frowned, "I don't really know where to start, I'm worried about Steph."

Paul was lost as he didn't know what this had to do with him, "shouldn't you be talking to her or your Dad?"

Shaking his head Shane was quick to shoot down that idea, "I tried speaking to Stephanie and that has just made me more worried. I can't talk to my Dad as he will completely freak out so I came to you as you seem to be pretty close with Steph and you were the first one to point it out."

"Point it out? What did I point out Shane?"

"You know a few weeks ago when you said about Steph's downer on men?"

Sighing with relief Paul ran a hand over his hair, "oh that. Yeah what about it?"

Pacing in front of Paul Shane rubbed his hands on his trousers not sure how much to tell him, "have you ever heard about Joe?"

Paul had watched Shane's actions and it unnerved him, "you mean her ex?"

Shane stopped to look at him, "you **do** know about him? How much do you know? What did she tell you?"

"Very little actually, I only found out about him by accident and all she told me was he was an ex. Why?"

"I think he's back in her life."

Paul was lost, "and that is a problem because? Maybe whatever broke them up got sorted."

Shaking his head Shane wrung his hands together, "you don't understand, Joe is bad news. I only found this out a few weeks ago as I went home and talked to Marissa about what you said and she told me stuff that Steph had sworn her to secrecy over and only she knows so if I was to let on I knew or anybody else was to mention it to Steph she'd freak out and never talk to Riss again."

"You say her ex is bad news, what did he do? How bad are you walking when you say he is bad news?"

Sitting down heavily on a bench Shane ran a hand through his hair, "on an overprotective brother level I'd say he's about fifteen out of ten, on a man to man level I'd say seven or eight out of ten. I can't tell you exactly what happened but the way she's behaving so secretly, especially about yesterday and the way her moods are swinging I'm worried he's back."

Gulping it was Paul's turn to be nervous, "yesterday? She was with me most of the day. We did lunch, a movie, dinner and then a casino before we got back to the hotel about 2 in the morning. She was probably secretive as she didn't want your Dad to freak out about her being out so late."

Shane nodded, although he was relieved to hear she was with Paul it still didn't make him feel more relaxed, "you're probably right but I can't shake the feeling that something is bothering her though."

"Well let me talk to her and see if I can find anything out for you."

Sighing with relief Shane stood up, "thank you Paul."

Paul nodded, "you're welcome Shane."

Walking past Shane and out of the door he headed back to catering to talk to Stephanie.

Stephanie sighed as she tried to make everything make sense but her mind wasn't on the job so it wasn't making any sense at all. Her mind was so conflicted because her head was telling her to just use him and drop him to show a man that they could be hurt just as easily as a woman could but her heart was saying that maybe he was worth taking a chance on love again with.

Tossing her pen onto the table she sat back in her chair putting her hands behind her head, if she didn't have another meeting in ten minutes she would have time to get her head together. Closing her eyes for a minute she opened them and nearly fell off her chair, "Jesus Christ, where the hell did you come from?"

Paul walked into catering and frowned seeing the tension clear in Stephanie's body as she sat there with her eyes closed so he walked over and stood in front of her until she opened her eyes but he wasn't quite so happy with the reaction he got, "I came to talk to you."

Glaring at Paul she picked up her pen, "yeah well I don't want to talk to you."

Pulling out a chair he sat down next to her so they could talk in hushed whispers, "but we need to, at least so I can apologise for earlier."

Dropping her pen she turned to face him, "you have one minute."

"Steph I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I shouldn't have done it and I completely overstepped the boundaries of our friendship and I understand if you want to hate me for it or something but . . ." Trailing off he didn't know how to end it, he had feelings for her and she obviously didn't feel the same.

Biting down on her lip she couldn't believe how easy it had been to regain control of everything, "it's okay, you're forgiven. I've got to get going to another meeting so I'll see you later, probably not until after the show though so good luck."

Quickly gathering her things together she stood up and went to walk away but he grabbed her wrist causing her to stop and look back at him, "what?"

"Thank you." He smiled softly up at her.

"You're welcome."

As he dropped her hand she walked away with a smirk on her face and plotted what her next move was going to be.


	27. Chapter 27

_Dear Diary,_

_He's so desperate for this storyline or to stay in my good books so I don't ruin his career that he almost grovelled for my forgiveness for kissing me. I was happy to give him the forgiveness as now he will be putty in my hands when I decide to push my plan forward._

_Steph xx_

Staring at the diary in her hands Stephanie couldn't help but let her mind drift to how his lips had felt against hers, she'd never had a kiss before that made her feel so good. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she stood up and made her way to the next meeting.

The meetings were over and now all Stephanie could do was prepare for the evening ahead of her, she was petrified that it would all go wrong or the crowd wouldn't take to it like they needed them to.

Staring at her wedding dress for the evening she wasn't impressed by the knock at the door, "come in."

Turning around she frowned seeing her brother walk in, "don't you have something better to do with your time then harass me?"

Shane put his hands up, "I come in peace. I just came to see how you were doing."

She shrugged, "I'm holding up, my stomach is tied into a million tiny little knots but I can do this."

"I know you can, you're the most determined person I know."

Looking at him sceptically she wondered where this was going, "what are you getting at Shane? Something is clearly on your mind so spit it out."

Pacing a little in front of her he contemplated lying but decided he had to find out the truth because Paul hadn't given him any answers, "I'm not going to beat around the bush here. Steph is Joe in contact?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped up, "did you have to mention **him**? I thought I'd told you I never want to hear his name spoken again."

"You did but you've been so . . . distant lately, I'm worried about you."

Sighing she sat down heavily on the couch, "not with me he's not. Apparently he spoke to Dad a few weeks ago but I haven't heard from him and that is the way it is staying. I've only been distant because I've had this storyline on my mind and I've been working with the writing team."

Sitting down next to his sister Shane put his arm around his sister, "you promise you're not lying to me?"

Rolling her eyes she glared at him, "trust me, Joe is the last person I ever want to hear from again."

"Okay good. You know I'm only bugging you out of concern don't you?"

Smirking she couldn't help herself, "yeah because your life is so dull you just have to meddle in mine."

Shane laughed, "gee I love you too. I'll let you finish getting ready because I'd better get ready myself."

She nodded, "thanks."

Stephanie sat there and watched Shane leave before she stood up and went to get her hair and make up done by the professional tonight.

The evening went off without a hitch and everything went exactly to plan. By the time she got back through the curtain Stephanie was buzzing.

Paul was stood there waiting for Stephanie as she walked through the curtain and as soon as he saw her it was like everybody around him drifted away, "you were amazing."

Stephanie laughed, "sure I was. I thought you were great, the crowd ate up everything you said and really hated you for it."

He laughed, "I know, it was amazing. What are you doing now?"

"Apart from getting out of this god awful wedding dress not a lot, probably grabbing some dinner and then driving to the site of Smackdown before checking into my hotel and going to sleep."

"Yeah me too, well apart from the bit of getting out of the wedding dress as I'm not wearing one."

She laughed as her brother brushed his way past and went down the steps to change out of his suit, "if you'll excuse me I have some steps to navigate without breaking my neck."

Shaking his head Paul stood in front of her, "oh no you don't, there's no way you'll get down them without injuring yourself so let me help you."

Reluctantly she took his outstretched hand as he led her over to the steps before he let go and climbed down the handful of steps before turning to face her and put his hands on her waist, "just put your hands on my shoulders."

Doing as she was told she put her hands on his shoulders as he picked her up and slowly stepped backwards before placing her back on the floor, "stairs navigated and no broken bones in sight."

"Thanks for that Paul, I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded, "yes you will, have a good evening."

As Stephanie walked away from Paul she walked past Shane who had stood there and witnessed their entire interaction, "Steph, do you fancy getting some dinner with me?"

Stopping she turned back to face her brother, "what about Rissa?"

He shrugged, "she can join us."

"Sure, okay then."

With that she walked away leaving Shane stood there feeling confused, she really was Queen of the mood swings lately.

Half an hour later and Shane, Marissa and Stephanie were climbing into a limo to head out to dinner happily chatting about the show that had just passed.

When they pulled up at the restaurant Shane hung back with Marissa as Stephanie walked in to get a table, "Riss you might have to play peace maker, I have to ask Steph some questions she's not going to like."

Marissa looked at her husband sceptically, "do you have to?"

He nodded, "I do, I need to know that she's not setting herself up for another heart break."

All she could do was shrug and loop arms with her husband and hope for the best.

Paul sat on the bench in his locker room with his mind going a million miles a minute, he couldn't shut his brain off today so lifting his phone from his bag he dialled his parents number before putting it to his ear needing some advice. As soon as the phone picked up and he heard the familiar greeting he sighed heavily, "Mom I've messed up, I've fallen for Steph hard and I kissed her."

Shane sat down opposite his sister at the table so he could watch her reactions. As they fell into a comfortable silence reading the menus he studied her to see if he could pick up on anything but got nothing.

Once their orders had been taken small talk was exchanged before Shane decided to jump straight in with his questioning, "is anything going on between you and Paul? You do know he's in a relationship right? Are you aware she is likely to snap you in two if she finds out?"

Putting her hand up to slow him down Stephanie shook his head, "let's take this slowly. First off Paul broke up with Joanie yesterday, secondly I am fully aware she could snap me in two, she has made it perfectly clear herself and thirdly and most importantly, nothing is going on between Paul and I."

"But I saw the way the two of you were together, I saw you all hands all over each other when you got down the steps."

She was slightly irritated, "okay seriously Shane, if I say nothing is going on nothing is going on. What you saw was just him helping me down the steps so I didn't break my neck in my dress because I could barely see the floor. If you'll excuse me I need to use the bathroom." Pushing her chair back she stood up walking off to the bathroom.

As soon as Stephanie left Marissa hit Shane's shoulder, "will you back off, she's going to kill you if you don't."

He frowned, "I don't want to see her get hurt again, something is going on between her and Paul but right now I am not sure what it is but whatever it is it's not going to be good. Nothing Stephanie does in her personal life ever turns out well lately and the last thing we need is her messing around with one of the talent who has already dated one of the Divas who happens to have the ability to snap her in two."


	28. Chapter 28

_Dear Diary,_

_After dinner with Shane a couple of weeks ago I've kept my distance from Paul because if Shane is picking up on something between us then I was clearly not doing as good a job of hiding how I felt._

_Spending a few weeks separately only interacting for what we needed to do for the shows gave me more time to plot my next move and my next move is tonight after the PPV, Paul won't know what hit him._

_Steph xx_

Smiling to herself Stephanie tucked her diary into her suitcase as she pulled out her outfit for the evening, "this is the last time I have to wear any of these ugly clothes."

The past few weeks that Stephanie had been keeping away from him were good for Paul, after talking to his Mom he realised how stupid he had been making a move on her like that and he needed the space to clear his head. The space had not cleared his feelings for her but it had allowed him to refocus his energies on his career and the storyline and not a woman.

Speaking of women, it had been a few weeks since Paul had spoken to Joanie as she had actually been leaving him alone which was a pleasant surprise as he had been expecting her to bombard him with texts, phone calls and visits. He had had a few comments from the other members of DX who she had clearly been speaking with but they understood he needed his space once he had explained it to them.

Looking at his watch Paul stood up, he had a meeting with Vince to discuss their match tonight at the pay per view.

Stephanie was sat in her Dad's office waiting for Paul to arrive, her Dad was actually really looking forward to the match which scared her a little as she knew he was going to get beaten up badly and she hated it as anything could go wrong and he could get badly hurt as he wasn't a trained wrestler.

Shaking her head to get rid of the bad thoughts as there was a knock on the door she looked up and smiled softly at Paul who entered and took a seat in the chair opposite her Dad who was sat at his desk as she sat on the couch.

After the plans had been set out for the match Vince got up and excused himself to go and sort out a few other details for the show leaving Paul and Stephanie alone.

Once Vince had left Paul turned to Stephanie, "we're okay right? For the past few weeks you've kind of been avoiding me and I just wanted to make sure we're okay and you're not regretting the storyline."

Violently she shook her head, "I'm not regretting it at all, I'm actually really excited for tonight for everything to kick off. We are okay though and I haven't really been avoiding you, I've just been steering clear so you can deal with the Joanie thing without my presence making things worse for you."

He laughed, "whatever way you put it you were avoiding me but it's okay, I understand your reasons for doing it. Me and Joanie are . . . well yeah we're over but we've not talked about it yet but I'm okay with that, I've been more interested in this storyline anyway."

"You can't bury yourself in the storyline you know, you need to have a life too."

"Do the words pot, kettle and black mean anything to you?"

Rolling her eyes playfully she pushed herself up from the couch, "oh you are asking for trouble today."

He looked around innocently, "who? Me? I'm a perfect little angel who does nothing wrong, I was just stating a fact."

"Yeah well here's another fact for you, I don't have time for a life."

"You do if you make time for it and as your husband I feel it is my duty to make sure you do just that."

Looking at him sceptically she wondered exactly where he was going with this, "what are you talking about?"

Standing up he smiled warmly, "you'll see."

Before she had chance to protest or ask any more questions he was out of the door leaving her highly frustrated.

Leaving her Dad's office and heading back to her locker room she bumped into her brother, "Shane I need a favour."

Shane shrugged, "what is it?"

"I need you to find out what Paul is planning. He says as my husband it is his duty to make sure I have a life and he won't tell me what he's planning and I don't like not knowing."

He looked at her oddly, "is this because it is him or because you don't like not being in control?"

She couldn't believe he had just said that, "oh forget it, you'd be useless anyway."

She then stalked off leaving him stood there baffled.

Shaking his head Shane walked off, if she was going to be such a bitch about it he would let Paul spring whatever it was he was planning on her and hope that it had nothing to do with asking her out on a date.

The show came and everything so far was going well and soon it was the time for the main event so Stephanie made her way out to the crowd to watch it.

Sat there watching her Dad getting beaten up was really hard so as it got the end she was so relieved to be able to jump in the ring and hold the sledgehammer up knowing it was about to all be over.

As Paul whacked her Dad with the sledgehammer and she watched as her Dad got pinned her stomach tied in knots knowing that coming up next was the kiss. When the bell rang she rushed to her Dad's side checking on him relieved when he let her know he was okay but soon she saw the sledgehammer shadow above her and slowly she stood up and turned around to face him before she ended up in his arms hugging him.

As they hugged he whispered in her ear, "you okay with this?"

Taking a deep breath to compose herself she replied, "sure."

With that she pulled back a little and they kissed. They hadn't properly kissed before in the lead up to this night apart from the private kiss they had shared in the production truck, surprisingly this kiss affected her as much as the one in the production truck had and at that point she knew her feelings for him just weren't going to go away so she was going to make sure he got hurt before he had chance to hurt her.

As they made their way backstage her stomach was churning and obviously he could sense her anxiety as his thumb was rubbing the back of her hand but it wasn't helping any.

When they got through the curtain he dropped her hand, "good job out there."

She nodded, "yeah you too. I'm going to check up on Shane a minute and then when my Dad gets back here I'll check on him, I'll see you after."

All Paul could do was nod as she ran off and he waited to congratulate Vince on the match.

As he was waiting for Vince to get backstage Shane came and stood next to Paul, "good match out there."

Lifting his head to look at the eldest McMahon child he nodded politely, "thanks."

Shane looked him over, "I have to ask you something because it has been eating away at me. Earlier Steph said you had something planned to make sure she had a life and as her brother I want to know what it is."

Paul frowned, "I was going to take her out for a celebratory dinner, she's clearly working too hard and not relaxing so I thought it would be a good excuse to make her relax."

"Oh, I see. Good luck getting her to agree to that, she's not keen on not being in control these days."

Looking at Shane oddly Paul wasn't sure what he was getting at, "what do you mean?"

Shane shrugged, "just what I said."

Paul didn't know what to say so they fell into an uncomfortable silence until Vince came through the curtain at which point Paul congratulated him on a good match before he made his way back to his locker room to shower.

Having spoken to Shane Stephanie had decided to just hide until Paul left the guerilla before she spoke to her Dad checking up on him and then making her way back to her locker room to change. As she pulled her halter top over her head there was a knock at the door so inviting them in she adjusted the top before reaching for her boots looking up when a pair of jeans came into view she sighed softly, "yes Paul."

Taking a moment to look her up and down Paul smiled at her, "I've come to make sure you have a life. You're coming out to dinner with me to celebrate."

Dropping her boots she put her hands on her hips and glared at him because she was not happy being told what to do, "like hell I am. You are not my keeper and you can't force me to do that."

Putting his hands up in defence he looked at her nervously, "please? I miss you as a friend and I just want to spend some time with you."

Sighing heavily she reached for her boots she silently sat down on the couch pulling them on and doing them up before she stood up and grabbed her jacket pulling that on, "okay fine but you're carrying my suitcase."

He laughed, "deal."

Grabbing her suitcase he led her out of the arena with every step being watched by Joanie.


	29. Chapter 29

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay so it's not going quite as I planned but dinner is only a delay, my plan is still going ahead tonight._

_Steph xx_

Putting her phone back in her bag as he walked back over to her she smiled, "everything okay?"

Paul nodded, "everything's good thanks, Foley was just congratulating me on the match. Everything okay with you? I saw you were on the phone so just want to check you weren't sending out an SOS to somebody."

She laughed, "no it's okay, just texting my Dad to let him know where I was."

"Oh okay. Ready to go?"

"Absolutely."

The two then climbed into the car and he drove them to a little restaurant not far from the arena.

Walking in they couldn't help but notice how quiet it was, "are you still open?"

The waiter looked up almost relieved to see actual people, "oh absolutely. With it being so late our main business right now is just deliveries but we don't close for another hour. Is it just the two of you?"

Paul nodded so the waiter led them over to a table in the middle of the restaurant, "I will be right back with your menus."

The waiter then left and quickly returned with the menus taking their drinks order and leaving them to look over their menu in silence.

Once he had decided what he wanted Paul set his menu down on the table and waited patiently for Stephanie to be done.

As soon as she had finished Stephanie placed her menu down on the table also and looked over at Paul, "can I ask you a question please?"

He nodded, "sure."

"Will you ever get back together with Joanie?"

That question had come out of left field for him, "uh . . . honestly I don't know. Part of me still loves her because we were together for four years but then the other part of me still clearly remembers what she did, what she said, how she treated me and how she behaved and that part of me wants nothing more to do with her. Can I ask you a question now?"

Reluctantly she nodded her head because she really didn't want him to ask about Joe.

"Will you ever get back with Joe?"

"No!"

Before Paul could ask her why but much to Stephanie's relief the waiter turned up with their drinks and to take their orders. As soon as he left again Paul looked at Stephanie, "I'm sorry if I invaded your privacy then, I was just curious if you had a boyfriend in your life."

She shook her head, "I don't." She added so low he couldn't hear, "and I don't plan on having one either."

"Well I'm sure the right guy will come along for you soon enough. So tell me something about you I don't know."

The two of them spent the meal talking about the real them, the people they were behind the characters but Stephanie made sure to keep her defences high so she didn't tell him more than she wanted him to know.

When it came time to pay Paul pulled out his wallet, "it's on me."

She shook her head as she pulled out her purse, "no way, I'm paying."

"What about we split the bill 50/50 then? That way we both pay and we both go home happy."

"I'm happy with that."

They then both put down their half of the bill and left heading back to the car to go back to the hotel.

The drive back to the hotel was done in silence with just the radio on as background noise. Pulling up to the hotel he turned to look at her, "you're not going to fight me escorting you back to your room are you?"

She smiled softly, "not tonight, it's your lucky night because my suitcase is heavy and I don't want to carry it."

Laughing he turned the engine off and pulled the key out of the ignition before he got out to grab their bags from the trunk.

Once he had their bags and she was out of the car he locked it and they went inside to sign in.

Letting the lady go first Paul stood to the side as Stephanie signed in and got her key card before he stepped forward, "Paul Levesque."

The receptionist typed in his name on the computer but came up blank, "I'm sorry I'm not seeing a reservation for you. Can you possibly spell your last name please so I make sure I got it right."

"Sure, it's L-e-v-e-s-q-u-e."

The receptionist typed it in, "my bad, I did spell it wrong. I'm sorry about this, it is my first night alone. Oh, I'm still not finding a reservation for you. Could it possibly be under another name?"

He was starting to panic a little now, he really wanted another nice hot shower and a warm and comfortable bed after the match, "it shouldn't be but it could be under Hunter Helmsley which is H-e-l-m-s-l-e-y."

Typing the computer again she frowned, "I'm really sorry sir but I have nothing for you and we are fully booked so I don't even have a spare room I can offer you."

Nodding his head he wasn't going to turn into a sucky customer, "I understand, it's not your fault. Thanks anyway, I'll just sleep in my car. It is okay if I sleep in the parking lot right?"

The receptionist nodded her head, "of course sir. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help."

He shrugged, "it's one of these things, it can't be helped." Turning around he smiled softly at Stephanie, "I'll take your bag to your room and then go back to my car for the night."

Stephanie had stood there watching with interest trying not to show her happiness on the outside, paying off the manager earlier to cancel his reservation and then get them to refuse him a room had done wonders for her plan, "it's okay Paul, you can stay with me, I don't mind."

Paul was relieved to hear it but he didn't want her to feel like she had to do that, "no it's okay, I couldn't impose on you so I would be happy to sleep in my car."

"Don't be stupid, you won't be imposing as I insist so no more arguing."

He knew better than to argue with a McMahon, "okay well thank you then."

The two of them then headed for the elevator and up to her room.

When they reached her room she opened the door and stepped aside letting him in so he could see there was just the one King bed, "looks like I'll be sleeping in a chair."

Walking inside and shutting the door behind her she shook her head, "like hell you will. We've shared a bed before and we will share one again tonight, understood?"

He nodded his head, "yes ma'am. I'm going to take another shower if that's okay? My back is killing me."

Shrugging her jacket off her shoulders she draped it over the chair, "how about instead of having a shower I give you a massage?"

Raising his eyebrow as he looked at her he wasn't sure if she was serious, "is that a trick?"

She couldn't help but laugh, "a trick? What would the trick part be?"

"Uh, I'm not sure actually." He laughed nervously, "if you're offering though I won't say no. How do you want me?"

Wiggling her eyebrows playfully, "now you're asking. Seriously though, let me change for bed a minute and you can change into a pair of track pants and then I'll give you a massage."

Paul nodded as she walked over to her suitcase rifling through it before she got whatever she wanted walking off to change in the bathroom and he went through his own bag until he found some track pants and as soon as the bathroom door shut he changed into them.

Walking into the bathroom she shut the door behind her before she held up the outfit and looked at it, it was a simple low cut negligee with a slit up the leg, hopefully this would work.

Slowly she stripped off all of her clothes leaving herself in just her thong before she pulled the negligee on and gathered all of her clothes up before opening the bathroom door and walking out dumping them on top of her suitcase.

After he had changed Paul was sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her to get out of the bathroom, hearing the door open he lifted his head to look at her as she walked back into the room and his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked at her, she was wearing hardly anything and he could feel it having an effect on him.

As she walked into the bedroom she couldn't help but notice his reaction to her, "does this make you uncomfortable?"

Quickly he shook his head, "no it's okay, it's your hotel room really so you can wear what you want."

She smirked, "good." This night was going to be good.


	30. Chapter 30

There are some adult themes in this chapter, there is nothing overly explicit but just so you're aware. 

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Oh God I'm so nervous. Wish me luck as I kick this plan into action._

_Steph xx_

Turning her phone off she shoved it back into her bag, "sorry about that, I just wanted to turn it off before we got started. Now lay on your stomach with your head near the pillows and we'll get started."

Paul nodded his head and happily obliged moving up the bed before turning to lay on his front near the pillows and waited for her to join him on the bed.

Taking a minute she admired the view before she crawled onto the bed before straddling his lower back and taking a deep breath before she gripped his shoulders gently and started to massage them.

Closing his eyes as he felt the bed dip as she joined him he held his breath and waited as she straddled him. Once she started to massage his shoulders he shakily let out the breath and tried to relax as her soft hands worked wonders on his tired and aching muscles, "oh God this feels so good."

Smiling she worked on his shoulders for a few minutes before moving to his upper back really working on the kinks there.

As Paul relaxed into the massage and his body tuned in to what she was doing and how she was making him feel he started to feel the heat of Stephanie sat on his lower back and he felt his cock stirring.

Working her way down his back she slowly shuffled back and worked on his lower back until his back was free from all kinks, "okay roll to your right and let me massage your chest too."

"My chest? Why do you want to massage my chest?"

"Because I want to be thorough? Don't worry I'll be gentle with you."

He gulped and rolled over as she moved off him praying she didn't notice his little problem.

As he rolled over her eyes quickly scanned his body and she noticed the beginning of the hardening of his dick but pretended like she didn't see it. Once he was on his back she straddled his waist again but this time she made sure her heat was over his semi hard dick as her hands went to his chest and gently massaged it to make him feel good.

Feeling her soft hands working their way all over his chest was just increasing Paul's problem and he knew she could feel it as it was pressing against her so he figured if he kept his eyes closed he could pretend it wasn't happening.

Once she was done massaging his chest Stephanie shuffled up this body a little keeping a close eye on his face and his reactions, he seemed to be blocking it all out so she leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips pulling back a short distance so he could still feel her breath on his face she whispered, "I know you want me, I could feel it."

His eyes flew open hearing her say that, "I . . . I'm sorry, it's so unprofessional and I understand if you're going to . . ."

She quickly cut him off by placing a finger on his lips, "shhh. Don't talk, don't explain, don't think just feel."

Before he had chance to answer her she captured his lips again in a demanding kiss sliding her hand up the side of his face and tangled it in his hair as he quickly returned the kiss and wrapped one arm around her waist and cupped her cheek gently with the other.

Opening her mouth she licked his lips seeking entrance to his which he quickly granted allowing her to deepen the kiss as her hands moved to his chest gently rubbing the bare skin.

Pulling back from the kiss to catch her breath she rested her head on his shoulder, "mm you're . . . good at this."

Rubbing her back gently Paul turned his head to look at her, "you're not so bad yourself. Steph where is this going?"

Pushing herself up so her weight was on her hands so she could look at his face she looked at him oddly, "you have a problem, I have needs, I think we can satisfy each other. Do you agree?"

"Well I would but I don't have anything with me."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she moved off his body and slid off the bed walking over to her suitcase she opened the inside pocket before pulling out what she was looking for she held it in her hand before climbing back onto the bed in the same position as before. Gripping his hand and passed to him what was in her hand, "now you do. Any other questions or concerns?"

He shook his head but he couldn't shake the bad feeling he had about this, "are you sure you want this?"

"I'm sure. Are you sure?"

Paul hesitated in answering causing Stephanie to move to get up from straddling him but as she did he decided to throw caution to the wind and he gripped her around the waist and pulled her back to the bed so she was laying on her back and he quickly moved so his legs were either side of her, "I'm sure." He knew he was probably committing career suicide by doing this but he liked her and couldn't ignore the small voice in the back of his head that was telling him this could be the start of something good.

Capturing her lips in a heated kiss his hand moved to her chest as her hands ran down his muscular back.

Once they were spent they lay side by side on the bed panting but they were both very content. Looking over at him Stephanie smiled, "that was amazing."

He chuckled, "you weren't so bad yourself. So did you mean what you said when you said I could share your bed?"

Rolling over so she was cuddling his side she lay her head on his chest, "mmhmm yeah."

Quickly she drifted off to sleep not really giving much though to anything.

Holding her as she slept he could only watch her as she slept before he drifted off to sleep, in the morning they would have to discuss what this meant, if anything.

The next morning Stephanie was up early but not quite as early as him as when she woke up she could hear the shower running. Pulling the sheet tighter around her body she sat up and waited for him to exit the bathroom.

Having woken up early Paul had decided to get an early shower in whilst she slept so finishing off his shower he dried off before wrapping the towel around his waist and walking back into the room to get dressed again. As he stepped out of the shower he noticed her sat up in bed, "good morning."

Seeing him stood there in front of her she wasn't quite so confident any more, "I need to shower."

Grabbing her negligee from the floor she quickly pulled it on before practically running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her to shower.

Confused by her behaviour he decided to just dress and wait for her to be done with her shower. As soon as he was dressed he packed his bag and then sat on the bed and waited.

After having a nice long shower she wrapped a towel around her hair and one around her body and walked out of the bathroom to see him sat on the bed, "oh you're still here."

Lifting his head he frowned, "yeah, I thought we could talk."

"I can't, not now."

"Steph, please talk to me at least a little. Do you regret last night?"

Sighing softly she shook her head, "not really. I don't know where this leaves us and I need to sort my head out so please understand where I'm coming from."

Pushing himself up from the bed he knew there was nothing he could say to make her talk to him and that was not something he wanted to push so he just nodded his head, "I understand. You know where I am when you're ready to talk."

Picking his bag up he put the strap over his shoulder before he made his way to the door, "I'll see you at Raw." He then opened the door he stepped outside.

As he walked out of the room she sighed, "Paul wait a sec. I'm sorry okay?"

Turning around he nodded his head, "I know, I understand. You know where I am when you're ready okay?"

Nodding slowly she hugged him gently careful not to undo her towel, "thank you. I'll see you at work."

He nodded his head and walked away from her.

After her disappearance from the arena the night before Shane decided to call on Stephanie early and take her to breakfast just the two of them as he was worried about her but as he stepped off of the elevator he noticed Paul leaving her room with his bag, wet hair and then he saw her step out of her room dressed only in a towel.

Quickly hiding behind a wall to avoid Paul as he walked towards him Shane shook his head, "Stephy, Stephy, Stephy, you are in way over your head."


	31. Chapter 31

_Dear Diary,_

_No no no no no no no no no! This has gone so wrong, I'm not supposed to be feeling like this, I am meant to be joyous that I got what I wanted from him and then got rid of him. Why am I sat here feeling like my heart is being stomped on by the heaviest man on the roster?_

_Great, now somebody is hammering at my door trying to get in and no doubt it's Joanie looking for Paul so she can just get lost, I am not answering it._

_Steph xx_

As she wiped at the tears on her face the knocking persisted at the door before finally whoever was there shouted through the door at her.

Once Paul was safely on the elevator Shane moved from his hiding place and walked down the corridor to Stephanie's room before he started knocking on the door persistently. When he didn't get an answer after a minute he knew she was avoiding answering the door so he shouted through it, "Steph it's me."

Hearing Shane shouting through the door she knew he knew she was there so reluctantly she wiped at the tear stains on the pages of her diary before she shut it she placed it on the bed before standing up and again wiping at her face as she walked to the door and then proceeded to open it a crack but kept her face behind the door, "what is it Shane?"

When the door was only opened a crack and her face didn't appear Shane took drastic action and just pushed it open and barged his way inside not giving her the opportunity to shut the door in his face if he asked a question she didn't like. Once he was inside the room he spun around to face her but upon seeing her face what he was going to say left his head completely, "what the hell has he done to you?"

Stumbling back against the wall as he barged the door open and stormed inside Stephanie was not happy so shutting the door firmly she turned to face him with hands on her hips completely forgetting how red and puffy her eyes were going to be and how tear stained her cheeks were, that was until Shane spoke and then it all came flooding back to her and the tears started flowing again.

Seeing the tears start falling down her face he quickly closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms holding her tightly and letting her cry on his shoulder.

She didn't want to do this, she wanted to be strong but having her brother there concerned about her just broke down all of her walls and the tears started falling. When he pulled her into his arms she held onto him tightly and just cried until she had no tears left to cry.

Once he felt her sobs subside Shane slowly took a step back, "care to tell me what's going on now?"

Silently she shook her head not wanting to open up and be honest with him about this.

Frustrated by her lack of communication he turned around to walk to the window but as he turned around his eyes caught sight of the book on the bed so taking a few steps forward he picked it up from the bed, "maybe this will tell me then."

Darting forward she snatched the book from his hand, "no! I'll tell you but only if you promise me that you won't think badly of me."

Looking at her oddly he nodded his head slowly, "I promise."

Sitting down on the bed Stephanie patted the space next to her, "sit."

Obediently Shane sat beside her on the bed before he reached across and squeezed her hand feeling the need to comfort her, "whatever it is it won't change anything, you'll always be my sister and I will always love you."

Furiously wiping at the tears that leaked from her eyes she blinked back the remaining ones, "you won't once you hear this. Shane I've fucked up, badly. I slept with Paul last night, I wanted to hurt him to make a man feel what it's like to be hurt by somebody you care about but I didn't count on falling for him so hard that now my heart hurts and it feels like it's being stomped on over and over again by Big Show."

Wrapping his arm around his sisters shoulder he pulled her to him, "I still love you Steph. Why did you want to hurt a man? Why Paul?"

Leaning her head on his shoulder she sighed heavily, "he reminded me of Joe, he was so funny, kind and sweet from the first time I met him in my head it was going to be like I was hurting Joe."

Weighing up the options in his head he decided to just be honest with her, "Marissa told me Joe had hurt you badly but I didn't realise it was this bad."

Quickly pulling away from him Stephanie turned to look at him, "she told you? She promised me she wouldn't tell a soul."

Standing up she walked over to the window and looked out over the city.

He frowned, "she didn't tell me willingly Steph and even when she did tell me she wouldn't tell me the whole story. Remember the weekend when we were all at Mom and Dad's and things were frosty between Riss and I?"

Nodding her head she looked at him in the window, "I do."

"It was because I had spent the entire week asking her to tell me what was going on and after when we got home she finally relented and told me Joe had hurt you in the worst way a man could ever hurt a woman and that was all she would tell me."

Fiddling with the towel around her she tightened it before she turned back to him, "yeah well I guess I can forgive her. The bottom line is that I wanted to hurt Paul, I had it all planned out and then I fell for him and it's all gone badly wrong and I feel like my world is falling apart."

Getting up Shane crossed the short distance between them and grabbed her hands, "your world isn't falling apart. Maybe this is your hearts way of telling you to take a chance on Paul and let him show you that not all men are bastards like Joe."

Violently she shook her head, "not happening, that's not part of my plan. I need to work out a new way to deal with this and hurt him further for hurting me."

Moving his hands to her shoulders Shane shook his sister gently, "listen to yourself Steph, you can't live your life by hurting good men just to get back at one bad man because you'll be the one who is hurting and alone when you're old."

"Why are you so determined for me and Paul to get together?"

"It's not that I want the two of you together as such, I just know he's nothing like Joe was and seeing as you fancy him he would treat you like you deserve to be treated. Did he not treat you well last night? Please remember I am your brother and I really don't need too much information."

Despite herself a laugh passed her lips, "that's the problem, he treated me like a Princess. I thought I'd locked away my feelings for him but it wasn't . . . sorry to be crude but it wasn't just a quick fuck and run, it was meaningful. I thought he'd still be getting over Joanie and it would just be a release for him but it wasn't."

Shane had suspected for a while that Paul fancied Stephanie but this proved it, "then that proves my point, he will treat you like you deserve to be treated if you'll only give him a chance."

"Not happening Shane, just get it through your thick skull I refuse to go there with him or any other man."

Knowing he wasn't going to get any further he decided to just drop it, "okay fine, that is your choice. Would you like to come to breakfast with me? I'll buy you anything you want."

"Pancakes?"

Laughing softly he nodded knowing that had always been her comfort food, "I'll buy you as many stacks of pancakes as you can eat."

Smiling softly she went over to her suitcase to find something to wear and to grab her make-up bag grateful for the opportunity to drop the subject of Paul and to put her make-up on and to be able to put on a confident front that she didn't need anybody, "give me ten minutes and I'm all yours."

Stephanie then walked into the bathroom and shut the door to change leaving Shane stood in her room to contemplate what she had told him and the state he had found her in. Despite the act she put on at the minute she was clearly more vulnerable than anybody had realised and he didn't want anybody to hurt her any further than Joe already had.


	32. Chapter 32

_Dear Diary,_

_Shane took me to breakfast and it was great, I had all of the pancakes I could manage and as usual they made me feel a lot better. Now if only I could skip Raw tonight and then I would feel even better, I don't know how I am possibly going to be able to face Paul without memories of last night coming flooding back._

_My day possibly couldn't get any worse than how it started off could it?_

_Steph xx_

Sighing heavily Stephanie fell back on her bed and rubbed her stomach, she was well and truly stuffed after all of the pancakes she had eaten and she really didn't want to move but Shane had promised he was going to come and collect her in half an hour because he apparently didn't want her to be alone.

She didn't move until there was a knock at the door at which point she pushed herself up from the bed and dropped her diary into her bag before she swung the door open and nodded seeing Shane stood there before she went back to grab her bags to check out of the hotel and head to the arena.

After Paul had left Stephanie's room he went to the gym before he went to the arena even though he was going to be really early he had nowhere else to go.

Dumping his bag in his locker room he took his cell phone and headed out to the main part of the arena where they were setting up the ring and the stage for the show making his way over to the stands and taking a seat.

He sat in the stand and watched everyone working away as his mind drifted to thoughts of Stephanie, he had liked her for a really long time now but something wasn't right and he just couldn't put a finger on what it is.

Staring down at the phone in his hands he contemplated calling his parents for some advice but then thought better of it, "that's what big sisters are for."

Flipping his phone open he sent a quick text to her: _I need to talk. Can I call you after the show tonight?_

After sending the message he shut his phone and sat back to just enjoy the quiet before the preparations properly started for the show and things got busy.

Arriving at the arena with Shane Stephanie sighed heavily, "I don't know if I can do this Shane, I don't know how to face Paul and pretend like nothing happened."

"Simple Steph, don't pretend like nothing happened because the minute you do pretend that nothing happened is the minute it will get awkward and uncomfortable between you and you really don't need that tonight."

Crossing her arms she frowned, "well you were a fat lot of help, thanks for nothing."

Angrily she reached for the handle and went to open the door but Shane reached across and stopped her, "hold on Steph, I don't mean it like that. All I am saying is to try and act normal and not focus on what happened last night, Paul is a professional and he won't let it affect his work so you need to do the same."

Silently she opened the door as he let go of her arm, her heart was so conflicted but she knew he was right, Paul would act normal with her for work so she just had to do the same.

Making her way into the arena leaving Shane to get her suitcase she tried to focus on the day ahead, if she buried herself in her work then everything would be okay, it had worked for the past couple of months she had been doing it so it would work today.

Half an hour later and Stephanie was walking into the conference room for the first production meeting of the day, as she walked into the room her eyes connected with Paul's but she quickly averted her gaze back to the papers in her hand before taking a seat at the table with Paul not in her eye line.

As the meeting got under way Stephanie focussed on what her Dad was saying about the show later and how excited he was for the segment with her and Paul and his excitement was infectious because she felt herself get excited for it too.

Paul was already excited for the show later, he knew this was going to be the making of his career if it all went well. His gaze drifted to the side as he looked at Stephanie, the entire segment rested on if she let what happened between them last night affect how well they worked together.

Shane noticed the wistful look in Paul's eyes as he looked over at his sister, he didn't want to get involved but he felt like he had to for his sisters sake so once the meeting was over he was going to have a quiet word.

When Vince called the meeting to a close Paul stayed sat waiting for the room to clear so he could speak with Stephanie.

As she tidied her papers together her mind was preoccupied with the re-writes for the show later so didn't hear her Dad calling her name until Shane bumped his shoulder against hers, "Dad wants to talk to you."

Looking up she smiled sheepishly at Shane before leaving the papers where they were and walking to her Dad, "what is it Dad?"

Vince smiled at his daughter, "you're working far too hard at the minute so I want you to take a break for a few hours as there's somebody waiting for you in your locker room."

Looking at her Dad she was confused, "who's waiting for me? I can't afford a few hours off, I have so much work to do and it won't do itself."

Shaking his head at his daughter he was quick to put her right, "I am the boss and what I say goes so just get lost and go and see who it is for yourself."

Almost reluctantly she turned around and walked past her brother out of the room to find out who could possibly be waiting for her.

When Stephanie walked over to Vince Shane moved and took a seat next to Paul, "can I have a word?"

Paul gulped when Shane took a seat next to him, this was not going to be good especially when he asked for a word, "of course Shane, what can I do for you?"

Looking over at his sister and their Dad in deep conversation before turning back to look at Paul he took a deep breath, "I saw you leaving Stephanie's hotel room this morning."

Paul's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, "oh. It's not entirely what you think though, I didn't have a hotel room and she offered to let me stay with her as the hotel was full."

Shane looked at Paul oddly as he'd seen people walk in and get a room when he arrived at the hotel, "who told you that the hotel was full?"

"Uh the receptionist? She said they had no rooms to offer me. Why?"

Shane's gaze travelled back to his sister and he watched her as she walked out of the room leaving all of her papers behind.

Paul noticed Shane's gaze and he followed it, "why Shane?"

Shaking his head to get rid of the idea that Stephanie had something to do with it Shane ignored Paul and turned his attention to his Dad, "where's Steph going Dad? She's left all of her paperwork behind."

Vince shrugged, "I'll take care of it as she's gone to meet with someone who's waiting for her in her locker room."

"Who's waiting for her Dad? What's going on?"

Vince frowned as he dropped his glasses onto the table, "it's just Joe Shane. I've noticed she's been sad and working too hard so I want her to be happy again."

As soon as his Dad said that Shane violently pushed his chair back from the table, "fuck. I've got to get to her."

Paul grabbed Shane's arm, "what's going on Shane?"

Vince butted in, "yes Shane, what's going on?"

Shane frowned and angrily ripped his arm free of Paul's grip, "I have to stop Steph getting to Joe, she can't see him."

Vince rolled his eyes at his son, "stop being so dramatic Shane, don't you want her to be happy?"

"Yes I do but not with him, he's already hurt her bad enough once and I did nothing so I refuse to let it happen again."

Pushing his chair back Paul stood up, "then let me go. If I go at least I can pretend to be her boyfriend and scare Joe off, and then at least if she wants to be back with him and she doesn't appreciate the interruption she can hate me for it and not one of her family members."

Before anybody could argue Paul raced out of the room to hopefully intercept her before she reached her locker room.


	33. Chapter 33

_Dear Diary,_

_My Dad has given me a couple of hours off. Now if I was any other employee I would be grateful for the time off but with it being my Father and knowing how he works it makes me nervous that he has given me a few hours off as he never does that._

_On top of him giving me time off apparently somebody is waiting for me in my locker room and he wouldn't tell me who which makes me nervous. Knowing my luck it's probably Joanie waiting for me and if it is then she will kill me. If she does kill me whoever reads this please tell Paul I'm sorry._

_Steph xx_

As Stephanie reached her locker room she slid her phone back into her pocket and took a deep breath, this was either going to be a nice surprise or could very well be her last day on earth.

Pushing down on the handle she slowly pushed the door open but stopped dead as soon as she saw who was waiting for her.

Once Paul had left Vince turned to his son, "okay what is going on? Why are you so adamant that Joe and Stephanie should not get back together?"

Shane frowned as he looked at his Father, "Joe is not a nice man, I don't know the entire story but I know that they shouldn't be back together because he shattered her confidence and her faith and trust in men. If you spent more time with her you'd know this."

Vince frowned, "Shane, don't talk to me like that."

Sighing Shane ran a hand through his hair, "sorry Dad, I guess I'm taking my anger at myself out on you because I had no idea, I just put her moods down to being a spoiled bitch and I had no idea it ran so much deeper than that."

Vince understood where his son was coming from but it didn't explain his behaviour, "surely if he is so bad she will be able to tell him to go away on his own and won't need someone to save her."

"That I know is not true. Dad she is in pieces today, she needs saving from herself never mind a crazy ex."

Shane didn't give his Dad time to respond he just walked out of the room to go and hang around outside Stephanie's locker room.

Reluctantly stepping inside her locker room Stephanie shook her head, "you? What are you doing here?"

"Your Dad invited me here Steph. He said he said you were working too hard and you needed to learn to relax again and he said you were at your happiest when you were with me so he thought we could try again after I said I still loved you."

She snorted, "you love me? That has to be the funniest thing I've heard in weeks Joe, you wouldn't know what love was if it bit you on the ass."

Joe frowned, "Steph please, it was all a mistake and one big misunderstanding."

Paul jogged down the corridor to get to Stephanie's office as quickly as possible without alerting people to their being any sort of problem or drama, as he stood outside her locker room door he contemplated how to go about this before deciding the best course of action was just to walk in and deal with whatever happened.

Pushing the door open he walked in, "Steph, you left without me? How could you?"

He put on a playful pout as he walked over to her wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek before whispering in her ear, "if you want saving I'm here and will be your pretend boyfriend and if you don't then just tell me to go." He kissed her cheek again before he turned his attention to the other man in the room, "hello."

Joe looked the other man in the room up and down sizing him up, "I'm Joe, Stephanie's ex."

Paul nodded, "I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I presume."

Resisting the urge to smirk Paul shrugged, "actually it was all bad."

Rolling his eyes Joe glared at him, "who are you anyway?"

Standing up a little taller and flexing his muscles subtly to look a little more menacing Paul reaching his hand out towards Joe to shake his, "I'm Paul."

Stephanie had watched the interaction with interest conflicted on whether she wanted Paul to stay or go but Joe quickly made up her mind for her so as Joe shook Paul's hand she wrapped her arm around his waist, "he's my boyfriend."

As Paul and Joe dropped hands Paul wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head, "so what can we do for you Joe?"

Joe looked between them, "I was telling Stephanie how her Dad wanted us to get back together which is odd seeing as you two are dating."

She was worried, how the hell was she going to get around this now? Before she had time to respond Paul did, "yeah we kind of haven't told her Dad yet. We didn't think he'd take too kindly to us dating so we decided to explore the relationship in secret."

Looking between them Joe knew he wasn't going to win this one, "well I guess I'll leave. It was good seeing you again Steph, call me when this doesn't work out."

He then walked past Paul and out of the room and out of the arena.

As soon as Joe left Stephanie turned to face Paul and wrapped her other arm around his waist and buried her face into his chest, that had been such a close call and if it hadn't have been for him she didn't know what she would have done.

Paul just held her and rubbed her back gently, he had no idea what this Joe had done but whatever it was it didn't seem like he was a very nice guy.

Shane watched Joe leave before he entered Stephanie's locker room, "so what did he want?" It was only at that point did he notice how close they were, "oh, sorry to interrupt."

Pulling back from Paul she shook her head, "you didn't interrupt, I was just . . . uh thanking Paul."

Shoving his hands in his pockets Paul nodded slowly, "yeah. I'm going to head out."

Without saying another word he left the locker room leaving the siblings alone together.

As soon as Paul had left Shane turned to his sister, "so what did Joe want?"

Sitting down heavily on the couch she sighed, "Dad wanted us to get back together. It's only thanks to Paul that he left easily and painlessly."

Perching himself on the coffee table in front of his sister he sighed softly, "I think you should tell me the entire story about Joe, actually I take that back, I think you should tell me **and** Paul."

Looking at him like he had grown three heads she shook her head, "I think not."

"Oh please, it's the least we deserve for saving your ass from Joe."

Standing up she angrily walked away from him, "I didn't ask you to did I?"

Standing up also he turned to look at her, "seriously Steph, you need to look in the mirror and realise how you're acting. You're not the girl I grew up with and now I know why I want to know what happened and I think after what you did to Paul last night with his hotel room and sleeping with him I think you owe him an explanation too."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, "you know about his hotel room?"

He nodded, "yes I do. He mentioned something earlier about the hotel not having a room but whilst I was waiting to check in last night a couple of walk ins came in so I know they had rooms."

Hanging her head in shame she blinked back a few tears, "I'll think about it."

Sighing Shane shrugged, it was the most he was going to get out of her at this point because he knew when her McMahon stubbornness kicked in, "well thank you for at least thinking about it."

Walking over to her he kissed the top of her head, "I love you, never forget it."

With that he turned around and walked out of her locker room leaving her alone with her thoughts as a solitary tear slipped down her cheek.


	34. Chapter 34

_Dear Diary,_

_Where do I start? So much has happened since my last entry just half an hour ago, my head is spinning and I'm having a hard time processing it all._

_My ex has turned up claiming he still loves me which is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard, Paul was happy to pretend to be my boyfriend and was just rather sweet but then acted kind of off with me and my brother apparently knows about the stunt I pulled with Paul's hotel room which means I'm in trouble if he tells anyone._

_Apparently Shane thinks both he and Paul deserve to hear the whole story about Joe, how do I admit to not only my brother but another man that I don't know men at all and am apparently a terrible girlfriend?_

_Steph xx_

Setting her diary down Stephanie sat back on the couch putting her feet onto the couch she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them, it wasn't that she didn't want to get the whole story off her chest but she was embarrassed by it.

When Shane had left Stephanie's locker room he went off in search of Paul, he wanted to find out the whole story from him.

Looking everywhere he finally found him sat in the ring just staring out over the empty arena, "got a minute Paul."

Going out to the ring it was his safe haven, it was his space to think and that was definitely something Paul needed to do. He'd jumped from one relationship with Joanie to a one night stand with Stephanie only it wasn't a no strings attached one night stand because he had fallen for her.

Paul was so distracted by his own thoughts he didn't hear Shane until he climbed in the ring. Shaking his head he stood up, "what's up Shane?"

Stepping into the ring Shane frowned as he looked at Paul, "it's about Steph. What happened with Joe?"

Shrugging Paul leaned against the corner of the ring, "not a whole lot. I walked in and kissed Stephanie's cheek and told her if she wanted saving I'd be her pretend boyfriend and if she didn't I'd leave, Joe introduced himself and I told him I'd heard a lot about him and he said he was sure it was all good and then I introduced myself and Stephanie said I was her boyfriend. Apparently your Dad wanted the two of them to get back together and when she said that Joe asked why Vince didn't seem to know anything so I made something up about us wanting to explore the relationship without telling him and then Joe left with a parting shot of when it didn't work for her to call him. Really it was all kinds of strange."

Shane felt his jaw clench when Paul said his Dad wanted Stephanie back with Joe, "I can't believe Dad has gone behind her back like that. How did she seem?"

"Honestly Shane? I personally don't think she seemed that good. I wish I knew what he had done to her because whatever it is clearly still affects her."

Sighing Shane nodded, "I know what you mean. I tried to get her to tell us the whole story with Joe but she wasn't having any of it."

Reluctantly Stephanie pulled her phone from her pocket and opened a text sending it to both Paul and Shane:

_Come to my locker room, I want to talk to you. Steph_

Once she had sent the text she tossed her phone onto the coffee table and just waited.

In the ring Shane and Paul were still talking when their phones went off at the same time so both pulling them out they looked at them and read the texts together, "did you get the text I got Paul?"

Lifting his gaze from his phone Paul shrugged his shoulders at Shane, "I got one from Steph asking me to go to her locker room, you?"

Shane nodded, "me too."

The two men jumped out of the ring and walked back to Stephanie's locker room together.

Looking up from her seat on the couch as the door was pushed open Stephanie sighed seeing them both walk in together. Pushing herself up from the couch she motioned to it, "sit down please."

Neither Shane nor Paul wanted to say anything so they just did as they were told and watched her as she paced in front of them before she started to talk, "you want to know what happened with Joe? Here's what happened. I had been dating Joe for close to two years, we were actually just a fortnight away from our two year anniversary, we weren't living together but he would come over a lot when I wasn't working. One night he came over and I was going to cook but I got home from work and was exhausted so I said we'd have a take out and a movie so as I was tired he went out to pick up the food and movie whilst I relaxed on the couch. Joe had been gone about fifteen minutes when I heard his phone ringing which was when I realised he had left his jacket behind so searching through the pockets to get it I pulled it out before answering it, I don't know why I didn't leave it go to voice mail but something told me to answer it.

_Flashback:_

_Putting the phone to my ear, "Joe's phone, he's not here at the minute so can I take a message?"_

_An unfamiliar woman spoke up, "who are you and why are you answering my boyfriends phone?"_

_"I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong number, this is **my** boyfriend's phone."_

_"No darling I know who I rang, I rang Joe Robertson who I have been with for nearly eighteen months and who is the Father to my eight month old and my unborn baby."_

_My stomach dropped when I heard her saying those things and my mind couldn't comprehend it, "who are you? What's your name please."_

_"Why? What does it matter to you when you're the one having an affair with **my** man."_

_I stood up pacing the room, "actually I'm two weeks shy of being with him for two years."_

_"You what?"_

_As I spoke to the mystery woman my anger towards her disappeared because she had been played by him as much as I had but when I heard the key in the front door and Joe walked back into the house I hung up the phone just as he entered the lounge with two bags, as soon as I saw him I threw his phone in his direction but at the wall beside him, "get out of my house you no good lying piece of shit."_

_Joe watched his phone smash into loads of tiny little pieces as it hit the wall before he turned to me, "are you out of your mind? That was my phone."_

_"Yeah and you were my boyfriend but it didn't stop you dating and having two kids with Krissy did it?"_

_As he heard me mention her his face turned a deathly shade of white before he got a look of steely determination on his face, "well if you didn't work so hard and spent more time with me I wouldn't have had to look elsewhere for love and affection would I? If you weren't so worried about getting your Dad's approval then it would have been you I was with and not her, she means nothing to me."_

_I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, was he really blaming me for everything that had happened?_

_He continued, "this is all of your fault Stephanie, if you had been a better girlfriend then I wouldn't have needed to go anywhere else so you can't blame me for this, it's all on you."_

_End Flashback_

Looking at Shane and Paul sat in front of her she sighed, "when he told me it was all of my fault I grabbed his jacket before walking over to him and pushing him out of the front door throwing it out after him before I locked the door behind him. The next day he tried calling me but I ignored his call and he tried coming by the house but I pretended I wasn't in. I ended up changing my number so he couldn't contact me and well that's it, that was the last I heard from him until today."

Paul and Shane had listened intently to the entire story waiting for her to finish before either of them spoke and when she was done Paul was the first to speak up, "on behalf of all decent men in the world I want to apologise for that jackass, he is no man. Is this why when things go wrong you take the blame?"

She shrugged, "it's normally my fault anyway, I can't do anything right. I can't even hurt a man without hurting myself in the process."

A few tears slipped down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away, "you can go now, you know the story now so you can just leave me alone."

Shaking his head Paul sat firm, "I'm not going anywhere."

Shane sat there in silence watching things unfold between them. Realising now that they needed to talk privately he looked between the two of them before standing up, "I'm going to go and leave you two to it. You know where I am if you need me."

Slipping out of the room Shane shut the door firmly behind him, he hoped for his sisters sake she opened up fully to Paul.


	35. Chapter 35

_Dear Diary,_

_Why won't he go away? Paul just won't leave me alone after I told him about Joe and I don't like it, I want to be left alone to bury myself in my own misery if I so desire but it's hard to do when he's around._

Stephanie was unable to finish her diary entry as Paul got up from his seat on the couch and walked over to her ripping the phone out of her hands and throwing it onto the couch behind him so she couldn't fight him for it.

Turning around to face him Stephanie was angry, "what the **hell** do you think you're doing? That's my phone you just ripped out of my hands and I was in the middle of important business I will have you know."

Paul was undeterred by her anger, "yeah well whenever things get difficult you bury yourself in your phone so I'm removing the offending object so you can't bury your head in the sand and you have to face this thing head on."

"I am not burying my head in the sand, I was busy and you and your big nose just had to interrupt and stop me from doing my work."

He snorted, "sure, of course you were. I truthfully don't know what you were doing but I'm confident it wasn't work. We need to talk about last night though."

Shaking her head she was quick to dismiss the idea, "no we don't." The last thing she wanted to do now was to discuss what had happened between them the night before.

Frowning he shook his head, "you can't bury your head in the sand, we're meant to be playing husband and wife on TV tonight and we **really** need to clear the air and make sure we're on the same page so we actually look like a married couple and not a couple of people who can barely stand to be in the same room together."

"Paul, please don't do this, not now."

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut Stephanie tried blocking out the images of last night, the smell of his aftershave as he stood so close to her and the touch of his hands on her shoulders, oh God his hands were on her shoulders and she could feel the heat through her top.

Placing his hands on her shoulders Paul squeezed them gently, "I think we need to do it now so I'm going to lay my cards on the table. Steph I really like you, I think you're a beautiful, smart, funny woman and I know you're technically my boss and everything but I think I'm falling for you."

She stood there listening to everything he had to say and as soon as paused for breath she started beating his chest with her fists, "shut up, stop talking, just shut up." As she beat his chest with her fists the tears started flowing down her cheeks.

He moved his hands from her shoulders and just let her beat his chest, if it was going to help her get it out he was happy to take the punishment because she wasn't hurting him.

Waiting until the speed of her hits slowed down he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body to try and comfort her, "shhhh, it's okay."

Keeping her hands between them she buried her face in his chest.

When her tears dried up she slowly pulled away from him keeping her eyes on the ground, "sorry. You can leave now."

Sighing heavily Paul ran a hand through his hair, "stop pushing me away Steph. If you don't see me as boyfriend material then just tell me and I'll back off and we'll just be friends but talk to me, stop pushing me away and stop putting on a front that is clearly not you."

Wiping at her cheeks she stared at his face, his face was so honest, so open, "we can't be friends Paul."

He felt his heart breaking as she said those words and unbeknownst to him her heart was breaking too, "oh I see. Will we still be able to work together or should I speak to your Dad about changing the storyline?"

"No it's okay, I can work with you if you think you can work with me."

Nodding his head, "I can work with you. If you need me you know where I am, I'll always be here for you if you decide that we can be friends again."

Paul then walked out of her locker room and headed straight for his own to lick his wounds.

Once he had left the room Stephanie stood there staring at the door he had just left through as more tears fell.

Elsewhere in the arena Vince was in his office hard at work on the script for the evening when there was a knock at the door, "come in."

"Oh I'm sorry to bother you Mr McMahon, I'll come back later."

Lifting his head he placed his glasses on the desk and sat back in his chair motioning to the seat across from him, "no it's okay Joanie, what can I do for you?"

Taking a seat Joanie looked around nervously, "ummm I don't know how to say this. You know I am not one who normally complains but I feel that I just couldn't let this pass without it being brought to your attention. I had a run in with Stephanie about fifteen minutes ago and she said some not so nice things to me."

He knew his daughter was not enamoured with Joanie but this was going a little far, "what did she say to you Joanie?"

"She said I was an ugly bitch and that the only reason I had a job was because I was a circus freak."

"She what?" To say Vince was shocked was understatement of the century, "are you sure it was aimed at you and not somebody else? Or maybe it was a joke?"

Shaking her head she was quick to dismiss that idea, "no sir, she was definitely talking to me and by the look on her face she was not joking either. I don't know what I did to upset her or get on her bad side."

"I'm sure you didn't do anything, I'm sure she was just having a bad day but leave this with me and I will take care of it. Don't worry though, just because she is my daughter it does not mean I will tolerate this sort of behaviour any more than I would from anybody else"

Standing up Joanie smiled softly, "thank you Vince and I'm sorry for bothering you."

Waving his hand dismissively he turned his attention back to his papers waiting for her to leave the room.

As soon as she left the room a smirk broke out on Joanie's face, that was far too easy.

After Joanie had left the room Vince sat in his office contemplating the best way to approach it with his daughter but there was no right way so standing up from his chair he stalked out of his office in search of her.


	36. Chapter 36

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to do, think or say right now because that is not what I expected him to say. I want to be angry with Paul for him dumping on me that he is falling for me but it's not his fault as I'm the one who was playing him and I've been falling for him and my life is a mess. _

_I told him we couldn't be friends though, I didn't know what else to say to him because when he found out the truth about what I did he would hate me and it would just make the heartache even worse for me._

_I think I'm going to find myself an empty sky box in the arena to sit alone and just be by myself for a bit and try to sort my head out._

_Steph xx_

Stephanie placed her diary on the top of her bag and closed the zip. Once she was satisfied it was out of sight she made her way out of her locker room to go and find a sky box.

Paul had left Stephanie's locker room and his mind was preoccupied with what she had said about them being unable to be friends any more and it just didn't make any sense, he really didn't understand how they could go from sleeping together and being good friends to nothing just because he was falling for her. As he turned the corner he nearly ran into Vince McMahon, "oh sorry Vince, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Vince nodded at the younger man, "it's okay Paul, no harm was done. As you're here though, I don't suppose you've seen Stephanie lately have you? I'm not sure if Joe is still here or if she's left with him or if she's somewhere else in the arena."

"Yeah she's in her locker room and has been for the last hour or so, ever since you sent her to meet up with Joe because I just left her."

Vince looked at him oddly, "what do you mean you just left her? Where was she about twenty minutes ago?"

Looking down at his watch to see what the time was now he looked back up at Vince, "she was in her locker room with myself and Shane, why? What exactly is going on because this isn't a general concern for your daughter type of conversation."

Sighing Vince ran a hand through his hair, "Joanie came into my office and said Stephanie had said some not so pleasant stuff to her about twenty minutes ago but if she was with you and Shane then that couldn't have happened . . . right?"

Paul crossed his arms over his chest, "correct, one hundred percent correct. Stephanie may act like a bit of a bitch sometimes but that is definitely not something she would do. If I were you I'd ignore any complaints Joanie has about Stephanie because she has it in her head that Stephanie stole me from her after I dumped her."

The realisation hit Vince like a brick wall, "it all makes sense now why Joanie said what she said, thank you Paul."

"You're welcome." Nodding his head Paul went on his way back to his locker room to have some time to himself.

Having found herself a sky box Stephanie sat down in one of the chairs and relaxed closing her eyes. She tried not to let the emotions of the day boil over but it didn't work and tears soon escaped her eyelids.

Shane had spotted Paul going back to his locker room looking rather dejected so he was now on a mission to find his sister but she wasn't in catering, she wasn't with their Dad as he had seen him alone already, she wasn't in her locker room and neither was she outside.

Turning around he headed back inside and headed down to the ring to see if she was maybe wallowing at ringside but as he reached the ring and looked around he realised she was nowhere to be found as there were just some guys hanging out, "Andrew have you seen my sister?"

Andrew shook his head, "no, should I have?"

Shane absently shook his head as he walked off trying to work out where she would be when it hit him and he headed out onto the arena floor. He looked up to the top of the arena before he made his way up the nearest set of stairs to search the sky boxes for her.

He had no luck with the first sky box but as he opened the door to the second one he spotted a pair of feet and knew it had to be Stephanie so quietly shutting the door behind him he walked over to her, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Stephanie had no idea that Shane had entered the room until she heard him speak and she felt like she nearly had a heart attack at the surprise of it, "Jesus Christ, are you trying to kill me?"

Quickly she wiped at her face to try and rid herself of the evidence that she had been crying but he had already noticed as he took a seat next to her, "so why are you hiding out up here?"

"I'm not hiding."

"Yeah right, you're not kidding me here. What happened with Paul?"

Angrily she turned in her seat to face him, "nothing happened with him, why does something have to have happened with him?"

Shane reached and grabbed hold of her hand holding it loosely, "because when I left your locker room it was just the two of you and now you're sat here clearly upset and very obviously have been crying."

Snatching her hand away from him she stood up, "I don't have to sit here and listen to this."

Moving to walk to the door she was stopped before she could get out of the door by Shane inserting himself between her and the door, "I'm not letting you run away from this. What's going on Steph? Please talk to me."

Sighing heavily she moved to sit back down, "Paul said he was falling for me."

Slowly moving away from the door he kept his eye on his sister, "and what's a bad thing because?"

"Oh come on Shane. Do I really need to explain to you **why** that is bad?"

Sitting on the arm of the chair he rubbed her arm gently, "you know there is one way to see how he feels after he knows the truth."

Stephanie looked at her brother oddly, "what the hell are you talking about Shane?"

"Tell him the truth, sit him down and tell him everything you did and let him make an informed decision."

Looking at her brother like he had completely lost his mind she really had no idea what to make of his suggestion, "you know I think you're completely crazy right?"

He shrugged, "I prefer to think of it as my own special brand of crazy genius."

Smiling despite herself she punched him in the arm, "you're crazy and your idea is completely insane and I'm not stupid enough to even think about trying that."

"Come on Steph. Don't let your fear and guilt destroy your one true chance at happiness. Paul is a good man and if you give him the chance I'm sure he will see past what you did."

Standing up she couldn't sit there and listen to her brother talk like that, he thought it was just the one thing she had done, "I've got to go."

Before he could stop her she made a hasty retreat out of the sky box to make her way back to her locker room.


	37. Chapter 37

_Dear Diary,_

_Shane thinks I should tell Paul the truth about everything but what Shane doesn't know is I haven't even told him the truth about everything. How could I be honest with Paul and tell him I manipulated things to break him and Joanie up so I could hurt him?_

_Steph xx_

Stephanie slipped her phone back into her pocket as she slowly descended the stairs to go and have her hair done for the show later.

After he had spoken with Paul Vince turned around and made his way back towards his office but he was sidetracked by a problem with the planned matches for the show later so went off to deal with that instead and forgot all about Joanie.

Joanie had left Vince's office after speaking with him but had stuck around to follow him and hear what he had to say to Stephanie. Much to her dismay Paul had intercepted him and denied that it was Stephanie, "this means war."

Waiting until Paul and Vince had walked away Joanie walked down the corridor to Stephanie's locker room but quickly hid in a locker room when Stephanie walked out of her locker room.

Satisfied when she saw Stephanie walk past the locker room she waited until she turned the corner before she snuck out of the locker room she was in and into Stephanie's.

As soon as she had shut the door she looked around to see if there was anything she could find to use as evidence that Stephanie. Spotting Stephanie's bag in the corner of the room she went over to it and unzipped it but didn't have to go far before she found what she wanted, "bingo."

Picking up Stephanie's diary she quickly started to leaf through the pages stopping only when she found something interesting to read that she could use against her. When she came to the most recent pages talking about spending the night with Paul and the smudged ink she rolled her eyes, "the little bitch deserved all the pain she got."

Quickly shoving the diary back into her bag and zipping it up Joanie walked out of the locker room and headed back to her own now armed with all of the information she needed to show Paul Stephanie's true colours so he came running back to her. All she had to do now was just wait for the right time to reveal what she knew.

Paul sat down heavily on the bench in his locker room and ran his hands through his hair. He was just starting to question things in his mind when his cell phone began to ring, rolling his eyes he put it to his ear, "yes?"

"Now now baby brother, I'm just returning your phone call."

Sighing softly he rubbed his face wearily with his one hand, "sorry Lynn, I'm just not having a good day."

Lynn frowned hearing him say that, "what's wrong?"

Getting up he made sure his locker room door was shut, "I slept with Stephanie."

"You what?"

Pulling the phone away from his ear he rubbed his ear before replacing the phone to it, "did you have to scream in my ear?"

"Well yes, you just admitted that you slept with your boss. Why the hell would you do that?"

Sighing heavily he played with the zipper on his bag next to him, "I have fallen for her and one thing just led to another. That's not even the best bit of the whole entire story. Her ex turned up at work today because her Dad thought it would be a good idea for them to get back together and it turns out all of the problems I've had with her and the way she's acted towards me and the way she doesn't take credit for the good and takes all the blame for the bad when it isn't even her fault is because of him."

"Wait, what did he do to her?"

Paul frowned, "why does it matter?"

"Just tell me the whole story Paul."

Groaning he rolled his eyes, "he cheated on her and blamed it on her, said it was all her fault he cheated because she worked too hard."

Lynn nodded her head, "okay so she's single, you're single, why aren't you two together?"

Sighing he shook his head, "well she doesn't even want to be friends with me any more."

"Why would she not want to do that Paul?"

He pouted at the accusatory tone in her voice, "I only told her I was falling for her and I thought she was beautiful, smart, intelligent etc. etc. As I was telling her all that she started beating my chest with her fists telling me to shut up and then she started to cry. I swear I didn't do anything to hurt her."

"Technically you did Paul, you told her she was beautiful and intelligent." Lynn laughed before she continued, "please tell me you're smart enough to put two and two together and come up with four not five or one hundred and seventy three."

"You've lost me, Lynn."

Rolling her eyes his big sister couldn't believe how dense he was being, "let me help you out then. It's pretty obvious that Stephanie's reaction to you telling her you were falling for her is connected to her ex blaming her for him cheating on her."

"Wait, so I'm being punished because of one jackass?"

Sighing softly she hated to admit it but it was the truth, "more than likely yes."

Standing up he paced his locker room a little, "well what can I do to prove to her that I'm not her ex, that I actually care about her and want to be with her and won't do any of the shit he did?"

"Words aren't going to do anything Paul, it's got to be actions. You need to prove to Stephanie that you are completely different to her ex."

Frustrated he wanted to do something now, "but that could take **months**. I need her to know now that when she's ready to love and be loved again I'll be here waiting."

Silence fell over the two of them as Lynn's mind wandered and she started thinking of things, that was until Paul broke the silence, "hello? Lynn are you still there?"

"Oh sorry Paul, my mind wandered. I was just thinking about your little situation and I think I've come up with a solution for you."

Intrigued by that he was eager for her to continue, "oh? Do go on."

"Well I know of a song that has a basic message of when you're ready to love again I will be here waiting for you."

For the first time in a whilst Paul was feeling positive, "yes that sounds perfect. I need a copy of that song so I can give it to her."

"I can either e-mail you a copy and you can burn it onto a CD or you can come home and I can give you one."

Paul laughed softly, "you know how terrible I am with technology so I'll come home for a couple of days after Smackdown tomorrow. Thank you Lynn, for everything, I knew as my big sister you'd be able to help me out."

Lynn laughed, "you're welcome baby brother. Just remember though, don't push her too hard or you'll push her away forever."

"I know Lynn, I know. I'll see you on Wednesday."

With that he hung up the phone and threw it in his bag before he pulled out his workout clothes, he needed to just blow off some steam.

Sighing as she opened the door to her locker room again after having her hair done Stephanie walked inside and sat down but something felt off, it felt like somebody had been in the room when she was gone but as she looked around there was no signs of a disturbance, "it must be my imagination."

Closing her eyes she just took a moment to compose herself before she had to get ready for the show and pretend to be in love with Paul, "who am I kidding? I really am in love with him."


	38. Chapter 38

_Dear Diary,_

_Raw and Smackdown were awkward this week. Bless his heart Paul tried his best to make things normal but my heart just wasn't in it, I was too preoccupied by what he had said and what Shane had said to try so I was glad when Smackdown ended and I could get away._

_After Smackdown I told my Dad I needed a break and then I took the first flight down to Miami. I have roughly one week to get my shit together so I don't completely fuck up this storyline._

_Steph xx_

Stephanie slid her diary back into her bag and replaced her bag in the overhead locker just as the seatbelt sign came on indicating they were soon to be landing.

Sitting down and strapping herself in she was looking forward to kicking back on the beach and enjoying a few days to herself.

Stepping off the plane Paul took a deep breath in, he was going to need all of his patience and control for the next few days to deal with his family, he could just feel it.

Making his way inside the arrivals area he picked up his luggage before he made his way outside to hail a cab to his parents, he hadn't called and told them he was coming but he figured his sister would have done that for him with her big mouth.

The cab pulled up outside of his parents and he paid the driver before he climbed out and before he even had his luggage out of the trunk the front door was open and his Mom was stood there waiting for him.

Grabbing his bags from the trunk Paul turned around and plastered on a smile for his Mom, "Mom, how on earth did you know I was coming?"

Patricia rolled her eyes at her son, "well you see I have one **good** child in your sister, she told me you were coming seeing as you decided you wouldn't. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

He laughed as his Mom pulled him in for a bear hug, "it was a last minute decision."

Pushing him back and holding him by the shoulders she looked at him sternly, "bullshit! Your sister called and told me on Monday afternoon."

Smiling sheepishly he shook his head, "big sisters have big mouths."

Clipping her son around the ear Patricia pushed him gently inside the house, "go and see your Father and he can sort you out."

Laughing as he pretended to stumble forward he turned around and kissed his Mom on the cheek, "I love Lynn really."

She just nodded, "mm hmm. Go and see your Father."

Paul mock saluted his Mom before he walked into the lounge to see his Dad reading the morning paper, "I don't suppose you're going to give me a lecture too are you?"

Paul Snr. placed the paper on his lap, "why would I lecture you son? It's entirely your decision if you decide to turn up unannounced one day because you decided to sleep with your boss."

"You know? I can't believe Lynn told you two."

Shaking his head Paul Snr. raised his hand to silence his son, "no son, **we** don't know, **I** know. Lynn was worried about you and wanted someone to talk to."

Placing his bags on the floor Paul sat down and crossed his arms, "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

"Son please, you've slept with your boss and want to actually date her. Any family member in our position would question your sanity. I know we knew when you last visited that you had a thing for her but we thought that was as far as it would go, we never thought you would actually dump Joanie and sleep with Stephanie."

Paul looked around to make sure his Mom wasn't listening in, "Dad if I tell you the truth you have to swear you won't tell Mom or Lynn as they will kill me."

Paul Snr. looked at his son strangely but nodded, "you have my word."

Biting down on his lip nervously Paul all but whispered, "I didn't go there with the intention of sleeping with Stephanie but I think she did me."

Paul watched as his Dad's eyebrows shot up and he decided to quickly try and get himself out of the hole he had dug himself, "I don't know what was going on but things were weird at the hotel, then she offered for me to stay with her when my room mysteriously disappeared from the bookings, and then when she changed for bed she changed into the smallest thing she could possibly have found. I know I should have said no and stopped it but at that moment in time I wasn't thinking with the head on my shoulders. Dad what if she tells her Dad?"

Paul Snr. closed his newspaper and folded it up placing it on the coffee table, "well first off, if she went in with a plan to seduce you and sleep with you then she's not going to go to her Dad, there will be a trail to back your side of the story up. If that is what happened though why do you need to prove to her you won't hurt her like your ex? Shouldn't she already know that if she wanted to sleep with you?"

Silence fell over the room as Paul's Dad's went around and around in his head as he thought about what he had said. Out of nowhere a light bulb seemed to go off in his mind, "when she was telling Shane and myself about her ex she did say something that I thought was really odd at the time but I didn't really think too much of it but now you've said what you have I wonder if that has anything to do with it?"

"What did she say Paul?"

Sitting back comfortable Paul crossed his ankles, "I apologised for all decent men and asked her if what happened with he ex was the reason she took the blame for everything even if it wasn't her fault and she said she couldn't do anything right and 'I can't even hurt a man without hurting myself in the process'. I didn't think anything of it then but now it's all starting to add up, she used me to try and hurt me because obviously she knew I liked her or just because I was friends with her. I can't believe she did that and I let her."

Standing up angrily Paul walked to the window with his Father not far behind him, "son don't be too hard on yourself. By the sounds of it she may have used you but she fell for you in the process. But then on the other hand it could still be something related to her ex and nothing whatsoever to do with you. You won't know until you talk to her."

Paul snorted, "that would require her talking to me. She doesn't want to be friends with me any more and well the song Lynn is giving me is kind of going to be my way to tell her I'm here when she's ready but maybe I shouldn't now."

"I think you should. If you give her this song and she listens to it then you might find out the truth and it might work out for the best. At the end of the day you won't know unless you try and you really don't want to live the rest of your life wondering what could have been if you had given her the song."

Sighing heavily Paul nodded, "I guess you're right. Thanks Dad."

Patting his son's shoulder Paul Snr. smiled softly, "you're very welcome son. Now you should go and find your Mom before she hurts herself trying to find out what we were talking about."

Laughing softly Paul walked out of the lounge to go and find his Mom.

Stephanie had put her phone on silent as she lay by the pool at the hotel enjoying the quiet and the sunshine. Deciding to check to see if she had had any phone calls she lifted her sunglasses onto the top of her head before picked the phone up and looked at the screen and groaned, "six missed calls?"

Scrolling through her list of missed calls she shook her head and rolled her eyes, "nice try Shane but I'm not stupid enough to fall for you either using your wife's phone or getting her to call me."

Deleting the voice mails without even listening to them she put the phone back beside her before replacing her sunglasses on her face and relaxed back.


	39. Chapter 39

_Dear Diary,_

_By mid afternoon on Wednesday I had had ten missed calls so I turned my phone off and haven't turned it on since. I'm currently on my flight to Raw and I know when I reach Raw my brother is probably going to kill me for dropping completely off the radar._

_On the flip side dropping completely off the radar and giving myself time to breathe and think things through was definitely what the Doctor had ordered for me. I still like Paul but I believe now giving myself time away from everything I can work with him and maybe we can be friends again, I will have to take it one day at a time though._

_Steph xx_

Stephanie closed her eyes as she mentally prepared herself for what she was going to face when the plane landed and she got to the arena.

When the plane landed she headed to grab her luggage to go and hail a cab to get to the arena and face the music.

Shane alternated between staring at his watch and staring at the door, "where is she Dad?"

Vince lifted his head from his paperwork, "I already told you she told me last Tuesday that she needed some time out and she'd be back for Raw today and she'll be here, have faith Shane."

Shane glared at his Dad "come on Dad, do you really believe that? She hasn't been seen or heard from since Smackdown last week, she even turned her phone off and hasn't returned anybody's calls. This is not normal for Steph and after everything that happened last week I am worried about her."

Setting his glasses on the desk Vince sat back in his chair, "so you've said all week Shane but what exactly did happen last week? Apart from Joe that is. I have a feeling you are keeping something from me and I don't like it."

Shaking his head Shane was quick to dismiss his Father's concerns, "it's nothing that I can't deal with Dad." The last thing he wanted to do was tell his Dad that Stephanie had slept with Paul, "I'm going to go out to the parking lot to wait for her."

Vince shook his head and went back to his paperwork, he would never understand the relationship between his son and daughter.

After pulling his rental car into a space at the arena Paul climbed out before walking around to the trunk and pulled his bag onto the edge of the trunk before he unzipped it and fished around inside until he came across the CD and he pulled it out playing with it in his hand, "to give it to her or not to give it to her?"

Putting the CD back in his bag he zipped it back up before he put the bag on his shoulder and slammed the trunk shut before he locked the car and turned to head into the arena.

As he got closer to the arena he saw Shane stood outside, "thank you for the welcoming committee Shane." He laughed making a joke of it but Shane didn't laugh with him.

Shane frowned at Paul's joke, "this isn't for you. I'm waiting for Stephanie to see if/when she turns up. I don't suppose you've heard from her this week have you?"

"No I haven't. I spent a couple of days with my family and then I've been on the house show circuit and she wasn't there. Why?"

Shane sighed, "Steph took off after Smackdown and nobody has seen or heard from her since. She told Dad she'd be here today but she's not here yet."

"Well I'm sure she'll be here soon Shane, she wouldn't miss this for anything I'm sure as she wants this so bad."

Just as Shane was about to reply he saw a cab pulling into the parking lot, "I think she's finally here. Thanks Paul."

Paul nodded and walked past Shane inside the arena, it was now or never to drop the CD off for Stephanie now he knew she wasn't in her locker room yet and he could drop it off unseen.

As the cab pulled up to the arena Stephanie saw her brother stood outside waiting for her and she saw the look on his face, she was in so much trouble.

Paying the driver she reluctantly climbed out of the cab and got her luggage from the trunk before she walked over to him, "hello Shane."

Shane stood there with his arms crossed and a glare on his face, "hello Shane? Is that all you have to say to me? How about 'I'm sorry for going completely off the radar'?"

Frowning she shook her head, "I needed the space, I needed to clear my head."

He sighed heavily, "I was worried about you when you didn't text or call and at least let us know you were okay."

"I'm sorry Shane, I just didn't want to be contacted by anybody because I really wanted and needed to try and get my head clear so I could come to Raw this week and really focus on the storyline and give it my all."

Shane looked his sister up and down, "you do seem more relaxed but I still think it's a front so you don't get hurt."

Shrugging her shoulders Stephanie ignored his comment, "I need to see Dad and pick up the script to look over it before the meeting."

Walking past her brother she pulled the door to the arena open and walked inside.

Having passed Shane Paul made his way into the arena and through the corridors to go to his locker room when he passed what was apparently going to be Stephanie's and he paused with one hand on his bag as he stared at the door. Taking a deep breath Paul opened Stephanie's locker room door and walked inside.

Placing his bag on the couch he unzipped it and pulled out the CD and placed it on the coffee table and was about to walk out again when he realised she needed to know who it was from so pulling out a piece of paper and a pen from his bag and scribbled Stephanie a quick note:

_Dear Steph,_

_I know you said you don't want to be friends but please do me a favour and listen to this song and I mean really listen to it, the lyrics say everything I want you to know._

_Paul_

Jamming the note into the case so it was hanging out Paul placed the case back on the coffee table before he picked up his bag and walked out.

Stephanie walked into her Dad's office fully expecting a lecture, "I'm here."

Vince looked up at his daughter and nodded, "I knew you would be. The script is on the table and the meeting is in half an hour."

Silently she nodded and picked up the script before she walked out of his office again.

Walking along the corridor she quickly found her locker room and she breezed inside dumping the script on the coffee table before she put her bags in the corner and sat down.

Sitting on the couch she picked up her script before she sat back in the seat and put her feet up on the coffee table when she heard a bang.

Putting the script on the seat beside her she moved her feet from the table onto the floor and sat forward again picking up the CD case with the note hanging out of the top, "what the hell is this?"


	40. Chapter 40

Lyrics are from 'Take A Chance On Me' by a band called JLS.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I arrived in my locker room and there was a CD on the coffee table, something isn't right. Who would drop off a CD and why? I'm almost too scared to look at it because I am really not sure I want to hear what is on it. Something deep in my stomach is telling me that whatever is on this CD I won't want to hear and right now I'm not even sure I want to put myself through this._

_Steph xx_

Stephanie placed her diary back in her bag before she moved from where she had been sat on the floor writing in it. Stretching her arms above her head she walked the few short steps to the coffee table before she picked the CD up in her hands and her eyes settled on the piece of paper hanging out of the case when she recognised the handwriting on the paper, it was Paul.

Moving around the coffee table she sat down on the couch and placed the CD case back on the coffee table before she slowly opened the case and took the piece of paper out to read what he had said.

_Dear Steph,_

_I know you said you don't want to be friends but please do me a favour and listen to this song and I mean really listen to it, the lyrics say everything I want you to know._

_Paul_

Playing with the piece of paper in her hand as she read what he had written over and over, why did he want her to listen to the song? What exactly did the song say?

Almost reluctantly she got up from the couch and went over to her bag and rifled around until she found what she was looking for. Slowly pulling out her personal CD player she took it back to the couch and placed it down so she could untangle the headphones.

Once the earphones were untangled she opened the CD player before moving the CD from the case to the player and shutting the lid. Placing the buds into her ears she reluctantly pressed 'Play' on the machine and took a deep breath waiting as the song started.

_You're so scared to fall in love  
>Cuz you end up in the dust<br>Everytime everytime_

_Now you see us all the same  
>Like our words are just a game<br>Spitting lies, dirty lies_

_I know you know  
>There's something here<br>But you cannot get past the fear  
>I can help you make it clear<em>

_So when you feel like trying again  
>Reach out, take my hand<br>See how great it could be  
>To fall in love with someone you can trust<br>Who would never give up  
>Cuz you're all that he needs<br>Baby take a chance on me  
>Baby take a chance on, oh oh<em>

_You give 100% but you've never seen a cent  
>They're so blind, they're so blind<br>Cuz I'm looking at your face  
>And the world's a better place<br>In your eyes, lovely eyes_

_I know you know  
>There's something here<br>But you cannot get past the fear_

_I can help you make it clear…_

_So when you feel like trying again  
>Reach out, take my hand<br>See how great it could be  
>To fall in love with someone you can trust<br>Who would never give up  
>Cuz you're all that he needs<br>Baby take a chance on me  
>Baby take a chance on, oh oh<br>Baby take a chance on me  
>Baby take a chance on, oh oh oh<em>

_You got nothing to lose baby,  
>But you won't know if you don't try<br>Please don't leave me asking why  
>So when you're ready to choose baby<br>I'll be here with open arms  
>With the same in love in my heart<em>

_So when you feel like trying again  
>Reach out, take my hand<br>See how great it could be  
>To fall in love with someone you can trust<br>Who would never give up  
>Cuz you're all that he needs<br>Baby take a chance on me  
>Baby take a chance on, oh oh<br>Baby take a chance on me  
>Baby take a chance on, oh oh oh<em>

_So when you feel like trying again.._

As the song came to a close Stephanie lifted her hands to her face and wiped at the tears that were streaming down her face.

Shane was concerned as everyone had taken a seat for the meeting but Stephanie was yet to arrive and it was just to start any second. Pushing his chair back he walked over to his Dad, "I'm going to go and check on Steph, I'll be back."

Not giving his Dad time to answer he walked out of the room and straight for his sisters locker room to get to the bottom of her strange behaviour.

Without knocking on the door Shane walked straight inside but stopped dead when he saw the look on Stephanie's face and the tear stains on her cheeks. Pushing his anger to the back he rushed to her side and immediately embraced her, "shh baby girl it's okay."

Pulling the buds from her ears she turned and hugged her brother, "why did he do it Shane?"

Allowing his sister to cry into his chest he rubbed her back, "I'm sure he did it because he cared, whoever it was and whatever he did."

Holding his sister as she cried he felt his anger rise but this time for an entirely different reason, this time it was at the prospect of somebody having hurt his sister and when he found out who it was he **would** kill them.

Waiting until her tears seem to subside before he gently put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away from his chest, "so are you going to tell me what happened?"

Handing over her earphones she looked at the floor, "listen to this."

Putting the buds in his ears Shane was concerned about what he was going to hear so when she pressed 'Play' on the machine he was expecting to hear a tirade but all he heard was a love song. Waiting for the song to finish he pulled the buds from his ears, "so a song from some random band got you this upset?"

She shook her head, "no, well yes but not really. Normally I wouldn't care for the song or lyrics or anything like that but it was accompanied by this note."

Picking the note up from the coffee table she passed it to her brother who read it before he placed it back on the coffee table slowly trying to think of a delicate way to say what he was thinking.

Seeing her brother take so long to say anything Stephanie was getting worried, "what are you thinking?"

Lifting his head to look at his sister Shane shrugged, "I'm thinking that he **really** likes you and you're stupid not to give him a chance."

Opening her mouth to respond angrily she was stopped when Shane put his finger to her lips, "hold on, let me finish. Paul has obviously gone out of his way to find a song to tell you how he feels about you even though you apparently told him you didn't even want to be friends. The thing is Steph if you listened to the lyrics they said he would be there waiting for you when you were ready to try again and I know you want to try the whole love thing again, it's obvious you want to try it again but you're just scared."

"No Shane I'm not scared, I'm fucking petrified. I'm petrified that he will turn into another Joe when the job inevitably takes over our relationship, I'm petrified that he'll break my heart but the thing that scares me so damn much is the thought of letting him in and giving love another chance but then him finding out what I did him hating me for it and me then losing it. My heart can't take it."

Taking his sisters hands in his own he held them gently, "then tell him what you did. He has put his heart out there with this song so give him a chance and tell him everything you did and then if he can forget about it to be with you then he will and if he can't then at least you told him the truth and you tried. If you don't try you will never know and you'll always wonder about what could have been."

Chewing on her lip she thought about what he had said and it made sense to a point, "but what if he hates me for it?"

He sighed softly, "I don't think he'll hate you any more than you obviously hate yourself."

Wiping at the solitary tear that fell down her cheek Shane smiled softly at her, "you know I'm right, big brothers normally are."

Laughing despite herself she hit him in the chest gently, "fuck you."

Shane smirked, "your laughing, it's worth hearing you say mean things to me and for it to break my heart. Seriously though, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet but if you could ask Paul to meet me in his locker room then I'd be grateful. I'm going to skip the meeting and just get this sorted one way or the other so just apologise to Dad for me please."

Nodding he stood up, "of course. It'll be okay Steph, I just know it."

Kissing the top of her head Shane walked out of the room leaving Stephanie alone with her thoughts.


	41. Chapter 41

_Dear Diary,_

_I guess this is the last entry before the shit potentially hits the fan. _

_After listening to the CD Paul left for me in my locker room and speaking with Shane I've got to tell him the truth. I can't spend the rest of my life wondering what might have been so no matter whether the outcome of this is good or bad I have to do it._

_Steph xx_

Shutting her diary so she heard the pages slap together Stephanie looked at the book in her hand, it looked so small but it was so powerful and could change her life for the good or for the bad.

Slowly she got up from the couch and with diary in hand she walked out of her locker room and straight for Paul's before she lost her nerve and didn't go through with it.

Shane walked into the meeting that was currently taking place and slipped discreetly into the seat next to Paul.

Listening to his Dad talk for a minute to give Stephanie a moment to herself Shane pretended to pay attention to what was being said. Gently he nudged Paul to get his attention so he could pass on the message.

Engrossed in listening to what Vince had to say Paul hadn't paid much attention to Shane sitting next to him until he felt a nudge in the ribs and he turned his head to look at him before hissing lowly, "what?"

Quickly glancing at his Dad to make sure he wasn't paying attention to them Shane said, "Steph wants you to meet her in your locker room."

Paul's eyebrows shot up, "what? Now?"

Shrugging Shane wasn't actually sure, "I kind of forgot to ask when so I'd say yes or after this meeting. I guess whenever you're ready."

Deciding he didn't want to wait for the meeting to be over Paul waited for Vince to turn his back before he attempted to slip out of the room unnoticed but just as he was about to walk out of the door Vince turned around and saw him, "Paul, where are you going?"

Stopping dead Paul slowly turned to face Vince and said the first thing that came to mind, "I need to use the bathroom."

Without giving his boss time to answer Paul walked out of the room and headed for his locker room.

Stephanie was in Paul's locker room pacing nervously knowing what she was about to show him and dreading his response.

Not able to take the stress any longer Stephanie ripped a page out of the back of her diary and quickly wrote a note to Paul on it:

_Dear Paul,_

_I listened to your song and I heard what you/it said but I need you to know the truth before we go any further. Please read this and then once you know the truth you can decide where we go from here._

_Steph_

_P.s. Yes this is my diary but read it all._

Placing the note inside the front cover she placed the book on the top of his bag before she walked out of the locker room again before he returned.

Paul turned the corner to go to his locker room when he saw a figure turning the corner down the other end of the corridor away from him but he thought nothing of it as he walked the short distance to his locker and pushed the door open walking inside expecting to see Stephanie but only seeing an empty locker room instead.

Looking around the room there was no sign that she had even been here so he took a seat to wait for her but as he sat down and turned to get his workout gear out of his bag he noticed the diary on the top of his bag. Raising his eyebrow at the strange item to be left in his room he lifted it open and opened the front cover retrieving the note that was placed inside.

Holding the diary in one hand and the note in the other he slowly read the note not believing what he was reading, why would she possibly want him to read her diary? The only ever time he read a woman's diary was when he was a kid he was reading his older sisters diary and his Mom caught him and nearly killed him before grounding him for a month. At that time she told him in no uncertain terms that he should never read a woman's diary as that was her most personal possession and it held their deepest and darkest thoughts and it wasn't meant to be ready by anybody but them.

Part of him thought it might be a test to see if he would go through with it and he didn't want to fail the test so he did the only thing he could think of doing and that was to send a text to the one person apart from Stephanie who seemed to know what was going on:

_Shane, do you know anything about Steph wanting me to read her diary? P_

Hitting send on his phone he sat back and just had to wait for a response.

Shane was sat in the meeting being attentive so he could fill Stephanie in on the details after when his phone beeped loudly interrupting the entire meeting, "oh shit, I'm so sorry."

Quickly pulling the phone from his pocket he looked at the offending object to see who it was and when he saw it was a text from Paul he read it before replying:

_She wants you to know the whole truth before she lets you in. If she gave it to you and told you to read it then do it if you really want to be with her._

Slipping his phone back into his pocket Shane turned his attention back to the meeting.

After reading the text from Shane Paul knew he knew something but the idea of reading Stephanie's diary unnerved him a great deal as diary's were so personal.

Tossing his phone onto the bench beside him he slipped the note back inside the front cover before he turned to the first page and started to read.

Stephanie left Paul's locker room and headed out into the main portion of the arena and looked around at the half finished set and the empty seats. Walking slowly down the ramp she climbed the steps up the side of the ring before she carefully stepped through the loose ropes and lay down in the middle of the ring putting her hands behind her head and staring at the ceiling and just waited.

Paul was slowly working his way through the entries in Stephanie's diary and there was nothing that angered him, there were a few comments that actually made him laugh out loud but nothing that made his blood boil.

As he got started to read the most recent updates from the past few days and found out that she had planned to seduce him and the reason he didn't have a hotel room that night was because she had paid them to remove the reservation.

He read every single diary entry including the most recent one before he shut the book, "I guess we need to have a little talk."

Standing up from the bench in his locker room he headed out of the door to go and hopefully find her to get it all sorted out once and for all.


	42. Chapter 42

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know why I'm writing this as Paul has the hard copy of my diary but I guess I just need somewhere to write my thoughts and to take my mind off of the wait._

_Laying in the middle of the ring with complete silence all around me is quite relaxing but it doesn't stop my stomach churning knowing that Paul is reading all about what I did to him and Joanie and why I seduced him last week. I really hope he doesn't hate me for it._

_Steph xx_

Slipping her phone back into her pocket Stephanie resumed her position on the mat

Part of her knew that the first place Paul would looked for her would be her locker room so in an subconscious effort to prolong it she had gone to the ring knowing it would be one of the last places he looked for her.

Paul had left his locker room and went straight for Stephanie's but after knocking on the door and getting no answer he walked inside only to find that the room was empty. Sighing he turned around to walk back out of the room and came face to face with Vince, "she's not there."

Vince frowned, "then where the hell is she?"

Paul could only shrug as he had no more of an idea than Vince did, "I don't know. If I see her I can pass on a message for you if you want."

Vince nodded, "I would appreciate that thanks. When you see her tell her I want to see her in my office right that second and she'd better have a good excuse because I'm through playing games with her."

Not liking the mood his boss was currently in and wanting to find Stephanie as soon as possible Paul nodded, "I will pass that on as soon as I find her. If you happen to see her before I do can you please tell her I would like to see her too."

"So she's pissed you off too huh? Why does that not surprise me? I thought she'd grown up and I could trust her but clearly she's not and I might have to reconsider this whole thing."

Paul was quick to shake his head, "no sir, Vince, it's not like that. Stephanie hasn't pissed me off at all, actually it is quite the opposite and I need to straighten things out with her. I promise as soon as I find her I will make sure she comes to see you though."

"Good, thank you Paul."

Vince turned around to go back to his office allowing Paul to continue to search for Stephanie.

After heading outside and to catering and still not finding her Paul went to the guerilla before he stepped out of the curtain onto the top of the ramp. Looking down at the ring he spotted her laying down staring up at the ceiling so he slowly made his way down the ramp towards her.

Slowly and quietly walking up the steps he carefully stepped through the ropes so as not to trip before he walked over and stood above her casting a shadow over her, "we need to talk."

Having drifted off into her own little world Stephanie was completely unaware of what was happening around her, and of Paul's presence until she felt the shadow over her face and heard his voice, sighing softly she reluctantly opened her eyes a little, "hi."

Slowly sitting up she couldn't help but shuffle back away from him a little.

He would have had to have been blind to notice her moving away from him and he wasn't surprised by it, "we need to talk."

Pushing herself up from the floor she nodded her head and kept her gaze on the floor, "it's okay, I understand. This is the point where you say you hate me, I'm a disgusting human being and you want nothing more to do with me. Don't worry Paul, I won't bother you any more but I just wanted you to know the truth."

Shoving her hands deep in her pockets she walked past Paul to leave the ring.

Standing there dumbfounded he almost let her leave the ring but he quickly grabbed her arm, "wait, hold on."

Sighing she stopped and removed her hand from her pocket to free her arm but he kept hold of it, "please look at me, Steph."

Shaking her head she kept her eyes to the floor, "I can't look at you and see the hatred in your eyes."

He didn't know what to do because she wasn't going to look at him, "okay fine, if you're going to be like that."

Dropping her diary to the floor he pulled on her arm sending her crashing against his chest. Keeping a loose grip on her arm he lifted his other arm and used his hand to lift her chin so she was looking at him but she had her eyes closed so he tilted his head to the side and kissed her softly on the lips.

She refused to look in his eyes, she couldn't look at him and see how upset with her he was so if she didn't look at him then it would all be okay. As he pulled her close and she crashed against his chest she gulped and squeezed her eyes tightly shut however she wasn't expecting to feel his lips against hers and she gasped.

He kissed her softly and a little lazily because he didn't want to push her and wanted to give her room to pull away if she wanted. As he felt her free arm snake up his chest and around his neck he allowed himself to kiss her a little deeper and drop his grip from her arm and slide his arm around her waist to rest on the small of her back as she started to kiss him back.

Allowing herself to just give in to him she kissed him back and melted into his body if it allowed her to avoid the inevitable.

Standing in the middle of the ring kissing his boss felt so wrong but it also felt so right however he reluctantly pulled back from the kiss dropping a soft kiss to the top of his head as he did so, "does that tell you how I feel?"

Sliding her hand from the back of his neck to rest on his shoulder she rested her forehead on his chest, "if I said I still think you hate me would you kill me?"

She heard and felt his laughter against her head as his chest vibrated, "what?"

Shaking his head he moved his hand back to her chin and lifted it so he was looking into her eyes again, "I don't hate you. I read your diary and I think you're far too hard on yourself, you didn't break myself and Joanie up she did it all by herself. Yes I am a little upset by you setting out to sleep with me a few weeks back but I wouldn't take it back."

Attempting to blink back the tears that threatened to fall as he talked so honestly to her she lifted her hand to wipe the stray tear that fell but before she could he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb, "don't cry Steph, it's a good thing. I want to be with you, the song I told you to listen to still says everything I want you to know."

Moving her hands she gripped his hands gently, "you promise this isn't some sick joke to get back at me?"

"I promise. I swear on my parents life."

Nodding slowly she bit down hard on her lip before she released a slow breath, "I want to try this but please go slow."

Smiling softly he was relieved and nodded, "we will go as slow as you want. I will allow you to set the pace so you are happy and comfortable."

A genuinely happy smile crossed her face, "thank you."

Chuckling he smiled softly, "you're welcome."

Bending down he picked up her diary for her, "oh just so you know, your Dad is looking for you and he's pissed."

Sighing heavily she knew what was coming for her, "I'm so dead."

Laughing Paul handed over her diary before he helped her out of the ring and onto the floor, "if he kills you I will hurt him."

Smiling over at him she couldn't believe how things had gone. As they walked up the ramp together side by side she slipped her hand into his and linked their fingers together loosely giving him room to get out of it if he wanted.

Feeling her slip her hand into his and link their fingers together he smiled softly at her and squeezed her hand gently as they walked to the back.


	43. Chapter 43

_Dear Diary,_

_He wants us to happen, he actually wants to be with me still. I can't believe after reading my diary he forgives me for what I did and can move past it to try and make an us. I'm happy and excited yet nervous because things could still go so very wrong._

_Steph xx_

Lifting her head slightly she smiled softly seeing Paul talking to Dwayne, as she currently stood outside of her Dad's office leaning against the wall. Sliding her phone back into her pocket she tried not to stare as her mind drifted.

Paul was discussing work with Dwayne and could feel eyes burning into his back but thought nothing of it until Dwayne stopped talking and was looking over Paul's shoulder, "is everything okay, Dwayne?"

Dwayne nodded, "yeah, I think so anyway. Stephanie hasn't stopped staring at you since she put her phone in her pocket. Am I keeping you?"

Laughing softly Paul shook his head, "nah, not that I know of anyway. Last I knew she was meant to be meeting with her Dad as he was pretty pissed with her."

"Ah I see. In that case I had better leave so you can talk with her because I think if I continue to keep you I will soon be getting the evil eye as it seems she wants you."

"Okay then. I will catch up with you later."

Paul patted Dwayne on the shoulder as he walked past before he turned around and walked over to Stephanie and leant against the wall next to her, "well I'm all yours. Apparently your staring was creeping Dwayne out."

Her mouth dropped open and Stephanie looked shocked at the accusation, "I was not creeping him out."

"Well were you staring at me?"

Looking around nervously she bit her lip, "no?"

Laughing he shook his head, "it's okay if you were, I'm so handsome it is hard for anybody to keep their eyes off of me."

Turning to him she hit him gently on the shoulder, "shut up."

Turning his head to look at her he rested it on the wall, "so what did your Dad say?"

"Nothing, he wasn't there so I came out here to wait."

Frowning he couldn't help but think that was a bad idea, "shouldn't you go and look for him? He did seem pretty pissed off with you."

Shaking her head at him she didn't think it was a bad idea at all as it gave her more time to think of an excuse her Dad would buy, "nah, he'll come back here eventually. Anyway, you know my Dad, he's probably off ripping into somebody and making them promise him their first born child in return for a job."

When she had finished speaking she noticed the odd, almost nervous, look on his face, "what?"

Before Paul had a chance to answer a voice behind her said, "making people promise me their first born child huh? And exactly what sort of person do you think I am Stephanie?"

Gulping she slowly turned around to face them, "Dad! I had no idea you were behind me. I didn't really mean that, I promise."

Vince pursed his lips together and nodded his head, "well it doesn't matter anyway because we are going into my office now and we are going to discuss your behaviour and you skipping meetings. Once we have discussed that I will think about your future here."

Her eyes widened and she looked at him panicked, "Daddy please, you can't fire me."

"Just get in my office right now. Please excuse us Paul."

Vince turned and walked into his office leaving her stood in the corridor with Paul.

Turning to look at him with a mix of panic and fear on her face she didn't know what to say, "I can't leave Paul, not now when we are just getting started."

Putting his hand on her shoulder he smiled sympathetically, "just go in there and be truthful with him, it is all you can do."

Nodding her head slowly she turned and walked into her Dad's office and shut the door before he shouted at her.

Once the door was shut Vince motioned to the seat in front of his desk, "sit down please."

Biting down on her lip she sat down in front of him, "I'm sorry Dad."

"You're sorry? Sorry for what exactly?"

Clasping her hands in her lap she looked down at them, "I'm sorry for not working as hard as I could or should have, I'm sorry I skipped the meeting this morning."

Vince was taken aback, he couldn't remember the last time his daughter sat down in front of him and took responsibility for her actions, "you what?"

"I'm sorry Dad, I promise it won't happen again."

Standing up he walked around his desk and sat on the edge of it in front of her, "okay who are you and what did you do with my Stephanie?"

She wasn't sure what was going on or why he was acting like this, "what do you mean Dad? I am your Stephanie."

"Truthfully Stephanie I can't remember the last time you actually took responsibility for your actions and apologised for them. The little girl I knew growing up is the person sat in front of me right now but for the past few years that girl has been lost and in her place has been somebody I hardly recognised so what has changed?"

Not wanting to be up front with her Dad about Paul she shrugged, "I just took some time recently to think about myself and the way I've been and I realise now that I've been in the wrong and I need to change and that is what I'm trying to do. I guess you could say I'm turning over a new leaf."

Looking at his daughter he wasn't sure she was telling him the whole truth, "I feel there is more to it than that but I need to know where you were this morning and why you missed the meeting."

"I was in my locker room dealing with some things that had surfaced and I just needed to do. I know I should have been in the meeting but I just couldn't do it without sorting things out first. It won't happen again though, I promise."

"You promise? Swear on Mr Cuddles?"

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh, "Mr Cuddles? Come on Dad, I haven't had him since I was like eleven."

"Well technically you don't have him but we still do, we kept him for you. Swear on his life that you won't do it again though and if you do then I will know you mean it."

Rolling her eyes she nodded, "I swear on Mr Cuddles' life that I won't miss another meeting without your prior permission."

Vince smiled at his daughter and stood up from the desk, "thank you Stephanie. Is it too much to ask to have a hug from my daughter?"

Standing up she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her Dad, "I know I haven't acted like it or said it but I do love you."

Vince hugged his daughter tightly and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too. I understand now that I overstepped the mark by bringing Joe in but I just want you to be happy."

Lifting her head she looked up at him and smiled softly, "I know. I'm sorry I seemed ungrateful about it but I just wanted to forget I had ever met him. I do understand that you want me to be happy though, I want to be happy too."

Moving his hands to her shoulders he pulled her back so he could look into her eyes, "I promise I will not interfere in your love life again but if you met a boy and he hurts you then you won't be able to stop me from killing him."

Chuckling softly she nodded, "thanks Dad. I'd better go and catch up on my work though."

Nodding his head he dropped his hands to the side, "go and speak with your brother, he will be able to catch you up on what you missed."

"I will, thanks Dad."

Stephanie turned and walked out of the office with her Dad's words running around in her head.


	44. Chapter 44

_Dear Diary,_

_My Dad says I'm different, I'm not different am I? I don't think I'm that different. I know I've only been with Paul for half an hour but just being around him he makes me want to be a better person, I want to be the person he deserves to be with._

_Right I'm off to find Shane to catch up on what I missed this morning._

_Steph xx_

Playing with her phone as she walked down the corridor she was so distracted she didn't see Joanie until she bumped right into her, "sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

Lifting her head it was only then she realised it was Joanie she bumped in to, "oh it's you. I'm still sorry I bumped into you though, I should have been looking where I was going."

Joanie sneered at her, "yes you should have but I guess you were too preoccupied thinking about going to see your little boyfriend."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "actually . . ."

"Actually she's looking for me."

Joanie spun around and came face to face with Shane, "you know this how? You don't need to make up silly excuses and cover for her you know."

Shane frowned at her, "I'm not making up silly excuses and covering for her because it is the truth. Dad told me had something he wanted Stephanie and I to do once he had spoken to her and now he has spoken to her she has come to find me so we can do what he wants us to do. If you'll excuse us we don't have long."

Stepping to the side Shane grabbed Stephanie's arm and pulled her past Joanie and practically dragged her to his locker room. He only let go of her arm when they were in his locker room and he had shut the door, "so what did Dad say?"

Stephanie sighed as she looked at her brother, "I'm fired."

"You what?"

Stephanie giggled as she looked at her brothers reaction, "gotcha. Dad said I'm a different person and well it was weird."

Raising his eyebrow at his sister Shane was confused, "weird how? Why does he think you're different?"

"Because I took responsibility for missing the meeting and I apologised for it."

Clutching his chest Shane pretended to fall to the floor, "I think I'm . . . dying. My sister apologised for doing something wrong? Who are you and what did you do with the real Stephanie?"

Rolling her eyes she threw the nearest object to her at him which happened to be his sneaker, "shut up, that is exactly what Dad said. Was I really that bad a person?"

"You weren't a bad person Steph, you were just troubled."

Crossing her arms angrily she glared at him, "troubled? I was not troubled."

Walking closer to her he put his hands on her shoulders, "yes you were. Whether you want to admit it or not you had things going on in your head and you built up these barriers to keep people out and somehow Paul has knocked them down."

"He didn't knock them down as such, he just rocked the foundations and I allowed them to crumble."

Shane smiled softly as he stepped back from her and motioned to the couch, "so what did he say after he read your diary? I'm assuming you've spoken to him?"

She nodded, "I did. I kind of tried to keep him out but he wouldn't let me and he made me listen to him, well after he kissed me anyway."

"You kissed? So does this mean he's your _boyfriend_."

Laughing at the way his voice lifted a few octaves she shook her head at him, "you're like an old woman looking for gossip but yes . . . I think anyway. We didn't put a label on it, we just said we'd try it and go slow."

"Does Joanie know about you two?"

"Please, Joanie thinks we've been having an affair since we started working together. Anyway we've only officially been together less than an hour so I don't think she would know just yet."

Shane shrugged as he shifted on the couch, "I guess I should catch you up on what you missed before I go and have a little man to man chat with Paul."

Sitting down on the couch Stephanie hit her brother gently, "you don't need to have a chat with him, he's done nothing wrong. How did you know I was coming to see you for you to catch me up on things anyway?"

Laughing Shane picked up his notes, "Dad told me he was going to send you to me whenever he found you."

"I see. Come on then and catch me up so I can get out of here."

"And get back to lover boy."

Shane dodged to the side as she went to hit him again, "shut up Shane, seriously just shut up."

Laughing he placed the papers on his lap and put his hands up in the air, "I surrender. I promise from now on I will be a good boy and won't mention your new _boyfriend_."

Shooting one final glare in the direction of her brother she ignored his comments and focussed on the papers in his hand.

Whilst Stephanie was talking with her Dad and whilst he had a little free time between meetings Paul headed out of the arena to find a gym to get a quick workout in.

Arriving at the gym he wasn't surprised to see he wasn't he only wrestler in the building working out.

Heading straight for the weights he was ready to just get this workout done and over with before the fans found out where the wrestlers were and he started getting some not so nice things shouted at him.

As he focussed on his workout moving from the free weights to the bench press he started loading up the bar before he took his position on the bench and lay back putting his hands on the bar preparing to lift when a pair of hands gripped the bar, "want me to spot you?"

Looking up Paul refrained from sighing seeing Joanie stood there, "sure, thanks."

Turning his attention back to the task in hand he completed his reps with the weight before he sat up, "thanks."

Joanie nodded, "can we talk soon?"

Now that he and Stephanie were officially _something_ Paul knew he had to tell Joanie that they were definitely one hundred percent over and make it clear that it was for good, "sure, maybe later tonight at the hotel so we can talk alone."

Nodding her head she was hopeful that it meant he wanted to get back with her if he wanted to talk to her alone so she was eager to meet with him, "sure. I'll drop by your hotel room tonight after the show."

"Sure, whatever works for you I guess. I'd better get back to my workout before I shower and head back to the arena before the next meeting."

Standing up he walked away from Joanie to continue his workout.

Once Paul had walked away Joanie smiled to herself, she couldn't wait to get back together with him and rub the little Princess' face in the fact that she didn't succeed in splitting the two of them up.


	45. Chapter 45

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel stupid writing this but talking with Shane has made me so confused about who I am as a person. I knew I had built barriers up after Joe but the way Shane spoke about me then and me now has me wondering whether being with Paul right now is a good idea. Maybe I should just be single for a while and build myself into the person he deserves to have instead of being half the person he deserves?_

_Steph xx_

Tossing her phone onto the couch beside her she picked up the papers in front of her and started reading through them and made some notes.

Time passed quickly and soon she found Shane at her locker room door, "what do you want?"

Laughing softly Shane tapped the face of his watch gently, "the meeting starts in a couple of minutes."

Looking down at her watch she panicked, "shit, I was so engrossed in this I forgot all about it."

"It's okay. I thought you might have forgotten it when you hadn't turned up yet so I came to look for you."

Quickly putting all of her papers together she grabbed her pen and headed for the door before she walked with Shane to the meeting.

Arriving at the meeting room she sat down in the nearest seat and spread her papers out trying to organise them before the meeting began.

Paul was already sat in his seat when Stephanie walked in, he had hoped she would sit with him but when she didn't he was a little disappointed but didn't take it too personally as she seemed engrossed in her work.

Vince started the meeting so he didn't have time to think of anything but what was being said.

As soon as the meeting ended Paul got out of his seat and went and sat in the empty seat next to Stephanie, "how's it going?"

Without lifting her head to look at him she answered, "okay I guess."

Confused by her reaction Paul discreetly put his hand on her arm, "are you okay?"

Lifting her head she did look at him this time, "not here. Let me finish this and we'll go back to my locker room and talk."

Nodding his head he sat back and watched her work whilst he waited.

Once she had finished making the notes she wanted to make she pushed her chair back and stood up before she left the conference room with Paul close behind her.

Walking into her locker room she tossed the papers onto the coffee table before she turned around to face Paul, "what's wrong?"

Standing staring at her Paul was really not sure what was going on, "okay what happened? You were happy when I last saw you and now . . . now you seem quite sad to be honest."

Shrugging she waved her hand around the room dismissively, "it's nothing."

Not happy with her explanation he walked over to her and placed his hands on her arms gently, "and now you tell me the truth."

Sighing heavily she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, "I want this but you deserve more, you deserve better."

"Better? Better than what? Steph I'm lost, seriously I am."

Pulling away from him she had to put distance between them, "you deserve better than me. Paul I have so much baggage and I've been such a horrible person and you just deserve better than that, you deserve somebody who can be the person you deserve to be with and not somebody who has to change to be that person."

Paul was nervous, "are you breaking up with me? Steph you don't need to change to be the person you think I deserve to be with, you're the person I **want** to be with. I don't care about your baggage, I care about you."

"I'm not breaking up with you, I'm just giving you an out if you want one. I want you to be happy and I don't want this to be hard on you."

Tentatively stepping closer to her he reached for her hand, "I am happy with you, this won't be hard because I want to be with you. You're an amazing person and I want to be with you if you want to be with me. If this is just cold feet or you have thought about it and don't want to be with me then just tell me please and I won't bother you again."

Shaking her head she didn't want that at all, "no it's not that, I'm just scared." Stepping closer she put her hand on his chest, "it's just something Shane said about you breaking down my walls that made me think that maybe being with me would just be hard work for you rather than relaxing and enjoying it."

Kissing the top of her head he smiled softly, "it's not hard work so far but you need to put hard work into a relationship to make it last. If it gets too much then I promise I'll tell you but let's just not think about what others say or think and just focus on us and this. Promise me that you'll talk to me when you have doubts please, don't go into your shell just talk to me."

She smiled softly, "I promise I'll talk to you. Thank you for this, I needed to hear you say that."

Shrugging Paul was happy to give her the reassurance she needed because it meant she was letting him in and that made him happy, "you're very welcome. Can I get a kiss before I go and get ready for the show please?"

Laughing softly she moved her hands to around his neck and pulled him down towards her and kissed him softly before she pulled back, "I spoil you."

He smiled widely and nodded, "I know you do. I'd better go though so I will see you after the show or something?"

Stephanie nodded, "you sure will, well apart from our segments together anyway."

Kissing her cheek he nodded, "see you later."

He then walked out of her locker room allowing Stephanie to get back to work.

Stephanie was so busy throwing herself into her work whilst doing the stuff she had to do for the show that she didn't take a break until long after the show had ended. Finally taking a moment she went off in search of Paul to see if he wanted to get some dinner with her but as she walked into her locker room she noticed that it was empty and none of his bags were there. Turning around she walked back out of her locker room and came face to face with Shane and almost jumped out of her skin, "Jesus, don't sneak up on me like that."

Shane laughed softly, "sorry. Are you looking for Paul?"

She nodded, "yeah I was actually. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes I do. He was looking for you earlier and I said you were busy so he asked me to pass on the message that he had something to do back at the hotel but he would catch up with you tomorrow."

Her face fell, "tomorrow? I was hoping to have dinner with him tonight."

Shane shrugged his shoulders, "then go back to the hotel and find him and ask, he can only say no. I don't know what he had to do but for all I know it could only take half an hour and he'll be done by the time you get there and he just didn't want to put pressure on you."

She knew he was right, "you're right, it kills me to say it but you're right. Once I'm done here I'll head back to the hotel and go to his room and see if he wants to get dinner."

"Go now, you look exhausted and tomorrow is another day where you can work your butt off."

Stifling a yawn she laughed, "I'll ask Dad if he wants me to do anything but yeah I think I'll head off for the night and see Paul before I crawl into bed."

Hugging his sister he smiled softly, "good girl."

Hugging him back before she pulled away, "thanks Shane. See you tomorrow."

Walking past Shane she went to see her Dad before she went to the hotel.

Paul had gone back to the hotel quickly after the show kind of eager to get the meeting with Joanie over and done with having put it off for so long he was ready to just to be done with that part of his life.

Relaxing on his bed he stared up at the ceiling and waited until he heard a knock at the door and he got up to answer it ready for what was about to happen.

Joanie was about to walk down the corridor to go to Paul's room when she saw Stephanie just ahead of her and she stopped and waited watching her from afar.

Having dropped off her things in her hotel room Stephanie was heading for Paul's hotel room. When she reached his door she smiled softly before she knocked on the door and waited.

Pulling open the door he was taken back by Stephanie being stood in front of him, "Steph, I thought you were working."

Smiling shyly she nodded, "I was but then I got done so I thought I'd come to see if you were done with whatever you had to do and wanted to get some dinner."

Frowning he was quite disappointed right now, "I wish I was done but actually I haven't even started. I'm waiting for Joanie to tell her we're over for good."

Stephanie was quite surprised, "you've not told her before now?"

Shaking his head he wasn't sure if she was about to rip into him, "no. I kind of put it off simply because I didn't want to have a conversation with her. I had told her that we're done but I've not really hammered it home to her as I just avoided her because I know what the conversation will go like."

Joanie wished she could hear what was being said between them but from her hiding place she could only see Stephanie and not hear what they were actually saying.

Having stood there for what felt like forever and Stephanie not saying anything made Paul nervous, "I'm sorry? Maybe I should have told you that we'd not had the final conversation."

Shaking her head she understood, "no it's okay, I understand. I guess I just didn't expect things to still be up in the air with you two."

"It's not, it's definitely not Steph. To me it has been officially over since the minute I told her we're done because in my head there was no going back from what she did. Can I get a kiss?"

Leaning forward to kiss her he was surprised when she took a large step back, "Steph?"

Giggling she smiled brightly having fun teasing him, "what makes you think you deserve one?"

"Because I'm cute." He took a step towards her backing her closer to the opposite wall of the corridor, "because I'm adorable." Taking another step towards her until her back was against the wall he leant his hands either side of her pinning her there, "and because I'm your boyfriend."

He then leant in and kissed her softly on the lips and felt her smile against his lips.

When he pulled back from the kiss he took a large step back and smiled softly at her, "you can leave now."

Laughing she shook her head, "you're too much."

She then stepped forward and grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him closer before she kissed him softly before roughly pushing him away, "now I'll leave."

Smiling brightly he pretended to brush himself down, "I'll meet you for breakfast in the morning to make up for tonight, deal?"

Nodding she was satisfied with that, "deal. Good luck and I'll see you in the morning."

Paul leant against the doorway, "night Steph."

"Night Paul."

She gave him a quick wave before she walked back down the corridor to go back to her room, she wasn't feeling like eating now so she'd just have an early night.

Joanie stood at the other end of the corridor seething that he could get together with Stephanie. Forgetting about talking with Paul she turned around and went for the elevator to go back to her room and plot her revenge against her.


	46. Chapter 46

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be feeling right now. Paul actively pursued me but yet he hadn't told Joanie that they're over for good? Was she a back up plan if I said no? He said all of the right things to my face but I'm not completely sure if I believe him, I'm not sure I believe anyone._

_I should go to sleep because I have another long day tomorrow._

_Steph xx_

Tucking her diary away into her bag Stephanie sighed softly before she changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed to get some sleep.

After Stephanie had left Paul sat down on his bed to go back to waiting for Joanie, he honestly thought she would have been there by now. Midnight turned to 1am and as the clock drew closer to 2am he found himself getting sleepy and as he lay back on the bed his eyes drew heavy and he was soon fast asleep.

The next thing Paul knew the phone was ringing in his hotel room and as he rolled over to pick it up he fell to the floor with a thump, "fuck."

Standing up he walked to the head of the bed and answered the phone thanking the person on the other end for the wake up call before he hung up again and brushed himself down. Lifting his arm he looked at the watch on his wrist and frowned seeing it was 7am, he wondered where Joanie had gotten to? Not having time to dwell on that too much he headed for the bathroom to get a shower before he grabbed some breakfast and set off for the location of the Smackdown taping.

Stephanie breezed into the dining room just after seven ready to get some food and start the day, she wanted to prove to her Dad she took the job seriously and she also wanted to take her mind off of Paul and Joanie. Grabbing a bowl of cereals and a piece of toast she went and sat down at a table before beginning to eat.

She was just finishing off her cereals when her Dad walked into the room and headed straight for her, "somebody is eager."

Smiling as she lifted her head she shrugged, "what can I say? I want to make things right and prove that you didn't make a mistake by giving me a second chance yesterday."

Pulling out a seat Vince sat down opposite his daughter, "you don't need to prove to me that I didn't make a mistake, you need to prove to yourself that this is what you really want."

Looking at her Father oddly she was really confused, "prove to myself I really want this? What are you talking about? I know people have been saying you're going a little senile but I didn't believe them . . . until now."

Vince laughed a hearty laugh that could be heard throughout the dining room and into the lobby, "senile huh? Well that's a new one on me. Stephanie listen to me please, you try so hard to please me but it's not me you need to please. You need to please yourself so you're happy with the work you do and what you achieve and you will lay your life down for your ideas because you believe they're good."

"Wait, you're telling me that I need to stop thinking about what you'd like and focus on what I believe in?"

Nodding he stood back up, "exactly. You've got potential Steph, you just need to learn to believe in yourself."

"How do I do that Dad? How to I learn to believe in myself when all I've ever known with the decisions I've made to be utter failures?"

Motioning to the man that just walked through the door Vince smiled at his daughter, "talk to him."

Looking at who her Dad pointed to she was confused, "Paul? What could he show me?"

Pushing the chair under the table he smiled at his daughter, "he already knows your potential and he believes in your ideas but not only that he believes in his own ideas so you could learn from him how to harness your inner McMahon."

Before Stephanie had chance to answer her Dad turned around and motioned to Paul, "over here Paul, I need a favour."

The last thing Paul expected to hear when he walked into the dining room at the hotel to get some breakfast was his boss calling him over because he needed a favour. Knowing it wasn't a smart idea to not do as his boss said he walked over to the table he was stood at next to Stephanie, "how can I help?"

Stepping back Vince motioned to his daughter, "I want you to show Stephanie how to believe in herself. I think she could learn a lot from you and I want you to teach her everything you know. You will do that won't you Paul?"

Looking between his boss and his girlfriend Paul was almost reluctant because this would put a whole different pressure on their relationship but it would give him a chance to really get to know Stephanie so he nodded, "of course Sir, you can count on me."

Vince smiled, "thank you Paul. Now if you'll excuse me I need a coffee and then I will be off to the arena. I will see you both there."

Stephanie and Paul both nodded, "see you there."

Paul looked over at Stephanie as Vince walked off, "well good morning."

Blushing slightly she smiled up at him, "hi. You don't have to do this you know, Dad is just being silly."

Pulling the chair out he took a seat, "and why do you think he is being that?"

"Because he has this strange idea that I don't need to prove to him that he didn't make a mistake but I need to prove to myself I deserve to be here."

Sitting back and crossing his arms he simply said, "he's right."

"You what?!" She was truly stunned by the words coming out of his mouth, "are you crazy?"

Shrugging he smirked a little, "I think I might be. Seriously though Steph, you don't think you belong here because you think you're only here because of what your last name is but the truth is you **deserve** to be here. You're a good little actress and are amazing in front of the audience and you also have a fantastic head for the business but you just need to learn to trust your instincts a little more and to believe in yourself."

Frowning it was Stephanie's turn to cross her arms, "shut up you suck up."

"I'm not sucking up, if I was sucking up I would be saying you are the best looking Diva the WWE has ever seen and you're even smarter than your Dad."

Rolling her eyes she picked up half of her piece of toast, "you're impossible."

Reaching across the table he picked up the other half to her piece of toast, "I know." He then took a massive bite out of the toast with a grin on his face satisfied with winning this argument.


	47. Chapter 47

_Dear Diary,_

_My Dad thinks I need Paul to show me I belong in this business, maybe he's right. I think Paul was right too when he said that I think I don't belong here and am only here because of my surname, I kind of do think like that. I guess with everything that happened with Joe and people before him I never really felt like I did anything right or got anything on my own merit. _

_Times are changing, **I'm** changing and it is time I stood up on my own two feet and started to believe in myself. I can't keep living in the past and blaming what happened then for who I am now, I need to be the person I want to be and not let anybody stop me._

_Steph xx_

Packing up her bags Stephanie headed out of the door to meet Paul in the lobby as he was driving them to Smackdown and they were going to have a "talk" on the way there.

Arriving in the lobby she couldn't help but be amused that she beat him down so she went to check out of the hotel whilst she waited for him to arrive.

When the elevator doors opened and he finally stepped off she couldn't help but tease him, "I thought it was women who were meant to take their time."

Shrugging Paul walked over to the Reception desk, "what can I say? I am the most disorganised person you are ever likely to meet."

Rolling her eyes she shook her head, "sure you are . . . not. It's not a problem that I beat you, it was actually a change for me to be first for once."

"Well I'm pleased I can be of some service."

Turning his attention back to the desk he checked out so they could leave.

As soon as he had checked out he picked his bags back up and walked over to Stephanie, "follow me to your ride."

Chuckling she mock saluted, "yes sir."

She then went to pick up her suitcase but before she had chance to grab it he already had it in his hand, "a gentleman carries a ladies luggage."

She smiled softly at him, "thank you, seriously thank you."

He shrugged and escorted her out to his rental car before loading the luggage into the trunk and opening the passenger door for her.

Once Stephanie was safely situated in the car Paul walked around the other side and got in the drivers seat and started the engine before driving off. Taking one last look in his rear view mirror he spotted Joanie stood at the entrance of the hotel but as he took his eyes from the mirror and briefly looked at the woman sat next to him he found himself not caring at all.

Fiddling with the knobs on the radio Stephanie searched for a decent radio station, once she had found something she liked she turned to look out of the window, "this is okay right?"

"It's fine, whatever. Honestly I'm not bothered by what we listen to as we'll probably spend most of the time talking anyway."

Now they were alone in the close confines of a car she felt awkward and didn't really know what to say to him so blurted out the first thing that came into her head, "how did it go last night?"

As soon as she realised what had come out of her mouth she instantly regretted her, she didn't want to know what had happened between them, she didn't want to know if what was between them was going to abruptly end before it had started because he decided to get back with Joanie.

Paul noticed Stephanie's reaction to what she had said herself so he took his one hand from the wheel and moved it to grip the hand that was closest to him on her thigh, "it didn't, she never turned up. Even if she had of turned up it would have gone exactly the way I told you it would go. I would have told her we're over for good and I'm not interested in getting back with her, not now and not ever."

Smiling shyly at him she bit her lip, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Sorry for caring about this, well hopefully you do anyway."

Blushing she nodded, "I do care about this, more than I thought I would anyway."

He was lost, "what do you mean when you say 'more than I thought I would'?"

"I mean this is so new that I didn't think I would care this much and be this worried about you going back to her."

Fully aware he was still driving and couldn't look at her properly he squeezed her hand gently, "I'm never going back to her, not just because of you but because I just can't do that any more. If you'd said no to going out with me then I would still be done with Joanie."

Looking down at their joined hands she sighed softly, "I'm sorry, I guess I just thought your history with her would mean too much to you."

"It doesn't. My family is quite relieved I'm through with her too and I think they'd kill me if I took her back."

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh, "why?"

He moved his hand back to the steering wheel as he needed to change lanes, "because they really didn't like her and I mean **really** didn't like her. I am pretty sure Joanie and my sister nearly came to blows a few times each visit because of things Joanie would do and say."

This was the first time she was really getting to hear more about his family dynamic and she liked it, "sounds like your sister really looks out for you."

"Oh she does, she really does. I guess it would be the same with Shane and you though, I mean older siblings always want what's best for the younger ones."

She shrugged, "he wants me to date you so I don't know."

Paul was shocked by what had just come out of her mouth, he had never expected her to say something like that, "oh I see. I didn't realise you felt like that."

Without giving her time to answer he turned the radio up so it was blaring out drowning her out if she attempted to talk.

Stephanie didn't get why he reacted like he did or why he had turned the radio up so loud, things had been going so well and now they apparently weren't. Reaching out she turned the radio right down, "what did I say?"

He was quite angry and didn't trust himself to say more than a few words to her, "if you don't know I'm not going to tell you."

Reaching forward he turned the radio back up so it was blaring out again not wanting to have this conversation or argument right here and now.

Turning her head she looked at his face and she could see the anger there but she didn't know what she had said. Looking away from him again she looked out of the side window as a solitary tear slipped down her cheek.


	48. Chapter 48

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what happened or what went wrong, one minute we were all okay and the next he's majorly pissed off with me. I tried asking him what I did and all he did was drown me out with the radio. My ears are ringing now from having the music so loud but at least he didn't kick me out of the car in the middle of nowhere._

_I'm determined to make things right with Paul no matter what the consequences for me are._

_Steph xx_

Sighing softly she put her phone back in her bag as they pulled into the arena parking lot and he parked the car before shutting off the engine which shut off the music too. Wincing when the music was shut off she rubbed her ears to try and get them to feel more normal again before she undid her seatbelt.

Turning in her seat to speak with him she wasn't surprised to see him already out of the car and just about to slam the door shut, she wasn't going to let him stay angry with her. Opening her door she quickly got out of the car and walked to the back where he was getting their luggage out of the trunk, "you need to talk to me. I won't let you be angry with me."

Dropping her suitcase to the floor he turned to look at her, "you won't let me be angry with you? I don't think you have a choice in the matter."

"That's where you're wrong. When I want something I make it happen and I want to sort this out so I'm going to make it happen."

Slamming the trunk shut he leant on it before taking a few deep breaths, "when you want something you make it happen? This isn't fantasy land, you can't just click your fingers and make everything okay again."

Putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him she didn't get where the attitude was coming from, "I'm not stupid I know that. I don't want to click my fingers and make everything okay again, I want to talk it through like adults and find out what I did wrong so I can make it right."

Rolling his eyes he picked up his bags to go into the arena but as he went to walk past her she grabbed his arm, "stop Paul, please. I need you to talk to me."

Sighing softly he knew she wasn't going to get away, "okay fine. We'll talk in your locker room."

Relieved she dropped his arm and picked up her suitcase and followed him into the arena and to her locker room.

Once they were inside she shut the door firmly, "Paul please tell me what I said in the car that made you so angry, I want to make it right."

Dropping his bags to the floor he took a seat on the couch, "you insinuated that because your brother wanted you to date me it meant he wasn't looking out for your best interests."

Her eyes widened when she realised what he thought about what she had said and she quickly took a seat on the coffee table in front of him, "no no no, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that he thought all of my boyfriends were useless and told me to dump like all of them because they weren't worthy of me but he really supports you and thinks the world of you so I kind of think he has a crush on you and wants you for himself. I guess I didn't word it properly though."

Lifting his head he raised his eyebrow as he looked at her, "you think your brother has a crush on me?"

"Yes, it's the only explanation for the way he talks you up so much when you're a wrestler and I'm supposedly banned from dating wrestlers."

Laughing softly he smiled, "maybe I should tease him about it and ask if he has a crush on me."

She nodded and tentatively reached out and took his fingers and held them gently, "I think you should but maybe not until we tell them we're together."

Pulling gently on her hand he was relieved when she stood up and he reached and put his hand on her hip and guided her down to sit on his lap, "this is okay right?"

Shifting she got comfortable and laid her head on his shoulder, "yeah it's okay, as long as this is."

Kissing the top of her head he wrapped his arms around her waist, "it's fine with me, it actually feels really nice but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You're comfortable to lie on so I'm not uncomfortable."

He couldn't help but laugh softly at her answer, "well thanks . . . I think. We need to discuss business though so your Dad doesn't chop off my head or something for not teaching you stuff."

Pouting she didn't want to talk business, she just wanted to enjoy this moment but business had to be discussed, "impart some of your wisdom oh great one."

Gently digging his finger into her side making her squirm he shook his head, "don't be like that. You're smart, like really smart and you can do this if you just have faith."

"How do I have faith though? I'm too scared to speak up and actually say what I think."

Moving from beneath her so he could turn properly and look her directly in the eyes he couldn't believe the vulnerability she was showing him, "are you too scared of rejection?"

Slowly she nodded her head, she had never admitted that to anybody before.

Lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes he smiled reassuringly, "nobody will reject your ideas, unless they're completely off the wall like having the WWE Title be defended in a Ball Gown match."

"Weeeeeellllll . . ."

Paul laughed, "you know what I mean. Sit with me during the meeting and I'll show you how to believe in your ideas."

Shrugging her shoulders Stephanie didn't entirely believe that he would be able to show her but she was willing to try anything to prove herself, "I should get my things ready for the meeting as it will be starting soon."

Nodding his head he knew he should take his things to his locker room but the couch was quite comfortable and he didn't want to move, "can my stuff stay here until after the meeting please? I'm feeling lazy."

She nodded her head absently as she sorted through her papers for the meeting.

Once she had all of her papers she walked towards the door, "are you coming?"

Playfully groaning he pushed himself up from the couch, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Walking over to her he opened the door for her before they both walked out and headed for the meeting.

As they walked into the room Vince made a beeline for them, "so did you learn anything Stephanie?"

Looking over at Paul she smiled softly, "I learnt that words if not spoken correctly could cause a lot of problems."

Vince raised his eyebrow as that wasn't entirely what he meant, "uh okay. Take a seat and the meeting will start soon."

Paul bit back a laugh as Vince walked away, "I think you confused him."

"But it's true, I did learn that."

Shaking his head and laughing he gently pushed her towards some seats at the table so they could sit down.

Taking the hint she walked over to the table and took a seat not surprised when he sat next to her, "are you stalking me now?"

Nodding his head he smirked, "yup. I did tell you that that I was going to sit with you however I'm the most handsome stalker you'll ever have."

"Well I'd prefer not to have a stalker at all thanks."

As he opened his mouth to reply Vince stood up and proceeded to start the meeting.

Throughout the meeting Stephanie made notes on the papers in front of her of things that needed to be changed.

When it came to discussions on the feud between Hardcore Holly, Chyna and Jericho over the Intercontinental Title and Chyna winning the belt Stephanie made a note on her paper and circled it to talk it over with her Dad later.

Paul had been slyly reading what Stephanie had been writing down and when he saw the most note which read, "_Chyna and Jericho both get the pin and share the belt_." Once he had seen the note he nudged her and gently whispered, "tell him."

Turning her head to look at him she raised her eyebrow and whispered back, "what are you on about?"

"The IC Title idea, tell it to your Dad."

She shook her head, "no, not in front of everyone."

"Remember what your Dad said about owning your idea and believing in yourself?"

Neither of them had noticed that everybody else had stopped talking and was now staring at them, that was until her Dad cleared his throat, "are you two done arguing yet?"

Turning her head she looked at her Dad and gulped, "sorry Dad. We're done now, Paul's just being silly."

Paul frowned as he looked at her, "Stephanie, own your idea."

Vince looked at Paul and then at his daughter, "do you have anything to say Stephanie?"

Gulping Stephanie took a deep breath as it was now or never, "how about instead of Chyna winning outright to continue the feud between herself and Jericho they both pin Bob on Raw and become duel IC Champions?"

Biting down on her lip she waited as silence enveloped the room as everybody processed what she had said before her Dad responded, "that idea is genius."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as there were a few more murmurs of agreement around the table, "are you serious?"

Vince nodded, "I am deadly serious. I will work this idea into the storyline but now let's move onto the next item."

She sat there stunned as the meeting moved on, never in her wildest dreams did she think anybody would think her idea was any good. Looking over at Paul she smiled softly at him and he returned the soft smile not once looking like he was gloating which made her feel good.


	49. Chapter 49

_Dear Diary,_

_My Dad liked my idea, my Dad liked my idea. Oh my God, seriously I can't believe he liked my idea. Maybe Paul and my Dad are right, maybe I need to believe in myself more._

_Steph xx_

Looking to the side she couldn't help but smile softly as Paul spoke so animatedly to one of the writers about his storyline. She was shocked out of her daze when her brother took a seat next to her, "he's good for you."

Turning her head she looked at her brother like he was crazy, "are you out of your mind?"

"Maybe? Seriously Steph, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. I don't know what he has done or said or what the status of your relationship is but I like what it has done to you. Even if you're only friends he is a good friend to have when he pushes you to believe in yourself."

She shrugged, "don't let him hear you say that, it will inflate his already oversized ego."

Shane laughed, "my lips are sealed."

At the point Paul turned around to talk to Stephanie again and smiled at Shane, "hey man. So how awesome is Steph's idea?"

Swatting him gently on the arm she shook her head, "shut up, it's not that good."

She then pushed her chair back and gathered up her papers to go back to her locker room.

Both Shane and Paul stood up to follow her which caused her to raise her eyebrow, "are you two following me?"

The two men exchanged looks and both shrugged, "sure."

Rolling her eyes she turned and walked towards the door, "heel doggies."

Laughing both Paul and Shane caught up to her and without thinking Paul draped his arm around her shoulder, "so why are you running away from us?"

Before Stephanie had chance to answer Shane cleared his throat, "is there something you two want to tell me."

Paul laughed and turned slightly towards Shane as he stood next to him and draped his arm around his shoulder too, "sorry dude, I didn't mean to make you feel left out even if Stephanie is my favourite McMahon."

Stephanie laughed and Shane rolled his eyes and playfully shrugged his arm off in disgust, "get your filthy hand off of me."

Shane then walked around them to stand the other side of Stephanie as they walked down the corridor, "so what made you think of Jericho and Chyna both pinning Hardcore instead of Chyna winning outright?"

She shrugged, "I don't know really. I just thought it would make more interesting television if they shared the belt seeing as Jericho and Chyna hate each other so much and then we can sort out the problem at the Rumble."

None of them realised that their conversation was actually being listened to and Joanie was mad.

Walking into her locker room Stephanie dropped the papers onto the coffee table before she took a seat on the couch, "Joanie is going to hate me for taking the title from her."

Paul sat down next to her and rested his arm no the back of the couch, "it's a business decision and business decisions have to be made and we don't always like them but we know this when we get into the business so she should understand."

She snorted, "sure Paul. We're talking about Joanie here, she isn't known lately for being rational because she did accuse us of having an affair together."

Sitting down on one of the plastic chairs Shane was baffled, "she thought you two were having an affair together?"

Paul nodded, "that was one of her many accusations yes."

Just then the door opened and Vince walked in, "oh I'm sorry, I thought you were alone Steph. I just wanted to talk about the idea you pitched."

Stephanie shrugged, "they can stay, I don't mind. Have you changed your mind about it?"

Vince shook his head, "on the contrary, the more I think about it the more I love it."

"Oh. Then what is it you want to talk about? Who gets the pleasure of breaking the news to Joanie?"

Shane quickly jumped in, "I'm not doing it."

Vince rolled his eyes at his son, "no, although that does need to be decided on. I wondered how far you'd thought about it? For example, how would they both get the pin? How long would the duel reign go on for?"

Unsure on whether he was testing her to see if she'd thought about it or genuinely interested she decided to answer anyway, "I was thinking that maybe the ref could be bumped and a new ref come in but when it comes to the pin the original ref to come to and them both to count Bob's shoulders down as both Jericho and Chyna cover him and the refs to each declare one of them the winner. As for how long, I think it should be settled at the Rumble, no later than that."

As Vince opened his mouth to speak the door was barged open and Joanie stormed in, "I heard what you're doing you little bitch. Apparently stealing my man wasn't enough for you, you have to take the title reign from me too."

Everyone turned to look at Joanie and all had very similar expressions on their face.

Vince was the first to speak up, "what the hell are you talking about?"

Joanie pointed at Stephanie, "she stole Paul from me. She manipulated him, she lied to him and she slept with him all behind my back just because she wanted him."

Stephanie's stomach dropped, how did she know what she had done to Paul? Even though some of the details were incorrect she still had most of them correct.

Vince looked between Joanie and Paul and Stephanie, "I'll ask you again Joanie, what the hell are you talking about? What do you mean Stephanie lied to Paul and slept with him behind your back?"

"After Armageddon she slept with him, she had it all planned out and she manipulated him and then she made it seem like she was the one who got hurt from it all. She's lying to him though, they're seeing each other right now and she's just using him."

Stephanie wanted to just crawl into a corner and curl up into a ball and cry but she couldn't.

Having listened to Joanie's ramblings Paul started putting two and two together because there was no other way she would know any of that stuff, "you read her diary?! Joanie how could you?"

Vince stood up and put his hands in the air, "stop! Will somebody, preferably Stephanie or Paul please tell me what's going on?"

Paul wasn't willing to go into everything with Joanie stood there so he simply said, "Joanie has apparently been reading Stephanie's personal diary."

Joanie's eyes widened as she thought her information was key to getting him back, "you know?! You've read it too so don't put all of this on me."

"I know I've read her diary but she **gave** it to me to read, you read her diary because you went snooping through her bags."

Vince shook his head as he stood up, "Joanie I will deal with you later but for now I suggest you leave this locker room this instance otherwise you won't get any part of the Intercontinental Title. "

Her eyes widened and she pointed at Paul, "but what about him?"

"Paul will be staying here as I have a few bones to pick with both him and my daughter and I would prefer to do that without insults being thrown across the room and shouting."

Joanie angrily spun around and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

As soon as Joanie had left the room Vince stood up, "I will be back in a minute as I have something I need to do quickly but when I return I expect a full and honest explanation from you both."

With that Vince stood up and walked out of the room.


	50. Chapter 50

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm fucked. Joanie read my diary, bitch, and now I have to explain everything to my Dad. I wanted to keep things between Paul and I quiet until I was really ready to talk about it but I don't have the option anymore._

_Steph xx_

Paul frowned as he watched Stephanie tapping away on her phone having moved away from him to the other end of the couch, "Steph, don't we need to discuss this?"

Tossing her phone onto the coffee table she frowned, "talk about what? Shall we talk about how your ex-girlfriend is a nosey bitch who searched through my bags and read my diary? Or maybe talk about how she's an angry bitter woman who will do anything to take me down and ruin my life? Let's not start on how far she'll go to ruin things for you."

Sighing softly Paul moved across the couch until he was sat next to her again, "I'm sorry."

Shane looked at Paul like he was crazy, "why exactly are you sorry? You haven't done anything."

Paul sighed as he looked at Shane, "if it wasn't for me Joanie wouldn't be after Stephanie."

Sighing heavily Stephanie turned to look at Paul, "it's not your fault, we're in this together."

Knowing from what she was saying she was willing and ready to tell her Dad about them he was happy to let Shane know now so he took Stephanie's hand gently, "I'm ready if you're ready."

"I'm not ready but we've got no choice. I want him to hear the whole truth from me not a half truth from her."

Shane looked at the two of them together, "you're together aren't you?"

Before Stephanie had chance to answer the door opened and Vince walked back in and shut the door tightly behind him, "okay I'm back." Sitting down in the seat he stared at both Stephanie and Paul, "so who's going to tell me the truth?"

Paul looked at Stephanie to see what she wanted to do as he was willing to take the fall for her if she needed him too.

Looking into his eyes she saw everything she needed to know to know that what she was about to do wasn't going to backfire for her when it came to her relationship with him, "I'll tell you Dad."

Vince knew what she was going to say before she said it but he wanted to hear her say it, "go on then, I'm waiting."

Taking a deep breath she looked at Shane who nodded encouragingly, "Joanie has clearly read my diary because some of the stuff she said she would only know if she had read it. Going further than that I have to say that some of what she said is true and some of it is complete bullshit. Yes I am now dating Paul but we have only been dating one day, yes I did sleep with Paul after Armageddon but it had nothing to do with her as it was all about me and Joe and to a degree it was about Paul."

Paul was quick to jump in, "Joanie and I were already split up at Armageddon so in no way did Stephanie and I sleep together behind her back."

Vince looked over at his son who was being rather calm throughout the whole thing, "Shane, I think there's something you're not telling me."

Shane's eyes widened and he pretended to be innocent, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Giving his son **that **look he was going to get it out of him, "let me make it simple for you. You know some of what she just told me already."

Having had the look Shane knew he was in trouble if he didn't admit it, "yes I knew most of what she told me. The only thing I didn't know was that they were actually dating."

"So Shane didn't know you were dating, how did Joanie?"

Stephanie shrugged, "she thinks we've been having an affair for months so I wouldn't put much of anything into what she says about us."

Vince would normally be irate that his daughter was dating a wrestler but he'd known for a while that there was a spark there and he wasn't surprised by them now dating, "well give it a few hours and she'll probably have told the entire locker room you're dating. Are you ready for that Paul? You'll no longer have got anywhere on your own merit, it will all be because of Stephanie."

Paul shrugged, "well if they want to think that they can. I know what I know and that's all I care about."

Vince stood up, "well I guess I had better go and deal with Joanie. I don't mind that the two of you are dating but I don't want you to rub it in anybody's face and I would like you to be entirely professional at work, no make out sessions in the ring."

Shane couldn't help but make a face at that, "no make out sessions ever thank you."

Vince just shook his head and left leaving his kids alone to fight it out amongst themselves.

When Vince left the room Stephanie turned around to face Paul and leant forward blocking Shane's view and pretended to make out with Paul but all she did was give him a few quick kisses on the lips before Shane came and pulled her back by the shoulder and sat down between them, "no making out when I am in the room."

Paul laughed at Shane, "awww, are you jealous because you have a crush on me?"

Stephanie laughed, "oh my God that's so true, you have a crush on him and want him all for yourself."

Shane looked like he was about to throw up as he stood up, "I can't believe you just said that. I'm out of here before I throw up and I am going to go and call my **wife**."

Stephanie only smirked and waved at him as he left. As soon as Shane had left she turned and moved closer to Paul dropping the smirk on her face and cuddled into his side a little, "I'm scared."

Wrapping his arms around her Paul kissed the top of her head, "it'll be okay. No matter what Joanie says your Dad got the truth from us first and he can call her a crazy bitch and get away with it whereas you can't."

She laughed and hit him gently in the stomach, "you're cruel."

"Nah, just honest. After what she has done I don't have any feelings of goodwill towards her because she went out there to cause as much trouble for me, you and us as she could."

Stephanie just stayed cuddled against his side, she should work but her mind was too preoccupied with what was happening between her Dad and Joanie.

Whilst walking to Joanie's locker room Vince contemplated exactly what he was going to say to her as her boss and not as Stephanie's Father because if he went in there as Stephanie's Father he was sure to blow up at her because nobody treated either of his children like Joanie treated Stephanie.

Not bothering to even knock on her locker room door Vince pushed the door open and walked in, "so what is it that you found so important that you had to barge into my daughter's locker room and call her a bitch?"

Joanie stood up as soon as he had entered the room, "she's taking the title off of me all because she doesn't like me. She wasn't happy taking my boyfriend she has to mess with my career as well."

Shaking his head Vince couldn't believe what she was saying, "for one Stephanie can't decide anything on anybody's career without it going through me. Second off she only suggested a storyline and I happen to think it is a good idea so am running with it. Finally and most importantly what on Earth makes you think she stole Paul from you? He tells me you split up before anything happened between Stephanie and himself."

"And you believe him? Of course you'd believe him, he's with your sweet little Princess and he'll obviously not be able to do anything wrong."

Deciding not to get angry he was going to fight anger with facts, "how did you know Stephanie and Paul slept together after Armageddon?"

Gulping she knew she couldn't admit the truth to him, "I just did, I saw the difference in their relationship."

Narrowing his eyes he wasn't happy because he had listened to the conversation she had had with Paul in Stephanie's locker room, "how about I ask again and this time you tell me the truth? You're forgetting that I was in the room when you barged into Stephanie's locker room."

"Okay fine, I read her diary."

"And how did you read her diary Joanie? Was it laying open on the couch or the table?"

Fully aware that she had probably committed career suicide Joanie shook her head, "no, I found her diary in her bag and took it out and read it."

Nodding his head Vince simply said, "that's what I thought."

Without saying another word he turned around and walked out of the door.


	51. Chapter 51

_Dear Diary,_

_It's weird because my Dad is actually okay with me dating Paul, I thought for sure he would throw a fit about it but I'm not complaining._

_As I write this Paul is in the bathroom changing to go and work out in the ring for a little bit and I'm going to get on with my work but I am nervous about how many people are going to know about Paul and I now. _

_Oh well, I can't hide in here forever._

_Steph xx_

Paul finished in the bathroom before he opened the door again not overly surprised to see Stephanie sat there with her head buried in her diary.

Watching as she clearly finished her entry and put the lid back on her pen before she closed it he quietly walked over to her and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, "I like being able to do that."

Lifting her head she smiled up at him, "you like being able to do what? Be lazy and use my locker room to change in?"

Laughing he shook his head, "nope, I like being able to do this."

He then bent down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he pulled back with a satisfied smile on his face, "yup, life is good."

Rolling her eyes Stephanie bent down and put her diary away in her bag before she straightened up, "oh shut up and go and do your work so I can get on with mine."

Mock saluting her he smirked, "yes Ma'am, whatever you say Ma'am."

He then grabbed his towel from the couch and walked out of the room with a final wave.

Once he had finally left the room Stephanie allowed herself to smile softly, she truly felt like she had made the best decision of her life by giving him a chance, he made her truly happy.

Joanie had watched Vince leave and now she was seething, how dare the Princess spin things to make her look like the victim, she was going to make sure the rest of the locker room saw her for the easy bitch she was.

Storming out of her locker room she headed directly for catering knowing some of the men would be there and if she got a big enough crowd within minutes it would be around the entire locker room.

Walking into catering she immediately spotted a group of guys sat huddled around one of the tables so she grabbed a bottle of water and walked over to them, "well today sucks."

As Joanie pulled out a seat and sat down everybody's attention was now on her, "what?"

Andrew was first to speak up, "what's gone wrong? I thought you had everything."

Twisting the top off of the bottle she took a sip, "I did and then the Princess came along and took it all away."

The low buzz of other conversations happening stopped and everybody turned to her with Andrew seemingly taking the lead, "why? What did she do?"

"First she slept with my boyfriend behind my back and then when I found out they were having an affair and dumped him she took it upon herself to then screw with my career. I was meant to be winning the Intercontinental Title but now I find out she's had it changed so I'm sharing the win with Jericho."

An audible gasp of shock could be heard around the table, "are you sure?"

Joanie nodded her head, "sadly yes. I overheard them talking with my own ears."

Sure she'd only overheard them talking about the title reign but they weren't to know this was the case. Andrew shook his head, "I could never imagine Paul doing that to you, he seems such a nice person."

Joanie shrugged, "I don't think it's him, I think it is all her. Paul was the most amazing boyfriend until she got her claws into him, Vince was happy to give me the belt until she said something so it's got to be all Stephanie. I think we should all ignore her because who knows what she'll do next and whose career she'll screw with."

There were murmurs of agreement as chairs scraped backwards and the crowd of wrestlers dispersed to go about their day.

Paul left Stephanie's locker room and headed down to the ring, there was nobody there right now which suited him as he could stretch and run the ropes a bit and hopefully somebody would come down and they could practise some moves.

As he was running back and forth on the ropes he noticed a group of the men all coming out together and he paused what he was doing as they all seemed to be in a big group gossiping like some old ladies.

Leaning on the ropes he smirked at them, "so are you all going to stand there gossiping or are you going to get in this ring and do some work?"

A few of the guys broke off and headed backstage whilst the rest headed down to the ring with Andrew getting in the ring to work with Paul.

Paul was getting a strange vibe from the wrestlers and initially thought it was because they'd heard about him and Stephanie but they were too friendly, it was almost like they felt sorry for him and he just didn't get it.

Having left her locker room Stephanie went about her work first seeing a few of the writers before she went to speak to her Dad but as she was on her way to talk to him she passed a few wrestlers and as she did so they gave her a dirty look and whispered amongst themselves.

As she walked into her Dad's office she looked back at the wrestlers who were still deep in conversation but their eyes were trained on her in a not so friendly manner. Sighing softly she swung the door shut firmly behind her wanting to shut them out of her mind.

Vince had his head buried in his work and didn't register that someone else was in the room until the door was slammed shut and his head snapped up to look who it was, "Stephanie? May I help you?"

Sighing softly she sat down heavily in the chair in front of his desk, "some wrestlers are giving me weird looks and talking whilst staring daggers at me. Joanie has clearly spread her poison."

He frowned at his daughter, "you don't know that."

Looking at her Dad incredulously she couldn't believe he had said that, "are you serious? She is the only one who could have possibly opened their fat mouth in a negative manner for me to get these looks."

"Stephanie Marie McMahon, you cannot talk about people like that."

Rolling her eyes she quickly fired back, "no, but she can I'm sure."

Sighing softly Vince placed his glasses on the desk before placing his hands firmly on the desk and looked in his daughter's eyes, "please enlighten me as to where this is coming from . . . and before you say it don't just blame Joanie and leave it that."

Crossing her arms she frowned, "I nearly screwed this up before it had even gotten started, I don't want to lose Paul before I ever really had him. I knew the guys would find out about us eventually but there is something about the way they are reacting that makes me think it's more than shock that me and him are together, there seems real animosity towards me which I didn't expect as surely that would be directed at Paul not me because surely he would be seen as sleeping his way to the top."

Tilting his head to the side as he studied his daughter he hated seeing her right now as she was clearly in a lot of emotional pain, "Paul's not like that, he won't let the guys dictate what relationship he is in and if he does he never really liked you to begin with."

"You're not helping Dad, seriously not helping. I can't lose him, not yet, not like this anyway."

Seeing his daughter in such obvious pain upset Vince so sighing heavily he shuffled some things on his desk looking for something until he found what he wanted and help it up triumphantly, "I knew it was in there somewhere. You need to be honest with Paul and tell him your fears otherwise you will be miserable all day. Take this to Paul, he needs to sign it and get it back to me but I was going to give it to him later anyway so you can just do it for me and get your answers and then maybe I can get a smile out of you again."

Nodding her head she took the paper from her Dad, "okay. I'll be back in ten minutes to pick up my work again giving you time to look at it."

Standing up she walked out of his office to go and find Paul and talk to him, he may already know what's going on but he may not but either way she would prefer to talk it out with him.


	52. Chapter 52

_Dear Diary,_

_I am on my way to have it out with Paul but I am not entirely sure I want to hear his responses. I knew things would be hard for us but I never expected to feel this level of anger from other people so quickly and if I'm feeling this I dread to think what he is feeling._

_It remains to be seen if I will still have a boyfriend by the time the day is over but it is a question that I have to ask of him and it's something we really need to discuss._

_Steph xx_

After leaving her Dad's office Stephanie took the folder and walked in the direction of the guerilla to head out to the ring. As she passed wrestlers they stopped, pointed and whispered which just sent her anxiety sky-rocketing.

Walking through the guerilla she appeared at the top of the ramp and stopped briefly seeing Paul sat on the edge of the ring talking to a few of the guys.

Continuing to work out with the weird vibe he was getting from the guys was hard as he wanted to know what was going on and what their problem was. Before he could think about asking them he heard Andrew say his name. Stopping what he was doing he grabbed his towel and walked over to the rope to lean on it and look down at him as Andrew stood at the bottom of the ramp, "yes?"

Andrew gulped knowing that Paul could easily beat him up if he got him really pissed off, "we heard about you and Joanie."

Sighing softly Paul rubbed his face dry with the towel before he put it around his neck and then he stepped through the ropes and sat down on the edge of the ring knowing this was going to be a long conversation, "well word sure gets around here fast. I wonder where you heard it from."

Shrugging Andrew passed it off like it was nothing, "oh you know, here and there. You know what these locker rooms are like for gossip. Nothing gets past anybody and then they tell the next person and it is like Chinese whispers and soon everybody knows."

"Yes I do and I also think you're full of shit so how about you tell me what exactly you have heard."

Looking at the other boys for help they all took a step back letting Andrew know he was on his own, "oh you know, just that you and Joanie aren't together anymore and that Stephanie is using you or something. There was a rumour that you and Stephanie were having an affair whilst you were with Joanie too."

Deciding to bite the bullet Stephanie slowly walked down the ramp getting closer and closer to the guys hearing the tail end of what Andrew was saying to Paul about them supposedly having an affair. Clearing her throat behind the group of gathered men she said, "excuse me please."

All of the men turned to look at the owner of the voice and silently panicked when they saw who it was immediately stepping aside and letting her through.

Eyeing the men suspiciously she walked through them and stood next to the ring near Paul, "uh my Dad wanted you to sign this for him please."

Paul patted the apron next to him, "I will sign it in a minute but first take a seat here because you should hear this."

Putting the folder on the apron she boosted herself up and sat next to Paul with a little space between them but he shuffled closer and wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulder causing her nose to wrinkle, "eww you smell."

All of the men shared a laugh before Paul got serious, "so Andrew. Repeat again for Stephanie what you told me."

Looking like a deer in headlights Andrew reluctantly repeated himself, "there's a rumour going around the locker room that Paul and Joanie have split up, there is also one that you're using him or something because you're now together and something about you having an affair whilst he was with Joanie too."

Sighing heavily Stephanie opened her mouth to reply but before she could Paul jumped in complete with air quotes where appropriate, "let me guess the source of the 'rumours' is Joanie."

Andrew shook his head, "I couldn't possibly tell you where it all started."

Rolling his eyes Paul was not happy, "shut up Andrew, you sound like an idiot. I am not going to waste my time responding to ridiculous rumours but let me just say that you should be more careful where you get your rumours from because some sources are known to read other people's diaries."

With that said Paul removed his arm from around Stephanie's shoulder before he slid off the apron and took hold of Stephanie's hand helping her down waiting for her to pick up the folder before he slipped his hand into hers holding it gently leading her up the ramp.

As they walked up the ramp together she looked down at their joined hands, "why did you do this?"

Turning his head to look at her he raised his eyebrow, "why did I do what?"

Raising their hands a little she continued to look at them, "this."

"I'm not entirely sure I follow your logic to the questioning but I did it because you're my girlfriend and I wanted to."

Nodding her head slowly she turned her head to look back at the guys, "but what about them? What about what my Dad said about not rubbing this in people's faces?"

Stopping he turned to face her completely, "you think this is rubbing it in their faces?"

"Yes . . . well no, I'm just scared and confused Paul and don't know what to think or what is right."

Taking her other hand in his so he was holding both of her hands but being careful of the folder in her hand he looked at her sympathetically, "it's okay to be scared Steph but you need to trust me. I am holding your hand because I want to, not because I want to prove a point to them or to rub their faces in this but because I wanted to have your hand close to me. For the record I don't think this is rubbing it in anybody's face if we hold hands but if I were to stick my tongue down your throat then that would definitely be rubbing it in people's face."

Sighing softly she looked down at the floor and then back up at him, "I'm sorry. Can we talk about something though please? That's why my Dad gave me this form for you to sign, it was an excuse for me to see you."

Chuckling he leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips not caring about the boys watching them, "we can talk as much as you want to baby. Let's go back to the locker room so we can do it in privacy."

Dropping her one hand he led her backstage through the curtain towards her locker room so they were completely alone and nobody could eavesdrop.


	53. Chapter 53

_Dear Diary,_

_Paul is in the shower right now because he smelt . . . well he did a little but that wasn't the real reason I sent him to shower. The real reason I sent him to shower was because I needed time to think after what happened at ringside. _

_Listening to the guys grill Paul was eye opening, I expected their to be resentment towards him for his perceived position but they all seemed to paint him as the victim in some twisted game of mine. Now I need to change the way I approach this with Paul as it isn't what I expected._

_Steph xx_

Stephanie put her diary back in her bag and relaxed on the couch waiting for Paul to get out of the shower.

Having finished his shower Paul wrapped a towel around his waist before exiting the bathroom fully expecting to see her sat there with her head in her diary so he was surprised to see her sat there looking relaxed, "was I really that long in the shower?"

Lifting her head she smirked cheekily at him, "well let's just say, you take longer in the shower than I do."

Pouting he walked over to the couch and plopped down without bothering to get dressed, "you're such a charmer."

Turning to look at him she smiled and nodded, "I know, you don't need to tell me that. Are you planning to get dressed or sit there like that?"

Looking down at himself before he looked back at her he shrugged, "I thought I might stay like this for now. You don't have a problem with it do you?"

Trying not to stare at his chest she ripped her eyes away from it and looked back at his face, "it's your choice I guess."

Sitting up properly Paul reached for Stephanie's hand and held it gently, "so what did you want to talk to me about?"

Slipping her fingers between his she held onto his hand gently, "I want to talk about us."

Moving a little closer to her Paul rested his head on her shoulder and pouted, "you're not breaking up with me already are you?"

Sighing heavily she shifted away from him moving his head from her shoulder but she still kept hold of his hand, "don't make light of this Paul, it is serious."

Realising this really wasn't the time to be joking around he nodded his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make light of it as I was just trying to cheer you up. So what is on your mind?"

Looking down at their joined hands she instinctively rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand, "I know I'm going to sound like some crazy insecure girlfriend but it's bothering me and I would rather talk to you about it than keep it bottled up inside."

Nodding his head slowly he squeezed her hand gently to comfort her, "I would never think you are a crazy insecure girlfriend but I am pleased you want to talk to me rather than keeping it bottled up inside. Saying that, what is on your mind baby?"

It was nice having someone be so supportive but then her mind drifted to how easily it could be ripped away from her so she didn't want to get complacent, "um so you know how the guys were grilling you? I am getting this weird vibe that everyone is angry with me and when they were talking to you it was like they felt sorry for you. Joanie has clearly told everyone what happened but I don't know what she has said but it's obviously very negative about me and positive about you."

Confused his brows furrowed together as he listened to her, "what are you trying to say? Aren't you kind of used to people around here hating you?"

"It's not me that I'm worried about, it's you. Paul I know how strong you are, I know how hard you've worked to build up such an amazing career but if things carry on the way they're going then it's all going to be ruined and you'll be seen as this pitiful figure who gets things out of sympathy."

Moving closer to her he took hold of her other hand so he now held both hands in his, "you think I care about what the boys think? If I cared about what they thought then I would live my life miserable and alone. The only people in the world whose opinion truly matters to me is my family. The boys can think what they want about me and our relationship, it doesn't bother me at all because I know what they are like."

Tilting her head to the side she looked at him, "and what do your family think?"

Shrugging he honestly didn't know, "I don't know for sure, they don't know yet."

"But? I know there is one coming."

Lifting his hand he hooked his finger under her chin placing her thumb just below her lip stroking her face gently, "but they will be happy for me. As long as I'm happy they will be happy. To be honest the only thing they will want is for you to come over so they can get to know you."

Stephanie smiled shyly, "so they don't think I'm a bitch who you should stay far away from?"

Shaking his head he laughed softly, "no they don't, not in the slightest. You should come and visit my family with me this week. I promised my sister I'd go Christmas shopping with her for our parents so you could tag along and get to know my sister and parents if you want. You don't have to come if you think it is too soon but I'd love for them to get to know you."

"You really want me to meet my family now? You don't think it is too soon?"

"As I said you don't have to if **you** think it is too soon but my sister helped with the song for you and everything and I think she wants to really get to know you."

Laughing softly she shook her head, "you mean she wants to do the big sister routine of threatening to hurt me if I hurt you?"

Shaking his head he couldn't help but laugh a little, "well maybe a little but she really does seem intrigued by you."

Falling silent whilst she thought it over, "you know I think it would be nice to get away from everything for a few days so I'd love to come home with you but only if we stay at your house and not with your parents."

Paul bit his lip nervously, "ah. You see there might be a tiny problem with us staying at my house because I think some of Joanie's stuff is still there."

As she looked him over she thought about what he had just said, "you mean she's going to pick it up and you don't want us clashing?"

He shrugged, "I don't know Steph, I really don't. I don't have plans for her to come and collect it but I also haven't boxed all of her shit up ready for her because I haven't really gone to my house because I've been avoiding her."

Biting down on her lip nervously she wasn't sure if she was about to say the wrong thing, "well maybe we can box it up together? If you're ready to do it then we could do it and store it in your garage until she is ready to pick it up."

Paul was shocked by her suggestion, not because he didn't like her idea but the old Stephanie would have just wanted to burn all of Joanie's stuff.

The silence and the look on his face unnerved Stephanie, "you don't like it? It's okay, I totally understand."

Shaking his head he wanted to allay her fears, "it's not that Steph, it's just so . . . yeah I won't finish that thought as things are so good between us right now."

Pushing him back on the sofa she straddled his waist not happy to let him get away with it and willing to do whatever she had to do to get her answers, "oh no you don't, you are not getting away that easily. I will sit here until you finish that thought."

As he stared up at her he raised his eyebrow, "uh you do realise I could overpower you easily right?"

Pouting she gave him the puppy dog eyes routine, "please tell me. I won't be mad or get upset with you if you just tell me."

Sighing softly as he looked up at her he knew he was going to die whether he told her or not so decided to just get it over with, "that idea was surprising as the old you would have wanted to burn all of her stuff or give it away to charity or something."

"The old me is still here, I am just trying to turn over a new leaf because of you."

Lifting his hand he stroked her cheek gently, "the old you was not the real you. The real you is the person sitting in front of me . . . well on top of me right now. The real you is sweet and kind and the old you was just a product of some bad things happening to you and you building walls up to protect yourself."

Not able to stop herself she bent forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before she pulled away slightly, "sorry."

Not sure where to put his hand safely he placed them both on the couch, "there is no need for you to apologise, as my girlfriend you are allowed to randomly kiss me."

Laughing softly she slapped his chest gently, "you were just so sweet and kind and I couldn't help myself. I should move and go back to work now that I have things sorted in my head about us."

As she went to move he grabbed hold of her hands and held them, "wait a second. Can I have another kiss before you leave please?"

Not able to say no to him she bent down again and pressed a kiss to his lips that started soft before his hand snaked its way behind her neck holding her there as he deepened the kiss slightly and she eagerly returned it.

They only broke the kiss when they could no longer breathe and reluctantly Stephanie climbed off of him, "okay I need to get going before my Dad kills me. Put some clothes on and then find a way to be useful okay?"

Laughing softly he pushed himself up to a sitting position on the couch and saluted her, "yes Ma'am. I'll text my sister and tell her you're coming shopping with us but not to tell my parents you're visiting so it's a surprise and then I'll be useful. See you later Steph."

Smiling softly she nodded her head, "okay. See you later Paul."

Walking out of the door she had a genuine smile on her face, the first in a really long time.


	54. Chapter 54

_Dear Diary,_

_Paul is amazing, he is the sweetest person I have ever met and the most amazing boyfriend. He says all of the right things but I still have some reservations but I want to trust in him and I want to trust in us._

_He wants me to go Christmas shopping with him and his sister this week and to properly meet his parents and for them all to get to know me and I am going to do it, providing I can get time off from my Dad._

_Talking of my Dad I'd better go and talk to him before he kills me. _

_Steph xx_

As she put her phone back in her pocket she finally looked around her and saw some of the guys staring at her. Rolling her eyes at them she snapped, "take a picture, it will last longer."

Amused by the way they all turned their gaze away from her as soon as she said it she continued on to her Dad's office walking through the open door and taking a seat in front of his desk, "so what's my next assignment boss?"

Vince laughed softly at his daughter's relaxed and carefree demeanour, "I take it the talk went well?"

She nodded, "yeah it did. He wants me to properly meet his family and for them to get to know me so I kind of need the week off please."

Aware of how his daughter had been and what she had silently gone through he knew the break would do her the world of good, "you may have the rest of the week off. You have earned the time off as you haven't stopped working in a long time and you have built up some well deserved vacation days. The only thing I ask in return is that you don't shut down on your family ever again even if things end with Paul."

As much as she wanted to argue with her Dad about how she had never shut down she knew she'd be lying so she nodded her head slowly, "I promise I will try not to shut down on you ever again."

Smiling Vince was pleased with the progress his daughter was making, he knew it would be slow going but he was willing to wait it out as the end result would be worth it.

Sitting there watching her Dad she noticed the far away look in his eyes, "uh Dad, are you going to tell me what I need to do next or what?"

Shaking his head Vince couldn't believe he had drifted off, "sorry about that. I'd like you to go and discuss with Mick the the plans up until the Rumble, I would like him to be aware of what I have in mind for him."

Pushing herself up from her seat she smiled softly and nodded, "I am on my way Dad, I promise I won't let you down."

Turning around she walked out of the door to go and find Mick Foley.

After watching Stephanie walked out of the door Paul got up from his seat on the couch and walked over to his bag and pulled out his phone and quickly sent his sister a text:

_I'm bringing Steph Christmas shopping with us, she needs to get away and I know you want to grill her but please be gentle, she's fragile._

Once he sent the text he slipped his phone back into his bag before he got dressed and went to talk about his match later with his opponent.

Stephanie looked everywhere Mick normally was found but was unable to locate him so walked to the men's locker room and knocked on the door. Sighing heavily as she waited for an answer she felt eyes burning into her back and spun around to see a couple of wrestlers stood down the hall a bit staring at her and whispering quietly. Glaring at them she shook her head before snapping, "what's your problem? Don't you have anything better to do with your time than gossip? I'll tell my Dad and he'll find you work on the unemployment line."

She didn't mean it but she was pissed off now and wanted them all to leave her alone. She was so preoccupied with snapping at the wrestlers she failed to notice the door open behind her and Mick to be stood there, that was until he spoke, "can I help you Stephanie?"

Jumping she spun around with her hand on her chest, "Jesus Christ, are you trying to kill me?"

Laughing softly Mick shook his head, "no, I was just answering the door as you knocked and you just weren't facing me. Who are you looking for?"

With her heart rate still way up she took a deep breath, "you actually, my Dad wants me to go over the plans from now until the Rumble with you if you have time?"

Nodding he walked out of the locker room letting the door fall shut behind him, "I always have time for my favourite McMahon. Let's grab a coffee and go and sit in the stands, it's so quiet out there."

Smiling softly she nodded her head, "that would be lovely, thank you. So why am I your favourite McMahon?"

Laughing Mick offered her his elbow, "I'll tell you another day but for now we have business to discuss."

Looping her arm through his she welcomed the relaxed friendliness from Mick after the day she had been having.

Ten minutes later and they were sat comfortably in the stands with their coffees, "so what has you so on edge Stephanie?"

Taking a sip of her coffee she shrugged, "I'm not on edge, just really pissed."

Turning to look at the young lady sat beside him he raised his eyebrow, "what has you pissed? If you talk about it it might make you feel better?"

Confused that he seemed completely unaware she had to ask the question, "you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"You don't know that Paul and I are now together? I thought Joanie had made sure it was common knowledge throughout the entire locker room."

Shaking his head Mick wasn't surprised to hear they were together because he had seen the spark between them but he was surprised that Joanie seemed to be sticking her nose in, "well for your information I steer well clear of the rumours and gossip in the locker room. It doesn't matter what she or anybody else says though, if you want to be with Paul then be with him. The only person in the world who can destroy your happiness is you."

Smiling softly she appreciated the kind words but she wasn't sure she actually believed him, "how can I be the only person who will destroy my happiness when she has spread lies and rumours about me throughout the locker room and now people are staring and whispering whenever I am around?"

Reaching out he put his hand on her arm, "trust me what is news today won't be tomorrow and even if it doesn't work out like that you should never let anybody else dictate your life. So what if they're talking about you? It just proves their lives are boring and they've got nothing better to do. Joanie is just angry and bitter that Paul has found happiness soon after they split up but she will get over it."

Snorting softly she shook her head, "trust me, when somebody goes to the lengths of rifling through your bag and reading your diary they won't be getting over anything quickly. Thank you though Mick, you're right that I need to stop worrying about what other people think and I need to focus on what I think. So let's get this stuff sorted before my Dad tells me off for slacking."

Laughing softly he sat back in his seat and listened as she explained the plans for the next few weeks up until the Royal Rumble.

Twenty minutes later and Stephanie had left Mick at ringside and went back to her locker room to pick up some papers she had left there.

Walking into the locker room she could hear a low beeping which worried her so searching through the room she looked for the source of the noise eventually coming to stand beside Paul's bag. Reaching out she went to unzip it but then stopped herself as it wasn't her place to go through his bag as it would make her as bad as Joanie but as it continued to beep she really needed to know what it was. Slowly she unzipped the bag before she reached in and pulled out his phone hearing the beeping get louder as she did. Sighing softly she pressed a button on his phone causing the screen to light up indicating there was a text there and seeing it was from his sister she chewed her lip nervously before she pressed 'Open' wanting to know what she had to say about her going aswell but what she saw shocked her to the core:

_What do you mean she's fragile?_


	55. Chapter 55

_Dear Diary,_

_He called me fragile, how could he call me fragile? I'm not fragile but I am pissed. I was actually feeling relaxed and positive after my chat with Mick but he was so wrong, it's not me that will destroy my happiness it is Paul._

_Steph xx_

Angrily she slammed her diary shut before she tossed it back in the direction of her bag not really caring at this moment where or how it landed.

Standing up from her seat on the couch she took hold of her outfit that was hanging up and walked out of the room to get some space and to find somewhere else to change her clothes after the production meeting so she could clear her head.

Having planned out his match with his opponent Paul had no time to go back to the locker room and check to see if his sister had replied to his text yet before the production meeting so headed straight there.

Walking into the room he noticed Stephanie sat down and walked over to where she was sat, "is this seat free?"

Without lifting her head to look at the owner of the voice because she knew it was Paul, "actually it's not."

Taken aback by the answer Paul just nodded silently and walked around the table to sit opposite her to see if he could work out what the problem was.

She wasn't mad with him, she just needed space to work things through in her mind so she didn't blow things completely. Later she would talk to him and maybe explain things but maybe not, for now she had better things to focus on with one of which being the meeting that was just about to start.

Throughout the meeting she could feel his eyes on her, every time she looked up he seemed to be watching her but she put her head back down before their eyes connected so she didn't get drawn in by him.

As he watched her through the meeting he noticed she refused to meet his gaze but he wasn't sure if it was connected to why she didn't want him to sit next to her or if she was going overboard with what her Dad wanted.

The meeting came to an end and Paul got up from his seat and walked around the table waiting for the people around Stephanie to leave before he perched himself on the table next to her, "hello gorgeous."

Lifting her head she sighed softly, "not here, you heard what my Dad said."

Frowning a little he nodded his head, "I'm sorry Stephanie, I only meant it in jest."

Pressing her lips together she shook her head, "thanks for that, way to make me feel good."

Reaching forward he put his hand on her shoulder aware that she was very sensitive about the way things were going between them and apparently the words coming out of his mouth also, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that Stephanie. I do think you're gorgeous but I was saying it at that point in time for fun. Are we okay?"

"Yeah we're okay, I'm just busy and have a couple of things to think over. I am going to finish this work and then get ready for the show so I'll just see you when it comes time to do our segments."

His eyes widened when he realised it would be ages before he saw her again, "what about practising the scenes?" He knew he was grasping at straws but they had never been figuratively this far apart from each other even before they were actually dating.

Hearing what he was saying she knew he was right, "well we have like four backstage segments so we can practise the first one before the show and the rest in-between the others if we really need to practise."

Shrugging he nodded his head, "okay then. I'll just wait in the locker room for you."

Standing up from the table he went to walk away when Vince's voice stopped him, "are you two not leaving together?"

Not wanting Vince to think anything was wrong Paul turned around and shook his head, "Stephanie has some more work she wants to do so I'm going to get ready for the show and we'll meet up once she's finished."

Turning her head back towards Paul she smiled softly at him silently thanking him for getting her out of the questions from her Dad.

Seeing the small smile on her face gave Paul hope that it wasn't all lost. Turning back around he headed out of the door and back to the locker room to change for the show.

Once Paul had left Vince turned to his daughter, "something feels off but I can't place it."

Shrugging her shoulders she wasn't sure what he was getting at, "what exactly do you mean Dad? Do you think you've forgotten something about the show?"

Vince shook his head, "no, I mean between you two."

"Oh. Yeah there's nothing off between us, we are just remaining professional and doing our jobs just like you wanted us to."

He knew he'd said not to rub it in people's faces but when it was just him and them in the room he didn't mind a little public display of affection, "well yeah I know that but it doesn't stop you touching each other or a quick parting kiss. I did ask for no make out sessions in front of the wrestlers but really Steph you can touch each other."

Laughing softly she pushed her chair back, "we really can't win can we?"

Watching his daughter as she walked over to her outfit hanging up in the corner of the room and walking out his mind drifted to what she had said about them not winning, maybe she was right but he still thought something was off between the two of them.

Walking into the locker room Paul went straight for his bag to change but he noticed his phone sitting on the top of his bag and he knew he hadn't put it there. Picking it up he hit a key to light the screen up and as it lit up he noticed that it was on a text from his sister and now it all became clear about why Stephanie had acted like she had with him, she had seen the text where it mentioned her being fragile.

Smacking himself in the head he couldn't believe he had been so stupid and worded it so badly. Quickly typing back a response to his sister he would have to make it right with Stephanie by the time the night was over:

_She's fragile because she has had a really bad experience with a guy and she's nervy about men and relationships. I want to prove to her not all men are like her ex so just play nice._

Tossing his phone onto the table beside him he went back to taking things out of the bag before he headed into the bathroom to change ready for the show.


	56. Chapter 56

_Dear Diary,_

_I have avoided Paul for as long as possible but now I need to face him to work on the show because I refuse to let our segments bomb._

_I've done a lot of thinking about what I read from Paul's sister and everything and I have come to a couple of conclusions but I need to speak to Paul and tell him to his face._

_Steph xx_

Walking into the locker room she was surprised to see Paul sat on the couch and his head not buried in the script for the evening, "wow, you're not head deep in the script."

Lifting his head from his phone he smiled softly at her, "and you're talking friendly to me. Progress all around I say."

Sighing softly she flopped down on the couch next to him, "yeah I totally deserved that, I'm sorry."

Turning to face his girlfriend he shook his head, "no I am."

Confused she tucked her leg beneath her as she turned to him, "what are you talking about? You didn't do anything."

"But I did Steph. I know that you saw the text from my sister and I just wanted to explain."

Shaking her head she didn't want or need an explanation, "you don't need to explain anything as it's true, I am a little fragile."

His eyes widened when he heard her admit that she was fragile, "no don't say that about yourself."

"But it is true Paul, I am fragile. Every tiny little thing freaks me out and makes me think that this is all going to end any second, every little thing somebody says I just panic about and my mind goes into overdrive. I know this is my problem and I have to work through it and get past it and I will." She dropped her head down not able to look into his eyes any more as she felt so vulnerable.

Reaching out he hooked his finger beneath her chin lifting her head up so he could look into her eyes, "you're not fragile, you're just nervous and I totally get it. I want you to read what I sent back to my sister."

Picking his phone up from the table he handed it to her so she could read.

Tentatively she took the phone from his hand and looked at the screen smiling softly seeing his text to his sister. Lifting her head back up she smiled, "you didn't have to say that to her Paul, I could handle a grilling from your sister."

Shrugging his shoulders it wasn't about whether she could handle it or not, "it's not about whether you could handle it or not, I simply didn't want you to have to deal with it."

Just as she was about to put his phone back on the table she felt it vibrate in her hands and she lit up the screen to see who it was, "oooh, it looks like your sister has replied."

Laughing softly he stood up to grab his script, "then read it, I have nothing to hide."

Having permission from him she opened the text and laughed softly as she read it:

_I will play nice baby brother, I don't want to be the reason you go back to the man beast. Thanks for the heads up on her history though, I know what not to ask._

"Well your sister definitely sounds like the craziness runs in the family."

He smirked and nodded, "oh yeah, she's as crazy, if not crazier than I am. I didn't tell you this before but my baby niece will be joining us on the shopping trip so I hope you don't mind crying babies."

Shrugging her shoulders she looked him in the eyes with a devious smirk on her face, "I deal with you on a weekly basis don't I? A baby should be a walk in the park."

Rolling his eyes he snatched his phone out of her hands replacing it with the script, "just start reading please."

Laughing she flipped open the script, she was already pretty familiar with it so it was really not that hard to memorise her lines.

Ten minutes later and she tossed the script onto the table, "all done. Do you want to practise now?"

Wiggling his eyebrows he smirked a little devilishly, "I think we should practise the kissing scenes, I mean they have to be right, perfect and totally believable."

Standing up from her seat on the couch she walked a little closer softly whispering, "what about my make-up?"

Grabbing her hips he roughly pulled her closer, "who cares? It can always be re-done."

A small squeal escaped her lips as he pulled her close to him and she crashed against his chest with her hands placed firmly there. Feeling the hard muscles beneath her fingers she gently stroked his chest before she looked up at him, "so if we're going to practise the kissing I think your face needs to come a little closer to mine."

Not needing to be asked twice Paul slowly moved his face closer to hers until she could feel his breath dancing across her skin. Just as their lips were about to touch the door swung open and Vince came marching in, "so are you two ready?"

Jumping apart like the other was on fire Stephanie blushed and nodded her head, "we're ready Dad, we were just going over the script."

Leaning down Paul picked up the script from the table, "yeah, the script."

Vince looked between the two of them oddly, "oookay, if you say so. The camera will be set up in a couple of minutes so kindly tidy up this bomb site a little please."

With that he walked out almost as quickly as he walked in.

As soon as Vince had left Paul pulled Stephanie back to him, "now where were we?"

Smiling softly she shook her head, "you heard my Dad, we need to tidy up a little."

Pulling away from him she went to tidy up, it wasn't that she didn't want to kiss him but they had to remain professional and they needed to tidy up.

Their first segment of the evening was over and Stephanie was still currently sat on Paul's lap whilst the rest of DX sat around on the couches talking.

Noticing the rest of DX were occupied Paul gently rubbed her leg with his hand, "are we okay after earlier?"

Smiling softly she nodded her head, "I promise we are fine. It's not that I didn't want to do that, I just thought we should tidy up first."

Wanting so desperately to kiss her but knowing he couldn't he settled for pressing his fingers to his lips before pressing them against her cheek before they got ready for the next segment.

Keeping their minds focussed on the show they worked hard and kept their natural impulses at bay until it was all over and done with and they were back in the locker room watching as the cameraman removed the camera really leaving them alone.

As the door swung shut after the final person left Paul turned to his girlfriend and smiled softly reaching for her hand and holding it gently, "so are you ready to go to my home?"

Chuckling softly she nodded her head, "I just have to finish packing and you have to shower and then we can head out."

"I think I can stretch to showering for you."

"Gee thanks, I appreciate the effort you are going to for me. Talking of effort though, I kind of need to go home before we go to yours because I don't have many suitable clothes to wear."

Smiling softly he lifted her hand to mouth and kissed it softly, "we will fly back to yours and then we will drive to mine tomorrow, if that's okay with you."

Stepping forward she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "sounds perfect, thank you."

Dropping hold of her hand he turned around and walked into the bathroom to shower so they could head out for the evening.


	57. Chapter 57

_Dear Diary,_

_It's 4am and I'm currently sitting in my bed writing this as Paul sleeps in the guest room, I offered for him to stay in here with me but he didn't want to push me faster than what I was ready for but I wish he was here with me so I could lay in his arms. Sitting here all alone in my bed knowing he is so close but so far away is torture._

_Paul and I took the Corporate jet back with my Dad, it was a little weird to start with but soon we were just talking business and the plans for our storyline going forward so it really wasn't too bad in the end._

_Tomorrow, well actually it would be later today we are driving up to his place for the rest of the week and we're going shopping for his parents for Christmas with his sister and her daughter which I am really looking forward to._

_I should go to sleep but I don't want to sleep alone so I guess I'll go and crawl into bed with Paul._

_Steph xx_

Putting her diary on the bedside table she slipped out of bed nervously tugging on the top of her pyjamas as she walked the short distance to the guest room and gently knocked on the door.

Paul was in bed half asleep when he thought he heard a knock at the door so rolling over he looked at the door and saw a shadow beneath it so said, "come in."

Slowly she pushed the door open and stepped inside, "so umm . . . yeah I was wondering if you'd mind if I jumped into bed with you?"

Lifting his head from the pillow he looked over at her and smiled softly before he patted the bed next to him, "there will always be room for you in my arms so come on in."

Walking over to the bed she climbed under the covers and snuggled closer to him, "I wouldn't normally do this but I can't sleep knowing you're so close but so far away."

Yawning tiredly he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her, "it's fine, don't worry. Now get some sleep."

Letting his eyes drift closed he was soon fast asleep.

Snuggling right into him and laying her head on his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her she felt so relaxed and as she closed her eyes she fell fast asleep.

A few hours later and Paul was wide awake again. Looking down at the beauty laying in his arms he felt so special that she had chosen him to open up to.

Slowly and carefully sliding out of bed he quietly tip-toed out of the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen to make her breakfast in bed.

As he opened the fridge and the kitchen cupboards he realised her house looked very similar to his as there was a distinct lack of food to be found. Luckily he found some strawberries and some cereals, it wasn't the most romantic of breakfasts but it looked delicious to him as he prepared it all.

Pouring a glass of orange juice he placed that on a tray he found in the larder before he added the bowl of strawberries and also the bowl of cereals before he found a little jug and poured some milk in it to put on her cereals if she wished.

Making sure it was all safe on the tray he headed upstairs carefully carrying the tray before he walked into the guest room placing the tray on the floor so he could wake her up.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed he gently ran his hand down her arm, "Stephanie beautiful, it's time to wake up if we are going to achieve anything today.

Slowly her eyelids fluttered open as she tried to focus on the voice and where she was. Looking around the room she realised she was in her guest bedroom and then her eyes settled on Paul, "hmm, morning."

Chuckling softly he leant forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I have managed to put together a nice breakfast in bed for you."

Pushing herself up slowly to a sitting position she adjusted the pillows behind her so she was comfortable before she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleep that remained there.

Once she seemed settled Paul lifted the tray and placed it across her lap, "enjoy."

Looking at the tray and then at her boyfriend she smiled softly, "thank you, this is so sweet. You're staying right?"

Chuckling he climbed back onto the bed beside her, "I'm staying."

Stephanie poured the milk over the cereals before she started to tuck in to them. Once the cereals were gone she swapped the bowls around and picked up a strawberry and was about to put it to her mouth before she offered it to Paul.

Paul watched her eat just enjoying the quietness and relaxation of just being with her and he would get himself some breakfast after. When she offered the strawberry to him he didn't have to be asked twice and leant forward and took a big bite of it.

Watching as he took a big bite she laughed softly, "hungry are we?"

Nodding his head as he chewed on the strawberry he was starving.

Realising that he was hungry she offered him some more strawberries, "have some of these then."

Pressing a soft kiss to her cheek he smiled softly, "thank you baby."

The two of them finished off the strawberries before he moved the tray and placed it on the floor before he climbed back onto the bed and relaxed back allowing her the opportunity to cuddle back into him, "so beautiful when are we getting up?"

Laughing softly she lifted her head to look at him, "you don't like the cuddles? Fair enough."

She pulled away from him and he pulled her back kind of roughly, "oh no you don't. I was only asking because it is a couple of hours drive away."

Sticking her tongue out at him she cuddled back into him, "we will get up in a minute and shower and then I will pack and we can leave."

Pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head he was satisfied with that answer, "thank you."

An hour later and Stephanie was going through her clothes packing things in her suitcase whilst Paul was in the shower. Her mind was so focussed on the task at hand she failed to register him entering the room until he slipped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, "how's it going?"

When his arms slipped around her waist she jumped a mile, "holy crap Paul, did you have to scare me?"

Removing his arms from her waist he stepped away, "sorry Steph, I thought you heard me coming."

Turning around to face him her eyes widened when she saw he was wearing just a towel, "do you not have any clothes to wear?"

He laughed softly and shook his head, "actually no . . . you know I do, I just wanted to check on how you were doing."

Stepping closer she wrapped her arms around his waist rested her head on his shoulder and traced patterns on his lower back with her fingers and enjoyed the way he smelt, "I've made a big dent in it, I just have to get some more stuff and to finish packing it all in my suitcase."

Running his hand up and down her back slowly he held her, "I'll go and get dressed and then I'll help or something."

Laughing softly she pulled away from him and turned around to continue getting things together and to finish packing.

Thirty minutes later and they were on their way out of the door to pack up the car before they set off for New Hampshire.


	58. Chapter 58

_Dear Diary,_

_We're in the car headed to Paul's home in New Hampshire and I'm nervous and excited. The prospect of meeting his family as his girlfriend scares me shitless but I am excited to spend a week with him._

_I should put my phone away and enjoy the scenery as it passes by._

_Steph xx_

Putting her phone away in her bag she turned her head to look at Paul and smiled softly.

Feeling her eyes on him he turned his head to the side briefly and smiled softly back at her before he reached across and put his hand on her thigh squeezing it gently, "everything okay?"

Nodding her head she placed her hand over his, "it is now."

Silence fell over them as they continued on the drive to his home in New Hampshire.

A few hours later and he was pulling the car into the drive in front of his house, "I warn you now that it may not be very clean."

Laughing she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't care, we can always clean it up a bit."

Turning his head he looked at her like she was crazy, "you would willingly clean my house?"

"Well somebody has to as you won't." Pausing briefly she sighed heavily, "okay I guess I should tell you the truth. Cleaning is a release when I'm stressed and right now I'm kind of stressed so it would be a welcome distraction. There you have it."

Unbuckling his seatbelt as he shut the engine off he turned in his seat to look at her, "everything will be fine, you don't need to be stressed about it because my family will absolutely love you. Come on and let me give you the grand tour."

Biting down on her lip nervously she pushed open the car door and slowly climbed out before she shut the door and gently kicked at the gravel beneath her feet as she waited for him to get the luggage out of the trunk.

Realising she was so incredibly nervous Paul quickly climbed out of the car and opened the trunk pulling out the luggage before he locked the car and picked up both of their suitcases before she had chance to, "come on then beautiful, let me show you around."

Walking to the front door he put the bags on the floor before he moved the plant pots beside the door looking for something until he came across the correct plant pot and stood up with key in hand. Putting the key into the lock and turning it slowly he then pushed the door open and immediately went to turn the alarm off as it stated beeping.

Standing nervously on the porch as she watched him looking for things under the plant pot, she would eventually have to ask him about why he kept his key under the plant pot as it was highly unsafe. She shuffled her feet as she looked inside his house, from what she could see it was very minimalistic and very manly.

As soon as the alarm was off he tossed his keys on the side before he turned to see her still stood where he had left her. Walking closer to her he picked up the suitcases again, "are you going to come in or would you prefer I made you a bed up out here?"

Frowning she shook her head at him, "boy you are impossible. I was just being polite and waiting for an invitation inside."

Laughing he motioned to the door, "well come in and welcome to my home."

Smiling softly she walked inside spinning around in the hall taking in it all whilst he took the suitcases upstairs.

Once the suitcases were in the master bedroom Paul walked back downstairs to find her still stood in the hallway, "come on and let me give you the grand tour of my house, I must warn you that there is very little food here."

Shrugging her shoulders she took hold of his hand, "like my house then. We can always go and buy food."

Paul pulled her close and wrapped his arm her shoulder briefly and kissed the side of her head, "just like your house."

He then moved his arm from around her shoulder and took her hand again and led her into the lounge before he led her through the house room by room.

The final stop on the tour was the Master bedroom but before they walked inside he stopped and turned to face her, "before we go inside I need to tell you that Joanie's stuff is kind of still all over the room. Also I put your bag in here but I don't actually know where you'll be sleeping so please don't think I presumed you would sleep with me."

Smiling softly she leant up onto her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his mouth, "you're blabbering now. Relax and calm down because it is no big deal."

Pushing open the door he reluctantly led her inside so she could see why he was so ashamed of the Master bedroom.

Following him into the room her eyes widened and she gasped as she looked around, "what the hell happened in here? It looks like a bomb went off."

Laughing softly he leant against the wall, "it was Hurricane Joanie. No matter how many times I told her to tidy up she never did."

Sitting down on the edge of the unmade bed she shook her head, "and you couldn't have at least made the bed before you left?"

"Well in my defence, I wasn't the last one here as I left early because we had the stuff to film in Vegas and so I flew out the one night and she flew out the next morning. Talking about the unmade bed though, I need to change the sheets so if you could move please and I'll go and put those in the wash."

She refused to move from the bed as he walked closer to her and stood in front of her until he was between her legs preventing her from moving anyway, "are you playing hard ball with me Miss McMahon?"

Lifting her head she smirked as her hands went to the waistband of his jeans and pulled him down on the bed with her.

Taken off guard by the yank on his jeans he fell on top of her on the bed as she fell backwards only barely catching himself on time with his hands before he squashed her. Laying there on top of her he wondered what she was playing at, "I don't know what to say right now that doesn't make me sound like a horn dog."

Laughing softly she moved her hands from his waistband and ran them up his chest before she looped them around his neck, "you just need to relax and I thought this might get you to relax."

"Relax? More like make me more tense. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to be laying here on a bed with you beneath me and not want to jump your bones? You look so beautiful and it's driving me crazy."

Arching up she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "then don't fight it, give in to your feelings."

As he looked down at the beautiful woman beneath him and then looked around the room he couldn't, it just felt so wrong. Moving his hands behind his neck he untangled her arms from around his neck before he slowly got off of the bed, "I can't, not yet. I need to clean up and change the sheets and get rid of everything related to Joanie."

Pushing herself up onto her hands she stared at him as he stood there with his hands in his hair clearly battling within himself, "Pa . . ."

Before she could even finish a word he jumped in, "I'm going to get boxes, I'll be right back."

Turning around he practically ran out of the room to get some air.


	59. Chapter 59

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I upset Paul by hitting on him. I guess this whole girlfriend thing is alien to me right now because I thought he would want to have sex with me but when I suggested it he practically ran away._

_Maybe it's just the Joanie thing where her stuff is still in the house so he feels awkward like he's cheating on her but I don't know, I would know if he would talk to me and not run off though._

_I guess I'll put myself to good use whilst he is gone._

_Steph xx_

With a heavy sigh she put her phone back in her pocket before she stood up and started to strip the bed tossing the duvet to one side before she put the sheets in a pile on the floor and then worked on the pillow cases. Tossing the final pillow case onto the pile she looked up just as Paul walked in the door, "okay so I wasn't sure if you wanted to change your duvet cover or not so I've not stripped that yet."

Looking between the pile of pillow cases on the floor and his girlfriend Paul wasn't sure what to say, nothing in his head sounded good enough, "I didn't expect you to strip the bed for me."

Shrugging her shoulders Stephanie didn't know what he expected from her, "I just thought I would help after I made things pretty awkward so I wanted to make up for it."

Sighing heavily Paul threw the boxes on the floor, "I'm sorry for freaking out and running out on you but I needed to clear my head. Stephanie I think you're beautiful, I truly think you are a gorgeous woman and I am falling for you hard but all of this . . ." He fell silent as he motioned around him trying to think of the best way to put it, "I know me and Joanie are over, I don't want her back in any which way but the thought of doing anything with her stuff all around just makes me feel like I'm cheating on her. I know it is completely absurd but it's just how I feel."

Walking closer to him she nodded her head finally understanding where he was coming from, "well you could have just said that instead of running out, I wouldn't have minded."

Surprised by how well she was taking it he stood there and just kind of stared at her for a minute, "umm you're not freaking out."

Shrugging her shoulders Stephanie didn't really know what he wanted her to say, "I understand where you're coming from so why waste time and energy freaking out? Why not just get our heads down and clear out her stuff and then go food shopping . . . if you want to that is."

Laughing softly he nodded his head, "I want to, that's why I brought boxes. Why don't you take the duvet cover off a minute whilst I throw the sheets in the wash and then we can start on the rest of the room."

Nodding her head she went over to the duvet and started wrestling the cover off of it whilst he left the room with the sheets to put them in the wash.

A couple of minutes and Paul returned, "okay where do we start?"

Looking around Stephanie wasn't sure as there seemed to be stuff everywhere, "we could start with the clothes and then work on the bathroom or we could split up and one could do the bathroom and one the bedroom?"

Thinking it over he wasn't sure which would be best, "umm why don't we both work on the same room and then you don't need to leave the room to ask if the stuff is mine or hers."

He had a good point so she nodded her head, "sounds good to me. So where are her clothes and I'll start on those for you."

Motioning to the dresser he then pointed to the right hand side, "her underwear should be in the top right drawer and then I think she has some sweaters or t-shirts in the other drawers but I'm not totally sure about that though."

Grabbing a box from the floor she immediately pulled out the top right dresser drawers and upon seeing it was all underwear she pulled it all of the way out before she tipped the entire contents of the drawer into the box before she replaced the drawer.

Bending down onto her knees she pulled out the next drawer and carefully combed through it checking for any clothes that could have been Joanie's when at the bottom of the drawer her hand connected with something cold so she slowly pulled it out and smirked upon seeing what it was. Standing up she turned to face Paul who was carefully putting cosmetics into a box, "handcuffs huh Paul? I never knew you were like that."

Slowly turning around to look at her he shook his head, "oh be quiet. If you must know they are really old and I never used them with anyone before but there could always be a first time."

Laughing softly she tossed them towards him, "be my guest if you're brave enough."

Catching the handcuffs mid-air he slipped them into his back pocket, "if I'm brave enough huh? If I handcuffed you there is a strong possibility I would never let you go again."

Rolling her eyes she wasn't sure how to answer so turned her attention back to the drawers to finish what she had started before she moved onto the closets.

An hour later and the boxes containing Joanie's clothes, toiletries and miscellaneous other items were now in the garage labelled 'Joanie's shit'.

Slamming the door to the garage Paul sighed with relief as he entered the house again locking the door behind him, "thank God that is over with, I feel better now."

Pushing herself off of the counter in the kitchen where she had been leaning making a list of things he was missing from his kitchen she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled close to him.

Confused by her actions he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head, "everything okay?"

Nodding her head against his chest she mumbled, "just being silly."

Running his hand up and down her back not having understood what she had said he was a little worried about her still, "I didn't catch that so if you would kindly speak up please I would appreciate it."

Grumbling she hit his ass gently with her hand before she lifted her head to talk to him properly, "I am just being silly okay? It all feels so real now and it's kind of scary. Don't get me wrong I do want this more than anything but it's just actually happening, this relationship is real and I'm scared about fucking everything up and losing you."

Moving his hand to beneath her chin he gently stroked it with his thumb, "you won't mess it up and you're not being silly. I totally understand where you're coming from so don't be so down on yourself."

Sighing heavily she slowly pulled away from him, "we should go and do this shopping so you have edible food in this house."

Realising she was pulling away from him he thought it had something to do with what he had said but he didn't think she was pulling away in a bad way as she was talking to him and didn't seem moody so he decided to just leave her be and she would talk to him where she was ready. Running his hand over his hair he put on a dramatic sigh, "if we must. Let me grab my wallet and we'll be off."

Laughing softly she ripped the shopping list off of the pad whilst she waited for his return.


	60. Chapter 60

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I have pulled away from Paul a little this afternoon but it's a hell of a lot for me to get my head around right now. _

_We cleared out all of Joanie's stuff from his house and then tomorrow I am meeting his sister and I'm pretty sure that at some point we will be going over to his parents too. It's not that I don't want to do any of this stuff with him but it's all real now, our relationship is real and I'm meeting his family and it's scary. _

_What if his family hate me? What if he told them stories about when I was a bitch and they have this idea that I'm going to be a bitch and don't give me a chance? As much as they disliked Joanie what if they think she was better for him than I am? I don't want them to hate me._

_Steph xx_

Tossing her phone onto the coffee table in front of her Stephanie rested her head back on the top of the couch with a heavy sigh. Paul was currently making dinner and had told her to sit there and relax because she had done enough today but she couldn't help but feel guilty and useless just sat there doing nothing.

Not a moment too soon she heard him calling her name from the kitchen so getting up from her seat on the couch she walked into the kitchen and gasped seeing the kitchen table set nicely with a candle lit in the middle, "why?"

Frowning a little that wasn't the reaction he was expecting, "because I wanted to? I wanted to thank you for all of your help today and I thought it would be kind of romantic too. If it is too much, too soon for you then let me know and I'll snuff out the candle for you."

Shaking her head she walked over to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "thank you, this is perfect."

Taking her hand he smiled before leading her over to the table and pulling out a chair allowing her to sit down before he went back to dishing up dinner. As soon as he had two plates ready he walked over to the table placing one in front of her, "I hope you enjoy it."

Smiling up at him as he placed the plate in front of her she was sure she would enjoy it, "well it looks delicious so I am sure I will."

Silence fell over them as he took a seat and they tucked into their dinner relaxing and enjoying some quiet time just the two of them.

Once dinner was finished Paul got up to stack the dishes in the dishwasher but as he did Stephanie reached out and put her hand on his arm, "don't worry about it, I'll do it."

Shaking his head it was his house and he felt like he should, "no it's okay, I don't mind."

Standing up she gathered the plates together, "well I do. Please let me at least feel somewhat useful and let me fill your dishwasher for you."

Sighing softly he surrendered and put his hands in the air, "I won't say no if it is something you want to do."

Leaning forward she kissed his cheek softly before she picked up the plates and took them over to the sink cleaning them off before she put them in the dishwasher along with the cutlery before she cleaned out the pans and put those in also.

Once all of the dishes were in the dishwasher she turned around to face him again leaning back against the counter top, "what do you want to do now?"

Swivelling around in his seat to look at her he shrugged, "we could watch a movie if you want and I'll even let you pick."

Laughing softly she had a feeling it wouldn't really matter what she chose as they'd all be really manly anyway, "thanks . . . I think."

Standing up from his seat he snuffed out the candle before he pushed his chair back under the table and walked towards the living room.

Following Paul into the lounge she immediately went for his TV centre and opened one of the doors to find all of his DVD's. As she looked through all of them she shook her head, they were all action packed and very manly but as she continued looking through them one particular DVD caught her eye, "Peter Pan huh? I knew you were a big kid at heart."

Rolling his eyes he propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of him, "if you must know that is for my nephew when he comes over."

"Mmmhmm, likely story. Don't worry though, your secret is safe with me."

Putting the DVD back where she found it she eventually pulled out something she liked the look of and inserted it into the DVD player before she walked back over to Paul and joined him on the couch cuddling into his side as the opening credits began.

As the movie rolled on Paul noticed that Stephanie had seemed to drift off away from him but he was watching and enjoying the movie so kind of assumed she was doing the same thing.

The end credits were rolling and she was yet to move from her position laying against his side with her head on his chest so looking down at her he frowned seeing her just staring off into space.

He wasn't stupid, he had noticed the way she hadn't been totally with him ever since they went food shopping but he put it down to her being tired but right now he wasn't so sure that it was just that that was on her mind. Rubbing her arm gently he turned a little so he could look at her when she eventually lifted her head, "you okay?"

Lifting her head from his chest she nodded, "of course. Why do you ask?"

Reaching for the remote he turned the TV off before he sighed softly, "because you have been on another planet for most of the afternoon and evening and I'm worried about you."

Turning to fully face him she pulled her feet up onto the couch and crossed her legs, "I'm fine, really I am. I guess I'm just a little tired."

Starting to feel a little frustrated that she was shutting him out he raked his fingers through his hair, "and this is the part where you tell me the truth. You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

Realising that he just wasn't going to let it go she knew she had no other option other than to be truthful with him, "okay fine, that's not the entire truth. The entire truth is that I am petrified about tomorrow, I'm scared your sister will hate me or will think I'm a bitch or even both."

"Are you a bitch?"

Her eyebrow raised as she looked at him weirdly, "excuse you?"

Sighing he reached and took hold of her hand, "it's a serious question. Are you a bitch?"

"Well no, I don't think I am at least but what if she thinks I am? What if you told her stories about when I was a bitch and she assumes I still am without giving me a shot?"

Shaking his head he pressed a finger against her lips, "what if you stopped babbling? Steph I never told her any negative stories about you and she knows how special you are to me, she is going to give you a fair shot and if you completely fuck it up tomorrow then she will give you another shot because you're with me."

Rubbing her face with her hands she found it hard to trust in him but she wanted to believe him, "I want to believe you, I really really do . . ."

"But you find it hard to trust a man's word after everything with your ex?"

Nodding her head slowly she looked at her hands that were now in her lap, "yes. I'm sorry I'm making this so hard on you Paul, I understand if you want to break things off."

Reaching beneath her chin he lifted it gently with his finger so he could look into her eyes, "I'm not going to break things off just because you find it hard to trust me because of your past experiences. I am going to stick it out and hopefully one day you **will** trust me."

She couldn't help the lone tear that fell down her cheek, nobody had ever been that sweet to her before.

Paul hated to see he was apparently making her cry so he quickly wiped away the tear that fell, "I'm sorry."

Shaking her head she framed his face with her hands, "don't be sorry, this isn't bad tears but good tears. You're so incredibly sweet and nobody has been this nice to me before and it's unusual. What did I do to deserve you?"

Laughing softly he leant closer to her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "you were you. Shall we go to bed now?"

Smiling she nodded her head, "together?"

Taking her hands from his face he held onto them gently as he stood up tugging them gently, "if you want me to come to bed with you and stay with you then I will."

She nodded her head, "I do."

"Then we are going to bed together."

The two held hands as they headed upstairs to go to bed together.


	61. Chapter 61

_Dear Diary,_

_Well today is the big day, today I'm meeting Paul's sister as his girlfriend and we're going shopping. Fuck, I don't think I'll be eating any breakfast as my stomach is in knots._

_Paul is currently in the shower and I'm sat on his bed dressed in a towel so I really should get dressed before he gets out of the bathroom. I kind of want to crawl back into bed, close my eyes and fall asleep so then I wake up tomorrow having skipped this day physically but actually met his sister an made a good impression on her._

_I guess I can't really expect any of that to happen so I will get dressed now, wish me luck._

_Steph xx_

Shutting her diary again she slipped it into her bag before pulling out clothes and starting to get dressed in jeans and a turtleneck.

As soon as she was dressed she sat down on the edge of his bed again and started to brush her hair through. Just as she was finishing brushing her hair the bathroom door opened and Paul walked back into his bedroom wearing just a towel, "you know you have company right?"

Laughing he walked over to her standing really close so little droplets of water fell from his hair onto her, "yeah but the company is my girlfriend and she has seen me in less." Taking a small step back as he watched her run her hand over her head where the water had fell, "if it makes you uncomfortable I'll take my clothes and dress in the bathroom."

Lifting her head to look at him she shook it gently, "no no it's okay, I was only teasing you. You don't have to be so worried about how I take things Paul. If I'm uncomfortable **I** will leave the room as this is your bedroom in your house but I'm not."

Chuckling softly he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, "okay good."

He then walked off to his drawers to grab some clothes to get dressed.

As Paul pulled the car into a space in the parking lot Stephanie gulped and the knots in her stomach got tighter and her palms got sweaty even though it was the middle of December.

The engine was shut off at which point Paul turned to face Stephanie, "you okay baby girl?"

Nodding her head she was just nervous, "yeah I am okay, just a little nervous about this."

Leaning forward he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "are you ready to go out there and meet Lynn?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

Slowly she removed her seatbelt before she climbed out of the car and stood beside the car to wait for Paul to join her.

Once they were out of the car Paul locked the car before he walked around and took hold of her hand, "let's do this."

Nodding her head she didn't bother asking any questions, she just walked with him as they moved closer to where his sister was.

Leading his girlfriend towards where he was meant to be meeting his sister he was pretty nervous himself, he wanted Lynn to like Stephanie because she hated Joanie so much that he wanted her approval of his new girlfriend.

Seeing his sister in the distance he felt his fear rising and it was heightened further when his sister spotted them and waved them over.

As he approached his sister he immediately dropped Stephanie's hand and pulled his sister in for a hug, "it's been too long."

Laughing Lynn hugged her brother back, "yeah, I mean it's been what? Two weeks since you last visited?"

Pulling back from the hug he poked his tongue out at her, "oh be quiet."

When Paul dropped her hand Stephanie shuffled her feet nervously as he embraced his sister. She felt weird and really awkward just stood there so she turned her attention to the stroller, gently running her finger down the little girls cheek as she lay there happily in her stroller staring up at her. Tickling the little girls stomach through her coat she smiled as the little girl laughed softly and kicked her legs grabbing hold of Stephanie's finger as it was within her grasp, "you're so cute."

Lynn had pulled back from the hug with her brother and turned to greet his girlfriend but what she saw surprised her, she was actually making a fuss of her daughter and compared to his last girlfriend it was a vast difference. Nudging her brother gently in the ribs with her elbow she looked at him with a small smile on her face, "I like her already."

Feeling like she was being watched Stephanie turned to look at Paul and his sister and blushed realising they were watching her. Slowly extracting her finger from the little girls grasp she stepped away from the stroller, "sorry."

Lynn realised what Stephanie was thinking and was quick to shake her head, "don't be. As I said to my brother, I like you already."

Confused Stephanie raised her eyebrow, "you do? Why? What did I do?"

Laughing softly Lynn motioned to the stroller, "you actually made a fuss over my daughter, compared to his last girlfriend you're positively amazing. His last girlfriend wouldn't go near either of my children and acted like they were some sort of inconvenience when either my eldest wanted to spend time with Paul or Paul wanted to cuddle this little one."

Smiling shyly Stephanie moved closer to Paul and slipped her hand into his for a bit of comfort, "well all I can say is that I'm not her and I have zero problem with kids or with Paul spending time with them."

Lynn smiled at Stephanie and then turned to Paul, "well I definitely like her already. Come on and let's go shopping for the parents."

Paul groaned, "shoot me now."

Smacking him softly in the stomach Stephanie shook her head, "be quiet Paul, it can't be that bad."

Lynn laughed, "you don't know our parents, it'll probably take all week to find the perfect present for them."

Paul wrapped his arm around Stephanie's shoulder instead of holding her hand so he could hold her close, "come on then so we can find a gift before Christmas itself comes."

Lynn shook her head and kicked the brakes off of the stroller and they all headed inside the mall.


	62. Chapter 62

_Dear Diary,_

_Paul's sister Lynn really isn't that bad, she seems to like me and so far hasn't said anything bad. I'm currently stood outside a shop as they look around inside as it is quite a small shop so I said I'd watch the baby and they could look around together. So far Neysa is being a little angel for me though which makes it easier._

_Hopefully I'll continue to make a good impression on Lynn so she can put a good word in with his parents for me._

_Steph xx_

Sliding her phone back into her bag she gently rocked the stroller back and forth just to soothe Neysa as she was getting a little grizzly. The movement of the stroller was slowly sending the little girl to sleep so Stephanie just relaxed and waited. A few minutes later Paul and Lynn returned, "any luck?"

Lynn shook her head as she checked on her daughter, "nothing. It's not that money is the problem, it's my parents."

Smiling softly Stephanie let go of the stroller so Lynn could have her daughter back and she moved to the side, "well I am confident we will find something."

Wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder Paul sighed heavily, "well I'm glad somebody is."

The three of them continued walking through the mall looking for something to catch their eye so they could find a present for their parents.

They were all slowly losing hope when Stephanie spotted a shop across the way and she had an idea, "I've got an idea. Why don't you get them individualised photo collages? You could get a massive frame for each of them that you personalise for them separately and then inside the frames you can put all sorts of different photos from the past right up until the current. I assume you'll have access to photographs from their wedding up to now and maybe even earlier pictures too?"

Both Lynn and Paul looked at Stephanie with mouths and eyes wide, "damn, how did you come up with that?"

Smiling sheepishly she pointed to the frame shop across the way, "I saw that they did customised frames and it just came to me."

Pulling his girlfriend closer Paul wrapped his arms around her waist before he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "thank you, you're amazing."

Blushing she shook her head, "trust me I'm not, it wasn't a special suggestion."

"It was special to me." Closing the small distance between their faces he pressed another soft kiss to her lips enjoying the way they felt against his.

The two only broke the kiss when Lynn cleared her throat behind them, "so are we going to do this Paul?"

Pulling away from his girlfriend slowly he nodded his head, "yeah. I think it would be an amazing idea and with Steph here we have the perfect opportunity to get old photos because we can get Mom and Dad to show them to Steph and we can 'borrow' them when they're not looking."

Laughing Lynn nodded, "sounds perfect. Are you sure you're ready to introduce Steph to the parents?"

Glancing at his girlfriend he turned back to his sister and nodded his head, "yeah I am. With any luck they'll like her more than they liked Joanie."

"Oh I can guarantee they'll like her more than Joanie, Joanie was a bitch and Stephanie is not."

Smirking at her brother Lynn turned and pushed the stroller across the sea of people to the frame shop.

Tugging gently on Stephanie's hand he started to lead her over to the frame shop but stopped when she stopped, "you okay?"

Biting her lip nervously Stephanie nodded her head, "yeah, I think. So . . . um was that your sister's way of giving us her blessing?"

Laughing softly he nodded his head, "I think it was yes, you have really won her over like I knew you would."

Sticking her tongue out at him playfully she shook her head, "you are impossible sometimes."

Smiling brightly he had to agree with her, "I know but that is part of my charm."

She wasn't going to dignify that with an answer so pressing a soft kiss to his lips she pulled him towards the frame shop.

Walking into the frame shop Paul looked around him and was utterly baffled by how many options there and he didn't even know where they should start.

Standing to the side Stephanie just allowed him to look around and talk with his sister. She still felt so awkward around him and his sister, as much as his sister was being really nice and welcoming he was still new to the whole girlfriend in a loving two way relationship thing and she didn't know how to act with him.

Lynn was looking around at the different sorts of frames they had there but as she looked around she noticed Stephanie stood awkwardly on the edge of the shop and she realised that she was feeling left out and weird so she decided to approach her.

Pushing the stroller over to the younger woman Lynn stopped when she was stood in front of her, "feeling a little weird huh?"

Nodding her head slowly Stephanie felt bad for what she was about to say, "it's not like you're not being welcoming because you are, it's just I don't know how far to go with Paul and how to act around him. I've never had a relationship that is as good as what it is with Paul, I've never had a boyfriend that actually cares as much about my happiness and it all seems too real and I don't want to come on too strong and lose him."

Smiling sympathetically Lynn put her hand on Stephanie's arm, "why don't you take Neysa and go and take a walk around and clear your head and then we can meet up to have lunch together?"

Tilting her head to the side Stephanie looked at Lynn oddly, "you would trust me with your daughter?"

Laughing softly Lynn nodded her head, "I would yes. The first thing you did when we met was make a fuss of her and you have been very attentive towards her and very gentle with her so I am confident that you will be fine for half an hour just walking around and relaxing. She should be good for you as she's sleeping right now and she will probably only wake up when she's hungry."

The walk in her mind would do her good so nodding her head slowly Stephanie smiled at her, "that would be great, thank you so much. I've got my phone so any problems just call me and I'll bring her straight back."

"I will. Otherwise we will meet at the café that is practically in the very middle of the mall, you can't miss it."

Taking the stroller from Lynn Stephanie nodded her head, "yeah I think I saw it when we came in. Thank you for this."

Giving the younger woman a quick hug Lynn smiled softly, "you're more than welcome."

Taking a step back she watched as she walked away with her daughter. There was an ulterior motive to what she was doing as she wanted to test her to see how she was with kids as she had a feeling this woman was going to be it for her brother and she knew how much he wanted a family. So far so good but time would tell how long she lasted with the baby.


	63. Chapter 63

_Dear Diary,_

_I've sat down on one of the benches in the mall and am just watching people walk by as they go about their business doing their Christmas shopping or catching up with old friends. Watching couples walking by holding hands makes me sad, it makes me realise what I have but what I am too afraid to throw myself in to._

_Lynn suggested I take a few minutes to myself and gave me her daughter to take care of as an excuse to leave the shop. I appreciate the space as I need to get my head sorted, I need to stop pulling away from him and standing around awkwardly and be a supportive girlfriend and help him. Maybe that's what I can get him for Christmas? A supportive girlfriend who won't pull away from him?_

_Steph xx_

Putting the phone back in her bag she pulled the stroller closer to her and checked on Neysa who was a little sleepy but seemed to be fighting it and was just looking around at whatever she could see. Smiling down at the little girl she stroked her cheek gently, "you are trouble little missy."

Stephanie's head snapped up when she heard, "you're really good with her."

Stephanie's eyes connected with an older lady and she smiled softly, "am I? She's my boyfriend's niece and I'm just giving him and his sister a few minutes to sort out their parent's Christmas present."

The older lady took a seat next to her, "if you hadn't have said she wasn't yours I would have believed she was your daughter. You've clearly got something on your mind other than this baby."

Sighing heavily Stephanie nodded slowly, "oh yeah, like you wouldn't believe." She couldn't believe she was about to tell a random stranger about her life but she found herself comfortable with her, "I had a really bad relationship with my last boyfriend and now don't trust men but my current boyfriend is amazing, so kind, sweet and patient but I find myself unable to stand by his side and be his girlfriend, I find myself drifting into the background."

"You can't let your past ruin your future dear. You say your current boyfriend is sweet, kind and patient but you're unable to be the girlfriend you think he deserves but it isn't about what girlfriend you think he deserves, it's about being the best girlfriend that you can be. Don't let your experiences with your ex boyfriend dictate the girlfriend that you are today, if you don't stop thinking about that relationship then you will ruin this."

Looking at the older lady she tried to comprehend what she was trying to say, "so you're saying I shouldn't worry about what happened with my ex, I should enjoy this relationship for what it is and not let my past hold me back and ruin my future?"

Nodding her head the older woman smiled, "yes dear. I have a feeling your past involved some unsavoury things but if you think your new boyfriend will treat you like your ex did then get out now, if you don't think he will then stop worrying about the ifs and buts of life, focus on the here and now and enjoy it for what it is."

Smiling brightly Stephanie stood up, "thank you, I really appreciate your advice and you're right, I can't focus on the past as I need to focus on the future."

The older lady smiled and nodded, "you're very welcome. Good luck dear, I have a feeling you will be fine though."

Kicking the brakes off of the stroller Stephanie pushed Neysa in the direction of a jeweller's, she had an idea for the perfect present for him.

Paul had been focussed on looking around at the different frames and hadn't paid much attention to his sister or Stephanie so when he turned around to talk to Stephanie he noticed she wasn't there and neither was Neysa, "Lynn, where's Neysa and Steph?"

Turning to look at her brother Lynn shrugged, "they ran away? I sent them off to get some air whilst we finished up here and then we'll meet up for lunch."

Frowning he didn't understand what was going on, "why did you do that?"

"Because your girlfriend seemed to be overwhelmed by everything going on and I thought she could do with the breather. Paul I really like Stephanie but whatever her ex did is really affecting how she is with you. Have you not noticed that she kind of drifts away from you?"

Nodding his head slowly he had but he didn't think it was because she felt overwhelmed, "I didn't think it was because she felt overwhelmed, I thought she was just nervous."

"She may be a little nervous Paul but she is also overwhelmed and doesn't know how to handle things and how to be with you. I thought it best if she had a breather so she could collect herself as this bit would be boring for her anyway."

He hated to admit it but his sister was right, "well thank you I guess."

Lynn smiled, "you're welcome. So have you picked your frame yet?"

The two siblings went about discussing their frame options and ordering the customisations.

Having walked away from the benches Stephanie went off in search of a jeweller's and when she found one she went inside and headed straight for the watches. As she stopped to look at the watches Neysa started to grizzle a little so she undid the straps keeping her in the stroller and picked her up balancing her carefully on her hip.

Looking at the watches she got three pulled out for closer inspection and finally had it down to two but she really wasn't sure, "so what one do you think your Uncle would like Neysa?"

Patting Stephanie on the cheek with her hand the little girl dropped her hand seemingly pointing at one of the watches so Stephanie picked that one, "can I have that one inscribed please?"

The clerk nodded, "of course. We can actually do it right now if you wish."

Smiling she nodded her head, "that would be great please. Can it be inscribed with '_I can't turn back the hands of time but I will make our time together matter_' please?"

Scribbling down the note the clerk nodded, "it would be my pleasure Ma'am. The watch will be ready in about an hour so we can give you a call when it is done if you wish."

"Sure, that'd be great. Thank you."

After giving over her phone number Stephanie put Neysa back in her stroller and strapped her in before she wheeled her out of the shop.

With time still to go before they were all due to meet up for lunch Stephanie decided to do a little more shopping but this time she went to shop for Neysa.

Wheeling the stroller around the shop she looked at the clothes and the toys before she picked up a couple of outfits and a few toys for her. She wasn't trying to buy her way into the family, she was buying cute outfits that she really liked the look of and toys as a kid could never have enough toys because she could and shopping always made her feel better.

Paying for the things Stephanie wrapped the bag up and put it in the bottom of the stroller before she walked out of the shop and headed for lunch.


	64. Chapter 64

_Dear Diary,_

_Taking some time away from Paul and talking to the older lady has made me realise how lucky I am and how special Paul is. I don't want my past to ruin my future and if he is willing to just give me time then I will slowly become the girlfriend he deserves to have._

_I'm currently at the café waiting on Paul and Lynn to have lunch but it's okay, I don't mind waiting for them as I know what they're doing will hopefully make an awesome Christmas present for their parents._

_Steph xx_

Slipping her phone into her bag she frowned when Neysa started to grizzle so undoing the straps holding her in she picked the little girl up and sat her in her lap cuddling her close, "what's wrong baby girl? I'm sure your Mommy won't be long if that's what's worrying you."

Turning her head to look around she failed to see Paul and Lynn so just turned her entire attention back to Neysa and tried to soothe her and if all else failed in a minute she would call Paul.

Paul and Lynn had finished with ordering their customised frames and when they were done there was still a little bit of time before they were due to meet up with Stephanie so Paul roped his sister into helping him find a Christmas present for Stephanie.

After settling on a beautiful necklace and bracelet set Paul gave it to his sister to look after so Stephanie didn't see it and then they headed towards the café where they were due to meet Stephanie.

As they walked closer to the café Lynn spotted Stephanie with Neysa and took hold of Paul's arm stopping him, "look at that."

Looking at his girlfriend Paul didn't get what she meant, "wow, Stephanie is holding Neysa, alert the presses."

Rolling her eyes Lynn shook her head, "it's not about her **holding** Neysa, look at how she is with her, think about how Joanie was with the kids and then tell me what you think."

Sighing heavily he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Joanie hated the kids, she thought they were brats and an annoyance. Stephanie seems to adore the kids, well Neysa, and is very attentive towards her."

"Well yes but you can see the love she has for Neysa in the way she is with her, you can see how relaxed she is in her body language. She's special Paul, she may have been fucked over in the past but there is something truly special about her and you don't want to let her go."

Sighing softly he nodded, "I know. She loves easily with Neysa because she knows she won't hurt her, it's me that she finds hard to let into her heart."

Smiling sympathetically at her brother Lynn knew exactly what he meant, "just keep trying Paul. Don't let her push you away when things get tough, show her that you will be by her side through the good and through the bad."

Laughing softly he couldn't help but think about Joanie, "you mean through every single time we go to work and see Joanie?"

"That too. Come on though, it looks like my daughter is hungry as she's eating her fist."

Looping arms with his sister Paul walked over to his girlfriend. When they reached Stephanie Lynn immediately went for her daughter and Paul immediately placed his hand on her shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his girlfriend's head.

Stephanie felt like she was being attacked from all sides when someone grabbed the baby and someone put their hand on her shoulder and then kissed the top of her head before she had chance to react. As soon as she could react she went to grab Neysa but relaxed when she saw Lynn so tilted her head back and smiled seeing her boyfriend stood behind her, "hey."

Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to his girlfriend's lips, "hey."

Moving to the side he took a seat and relaxed watching as Stephanie watched Lynn struggle with Neysa and the baby bag.

Seeing Lynn struggling Stephanie moved to open the bag for her, "what are you looking for?"

Grabbing a bib from the top of the bag she held it carefully in her hand before she took one of the bottles that was stored in the front of the bag, "got it. Thank you Stephanie."

Stephanie smiled softly, "my pleasure."

Lynn was just about to sit down again with Neysa but had an idea, "do you want to feed her?"

Shocked by the proposition it took a moment for it all to register in which time Lynn placed the bottle on the table and then looked back at Stephanie looking for an answer, "I don't know how to."

Smiling softly Lynn placed Neysa in Stephanie's lap watching as she immediately took hold of the baby so she didn't fall. Placing the bib around Neysa's neck Lynn took the cap off the bottle, "just sit her in the crook of your arm leaning back a little and just hold the bottle to her mouth. She will take hold of it but just keep your hand there so it doesn't fall."

Shifting Neysa in her lap Stephanie got her into position before she took the bottle from Lynn and placed it to Neysa's lips and watched as she started to suck away on it.

Sitting down Lynn was quite happy with the way Stephanie was with Neysa so could relax on that side of things but she wanted to know more about Stephanie, "can I ask you a question Stephanie?"

Lifting her head from where she had been staring at the baby she nodded her head, "sure."

Paul glared at his sister and hissed, "Lynn."

Ignoring her brother Lynn decided to ask Stephanie the question, "I know I told my brother I would go easy on you but I kind of want to know what happened with your ex and why . . ." She trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence.

Smiling softly Stephanie definitely knew where she was coming from and why she was asking, "the short version would be my ex cheated on me and when I found out about it I also learned that he had a family with another woman."

The story was cut off by Lynn, "a **family**?!"

Nodding her head Stephanie was sure Paul would have told her some of it so was shocked by her reaction, "yeah. He was with me nearly two years and was with this other woman eighteen months and had one young child and was pregnant again. When I told him I knew about them he flipped out and blamed it all on me, said it was my fault he had cheated as I was a bad girlfriend and I worked too hard."

Shaking her head Lynn could see why Stephanie was like she was, "asshole."

Paul laughed softly, "and here I was thinking cursing around the kids was frowned upon."

Receiving a glare from both his girlfriend and his sister he should have been scared but all he felt was warmth to know they were getting on so well.

Sighing softly Stephanie decided to lay it all on the line, "after everything with my ex I threw myself into work and have had a severe lack of trust in men ever since and thought they were all as bad as each other."

Lynn decided to prod Stephanie for a little more, "if you don't mind me saying you kind of sound like it is a past tense problem."

"Not really a past tense problem, more a problem I am trying so hard to work through."

Sensing a slight girl on girl chat situation Paul decided to go and place their order rather than wait for someone to come to them, "so who wants what to eat?"

Stephanie shrugged, "just get me whatever, I'm not fussed."

Lynn quickly looked at the menu, "just get me one of the pasta dishes please, depending on what they've got."

Nodding his head Paul stood up and kissed the top of Stephanie's head before he went to order.

As soon as they were left alone Lynn decided to ask about where her brother came into things, "so if you're trying to work through the problems how does my brother fit into all of it?"

Biting down on her lip nervously Stephanie wasn't sure how Lynn would take this, "I like him, like a **lot**, but I'm struggling to trust him and I'm struggling to work out how I fit into his life. I want to be a good girlfriend to him, the kind of girlfriend he deserves, but I don't want to be an overbearing girlfriend but I don't want to be an absent girlfriend either. I don't know how to be a good girlfriend which is why things have been so weird today."

"Well in my experience an overbearing girlfriend would be like Joanie and you are definitely not Joanie and nowhere near her level of crazy. Don't let your fear hold you back, do whatever feels right for you but have an open line of communication with Paul so he can tell you if it's too much or too little and vice versa. I really like you Stephanie, you're sweet and kind and most importantly you make my brother happier than I have ever seen him before. It also helps for me that you're really good with Neysa because Paul has always felt strongly about spending a lot of time with his niece and nephew and having a close relationship with them so it makes me comfortable knowing you're good with at least my baby girl."

Smiling shyly it made Stephanie happy to hear how comfortable his sister was with her, "well thank you, I really appreciate that. When was the last time you and your husband had a date night together?"

Lynn laughed and shrugged, "a few weeks ago or something? I don't remember to be honest, I hate to ask my parents to watch the kids too often."

"Well why don't Paul and I have the kids for evening or the night, whatever you're happy with, and then you and your husband can have some kid free time for the two of you?"

Shocked Lynn still couldn't get over how generous Stephanie was, "so you'd let my kids cut into your time with my brother just so I can spend some time with my husband?"

Biting down on her lip Stephanie nodded her head slowly not sure if that was a good reaction or not.

Before Lynn could say anything Paul returned and sat down, "well the order is in. What did I miss?"

Smirking as she looked at her brother Lynn took a bit of joy in telling her brother, "your girlfriend just put the both of you forward for babysitting duty tonight and I was just about to take her up on it."

Paul shrugged, "suits me. So when will you be dropping the kids off?"

Lynn laughed and shook her head, "you're not going to ask your girlfriend about it?"

Looking at Stephanie he did think about asking her but decided to wait until they were alone after, "well if she suggested it then she must want to do it so why should I? So what time are you dropping the kids off?"

Testing her brother a little she said, "well you can take Neysa with you and I'll drop Peter and some stuff for them off when I pick him up from kindergarten."

Shrugging his shoulders Paul looked at Stephanie, "is that okay with you?"

Stephanie nodded, "sure, whatever suits you two."

Lynn smiled, "well thank you to the both of you, I appreciate it."

Paul smiled as Neysa finished her bottle and then he took her from Stephanie's arms and burped her gently, "it will be our pleasure."

Once Neysa was burped Paul got up and handed her back to his sister, "I'd make the most of her whilst you can as she'll soon be all ours."

Lynn laughed and watched as her brother sat down and moved his seat closer to Stephanie's as she did the same and leant into him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Stephanie may be worried about being a bad girlfriend but from where she was sitting she seemed nothing short of the perfect girlfriend as she made her brother so happy.


	65. Chapter 65

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not sure if I put my foot in it with Paul by offering us as babysitters for his sister tonight because he hasn't really said much about what I put us forward for since we left the mall with his niece and came home. Currently he is up in the guest room making it suitable for his nephew to sleep in and I'm watching the baby as she sleeps but I just want him here with me._

_Steph xx_

Gently placing her phone on the coffee table in front of her she glanced over at Neysa who was sound asleep in the bassinet that Paul had in his guest room especially for when his niece or nephew when he was younger came to visit. She had never thought about being a Mom before but as she sat there taking care of a baby she found herself picturing her and Paul with their own children.

Paul finished off making the guest room toddler proof and setting up a fort in the bed so Peter couldn't fall out before he headed back down the stairs to relax until his sister dropped by once she had picked Peter up from Kindergarten.

Walking into the lounge he smiled softly seeing Stephanie sat on the couch seemingly in her own little world whilst staring at Neysa. Flopping onto the sofa beside her he rested his arm on the back of the sofa, "I just wanted to say thank you for doing this."

Her head snapped to the side when she heard him thanking her and she was confused, "thank me? What did I do? I'm so confused right now Paul."

He laughed softly at her cute but confused face, "thank you for being so awesome with the kids and about the kids and for putting us forward for babysitting duty."

Shrugging her shoulders she didn't see it as a big deal, "I really don't see it as a big deal, they are your family so of course you should be able to spend as much time with them as you want whilst you are at home and can. Just because I'm here you shouldn't feel like it has to be me or your family, I am more than happy to share you with your family because I'm sure I will see you more than they do."

Leaning forward Paul pressed a soft kiss to her lips, he was really falling hard for this woman and he definitely wouldn't change a thing about it, "you know you're amazing right?"

Laughing softly she shifted on the couch before she wrapped her arms around his neck moving closer so she could cuddle him, "I'm really nothing special, I'm just trying to be the person I know I can be."

He was about to open his mouth to respond when the doorbell rang, sighing heavily as Stephanie removed her arms he reluctantly pushed himself up from the couch, "if this is some door to door salesman he will get the pedigree."

Giggling softly at his reaction she shook her head and watched him as he left the room kind of curious to see who was visiting as she knew it was too early for his sister.

Walking to the front door Paul was less than impressed at the interruption so was more than willing to give the person on the other side a pedigree for it. Opening the door slowly he bit back a groan upon seeing who was, "Joanie, always a pleasure."

Holding her keys up she dangled them in his face, "my keys don't work."

Smirking softly he didn't think she would be dumb enough to use her keys to get into his house now they were broken up and now felt a small bit of satisfaction to know she tried it and failed, "that would be because I had the locks changed. It's really handy to live in a small town where everyone knows everybody else because I knew a locksmith and called him up whilst I was away and he got the locks changed for me ready for my return."

Glaring at her ex-boyfriend she shook her head, "why would you do that? We can still be friends and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at her he didn't know what to say to her so he just said the first thing that came to mind, "so why are you here?"

"I came to get some of my stuff as I'm going to stay in a hotel for a bit."

Stephanie was relaxing on the couch when Neysa started to stir so she got up and picked her up before it turned into a full blown cry. Once she had the little girl in her arms she decided to go and see what was keeping Paul so long at the door.

Paul rolled his eyes at Joanie, "well that's good that you've finally come to get your stuff."

"Yeah well unfortunately I had a meeting this morning otherwise I would have been here earlier."

Walking closer to the front door Stephanie shifted Neysa in her arms, "we were wondering what was keeping you."

Paul was shocked when Stephanie came up behind him but tried not to let it show. Removing his hand from the door he turned a little and smiled softly seeing Stephanie stood there with Neysa in her arms whilst she had her head laid on Stephanie's shoulder, "aww she woke up . . . kind of."

Laughing softly Stephanie smiled and nodded stepping closer to him, "yes she did." Turning her attention to the door she almost wished she hadn't come out when she saw who was there, "Joanie, what a pleasant surprise."

Joanie's face immediately turned into a snarl, "bitch, what the fuck are you doing here and who is the baby?"

Rolling her eyes Stephanie didn't feel the need to explain herself, "this is our daughter. Don't you know we've been having an affair for months and months."

Paul couldn't help but laugh softly at Stephanie and shake his head. He was about to admonish her for what she said when Joanie growled in anger, "yeah I knew you had been but that baby isn't yours. Whilst I've got you though, I hope you're happy with yourself getting me fired."

Both Stephanie and Paul's eyes widened in surprise and they looked at Joanie with genuine shock written on their faces. Stephanie was the first to regain her bearings enough to be able to form a coherent sentence, "I actually haven't got a clue what you are going on about."

"Yes Joanie, what are you talking about?"

Joanie glared at the both of them, "well I got called to the offices for contract negotiations as my contract is up next year. Whilst I was there I got told that they actually don't want to renew my contract so essentially they're firing me and it is all your fault."

Paul frowned, "so you are insinuating that somehow we had something to do with a decision made by management? Why do you think we care enough about you to get them to fire you? Joanie you and I are over and I have no plans of ever getting back together with you but that doesn't mean that I don't feel like we can't work in the same company together. I definitely had nothing to do with them deciding not to renew your contract."

"Neither did I Joanie, I didn't even know your contract was up for renewal."

Not believing either one of them she just shook her head, "whatever. I just want to get my stuff and to get the hell away from the both of you."

Shrugging his shoulders Paul really didn't want to keep her there any longer than he had to anyway so he walked her to the front of the garage so she could get her stuff from the outside without going through the house.

Having picked her son up from Kindergarten Lynn had told him she had a surprise for him but didn't tell Peter what it was or where they were going. As they drove down the street to Paul's house she periodically looked in her rear view mirror and smiled softly when her son seemed to realise where they were going.

Taking a left turn she pulled onto her brother's long drive pulling up closer to the house. As she got closer to the house she saw that the garage door was open and she also saw a woman with black hair ad she knew exactly who it was.

Stopping the car next to her brother's she smiled as she watched her son jump up and down in his seat, "hurry Mommy, hurry."

Laughing softly she got out of the car and walked around opening his door and unfastening the buckle for him allowing him to jump down from the car but before she had chance to react he was running across the gravel, "Uncle Paul!"

Paul had heard the car pulling into the drive but didn't bother turning around to see who it was as he just wanted to get Joanie out of there as fast as possible but he couldn't ignore them forever when he heard his nephew screaming his name. Spinning around on the spot he was just in time before the little boy collided with his legs hugging him tightly, "I missed you."

Carefully Paul bent down to his level and hugged him, "I missed you too buddy. I hope you don't mind but your Mom and Dad are having some adult time tonight so you and your sister are hanging out with me."

Before Peter had chance to answer a screech could be heard from behind Paul, "Joanie shit?! Joanie's **shit**?! Are you fucking serious?"

Not wanting his nephew to have to listen to the language Paul stood back up, "hey Peter, why don't you go inside, I have a surprise for you in there."

Hearing the word surprise Peter's eyes widened and he turned and ran for the house.

As soon as Peter had left Paul turned to Joanie, "yeah it's your shit, it's definitely not my shit. You should be grateful that we packed it all up for you so you can just get out of here."

Glaring at her ex-boyfriend she wasn't in a giving mood, "we?! As in you and the Princess?"

He nodded, "yes, as in Stephanie and I. Let me just help you with these boxes so you can leave before I do or say something I will regret."

Before she had chance to answer he picked up a couple of boxes and walked them over to her car to get the ball rolling.


	66. Chapter 66

_Dear Diary,_

_Well this is fun, Joanie has turned up and has apparently been fired and it's all our fault. I don't know about Paul but I don't make a habit of learning about the talent's contract status. Paul is currently dealing with her whilst I sit on the couch watching his niece, I can't say I envy him._

_Ooh, I think I hear a car coming up the drive, I wonder if that's his sister and nephew?_

_Steph xx_

Tossing her phone onto the coffee table she smiled at Neysa as she lay outstretched in-between Stephanie's legs. Gently picking the little girl up she sat her in her lap as she heard a commotion outside, "uh oh, sounds like our peace is about to be shattered."

Seconds later a blur came bursting into the room before it stopped dead and she could finally see what, or more who, it was. Taking a deep breath she decided to try her luck, "let me guess, you're Peter right?"

Nodding his head slowly the little boy looked this strange woman up and down taking note of her holding his sister, "who are you?"

Shifting the little girl in her arms Stephanie moved to the edge of the couch, "my name is Stephanie, I'm your Uncle's girlfriend."

Trying to work out who this woman was and if he should trust her he just stood there staring at her.

Lynn walked into the house dropping the bag at the bottom of the stairs before she walked into the lounge and chuckled seeing her son stood there clearly sizing up the woman in front of him, "what's on your mind little man?"

Turning his attention to his Mom Peter looked up at her and in a stage whisper volume said, "is she mean like Joanie?"

Chuckling softly Lynn knelt down in front of her son, "why don't you take a look at her and tell me what you think? You remember how Joanie was with your sister don't you?"

Nodding his head he turned it to look at Stephanie and frowned seeing her still sat there with Neysa in her arms, "she's holding her."

Nodding her head Lynn smiled, "she sure is. You should give her a chance, she's pretty cool."

Taking on board what his Mom said Peter turned around and climbed onto the couch next to Stephanie and sat down, "do you like Disney?"

Smiling brightly at the little boy she nodded her head, "I sure do, at home I actually have every Disney movie ever made on DVD or VHS."

Peter's eyes widened at the revelation, "wow. I'd like to watch them all."

Chuckling she ruffled the little boys hair, "well maybe I can have a chat with your Mom and lend you some you've not seen."

"Cool."

Lynn chuckled softly, "what do you say Peter?"

Peter looked between his Mom and Stephanie, "thank you."

Stephanie smiled and settled back in the couch a little to relax when out of nowhere Peter spoke lowly, "are you going to be mean when Uncle Paul comes in?"

Frowning she looked at the little boy confused, "am I going to be mean when Uncle Paul comes in? Why would I be mean when he comes in?"

Looking over at his Mom to see if she was listening he turned back to Stephanie, "well Joanie was always nice when my Mom was around but when she left she would tell me I was a brat and she was going to make sure I never saw Uncle Paul."

Lynn had heard every word that had been said and hissed, "I'm going to kill her."

Stephanie panicked slightly, "Lynn don't."

"No Stephanie, I've been nice to her for too damn long, this is the last straw."

With that Lynn turned and stormed out of the room and Peter turned back to look at Stephanie panicked, "where is she going? Is Mommy mad with me?"

Shaking her head Stephanie was quick to reassure the little boy, "of course she's not. I think your Mom just forgot something. Why don't we watch Peter Pan whilst we wait for Uncle Paul?"

Peter eagerly nodded his head and got comfortable on the couch whilst Stephanie carefully carried Neysa to put the DVD in before she went back to join him on the couch.

As soon as Stephanie sat back down Peter cuddled closer to her, "I like you."

Smiling softly she carefully wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "I like you too."

Paul was just carrying the last of the boxes over to Joanie's car with her when his sister came flying out of the house, "whoa there, where's the fire?"

Lynn glared at her brother before going straight for his ex-girlfriend, "bitch did you call my son a brat?"

Joanie rolled her eyes, "so what if I did?"

Paul dropped the box to the floor and grabbed hold of his sister before she could fly at her, "don't do it, she's not worth it."

Lynn glared at Joanie, "if I were you bitch I suggest you take your shit and get far away from here and never return before I do some serious damage to you and your pretty little car."

Joanie grabbed the box and threw them into her car before she walked to the drivers side and opened the door, "don't come crying to me when the Princess breaks your _ickle bwuver's_ heart because you know it'll happen. The bitch will spread her legs for anything with a pulse so I hope you're ready for that Paul."

With that she climbed into the car slamming the door and starting the engine before she raced out of his driveway.

As soon as Joanie was gone Paul breathed a sigh of relief, "well thank goodness for that, I thought she would never be out of my life."

Lynn sighed heavily, "I could actually kill her for what she did to you and for what she said about my kids, I knew she was evil but I never realised exactly how much. I'd better get going though, I will pick the kids up first thing in the morning so I can drop Peter at Kindergarten. Are you going to see Mom and Dad whilst you're here?"

He nodded his head, "that's fine with us. I was planning to take Stephanie over tomorrow to see them as a surprise as they still don't know I'm home."

She smiled, "well let me know how it goes and what they think of her."

Laughing softly he nodded, "only if you tell me what they say to you about her."

"Deal."

Lynn hugged her brother quickly before she jumped into her car and headed home allowing him to lock up the garage before he headed inside.


	67. Chapter 67

_Dear Diary,_

_Well things are kind of awkward right now. There is some sort of shouting match going on outside so I've had to turn up the TV to drown it out for Peter. I don't know what is going on and I kind of don't want to know either because I feel like it is all my fault._

_On the bright side, Peter seems to like me and Neysa is such a happy little baby she is laying down happily._

_Steph xx_

Putting her phone on the arm of the couch beside her she sighed softly as she pulled her feet up to tuck them beneath her as she settled in to watch the movie with Peter who was already engrossed in it.

Paul watched his sister drove off before he turned around and locked up the garage and then headed back into the house shutting the front door firmly behind him. As he entered the house he heard the TV blaring from the lounge and went to investigate as to why it was so loud.

Walking into the lounge he collapsed onto the couch next to his nephew, "hello buddy. Are you having fun?"

Not ripping his eyes away from the TV the little boy nodded his head, "we watching Peter Pan."

Groaning playfully he put his arm over his forehead, "not Peter Pan again."

Briefly turning his head towards his Uncle he frowned, "shhhh, I can't hear."

Paul sniggered lowly as Stephanie sat there and shook her head at them both.

Reclining back on the couch he reached his arm across the back of it and placed it on her shoulder gently, "so why is the TV so loud?"

Grabbing the remote she turned it down before softly responding, "sorry, I turned it up so a certain someone wouldn't hear the commotion that was going on outside. He was a bit unsettled that Lynn raced out of here and thought she was mad at him so I reassured him that she wasn't but I really didn't want him to hear the fighting."

Squeezing her shoulder gently he smiled softly, "you're amazing, thank you."

She shrugged her shoulders before she placed her hand over his and squeezed it gently, "it was nothing."

The two adults relaxed back and watched the movie with Peter.

Once the movie had finished Stephanie got up to make some dinner to allow Paul to spend some quality time with his niece and nephew.

Whilst Peter was eating his spaghetti bolognese Paul was feeding Neysa and Stephanie was just pottering around the kitchen tidying up and making sure everything was ready for her to just be able to cook when the kids went to bed for her and Paul.

Once she was satisfied it was all tidy and ready she went and sat down at the table drifting off into her own little world.

As he finished feeding Neysa Paul noticed that Stephanie didn't seem at all with it so once he had burped the little girl he threw the cloth at Stephanie and smirked when it hit her square in the face which caused Peter to erupt into a fit of giggles also.

Being brought of her thoughts by a cloth to the face and the sound of the little boy's giggles she picked the cloth up and turned to throw a playful glare at Paul, "no throwing things in front of the children."

Playfully he rolled his eyes, "yes Mom. I was only trying to get your attention as you seemed a million miles away."

Smiling sheepishly she couldn't deny that fact, "probably because I was a million miles away. These past few months have been crazy and it's just a lot to process."

Standing up from his seat he walked over to her and dropped a kiss to the top of her head, "it's okay. If you need to talk you know where I am."

Lifting her head she smiled softly, "I know and thank you."

Attention turned back to the kids as they had to get them settled down, bathed and in bed soon.

As soon as Peter had finished his dinner Paul handed Stephanie Neysa, "you can be in charge of her and I'll take Peter, I think you've got the easier job."

Laughing softly she looked at the little girl in her arms, "you are probably right there. Let's get this over with."

Ushering the little boy towards the kitchen door he then grabbed the bag at the bottom of the stairs and opened it immediately spotting Neysa's towel and a baby gro for her. Turning around he handed them to Steph, "any problems just give me a call."

Turning back around he nudged the little boy towards the stairs, "come on you, it's bath time."

All four of them headed up the stairs to get the baths done and the kids in bed.

Half an hour later and Neysa was sound asleep tucked up in her makeshift crib for the night and Stephanie was sat quietly on the edge of Paul's bed waiting for him to finish with Peter. Right now it sounded like he was battling trying to get him to get into bed which just amused her.

Paul sighed as Peter refused to get into bed, "come on little man, your Mom will kill me if you don't get a good nights sleep."

"But I haven't said night to Stephy."

Slightly stunned by the admission as he had only known her a few hours Paul hesitated in responding but realising it was going to be the only way he would get the little boy into bed he sighed softly, "Steph! Can you come here please?"

Hearing her name being called she pushed herself up from the bed and walked the short distance to the guest room where Peter was meant to be sleeping for the night. Leaning against the door frame she surveyed the scene in front of her briefly admiring the way Paul looked shirtless before she got back to why she was here, "you called my name."

Paul nodded, "yes I did, he won't go to sleep until he says goodnight to you."

Smiling softly she looked at Paul, "well isn't that sweet Paul, you don't want to go to bed until I say goodnight to you."

Peter giggled as Paul just shook his head, "Peter not me."

Pretending that she hadn't realised she put her hand to her mouth in a show of fake shock as she looked at Peter, "oops, my bad."

She winked at the little boy which just caused him to giggle all over again as she walked closer to the bed leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head, "goodnight Peter."

She was taken aback when the little boy threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly, "night Auntie Stephy."

Biting down on her lip she squeezed her eyes shut as she hugged the little boy back until he released her and she then opened her eyes and stood up, "goodnight Peter, sleep well and I will see you in the morning."

With that she made a hasty exit out of the guest room and walked back to Paul's collapsing on the bed as a few tears slid down her face.

Paul stood up as Stephanie left and kissed Peter on the top of the head, "remember what I told you about coming to find me if I'm not in my bedroom. Now be a good boy and lay down and go to sleep."

Nodding his head the little boy eagerly slid down in the bed and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Once he was satisfied Peter was safe Paul walked out of the guest room pulling the door to behind him before he went off in search of Stephanie.

Walking towards the main bedroom he looked through the door and sighed softly seeing her laying on the bed, he didn't know what was wrong but he wanted to make her feel better. Taking the few steps to the bed he lay down behind her spooning with her and wrapping an arm around her waist and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before he just held her.

Closing her eyes as she felt him lay down behind her and hold her she sighed heavily laying one of her hands over his holding onto him and tried to relax taking a few deep breaths and enjoying his touch.

After about ten minutes of just laying there with her Paul was concerned so rubbed her stomach gently with his fingers, "you okay? Did Peter upset you?"

Shaking her head she slowly rolled over so she was facing him, "not intentionally. Paul it scares the crap out of me that he has taken to me so quickly, what if I'm a terrible influence on him? What if I screw up his life like I screwed up his own?"

Lifting his hand to her cheek he stroked it gently, "you won't be a terrible influence on him and you haven't screwed up your life, you have me don't you?"

Chuckling despite herself she shook her head, "you know what I mean Paul."

Sliding his hand back over her side he held her gently, "yes I do and I just want you to realise you are not a terrible person, you have never been a terrible person. The reason that Peter has taken to you so quickly is because he sees in you what I see in you, you are amazing, beautiful and special."

Moving impossibly closer to him she held onto him tightly, "don't lie to me, it's not true and you'd be better off without me."

Shaking his head he sighed heavily, "I'm not lying Steph, it is true. You are beautiful and amazing and special. Trust in me, trust in yourself and more than anything trust the judgement of an innocent kid who doesn't know about your past, he just knows who you are and what he thinks of you."

Biting down on her lip she tilted her head to the side, "does he really think I am a good person?"

"He really does. Why else do you think he wanted to say goodnight? Why else do you think he hugged you so tightly? When Joanie was around he wanted nothing to do with her and wouldn't have hugged her if I had paid him and I did try that once."

Raising her eyebrow she looked at him strangely, "did you really?"

Paul nodded, "I sure did but don't tell Lynn or she'll kill me. Although I tried to bribe him it didn't actually work so the fact that he willingly hugged you says a lot about what he thinks of you as a person."

"I suppose me bribing him with Disney movies helped."

Laughing he kissed the top of her nose, "whatever you want to think the reason is I know it's not true, I know it's because you're a good person and hopefully one day you will realise that."

Cuddling closer to him she buried her face in his chest and held him tightly breathing in his scent, was he right? Was she a good person? She struggled to believe that she was but maybe there was a small bit of truth to it?

Lifting her head briefly she looked him in the eyes, "if I am a good person it is all because of you."

Shaking his head he had to make her realise the truth, "no Steph it isn't, you are a good person because of what is in your heart and it has nothing to do with me. I can't change what is in your heart but I can hopefully make you see what is already in your heart and I will."

Closing her eyes she sighed heavily, "you're a good man."

Snuggling back into him she knew they had to move and get dinner soon but right now she just wanted to be held in his arms.


	68. Chapter 68

_Dear Diary,_

_Paul is currently tidying up the guest room and putting all of his pillows back where they belong whilst I'm watching cartoons with Peter whilst we wait for his Mom to come and pick him up. _

_Last night was interesting, I didn't get a whole lot of sleep as Neysa was unsettled and woke up quite a few times but I don't mind as it was really to be expected._

_In a couple of hours we're going over to his parents and I get to meet them for the first time, I am so unbelievably nervous that I actually feel kind of sick._

_I'd better go as the doorbell has just gone._

_Steph xx_

As she put her phone down and went to get up she heard Paul say he'd get the door so she just got up to make sure everything was ready rather than going to get the door.

Checking through the bag she lifted her head when she saw Peter fly off of the couch and run at his Mom. Laughing softly she closed the bag and stood back up, "wow, I think we had Air Peter then."

Lynn laughed as she hugged her son tightly, "were you a good boy Peter?"

Peter nodded his head eagerly, "very."

Lynn looked up at her brother who was now stood in the doorway, "was he?"

Paul nodded his head, "he was a little angel, his sister was a bit of a devil though."

Stephanie quickly jumped in and glared at her boyfriend, "she was not a bit of a devil, she was just unsettled."

Lynn looked between them both, "well whatever it was I am sorry if she kept you both up."

"Well I didn't mind really Lynn, you know I love my niece."

Smiling at her brother Lynn nodded her head, "yeah I know you do. So are you definitely going to see Mom and Dad whilst you're home?"

Sighing softly Paul nodded his head, "yeah, we're going to go over in a few hours."

Lynn smiled, "well good luck, not that I think you need it. I've got to get going to get Peter to Kindergarten but thank you for last night."

Walking over to Stephanie she hugged her gently, "thank you for everything and I look forward to spending more time with you and getting to know you better over time."

Smiling softly Stephanie hugged her back, "well thank you, I look forward to getting to know you better too and spending more time with you and the kids. I really did enjoy last night, it was a lot of fun."

Lynn smiled as she stepped back and transferred Neysa to her car seat, "I'm glad you all had a good time."

Paul helped Peter put his coat on before he picked up the bag and helped Lynn take the kids and the stuff out to the car and they waved them off.

Once Lynn had left Paul turned to Stephanie, "so are you ready to face my parents later?"

Nodding her head slowly she was nervous about it but wanted to do it, "I don't know that I would necessarily say I'm ready but I want to do it."

Leaning forward he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "well let's go and get some breakfast and we can think about heading over."

"Could we drop by the mall before we go to your parents please?"

Chuckling softly he nodded his head, "of course, I know girls like their shopping so who am I to say no when we're going to my parents?"

Playfully rolling her eyes she shook her head, "it's not to buy anything, I just want to pick something up."

Shrugging he took her hand in his, "whatever the reason is I'm okay with it."

Tugging on her hand gently he led her inside to eat and finish getting ready.

An hour and a half later and they were just pulling up outside his parent's house.

As she sat in his car outside of his parent's house Stephanie felt the knot in her stomach tighten and she did start to wonder if she was actually going to be sick as the feeling of nausea grew within her.

Paul failed to notice the fear on Stephanie's face or the way her hands gripped the sides of the seat she was sitting on as he pulled his keys from the ignition and got out of the car.

Walking around the car he opened the passenger door for Stephanie watching as she slowly undid her seatbelt before she climbed out of the car. Shutting the door firmly he locked the car up before he took hold of her hand and led her up the path towards the front door.

As she followed him up the path Stephanie's breathing got heavier and she started to panic and slow down the pace of her steps until she came to a standstill.

Feeling Stephanie stop Paul stopped too and turned slowly to face her, "everything okay?"

Nodding her head slowly she didn't know what else to do.

Turning his head to the house briefly he motioned towards the door, "so are you ready to walk the five or so more steps to the front door to meet my parents?"

Slowly she started to nod her head before she changed her mind and violently shook her head, "no, I can't. Paul I want to, I really do but . . . I just can't."

Stepping closer to her he lifted his hand to cup her cheek gently stroking it with his thumb, "why can't you?"

Closing her eyes and tilting her head towards the comfort of his hand she sighed softly, "because I can't."

Laughing softly he moved his hand from her cheek to grip her hand, "how about you tell me the truth. I think I know what it is but it will help you feel better about it if you are open and honest about it."

Neither of them noticed the front door open and his Mom appear at the door waiting for them to enter the house.

Playfully glaring at her boyfriend Stephanie shook her head, "I can't."

Nodding his head encouragingly he wanted her to do this, "yes you can, just tell me the truth as to why you don't want to go in."

Sighing softly she played with his hands, "I am scared to go in because I want your parents to like me, I want them to think I'm a good person and that I am good for you. I really don't want your parents to think I'm a bitch."

Before Paul could answer from behind him his Mom spoke, "well dear, are you a bitch?"

Jumping a mile Paul spun around clutching a hand to his chest, "Jesus Mom, did you have to sneak up on us and eavesdrop on our conversation?"

"Well you are the ones stood on the path leading to my house having a heart to heart. My question still hasn't been answered though."

Gulping Stephanie bit down on her lip as she looked at the older woman unable to gauge what she was actually thinking, "I don't **think** I'm a bitch, or at least I hope I'm not but . . ." She trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

Smiling warmly at the young lady Patricia nodded her head, "well why don't you come inside and let us be the judge on whether you are a bitch or not?"

Nodding her head slowly she took hold of Paul's hand and held it in a vice like grip, "she's right Paul, let's do this."

Smiling softly he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the side of her before whispering, "it'll be okay."

Leading Stephanie the short distance up the rest of the path to the front door he dropped her hand before he embraced his Mom, "hi Mom."

Patricia embraced her son, "hello Paul, you never told me you were coming to visit and bringing this young lady with you."

Chuckling softly he stepped back from the hug, "well it's nearly Christmas, I thought you might like the surprise. Mom this is my girlfriend Stephanie, Stephanie this is my Mom Patricia."

Without letting a second pass Patricia stepped forward and embraced the young woman in a hug, "it is lovely to meet you properly, I have heard such a lot about you and can't wait to learn more about you so do come inside, we don't bite."

Laughing softly Stephanie smiled despite her nerves, "thank you, it is so nice to meet you too, Paul talks about you all of the time."

Taking the younger woman's hand in hers Patricia led her inside, "well I think we can both do something for the other, you can tell me how my son behaves at work and I can show you lots of embarassing photos from when he was younger."

Groaning and rolling his eyes as two of the main ladies in his life passed by heading towards the lounge and leaving him to shut the door he was starting to question whether he had made the right decision in bringing Stephanie over.


	69. Chapter 69

_Dear Diary,_

_We're at Paul's parents house now and oh God I'm so scared. His Mom overheard us talking on the path about me being scared that they'd think I'm a bitch and now I'm just freaking out that they'll just have that impression now_

_Shit, I've got to go as Paul and his Mom are returning with drinks and I have no idea where his Dad is._

_Steph xx_

Quickly stuffing the phone back into her purse she plastered a smile on her face when Paul stood in front of her with her coffee, "here you go."

Leaning down Paul pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head as she took her coffee from his hands and he whispered, "you okay?"

Nodding her head subtly she lifted it and flashed him a small smile, she was going to be okay because he was there with her.

Sitting next to his girlfriend Paul wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled when she gently leaned in towards him just as the interrogation began.

Patricia had waited for her son and his girlfriend to get comfortable before she started with the questions, "so what brought you up here today? How come you hadn't told me you were coming? How long are you staying for?"

As Paul opened his mouth to speak but before a word was uttered from the doorway behind them could be heard, "Patricia! Give the boy a break, he has only just arrived."

Chuckling lowly Paul stood up and turned around to face his Dad, "Dad, where have you been?"

Not missing a beat his Father smirked, "escaping your Mother's nagging for five minutes."

Rolling her eyes Patricia shook her head, "don't lie Paul, you went to pick up the damn paper."

Paul Sr shrugged his shoulders, "it's all the same really isn't it love?"

Stephanie laughed softly as the two men embraced before the older man turned his attention to her, "and who do we have here?"

Playfully rolling his eyes Paul gave his Dad a pointed look, "you watch the shows don't you Dad? Or maybe you're going senile in your old age."

Smacking his son gently in the shoulder Paul Sr shook his head, "don't play smart with me young man. I clearly recognise her, although she does look quite different and although she was pretty before she is definitely more beautiful now minus the pounds of make up she wears on TV."

Blushing a deep shade of red Stephanie stood up and reached out to shake the older man's hand, "it's very nice to meet you Mr Levesque."

Shaking his head the older man reached and shook the young lady's hand, "please call me Paul, Mr Levesque makes me feel so old."

Taking a large step back before he spoke to his Dad Paul said, "that would be because you **are** old Dad."

Patricia couldn't help the laugh that passed her lips as she watched her son and husband interact, this was definitely one of the finest moments in life.

Paul Sr rolled his eyes at his son's comment, "please ignore my son Stephanie, he clearly has lost his manners and forgotten how to speak to his Father."

Smiling shyly Stephanie nodded her head, "it's okay Mr . . . Paul."

Turning to her boyfriend Stephanie shook her head at him, "will you behave please? They are your parents and they deserve some respect."

Sitting down next to his wife Paul Sr smiled softly, "I think I like her already."

Taking her seat back on the couch Stephanie blushed a deep shade of red as Patricia said, "I like her already too."

Getting comfortable again on the couch next to his girlfriend Paul wrapped an arm around her shoulder and noticed how embarrassed she seemed, "so why do you like my girlfriend already? You've hardly had chance to say two words to her."

Hitting him gently on the thigh Stephanie shook her head, "you can't ask them that."

He just shrugged, "I can if I want to and I want to know, I think it would be good for you to hear the truth."

Patricia looked at her son and his girlfriend oddly before she answered his question, "well where do you want me to start Paul? She's polite, she's friendly, she returned my embrace when I hugged her and out of respect she stood up to greet your Father. Do I need to go on? She is clearly a lovely young lady with wonderful manners."

Pressing a soft kiss to the side of Stephanie's head Paul smiled proudly, "see Steph, I told you you were a good person." turning back to his Mom he said, "so is Lynn coming over today?"

Nodding her head Patricia wasn't sure why he asked that, "yes she is. Why? Do you not want to see her?"

Shaking her head he smirked a little, "not really no."

Before his parents had chance to react Paul felt Stephanie's hand connect sharply with his arm, "Paul! You cannot say that about your sister."

Patricia smiled wildly, "why yes, I do like Stephanie a lot. It's nice to have a female who will keep my son in line when he oversteps the mark but one who family is clearly very important to."

Standing up from her seat Patricia walked behind the couch and tapped her son on the shoulder, "come on you, come and help me get the photographs down so I can show them to Stephanie."

Playfully rolling his eyes and groaning Paul pretended not to like the idea, "do I have to?" All the while he pushed himself up from the couch before he followed his Mom out of the room.

Walking up the stairs Patricia headed in the direction of the master bedroom where she opened the closet to get the photographs out, "so why are you here Paul?"

Shrugging his shoulders Paul wasn't sure what to say, "I wanted Steph to meet you guys and she's been working so hard her Dad decided to give her the week off so I thought now was as good an opportunity as ever."

Nodding her head Patricia could understand that but something was still bugging her, "there's something you're not telling me about her isn't there?"

Walking over and picking up the box of photographs he wasn't sure exactly what his Mom wanted him to say, "she's nervous, she's worried that because for a period of time she was acting pretty out there that that is the person she is and she won't listen to me when I tell her she's not. I'm hoping that coming up here and spending time with everyone she will realise how amazing and special she is."

Shutting the closet doors she had never heard her son talk so passionately about a girlfriend, "you really love her huh?"

Nodding his head he sighed softly, "yeah I do, I haven't said that to her though because it's really early days and I don't want to scare her off."

Placing her hand on his shoulder she squeezed it gently, "for what it's worth, I genuinely think she feels the same about you. Come on though, let's get these downstairs so I can show her some embarrassing baby pictures of you."

Grimacing slightly at the thought he headed out of the room and went back downstairs.


	70. Chapter 70

_Dear Diary,_

_Paul is retrieving photographs with his Mom and his Dad is making himself a cup of coffee so I'm sat here on the couch waiting for them to return. _

_It's weird because both of his parents say they like me but they've barely had time to get to know me but their first impression of me was apparently good. If their first impression of me was good then maybe Paul is right, maybe I am not such a terrible person after all?_

_Steph xx_

Slipping her phone back into her purse she moved her purse from the side of the couch to just in front of her beneath the coffee table, she had a feeling her purse would come in handy.

Turning her head as she heard Paul walk into the room grumbling lowly as he went, "what have I let myself in for?"

Laughing softly at him she watched as he dumped the box of photographs onto the coffee table in front of her with a frown on his face. Grabbing hold of his hand she tugged on it gently watching as he turned his head to look at her, "what's wrong Paul?"

Sighing heavily he motioned to the box of photographs with his head, "we've only been dating a short amount of time and you're already going to see all of the embarrassing family photos, totally not fair."

Laughing softly she tugged on his arm pulling him closed to her until she could lean up and reach to give him a soft kiss on his lips, "it's okay, I won't think bad of you for having embarrassing baby pictures, we all have them."

The edges of his mouth twitched as he smiled gently before frowning again, "I still don't like it but I know something that will make me feel better about it."

Raising her eyebrow she was intrigued as to where he was going with this, "oh?"

Smiling cheekily he was quick to reply, "more kisses?"

Nervously looking around to make sure his parents weren't in the room she bit down on her lip, "okay but if your parents come back and get mad then it's all on you."

He laughed and leant closer to her to save her neck and he pressed his lips gently against hers enjoying the way she quickly returned the kiss until they both felt a presence in the room and pulled back to see his Mom stood in the doorway, "well isn't this sight cute?"

Stephanie blushed a deep shade of red and ducked her head at the knowledge that they got caught kissing by his parents.

Paul stood back up straight and brushed his finger down her cheek smiling down at her before he looked at his Mom with a soft smile on his face, "well what can I say? I have a gorgeous girlfriend so she makes everything cute."

Patricia chuckled at her son, "well let's make things in here even cuter with baby pictures of you."

Groaning Paul perched himself on the arm of the couch next to Stephanie allowing his Mom to sit down and start going through pictures of him and Lynn.

As they went through the pictures Paul slyly put them in two piles, the pile for the picture frames for Christmas and the pile that would go back in the box, he wasn't sure how they would hide the pictures to take them away with them but he hoped they'd find a way.

Not an hour later the front door opened and tiny footsteps could be heard running down the hall and their entrance was preceded by a loud call of, "Grandma!"

Patricia turned to Stephanie smiling, "this is my Grandson, you'll love him."

Peter came running into the lounge stopping dead when he saw his Uncle stood there and was conflicted on who to go to first but ran to his Uncle, "Uncle Paul!"

Paul chuckled and got up to hug the little boy, "hey there buddy, how was your morning?"

Peter nodded his head enthusiastically, "I played in kindy."

Laughing Paul shook his head at his nephew, "well I'm glad you had fun."

Smiling and nodded the little boy's attention was ripped from his Uncle to Stephanie, "Aunty Stephy!"

The little boy then hugged her tightly, "missed you."

Paul's eyes widened in shock, "you missed her but you didn't miss me? My feelings are hurt now you know?"

He playfully turned away from the little boy and had to hide his smile when he felt a tug on his arm, "I missed you too."

Turning around Paul knelt down and tickled the little boy, "as you should."

Lynn stood in the doorway watching her brother interact with her, he was so relaxed and happy now and it was down to getting rid of his ex-girlfriend and maybe even had a little to do with Stephanie too, "hi Mom."

Patricia had been watching her grandson with a smile on her face but was confused when he greeted Stephanie so warmly, "how does Peter know Stephanie? I have only met her today."

Lynn smiled sheepishly, "Paul babysat for me last night so Gordon and I could have some time alone together."

"Why didn't you ask me and your Father? Paul, when did you get into town?"

Sighing softly Lynn didn't want to offend her Mom, "I would have asked you but I don't want to take advantage of you and ask you to watch the kids too often."

Paul frowned, "I only got into town yesterday, I rang Lynn wanting to spend some time with the kids and it just so happened that Stephanie suggested we babysat for her so we did."

Whilst the other adults were talking Stephanie slipped the pile of photographs into her bag but as she did she caught Peter's eye as he watched her. Not wanting him to let slip what she did she pressed a finger to her lips before motioning him closer to her. Once the little boy was close she whispered in her ear, "don't tell your Grandma and Grandpa please, it's for their Christmas present."

Looking at her oddly Peter pulled away and grabbed his Uncle's hand, "I'm thirsty, can I have a drink please?"

Lynn frowned, "Peter I can take you for a drink."

Shaking his head the little boy tugged on Paul's hand, "nope, I wants Uncle Paul to take me."

Shrugging his shoulders Paul just led the little boy past his sister and into the kitchen, "what would you like to drink Peter?"

Sitting in one of the seats at the table Peter shrugged, "apple juice please."

Once he had got him a drink Paul placed it in front of him, "are you okay?"

Taking a sip of his drink Peter looked at his Uncle frowning, "I saw Aunty Stephy put photos in her bag, she said it was for Grandma and Grandpa's Christmas presents."

Smiling softly Paul reached across and ruffled the little boy's hair, "it is for their Christmas present but it's top secret, you can't tell them as it will ruin the surprise."

Clearly thinking over the request as he drank his apple juice Paul stayed quiet until his drink was all gone, "will they like it?"

Smiling softly Paul nodded, "I think they will love it."

Standing back up Peter nodded his head, "I won't tell."

Chuckling Paul grabbed the little boy's glass from the table, "why don't you run back into the lounge and look at the rest of the photos and I'll be in in a minute?"

Not acknowledging what his Uncle had said Peter just ran back off into the lounge.

Once Peter and Paul had left the room Lynn went over and hugged her Mom not fighting her when she reached for the carrier that held her granddaughter. Relieved of her daughter Lynn moved around the couch and hugged Stephanie, "it's good to see you again."

Chuckling softly Stephanie nodded hugging her back, "you too. Your Mum was just showing me pictures of you and Paul from when you were younger."

Playfully rolling her eyes Lynn turned to hug her Dad, "yeah Mom would enjoy showing off the embarrassing baby pictures."

Just as Stephanie sat back down Peter ran into the lounge and made a beeline for the couch, "can I look at pictures too?"

Lifting her head she looked at Patricia who was no longer paying attention as she was playing with Neysa so Stephanie shrugged her shoulders, "sure, be my guest."

Smiling Peter reached for a pile of photos they were yet to go through and handed them to her before he climbed onto her lap.

Standing in the doorway Paul watched as his nephew climbed onto his girlfriend's lap, if that had been Joanie he wouldn't have gone near her but more than that the sight of Stephanie and a young child together made him think about the future and how he wanted her to be doing it with **their** child.

Patricia was focussed on her granddaughter but was also aware of the other people in the room. Turning around with her granddaughter in her arms she saw her grandson happily sat in Stephanie's lap looking at pictures with her and she seemed so focussed on him. Lifting her gaze she locked eyes with her daughter who gave her a small nod letting her know she had noticed it too, there was something truly special about this young lady and Patricia hoped she stuck around for a long time.


	71. Chapter 71

The end of the story is upon us. I would like to thank everybody who has read and reviewed the story it means a lot to me, I hope you all enjoyed it :)

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Paul and I spent the afternoon with his family and now we're back at his, I'm exhausted but it was a really fun day. His family are amazing, they're all so close and it is obvious why he is the person that he is._

_I really think I'm falling harder for him and would even go as far as to say I think I love him, I'm too scared to tell him that though because it's still new and I don't want to put my heart out there and for him to stomp on it. I know he wouldn't intentionally but if I was to put it out there and he didn't say it back I don't know that I could take it._

_I've got to go as he'll back in in a minute with dinner._

_Steph xx_

Placing her phone back on the table she jumped when Paul said, "you weren't doing work were you?"

Spinning around in her seat with a hand on her chest she shook her head, "no work for me, my Dad would kill me."

Laughing softly he walked closer handing her a plate, "you don't have to answer this but you were writing in your diary weren't you?"

Taking her plate of food she nodded her head slowly, "yeah I was, I just want to remember today."

As he sat down next to her he couldn't help but laugh a little, "that bad huh?"

"Actually it was that good."

Hearing her say it was good he couldn't help the smile the passed his lips, "you really thought so?"

Gathering together a forkful of food as she contemplated how much to say to him about it she waited as long as she felt she could make him wait, "I really thought it. Your family are amazing, so warm and so kind and you are exactly like them. Paul I have had the best time these past two days."

Leaning across he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, "I'm so glad you have had a good time, just think we'll be seeing my family even more over the next two days so you may get as sick of them as I will."

Rolling her eyes playfully at him she shook her head, "you don't mean that and both you and I know it. Changing subjects slightly, I've got all of the photographs for the frames in my purse, what would you like me to do with them after dinner?"

"Maybe put them on the dresser for the minute and I'll find somewhere else to put them later whilst we wait for the frames to be finished."

Nodding her head in acknowledgement they both silently focussed on eating their dinners.

Once they had both finished their dinners they put their plates on the coffee table in front of them and Stephanie cuddled up to Paul's side as he changed the channel on the TV looking for something to watch.

After an hour of just relaxing together on the couch he decided it was about time he sorted the dishes out so he gently moved Stephanie from leaning on him and leant forward to pick the plates up. Before she had time to protest he said, "I will just sort these plates out and put them in the dishwasher and then we can cuddle for as long as you want."

Standing up he turned around with the plates in his hands before he leant forward and kissed her softly and then walked out of the room.

As she watched him walk out of the room she had a desire to be close to him so standing up she walked out of the lounge and called out, "I'm just going to sort the photos out before I forget."

With that said she headed to the stairs picking up her purse from the bottom of the stairs before she headed up them.

Reaching his bedroom she walked over to the dresser and took the photos out of her bag and placing them on the dresser in a neat pile before she dropped her bag out of the way beside the dresser. With the photographs safely on the dresser she turned around and walked into his closet looking through his clothes.

Having heard Stephanie say she was going to go and put the photographs away Paul finished with the dishes before he went back into the lounge and turned the TV off and turned the stereo on putting on a random RnB CD he was given by Joanie for his birthday that he hated but seemed more Stephanie's cup of tea and relaxed on the couch waiting for her to return.

Going through his closet all she saw was t-shirts, jeans and more t-shirts and jeans but tucked away right at the back of the closet she found the perfect thing and pulled it out and placed it on the bed before she turned around and started to go through her suitcase.

Once she had found what she was looking for in her suitcase she took it out and placed it on the bed alongside what she had gotten out of Paul's closet and then slowly started to strip off of her clothes piece by piece until she was completely naked. Once she was naked she started to pull on the clothes that were laid out on the bed adding the item she took from his wardrobe on top for a nice touch.

Walking over to his dresser she picked up her brush and started to brush through her hair until it was totally knot free and looked silky smooth. She was going to add make up but then as she lifted the eye shadow to put some on she put it back down again, tonight was about her showing Paul how much she cared about him and not about the person she used to be.

Stepping back from the dresser she looked at herself in the mirror quickly running her fingers through her hair giving it a little volume and adjusting the buttons on her top so there wasn't as many done up before she turned and walked out of the door.

As he looked at his watch he wondered what was keeping her, he was sure it would only take her a minute to walk up the stairs, put the photographs down and then come back down the stairs but she had to have been up there for ten minutes or more now and he was starting to get worried.

Pushing himself up from the couch he went to walk out of the room to go and find her but he heard her footsteps walking along the landing and then starting to descend the stairs so he just sat back down to wait for her.

Gulping as she slowly walked down the stairs one by one her heart was in her throat and she kind of felt like she was going to be sick, she didn't want him to turn her down. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she took a deep breath before she turned and walked towards the lounge.

Not bothering to turn his head when he heard and felt her enter the room he simply said, "at last, I was beginning to think you had gotten lost up there."

Seeing that he wasn't looking at her she decided to play with him a little, "well technically I did get a little lost but only in your closet."

Turning his head to the side with one raised eyebrow he was about to ask what she was doing in his closet and then he saw her stood there in what appeared to be just some lingerie and one of his shirts. As he stared at her he lost the ability to form a coherent sentence as she looked so beautiful.

Blushing a deep shade of red at his intense gaze she slowly walked in front of him, "do you like?"

His eyes followed every move she made until she came to a standstill in front of him. His eyes roamed her body again from the tips of her toes slowly trailing his gaze up her toned legs to her stomach that was currently being hidden by the shirt she was wearing, as his eyes travelled up to her breasts he groaned as they played peek-a-boo with him behind the shirt, his gaze finally reached her face and he smiled seeing her looking so nervous, "you know my shirt has never looked so good."

Laughing softly she shrugged her shoulders teasingly showing him a little more leg, "well considering it was sat at the back of your closet I would say it has never seen daylight so that wouldn't be hard."

Shaking his head he couldn't help but laugh a little, "oh you little . . ." He reached and grabbed her hands tugging her closer to him and the couch, "so what did I do to deserve this little show?"

Keeping hold of his hands she played with his fingers, "is it too much? If it is I'll go and change?"

Groaning lowly he kept a tight grip on her hands, "don't you dare, you look amazing and I just want to rip the shirt off of you and have my way with you."

Biting down on her lip she could see the lust in his eyes and it turned her on even more. She removed her hands from his before she gently pushed him to sit back on the couch before she slowly climbed on top of him straddling his legs, "who said that wasn't the idea?"

Paul kept his hands planted firmly on the couch either side of her so he didn't rip the shirt off just yet as he wanted to know more about what brought this on, "so . . . umm, why?"

Leaning closer to him she pressed a soft kiss to his lips before she pulled back again to look him deep in the eyes, "do you remember those walls I built up? Baby you're sending them crumbling down."

He didn't want to get his hopes up as to what this could mean but his hands moved to her bare legs rubbing them gently, "is that a good thing?"

Chuckling she had to admire his restraint right now, "it's a very good thing. You're like my angel, every rule that I made you've been breaking, it's a risk I've taken but I'm never going to shut you out."

Leaning forward again she captured his lips in a passionate kiss resting her hands on his chest rubbing it gently feeling the muscles beneath her hands before she moved her hands to cover his and as they continued to kiss she moved his hands to the buttons on the shirt allowing him the opportunity to undo the buttons.

Moaning into her mouth as he felt her hands teasing his chest before she moved his hands to the buttons of his shirt. Not needing to be invited twice he slowly started to undo the few buttons that were done up before he ran his hands up her chest and then pushed the shirt off her shoulders so he could get a good view of her body.

Pulling away from the kiss so she could removed the shirt from her wrists she didn't see his hands move until she felt them covering her breasts and she jumped a mile, "holy shit Paul."

Biting down on his lip he moved his hands, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to touch them."

Taking his hands she put them back on her breasts, "I never said you had to stop, I was just surprised."

Moving her hands she slid them beneath his shirt to touch the muscles of his stomach, "you're my saving grace."

Leaning forward again she started to kiss and suck gently on his neck as she continued to tease his stomach with her fingertips before slipped her hands higher continuing the torture on his chest.

Sliding his hands down her stomach gently he gasped as she sucked on his spot, he was desperate to feel skin on skin so he slipped his hands around her waist before he slid them back up her back until he reached the clasp of her bra undoing it so he could get rid of the offending object.

Pulling back from kissing his neck she discarded her bra before she slid his shirt up his chest as he lifted his arms allowing her to remove it completely.

Once they were both topless he pulled her tight against his chest and started to kiss her neck returning the favour as his fingers trailed up and down her back.

Gasping at the pure torture his hands and mouth were putting her through she tried to pull away, "we should go upstairs."

Keeping a tight grip on her he didn't want to move so mumbled against her neck, "no, stay here."

Blushing she moved her lips to his ear and whispered, "I've never done it on a couch before."

Laughing and groaning against her skin he couldn't believe she was having this effect on him, "me either so it's a first for us both. No more talking though."

His hands moved to play with her breasts as her hands moved to undo his jeans.

Laying on the couch covered in sweat but with satisfied smiles on their faces she cuddled impossibly closer to him, "I promised myself I would never fall again but I don't feel like I am falling." Sliding her hands beneath his shoulders she held onto him, "I don't want this feeling to fade, I don't want to lose you."

Lifting his head he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "you won't lose me, I'm here always and forever."

Looking up at him she bit her lip nervously, "promise?"

Nodding his head he smiled happily, "I promise. I would pinky promise but I am kind of enjoying holding you like this right now."

Laughing softly she laid her head back down cuddling back into him, "I love you."

Both of their eyes widened when they realised what she had said and she immediately started panicking, "oh shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

Paul didn't know how to respond, "didn't mean to say it as in you don't mean it or didn't mean to say it because you think it's too soon?"

Taking a deep breath as she thought about it she exhaled slowly as she realised the truth, "I didn't mean to say it as it's so soon, I didn't realise I felt it until it just came out and you don't have to say it back or anything."

She turned her head away to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes as her stomach got tight at the thought that it was just one sided.

Not really wanting to leave her declaration hanging out there with him having said nothing he almost reluctantly moved his one hand from her back to her chin slowly and gently turning her head back to face him feeling like shit as he saw the tears in her eyes, "I love you too. I told my Mom earlier that I loved you but I didn't want to say it and make you feel like you needed to say it back, I was going to wait until I felt you might take it better."

Her eyes widened at his declaration, "you mean it?"

Realising he had slightly rambled through his declaration of love he nodded his head slowly, "Stephanie Marie McMahon, I love you."

Smiling brightly she leaned closer to his face, "I love you too."

Closing the gap between their faces she captured his lips in a passionate kiss as his hand slipped back to her back holding her against him tightly again. It may have still been early days but they loved each other and that's all that they both needed.


End file.
